


Truths Revealed

by Lucicelo



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Crime, Crying, Drama, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, i talked with a friend and she thought this tag fit, yandere!takahiro???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 116,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: On the day before his birthday, Misaki gets into a car wreck in front of Mitsuhashi. When he leaves the hospital, he finds out the truth of his origin which unravels years of secrecy and deception and his life is never the same again. This isn't a Hiroki/Misaki fanfic but it's my theory of Misaki being Hiroki's long lost brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accidental Worries..

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my oldest Junjou fics that I started on May, 19 2011 on fanfiction.net which I still love so I decided to update all the current chapters on this site. There are some grammar fixing and slight scene changes in the first half. Due to the similar character designs I thought Hiroki might be Misaki's older brother and eventually this fic was born. I am half way through finishing it so I might be done with it this year if I keep up on the updates. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it. Edit: I have updated all of the current chapters of this story.

"Sumi-sempai, I can't go with you to the arcade today. I need to make sure Usagi-san isn't killed by Aikawa-san because he didn't finish his work. Usually, she is there this time of the week and he worries about me if I am late anyway." Misaki explained to Sumi as they walked away from Mitsuhashi, the older student glared at Misaki from the corner of his eyes.

Sumi didn't know if Misaki was oblivious to the hateful glares his friend showed him or he just didn't care. No matter how many times he slipped up and presented his feelings of displeasure, Misaki was either looking away or dismissed his sudden change of mood with a laugh. That annoying laugh made Sumi want to wipe that smile off of Misaki's face. Though, he managed to keep himself under control. 

He didn't want his one link to Usami-sensei to disappear from his life.

He smiled down at Misaki when he told him. "It's perfectly fine, you have other responsibilities at home that keep you away from your friends."

"If only it was that simple." Misaki sighed as he gripped the strap of his backpack.

"He has to make sure to keep his writing credibility up, maybe that's why he's making your life a little harder so he can have inspiration."

"It's like that every single day senpai, nothing is going to change anytime soon." Misaki shivered at the word _inspiration_ , he knew the overall meaning behind it went toward him making sure Akihiko was happy.

"Maybe asking Usami-san to make your life a little better is what needs to be done to make you happier."

Misaki sighed. "You don't know how hard it is to make sure Usagi-san meets his deadlines. It's as if he doesn't care about his job and becomes such a lazy ass." He heard the chime from his cellphone and took it out of his pocket, he peeked at the screen: Akihiko Usami. " _Again?_ I told him I would be there after I visited nii-san and I wouldn't stray too far. It's as if he doesn't trust me.." He put it back in his pocket. "I got to go, later senpai."

He walked ahead of Sumi who caught up to him pretty quickly. "How about I walk you home? We might be going in the same direction and it's no trouble at all. I have all of the time in the world to waste."

This alerted Misaki's suspicion, Sumi always went the opposite direction when he left home. "It's okay..besides I have to pass by my nii-chan's place. He wants to give me something for my birthday tomorrow and my nephew always wants my attention when I'm there so you are going to be bored if you go with me." Misaki made up a quick excuse, it was logical since his brother naturally doted on him.

A while ago, Misaki realized that Sumi was in love with Akihiko. The incident when he stayed over at Sumi's house and heard Sumi trying to seduce Akihiko opened his eyes. The conversations they had together pretty much ended on a comment or statement on the famous author. The obsession was crystal clear and Misaki was tired of putting up with this charade of not knowing anything. Misaki didn't stay dense for long after what happened at Sumi's house. He berated himself for being so stupid. He knew the details yet he remained friends with the guy, it was only to keep a close eye on him. Feigning this so called friendship was his way of figuring out information without asking questions, Sumi spilled everything out in every conversation.

Although, Misaki had no choice but to stick with Sumi. His lack of friends was a result of when he first arrived at the university. Akihiko's presence intimidated many of the people who tried to befriend him. His new friends were either transfer students, exchange students or even rare ones who liked his favorite comic "The Kan". His future best friend had to like the comic so they could have long discussions he always dreamed of having. 

Akihiko thought he had no true friends in school. Sometimes he teased him about it but it only hurt Misaki. It was not his fault Akihiko scared them away. Even if he found any new people to talk to, he revealed none of his secrets to his new acquaintances. They didn't know him well enough to know any of the private details in his life. Not that he had any secrets to hide, well only his relationship with Akihiko. He still kept this hidden from his brother.

Misaki knew he became jaded when people asked about Akihiko right off the bat. He sometimes thought he was a stepping stone for people to meet the author but in different occasions he rationalized it as paranoia. Staying suspicious of every single person he met wasn't a good thing. He wouldn't make any new friends in this matter. 

"I wouldn't mind if Usami-san happened to go and visit your brother as well. Do you think he will be there?"

The statement Sumi just uttered made Misaki want to run. Sumi wanted Akihiko and his matter of speaking only proved it.

Misaki shifted his backpack over his shoulder. "Usagi-san is busy with his manuscript so that is unlikely. He;s too busy to accompany me to see nii-chan, Aikawa-san is never going to let him leave with finishing his manuscript."

Sumi frowned as he sighed. "If you are so insistent to go on your own then it's alright." He lead Misaki to a different crossroad. "At least let me walk you down the street before I go to on my own way home."

Misaki nodded his head. "Okay."

He missed the dark smile forming on Sumi's face when a car turned the corner up ahead and came to their direction a little too fast. Drunk or insensitive drivers were uncommon at that time of day but not unheard of. One push was all he needed, Misaki would be out of his way for good.

When Misaki smiled, Sumi hated it with a passion. In his mind, it was as if Misaki laughed at his failure on winning over Akihiko. Misaki was the one person in his way on his road to happiness, he envied how Misaki brought out the fire from the author.

He hurried Misaki through the street and tried to hide the glee in his voice. "You better hurry up, your brother is waiting for you right?"

"Y-Yes but it doesn't mean I have to run all the way there. I can take all the time I need to get there."

"No, no, it is bad of me to make you late if you don't hurry up. I wasted enough of your time already."

Misaki turned to him with an incredulous expression on his face. "What's with the rush senpai?

A car screeched beside them as Misaki tried moving out of the way. His foot tripped over a solid object and the last image he saw was the face of the driver before the impact.

He had dark sunglasses, a baseball cap, a small smirk on the man's face with a relaxed demeanor.

The driver stomped on the breaks harshly as Misaki slid off of the car onto the road. He was face down and he was going in and out of consciousness. The male scrambled out of the car and ran away from the scene, Sumi wasn't in a hurry to call for help as he stood near Misaki.

A good number of students heard the commotion, they wandered over to check and most of them stood frozen when they saw the amount of blood forming underneath Misaki.

Sumi walked backwards when he muttered. "You never should have gotten in my way."

* * *

Hiroki walked near the scene when he saw the crowd forming in the middle of the road. He wondered what happened as he got closer. Assuming it was a car accident, he tried to hurry up. His hand in his pocket, he clutched his phone if he needed to call the ambulance. The people surrounding that specific area didn't seem to hurry in getting any help.

He noticed one of his students from an earlier class, he demanded in a gruff tone. "What the hell is going on here?

The girl exclaimed in fear, her eyes didn't stare directly in his eyes. "P-Professor! A-A boy got slammed into a car and no one has done anything to help yet!"

Nodding his head, he walked away from her and broke through the crowd of students. The ones in his way removed themselves quickly when they identified him as Demon Kamijou.

He bumped into Sumi as the student hurried away from the scene. Hiroki's eyebrow twitched but chose to access the situation before reprimanding a student for being rude. Someone might be hurt and it was his duty as a teacher to check what was going on.

Having a doctor as his boyfriend made him more aware of people when they got into accidents. It didn't matter which department, there was always some sort of accident happening at Mitsuhashi.

In many occasions, Nowaki was saddened over a patient who he treated and died in his care. He was the type of doctor that talked to his patients and got to know them. Which was why when they got worse, Nowaki took it to heart. Hiroki didn't complain when Nowaki cuddled against him without a word. The devastation on his face was enough for Hiroki to get the picture.

Hiroki wasn't heartless toward the man he loved, even if he sometimes came across as rigid and mean. He'd rather deal with the energetic fool than a depressed one that questioned life. Hiroki thought he couldn't comfort anyone properly without making it worse. Maybe it was because he just held Nowaki and didn't say anything. He let his natural instincts take over. If he tried too hard then he came out as fake and he knew it.

He moved another student out of the way and that was was when he saw the blood trickling toward his direction in a small stream. Hiroki made sure there were no cars in sight when he ran over to check if the person was alive by placing two fingers on his jugular vein on the side of the neck.

His fingers caught a pulse and relief washed over him. This person wasn't out of danger yet but he needed to relocate him to the side of the road.

Hiroki snapped his head toward the group of onlookers when he yelled. "Call an ambulance now!" They stood there and wouldn't move a muscle. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

They hastily took out their cellphones and dialed the number. Hiroki checked the student over for any broken bones. He noticed large amounts of blood running down the student's brown hair, there was a bone sticking out of place. Those were the outer injuries Hiroki caught on. The internal injuries he didn't see might kill the kid, he couldn't see if he bled from the inside. 

First, the student had to be identified. Hiroki hooked one hand under the torso while another hand supported the neck. He flipped him over and recognized him instantly.

"Takahashi?"

Misaki groaned lightly as his eyes opened and he was lethargic.

Hiroki knew he wasn't coherent enough to understand the situation but he started yelling at Misaki. "You need to stay awake you brat! A large gash on your head might cause a severe concussion!"

Green eyes started faltering as Hiroki insisted. "Stay awake until the paramedics really take a look at you! Fall asleep and there will be consequences for doing so!"

Misaki's world went into darkness as Hiroki's face disappeared from his view and his head slumped onto Hiroki's hand. The professor winced when he saw the bone sticking out of Misaki's left leg. He was glad he never considered entering the medical field, his stomach churned when he saw blood or any injuries.

Hiroki gritted his teeth when he heard the ambulance moments later.  _It's about time!_

* * *

Misaki opened his eyes and saw a pure white curtain surrounding half of his bed. The heart monitor beeped beside him, there were IV's inside of his left arm which replenished the blood he lost at the accident site and another one for the painkillers to dull the pain. His memory was fuzzy and numb. He winced when his head started pounding, his left leg was in a cast, elevated a few inches over the bed. He breathed slowly when he noticed the bandages on his chest which kept his stitches intact. There were a couple of scratches on his right shoulder from when he skidded on the road.

He was in a world of pain and in misery.

He groaned when a ringing sound entered his ears. Misaki wanted to block it out but his arms felt like they were made of lead. He turned his head and saw someone asleep in one of the sofas in the room. The one person he never expected to see outside of classes: Professor Kamijou.

Misaki wanted to yell in surprise but when he remembered his state he restrained himself. Another impulse of pain coursed through his body and he closed his eyes. Misaki settled onto his fluffy pillows and opened his eyes when his pain settled down. He noticed a large bandage in Hiroki's left arm, squinting his eyes so his vision would be clearer. He had to make sure it was real and his pain wasn't producing illusions.

Misaki flinched when he saw Hiroki move slightly form his spot. He mentally pleaded to anything in the world so the man would go back to sleep.

His day couldn't get any worse but then Hiroki's eyes opened.

Hiroki rubbed his eyes with the back of his right hand, he stretched his arms carefully when he yawned. He heard his stomach growl, he really needed to eat when he left the hospital. His eyes wandered over to Misaki's bed, connecting to Misaki's terrified green eyes. The lines under Hiroki's eyes intensified his glare to another level. For a moment, Hiroki's pair showed a hint of worry but the emotion went away as quickly as it came.

Hiroki asked him. "Remember anything?" He wanted to avoid any awkwardness between them, he wasn't always the best teacher to this kid.

Misaki shook his head then stopped when pain hit him. "My mind is blank after the impact...so I don't remember anything." The throbbing stopped when he asked. "Who was the one who kept telling me to stay awake?

Hiroki muttered as he scratched the back of his head. "I did, I pulled you onto the sidewalk before anymore cars passed through the road. I have some first aid training so I know I didn't injure you when I moved you."

Misaki's eyes widened in surprise.  _So the demon has a heart after all._

He remembered Sumi when he asked. "Did you see Sumi anywhere? He was right beside me when the car was swerving...there isn't another person who got hurt right?"

_Sumi...who the hell is...wait..the kid who sits next to this one. The one who bumped into me, he might have something to do with this accident but I have no proof._ Hiroki noticed Misaki's eyes starting to water and he cringed.  _Why is this kid making my heart hurt so bad? The lack of blood must be getting to me._

"Look Takahashi, there is no other person who got hurt. You were the only one there and Sumi has to be fine since he walked away from the scene. The rude punk bumped into me when he left the area." Misaki paid full attention to him as Hiroki arched a brow.  _So this is what Takahashi paying attention looks like._

Misaki muttered. "He left? He didn't help me?"

"No...he left."

Misaki sighed. "I guess he wasn't a true friend after all, I shouldn't have given him another chance if he wasn't going to help me out in my time of need. I must mean so little to him if he made no effort to see me here at the hospital if he was worried..."

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "Take it with a grain of salt kid, you can move on and find a better friend than this guy. From my experience, the ones with few friends are happier than others who have countless amounts of them. The trust isn't fully there and they don't want to reveal any secrets that might get leaked out by untrustworthy people. I never had a lot of friends and I turned out just fine. "

Misaki uttered. "P-Professor?"

Hiroki face warmed up at the realization of his passionate speech, he tried redirecting their conversation. "My friend called your guardian to come over to see you. You were passed out the whole night and the man briefly came by and left quickly."

Misaki was confused when he asked. "Then how come you were in here sleeping?"

"N-Kusama-sensei suggested I stay since I had my blood drawn out of my body. He didn't want me fainting in the street if I left to go home."

"Why did you...?"

Hiroki answered Misaki's incomplete question with a sigh. "It turns out my blood is compatible to yours and the doctors couldn't find your blood type. They asked me to donate some and I said they could." He rubbed his shoulder with his right hand. "This hospital is big enough to have blood packs of every type but it turns out they didn't I guess."

"Oh...thank you for giving me your blood Professor Kamijou."

"It's the least you can say to me, the nurse who took out my blood was asking me a lot of questions. I told them the answers and to check my folder for extra information if they doubted my answers."

"Strange...who is my guardian in my medical records? I sort of forgot..."

"Why ask me?"

"You...said my guardian came last night so..."

Hiroki answered him. "It was your brother and his family. His wife had to take away their son since he was crying when he saw all of the machines around you. Around that time I was talking with the doctor about your condition, you'll be fine."

"Are they coming back anytime soon?"

"I don't know...the doctor might tell you when she comes in here to check up on you." Hiroki answered as his phone rang, he pressed the ignore button without even checking it and placed it on the sofa.

Misaki asked. "...Aren't you going to answer?"

Hiroki glared at him. "Is it any of your business if I don't answer my phone Takahashi?"

"No!"

"Then don't assume you can, before I forget Akihiko passed by yesterday to see you."

"He did! B-But his manuscript!"

"He has his laptop with him so he could work on it here, he didn't do shit when he saw how badly hurt you were. He had to be forced out of here by your brother when visiting hours were over. I got to stay since I was asleep when they left, I could call him back."

"No! That's unnecessary; he might cause a riot and ask me so many questions when I'm supposed to rest."

"If you say so kid."

Someone knocked on the door as a woman walked inside. "I see you're awake Takahashi-kun, I'm your doctor Katakura-sensei."

"Nice to meet you doctor."

Hiroki got up from the sofa and grabbed his phone before he forgot it. He wasn't needed when the doctor would inform Misaki about everything.

Katakura informed Hiroki with a smile. "Kusama asked me to tell you to go see him when you woke up."

"Thanks." Hiroki muttered as he left them, Misaki and the doctor were left in the room.

She smiled as she sat on one of the chairs. "So how are you feeling?"

"Sore...confused about how this happened, I don't remember anything."

"That's normal; you might have a slight case of amnesia when your head got cracked open on impact. You have painkillers inside your I.V so you don't feel anything."

Misaki said. "Oh...then I'm glad I have been asleep for this long then."

Katakura-sensei chuckled. "Everyone says that, now the police are investigating the man who hit you with the license plate. Your brother doesn't feel the need to press charges but another man who was accompanying him disagreed. He wanted to get every bit of information to put this person in jail for injuring you, what do you think?"

"That," Misaki groaned. "This is the worst birthday of my life."

"That is a given, but the current matter at hand?"

"Well...I don't want to cause any trouble when I don't remember anything about the accident. It might not even be the driver's fault and I'm making accusations." Misaki answered, he closed his eyes when the light started affecting his eyes. "Can you close the curtains please?"

"Of course." She told him as she reached for the curtain surrounding the bed and pulled it around Misaki's bed. "All that matters is that you recover and have a relaxing vacation from university."

"Wha- But I can't! My professors-"

"Will understand when they find out you are injured and cannot put any strain on yourself in this condition." She explained to him and she heard her beeper chime, she checked the screen and she got up from the chair. "If you will excuse me, I have to attend to another patient but have a good sleep hmm?"

Misaki smiled and nodded his head as the doctor walked out. He rested his head on his fluffy pillow and tried to relax.

_I wonder if Usagi-san is coming, even if Professor Kamijou told me he wouldn't call him. Knowing Usagi-san he would've demanded the doctors to call him when I regained consciousness._  Misaki winced when he moved his leg.  _Yes, this is the worst birthday ever._

TBC

 

 

 


	2. Your Lightest Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: On the day before his birthday, Misaki gets into a car wreck in front of Mitsuhashi. When he leaves the hospital, he finds out the truth of his origin which unravels years of secrecy and deception and his life is never the same again. This isn't a Hiroki/Misaki fanfic but it's my theory of Misaki being Hiroki's long lost brother.

Hiroki stopped by the pediatrics department on his way out of the hospital to meet up with Nowaki. He wondered if Nowaki wanted to accompany him to lunch which was why he went there in person. When he spotted Nowaki placing a child down onto the floor, Hiroki leaned against the door. One of the children notified Nowaki he stood there. Hiroki kept his mouth shut, the child already informed Nowaki he stood there, he didn't need to speak. This child wasn't there when he hit Tsumori over the head with his bag, he recognized a few of the children who were in the room. Their terrified faces were hard to forget.

She got up from her spot and walked toward Nowaki and pulled on his sleeve. Nowaki smiled down at her, she pointed at Hiroki who had his arms crossed over his chest. Nowaki's smile grew as he patted the child on the head and walked to Hiroki's side. Hiroki saw the worry in Nowaki's eyes, this normally annoyed Hiroki because he didn't need anyone fussing over him. He had the same reaction toward his parents when he was younger. Then again, he did accompany his student to the hospital and no one cleared Nowaki that it wasn't him who got hurt but his student.

He grasped Hiroki's arm tenderly as he checked the bandage with a frown on his face. "Are you feeling dizzy? Although you ate the cookies and drank the orange juice we can't be too careful. I don't want you fainting anywhere on me." Nowaki asked him. "Are you hungry at the moment Hiro-san?"

Hiroki turned his head at another direction, a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. "I..might be a little hungry I guess.."

Nowaki pulled Hiroki closer and touched their foreheads. Hiroki bit back his commentary at the forwardness but he was lightheaded enough to let this pass.

"Then should we go out and eat, my shift is almost over anyway. What would you want to eat?"

"Don't take me to a fast food place, the grease isn't what I want right now."

"Anything for you Hiro-san." Nowaki told him.

"This has been bugging me ever since I got my blood taken out of me, Nowaki I need to ask you..."

"Yes?" Nowaki inquired as he leaned down to kiss Hiroki but missed when his lover moved out of the way.

Hiroki asked him bluntly. "Why did those people ask me questions about the Takahashi brat? I am not his family, I don't know him intimately enough to be associated with him, I barely know his brother at all."

Nowaki answered. "To be honest, I haven't the slightest clue as to why they would ask but it might be for precaution measures. Do you want me to ask the people who attended you? Maybe you might have been mentioned in acquaintance to Misaki once..."

"Do you really think I would be involved in this guy's life? He's just some student in my class who is almost failing out because of lackluster work and disruption like most of the other students. He's Takahiro's brother, I won't be called back again if he's hurt."

"You never know Hiro-san; you did protect Misaki before the ambulance arrived."

Hiroki scoffed at him, Nowaki was close enough when he saw the smirk, it was small but visible. "I'm sure he's dead scared of me, I noticed it the whole time I was in the room with him. He won't have a reason to talk to me after he gets out of the hospital when he recovers."

"Well...look at it this way, he might improve in class to show his appreciation while at the same time realize every single thing you do in class is for their benefit."

Hiroki whacked Nowaki's shoulder with his hand. "Where the hell did you get that bull crap from Nowaki!"

Nowaki pouted as he rubbed the bump on his shoulder, this meant Hiroki still had his strength through the blood transfusion after all. "Hiro-san you don't have to hide it, I know you care about your students."

"I don't, there hasn't been one particular student who has changed my view on the rest of them." Nowaki was about to open his mouth when Hiroki interrupted him. "Alright I admit it, there has been a few in every semester but it doesn't mean they didn't disrupt my class at the start."

Hiroki's stomach growled out of nowhere and it was loud enough that even Nowaki heard it. "Damn it...stupid stomach growling at a time like this."

Nowaki laughed as he placed his hand on Hiroki's back and lead him down the hall. "How about we go to the new diner down the street? I have heard from the other nurses it's the best place to eat in the morning, not too many people to hear us talk."

Hiroki was sold by the mention of people not overhearing their private conversations. He hated when strangers eavesdropped on something that was none of their business.

"Let's go. I don't want to get there during lunch hour."

"Of course, I have to change out of this and then well go." Nowaki told him as they entered the elevator and the doors closed in front of them.

A nurse passed by the elevator doors just in time, she saw Nowaki bend down and kiss Hiroki on the lips. Kana smiled lightly and giggled when she heard Hiroki yell at Nowaki, a lack of anger was missing from his voice while doing so. She didn't get why the man was so shy but it meant all of the comments Nowaki made about him being cute were true.

Nowaki left out some of Hiroki's true personality when he saw Kana was indeed interested in meeting his Hiro-san. He wanted Hiroki to have someone to talk to when he waited for him in the hospital and she seemed to be the best one to handle Hiroki, besides him of course.

He had a small fear that Hiroki would scare Kana like the last few nurses who bothered to talk to him.

She was oblivious to that and she couldn't wait to meet Hiroki in person. Nowaki promised they would be introduced in the near future. Kana skipped forward to the children's playroom and waved at all of them when they noticed her by the door.

* * *

The first thing Misaki noticed when he started regaining consciousness was the hand caressing his face. Light touches causing a shiver all throughout his body, a good shivering of course. A soft hum reached his ears; he relaxed onto the hand which cupped his cheek. This hand was so warm and comforting. It was as if he felt no pain from the injury to his head but there was still soreness in a few spots.

He groaned as he opened his eyes, they accustomed to the brightness of the room in time and saw a pair of purple eyes staring down at him. The familiar silver hair sticking out in different directions on his head made his mood rise at the hilarity of it.

Misaki sighed in relief, he would never admit this to Akihiko when he was fully healed. He needed Akihiko here by his side. The effects of being near Professor Kamijou outside of classes did a number on his psyche. Not that Hiroki was a bad person but he felt nervous by being in the same vicinity as him. The man hit him with various objects from his time spent in his class, whether he deserved some of them or not.

Hiroki saved his life and he didn't have to ask him to do so. It might be a teacher's duty to help their students but he went beyond and donated his blood to him when needed. Misaki had to find a way to say his absolute thanks to his professor, it wasn't right to delay it because he was a little fearful of him.

He stared at Akihiko's blank expression; he wanted him to smile or even smirk. It didn't matter to him right now.

In a strained voice Misaki croaked out with a small smile on his lips. "Usagi-san..."

Akihiko kissed his forehead when he said. "I'm glad you're okay my Misaki, when I heard of the accident from Hiroki's lover I drove here as fast as I could. The police almost pulled me over but I had to explain everything and I got off scotch free, didn't know how I managed it but nothing can stop me from seeing you."

Misaki blushed from the kiss but he had no voice to reprimand Akihiko for doing it, he muttered. "Who's Hiroki?"

"My oldest friend, but to you he's Professor Kamijou. Sound familiar?"

"Eh!" Misaki tried to shoot up from his bed but a sharp pain ripped through his ribs and he cried. "Ow..."

Akihiko chuckled, relief painted on his face when he commented in light humor. "Now I know you're okay, your reaction is all I needed."

Misaki glared at him as he grumbled. "How was I supposed to know? You never tell me anything."

"I thought it would be obvious, how do you think I know most of your movements at university? Those are the times I go visit Hiroki and borrow a book from him for research or return one it doesn't matter." Akihiko explained as he scooted his chair closer to Misaki, a conscious Misaki he can talk to was making him so happy.

The whole time he sat next to Misaki was pure torture; he didn't want to believe his dearest one has been injured to this point. He almost walked out when he first saw him, thinking that Nowaki played the cruelest joke on him and it wasn't funny. The doctor told him sitting and talking to Misaki while he was unconscious helped, a familiar voice to guide Misaki from unconsciousness.

After those words were uttered, he diligently sat next to Misaki. Only to be forced into breaks by the staff, Hiroki, Nowaki and even Aikawa told him to leave Misaki's side. This was why he wasn't going away by his own free will, now that Misaki was fully awake.

Misaki pouted his kissable lips, which Akihiko wanted to kiss at that moment. "I'm sure he says my grades suck in his class."

"Yes he does, in detail to be exact." Misaki frowned when he saw the smirk on Akihiko's face. "If you needed help all you had to was ask me Misaki."

"I am the one taking the class, so I'm going to do my own work. Even if it does have mistakes I only realize are there after Professor Kamijou corrected it, it doesn't mean I'm going to use you to write them for me."

"It doesn't hurt me to help you in your homework, you are in the hospital I will take it upon myself to work on your term papers." Akihiko declared as he continued to cut off Misaki's outburst. "I will be happy if you fully recover and we get the bastard who did this to you, I have a private investigator doing a separate investigation from the Japanese police."

Misaki moved his head, slow enough to prevent a headache. "You don't have to Usagi-san; I don't want to cause any trouble."

"There will be trouble when I get my hands on the fucker, but," He held Misaki's hand in between his cold hands. "If you don't want me to catch this man then I will call it all off."

Misaki smiled at him and whispered. "Can you come closer Usagi-san?"

Akihiko obeyed him; he was his beloved Misaki after all. "Yes?"

Misaki pecked his lips and leaned back onto his pillows, he turned his head away from Akihiko. "That was all ...o-okay ..."

"Misaki I want to make you mine right now."

"Usagi-san!"

"What? You just behaved so cute I have to show you my appreciation but," He winced when he saw the injuries covering Misaki's body, he hated seeing those bruises on Misaki. "It will have to wait until later or unless you are clear on your ribs." He would switch places with him if the option was possible.

Misaki sighed in relief; he heard a knock on the door when he saw Takahiro holding a bouquet in his hands. "Nii-chan?"

"Misaki! I'm so glad you're okay!" Takahiro rushed inside and didn't notice Akihiko sitting right next to Misaki as he carefully held Misaki. "Yesterday you didn't wake up and I thought you would be in a coma from what the doctor told us."

Misaki was shocked at the revelation and Akihiko noticed it as he said. "Takahiro, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Takahiro chuckled when he saw Akihiko. "I didn't see you there Usagi-chan sorry about that. I told my boss I needed to visit you to see if you woke up yet or you are able to be discharged."

"But you said I might be in a coma...how is that?"

"The doctor told me and Hiroki-chan this when he was getting his blood taken out." Takahiro responded as he placed the flowers on the desk next to Misaki's bed. "Speaking of Hiroki-chan, where is he?"

"He left to see Kusama-sensei a few hours ago, um...what time is it Usagi-san?" Misaki asked Akihiko, he remembered Hiroki's lover's last name but he had no mental image to compare him to.

He got curious to know about this man who caught Hiroki's heart, maybe he'll get to see the man when Hiroki came back.

Akihiko checked his cell phone as he answered. "12:45."

Misaki counted the hours in his head back to when he was first awake. "Then three hours ago is when he was here."

Takahiro sighed. "That's a relief; though he is a good friend he sort of scares me sometimes. He isn't going to come back right?"

Misaki shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, he didn't say when he would be coming back."

The chime of a cell phone caught their attention as Akihiko answered it. "Hello? Ah...Hiroki, I still have to thank you by giving you some of my new nove- There is no need to get snippy with me but I will not pay attention to your attitude since you saved Misaki's life."

From Misaki's bed, he heard Hiroki yelling into the phone and Akihiko just nodded him off. "Lunch? Oh you are bringing us lunch, alright wait one second...Misaki are you hungry?"

"Um...I guess I am I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Yes he's hungry," Akihiko almost laughed when he heard Nowaki say: "You are so kind to bring Misaki some food Hiro-san." The sound of Hiroki snapping at Nowaki broke Akihiko into laughter.

"Usagi-san, what's going on?"

Akihiko tried controlling his laughter when he told Misaki. "I'll tell you later..."

Takahiro asked in confusion. "Why not now? Is it that bad or something?"

"No, no, nothing like that..." Akihiko assured his friend, after being with Misaki for so long he wanted to tell information to the younger man to make him feel special.

Also...he wanted brownie points to further seduce Misaki in the near future.

Misaki's heart swelled in glee, he wouldn't admit it like many other things he had on his mental list but it meant a lot that Akihiko started to become more open to him. Onto having little secrets in between the both of them, the biggest one: their relationship. They didn't want to risk an over the top reaction out of Takahiro when no one knew if he would support their relationship.

Akihiko assured Misaki it was fine but Misaki felt that it wouldn't turn out so easy.

His brother was everything to Misaki, a bad reaction and having to pick between his lover and his own brother would be too much for him. His mind was barely conforming to the fact he was in love with Akihiko, he was willing to fight anything in his path.

He moved the subject onto something else, he wanted prevention onto the tense atmosphere that was forming. "Nii-chan, why didn't you bring Manami and Mahiro?"

Takahiro's frown turned into a smile when he answered. "I didn't want to scare Mahiro again if he comes along again, he saw you on the bed with all of the things that he got scared and Manami had trouble putting him to sleep yesterday."

"I don't want to scare him... I guess its okay he didn't come."

"Glad you understand Misaki, a child cannot be scared so much."

"Can I at least talk to him on the phone?" Misaki asked with a small smile. "I feel guilty for causing him to get so scared for what happened to me."

"Not such a good idea,"

Misaki questioned him. "Why not? He will get even more scared when he doesn't know I'm okay, hearing my voice will make him happy I'm sure of it."

Takahiro answered him in a cold tone. "Misaki he doesn't need to be exposed to such things as accidents at an early age, what happened yesterday was a mistake."

"What?"

"I didn't need to concern Manami and Mahiro when I got the phone call, I didn't have time to leave them at home when I was coming over here."

Misaki looked another way and hid his saddened face, what was wrong with his brother today? A few days ago he seemed to be so happy and even hugged him tightly when they met at a restaurant to discuss his living arrangements.

Takahiro insisted he had to go and live with him. His home was nearer than Akihiko's apartment and he won't be tired out by taking care of Akihiko all of the time. Misaki didn't mind being a housekeeper, by now it would be weird to be taken cared of instead of making dinner or hearing Aikawa yelling inside of the house.

He denied his brother's request in a polite way, this way there were no hard feelings. Takahiro didn't seem to mind, he just praised him of being such a thoughtful young man who liked caring for others.

Now the disappointed expression in Takahiro's eyes made Misaki's heart drop...it wasn't his fault he got hurt and his older brother could understand that at least.

"But what happened to me couldn't be helped."

"Then you must had gotten clumsier the last time we met Misaki because you should know to get out of the way of an upcoming car. Did you not see it?"

Misaki snapped. "I was tripped! I know I was! I almost made it in time; I felt something I didn't see on my foot which made me fall onto the car!"

Akihiko asked Misaki. "Why didn't you say this to the doctor earlier? This wouldn't be called accidental but intentional and we can get the other person to be imprisoned like the driver!"

Takahiro stood and stared at how concerned Akihiko seemed towards his brother, a little too concerned to be normal. He felt no jealousy, Akihiko hadn't showered him with attention lately... no not at all.

Misaki told Akihiko. "My mind is still fuzzy...but I do remember feeling something in my path when I tried to run away from the car's path. I think...there was another person involved..? I don't know but...Sumi-sempai was walking down the street with me when it happened."

Akihiko growled. "HIM. I told you to stay away from him Misaki; I told you he was bad news!"

"I know."

"He is just usi- Wait...you know?"

Misaki nodded his head. "After re-thinking on everything he has done, I don't really see him as friend at this point. You won't have anything to worry about seeing him near me in the near future."

Akihiko wanted to plant a good kiss on Misaki for finally trusting his judgment but Takahiro was still in the room, he restrained himself as much as it pained him.

"I didn't know you haven't been listening to Usagi-chan's advice Misaki, he has a better view on other people why didn't you listen to him about this young man?"

Misaki stared at his brother in shock, where was this passive-aggressive behavior coming from? Though his brother meant well or was frustrated of this situation he was in and tried venting out his anger about the person who caused his pain. It didn't mean his words weren't hurting him on the inside.

"N-Nii-chan...What?"

"Usagi-chan is your caretaker and you have to listen to him all of the time, are you being rebellious? Have you been doing anything which might make someone hit you with a car? What type of friends do you have that think it's okay to get you hurt?" Takahiro fired questions at Misaki at a fast rate; the young man couldn't answer them quickly enough.

Takahiro berated Misaki's inability to follow adults when they have his best interest. Misaki blinked and tried to prevent the small tears from forming in his eyes.

"Takahiro, how long is your visit going to be?" Akihiko asked, easily cutting in when he saw Misaki's visible distress.

"I guess I'm going now then," Takahiro's face went back to its cheery state and he waved to the both of them and said goodbye.

Akihiko led him out of the room; he turned the corner and peeked back inside and saw tears coming down Misaki's face. He wanted to go back in there and comfort Misaki but he needed to keep the facade. It would be beneficial for Takahiro not to come back when Misaki was injured and dulling everything on his body to be this vulnerable.

* * *

Nowaki entered inside of Misaki's room and saw him sitting there watching the TV in the corner of the room. "Hello Misaki, Hiro-san and I bought what we could since we don't know what you like."

Misaki turned to Nowaki and he wiped his face, Nowaki noticed the remnants of tears but he kept the commentary to himself. "Thank you so much, you really didn't need to do this."

Nowaki walked inside and handed Misaki the plastic bag. "The doctors don't support bringing in outside food but we went to a good restaurant where everything is healthy. You are going to need to eat a good amount every single day to rush your recovery, I'm sure Usami-san will want you home as quickly as possible."

Misaki bit his lip and nodded his head. "Yes. He told me he wanted me back since he gets lonely when I'm not there."

"That's good; everyone needs one person to be less lonely." Nowaki smiled as he said. "I have my Hiro-san after all."

Misaki took his opportunity to ask, "Kusama-sensei," Nowaki gave him his full attention, something Misaki knew Hiroki would glare at him to shut up about it or hurry up with it. "What is your relationship with Professor Kamijou?"

"I'm his lover of course!" Nowaki answered cheerfully, "The one I love the most in the world, why the question?"

"N-No reason! I was just curious because..."

"Hiro-san doesn't seem like the type to be in a relationship, is that correct?"

Misaki nodded his head carefully, he thought he made Nowaki mad but was surprised when he heard him chuckle. "You're not the first to think that of Hiro-san, it's only because he doesn't like to show his vulnerable side to anyone. Don't mention this but," Nowaki cupped his hand to his face and whispered into Misaki's ear. "When he was drunk, I found out he lost someone very dear to him when he was young and blames himself for it, he wouldn't tell me the name but I think it's someone in the family."

"Lost? You mean...d-dead?"

"Nothing like that... I think, it seemed the boy was taken from them when they weren't paying attention and the family never found the boy, making Hiro-san have immense guilt."

Misaki frowned, he felt bad for the 'Demon Professor', it slightly changed his perception of the demon persona he knew from class. "Is this why...he's stricter on rules?"

Nowaki shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think so, he's naturally like this, I met his father some time ago, he's almost an exact replica of Hiro-san. When this time of year comes along he becomes tense, the boy's birthday is around this week I think?"

"Oh..."

"It doesn't mean he dislikes you for having the same birthday this week, I don't think he knows about it anyway." Nowaki took out a container and opened it to reveal chicken curry and white rice. "Do you like mild flavored curry?"

"Yes I do."

"Good, Hiro-san made the right choice when he ordered then. He picked the mild flavor curry, any hotter and he hates it."

"He chose this?" Misaki asked in surprise, he thought Nowaki picked everything that was inside of the bag.

"It's one of the few things before he left the restaurant when I commented on how cute he was." Nowaki gushed out loud and Misaki didn't believe the cute remark Nowaki just uttered.  _He must be so delusional in love with the devil to not see anything more than what he wants to believe._

Nowaki jumped when Hiroki stated. "What the hell are you doing telling one of my students I'm cute? I'm too old be called cute!"

He whipped his head around and ran towards Hiroki to hold him in his arms; he nuzzled his face onto Hiroki's lavender scented hair. "But you are!"

Hiroki told Nowaki as he pushed him away from holding him too tightly. "When we leave, you are going to sleep to get rid of your fantasy ridden mind."

"I'm not in a fantasy mindset right now."

Only because you are like this all of the time. Hiroki noticed Misaki staring at him with wide eyes. "And you, why aren't you eating? If you want to get the hell out of this hospital then you have to eat and rest."

Misaki snapped out of it, he panicked. "I-I was just talking with Kusama-sensei so I got distracted through what he told me."

Hiroki glanced up at Nowaki. "And here I thought you meant the well-being of a patient."

"Hiro-san talking with someone lifts up their spirits more than leaving them alone in their room." Nowaki pointed out, Hiroki opened and then closed his mouth, there is no point arguing in front of someone else.

"Whatever, listen Takahashi," Hiroki growled as Misaki sat up and stared at him in fear. "Until the doctors give the clear, you will get no assignments from me. Be lucky everybody wants you to recover and your memory to become clearer without any added stress."

Misaki nodded as Hiroki walked out while balancing Nowaki holding onto him. It was so comical the way Hiroki went out but Misaki couldn't bring himself to even smile, he didn't want another injury when he was already hurting so much.

When he was sure they were both a good distance away, he chuckled...no he laughed hard enough to stop when his ribs throbbed in his chest. His spirits lifted a sustainable amount; he started to take bites of the curry left behind.

He was surprised to see a large soda hidden in between everything. The sugar in it wasn't healthy but at least it wasn't the vegetable juice to build up his strength. He remembered whenever he was sick Takahiro would force him to drink it. Misaki remembered the nasty taste and it made his face scrunch up. 

TBC

 


	3. A Slightly Confused Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: On the day before his birthday, Misaki gets into a car wreck in front of Mitsuhashi. When he leaves the hospital, he finds out the truth of his origin which unravels years of secrecy and deception and his life is never the same again. This isn't a Hiroki/Misaki fanfic but it's my theory of Misaki being Hiroki's long lost brother.

By the time Akihiko walked Takahiro outside of the hospital, he saw nothing different than the usual dense man he had known for years. There was no way what he saw with his own two eyes happened in reality. Lying to himself wasn't the solution but they had been friends for years. Ten of those years spent vying over the man but it didn't mean those old feelings clouded his judgment. What he saw inside of Misaki's room was a mistake. The lighting in the room affected his vision or this ears, that was the cause of it all. He convinced himself but he had a nagging feeling what he saw wasn't an illusion.

There was no way this man who abandoned his university dreams, social life and raised Misaki, would be so spiteful because his own brother got into an accident. Quite the opposite, Takahiro showed pure fear when he saw Misaki lying in that bed covered in bandages.

Conversing with Takahiro to check if his own findings was not a bad idea.

A good car ride was an alternative Akihiko used often; he used to do this when he needed to tell Takahiro something. A backlash was how he flaunted his new car to Takahiro when he first started to drive, Takahiro simply congratulated his success. A small dent jabbed into his soul when he knew Takahiro would never share his same feelings.

Their greatest conversations happened in a car, Akihiko was confident in this method. If it got awkward in their conversation, he could turn up the radio.

It never hurt asking Takahiro to join him anyway.

Akihiko asked his former love while jiggling the keys in his hand. "Do you want a ride back to work Takahiro? I have plenty of time before I have to get back to writing up my novel."

A good lie, he never completed his manuscript without Misaki at home to harp over him to finish it. Having someone cute fuss over him provided a sufficient amount of inspiration. The worst case scenario was Aikawa managing to find out Misaki wasn't in any danger and he had to complete everything in time by her screaming.

Fat chance of Akihiko actually listening to that harpy, she wasn't even Misaki, so she couldn't boss him around.

Takahiro turned to him surprised but then gave him a big smile. "If it isn't any trouble, I paid for a cab to bring me here. I didn't think you would even ask me so I didn't want to impose by asking you."

Akihiko presented his famous smile. "It's no problem, we are friends after all."

Takahiro walked over to the imported red sports car as he whistled. "I'm still astounded you are able to drive this thing when the traffic in the city is pretty bad. I don't even drive my car most of the time because of it."

Akihiko hopped inside the driver's side of the car and closed the door. He waited for Takahiro to enter his side before putting on his seat belt and turning on the car. Takahiro put on seat belt with a cheery smile and a small hum.

"Thank you for taking me back to work Usagi-chan."

"It's no problem; good friends help each other out." Akihiko told Takahiro as he drove out of the parking lot of the hospital onto traffic. "So..."

"Hmm?"

"What happened back there? I haven't seen you look so mad before, is it because of the man escaping the police because he hurt Misaki?"

Takahiro averted his eyes when he answered. "I don't know...he didn't want to answer any of my questions and he always is considerate enough to try."

Akihiko turned a corner when he said. "You didn't give the kid a chance Takahiro and he's going to get better before you know it."

Takahiro peeked from the corner of his eyes and stared at Akihiko. "Then he should try a little harder, he does live with you. I thought he would pick up a few things from you which would help him in the world."

Akihiko scrunched his eyebrows.  _If he picked up on a new libido after how much I fuck him and he does this go with another man. Which SHOULDN'T happen, then there will be trouble and that person will miss his dick the next day._

He felt something bump onto his leg and he noticed Takahiro's knee touched his outer thigh. Akihiko brushed it off as a mistake as he kept his eyes on the road.

In the past, his heart and dick would be happy when Takahiro merely touched him. Now that he had Misaki, his feelings and libido shifted to that young man with the most beautiful green eyes.

Akihiko cursed under his breath when he thought of Misaki wearing a nurse outfit. He didn't know where that came from but his mind revolved around Misaki 24 hours a day 7 days a week. Despite the poor young man being in pain at the hospital, he couldn't help it. Misaki was so cute in his eyes, he needed him.

Takahiro blushed when he noticed the tent inside of Akihiko's khaki pants, he wasn't fully erect but the Takahashi sibling knew an oncoming boner when he saw one.

He thought it was caused by bumping their legs together. To test his theory he bumped them again, he noticed it getting bigger and this time he looked away. He didn't mean to stare at his best friend's cock but he couldn't but ogle at it.

He felt embarrassed, his oldest friend was actually reacting to him. Unknown to him this same friend is thinking of the most perverted fantasies of his younger brother.

Takahiro felt a little ego boost because of this, Akihiko's attention has been sorely placed on his brother when just a year ago his affection was low. The voice didn't sound loving or pleased to have Misaki around, his own ears was leading him to believe this. It sounded strained and just wanted Misaki to be his little servant. He knew Akihiko didn't have a knack to be kind to others, so he worried constantly Misaki was getting mistreated.

He was Misaki's older brother, the one who loves him the most in the entire world. No one will love him more than he will. Not even Misaki's future spouse was going to give him the love he had already bestowed onto him when he gave up everything to have him grow up a seemingly normal life.

Akihiko broke his reverie when he stated. "Misaki is fine the way he is, despite being a little dumb in school it doesn't retract his natural charm."

Takahiro nodded his head while frowning. "True...how does he behave at your home Usagi-chan?"

"Normal I guess, well as normal as teenagers go." Akihiko told him, he knew he sported a half stiffy but this talk of his beloved Misaki was making it much harder to go away.

Both of them were men, random boners happen when talking about an attractive person, right?

He stopped caring; it was not like a dense person like Takahiro would take notice. Even if he did, Takahiro would have asked about it.

Akihiko muttered lustfully, "He is different on how he takes care of his _business'_ "

Takahiro shivered when he heard him, he managed to ask. "How?"

"Let's see...he makes sure to complete all of his chores before doing the real _work_." Akihiko smirked as he tapped the steering wheel in front of him.

Takahiro didn't like the look on Akihiko's face when he said this; in fact it seemed Akihiko's pants are getting tighter on him. They haven't been touching for too long, Akihiko must really be suffering because of him. In his own mind, he correlated the erection was a result of him and not about anything else.

Akihiko's lavish affections was something he grew used to into adulthood, his wife's kisses and hugs had lacked an affect as of late.

He didn't love her any less but a slight sense of entitlement of being one of the few to gain Akihiko's trust clouded his consciousness. Takahiro didn't identify being gay or bisexual but there were times a person grew accustomed to someone treating them so nicely they wouldn't want it to change no matter the consequences.

Takahiro commended Akihiko on respecting his personal space after he got married; they were always joined at the hip when they got to know each other in high school.

Right now, sitting next to the famous author. Takahiro felt a hint of jealousy when he heard Akihiko speaking about his brother. It was as if Misaki was the man's little wife...no all he had to be was a housekeeper nothing more!

He'd rather have the compliments spew out of Akihiko to distract that voice to talk about Misaki as if he was something more than a housemate. Whether it was to protect his own brother or the reason of basking in the loving voice of the author, Takahiro's mind wandered in dangerous waters. He wasn't as stupid as everyone made him out to be; at least his outer appearance disguised anything different.

"Other than that, he sometimes finds a way to squeeze in time with friends."

"I'm sure Misaki would grow bored just staying at your home all of the time."

Akihiko revealed a smug smirk. "Oh he never gets bored with me; it's just a matter of trying to think of new ideas to keep him occupied."

Takahiro noticed it when he demanded. "Why are you smiling like this? What do you make Misaki do which is causing this?"

Akihiko's smirk fell as he turned to stare at Takahiro for a brief second. "Is something wrong Takahiro? I would've thought you would be glad I haven't been having any sort of trouble with Misaki. Ever since you left him with me and he started university, he has grown on me so of course I treat him right." He went back to stare at the road when he turned another corner. "Are you jealous Misaki and I have been hanging out?"

Takahiro's face turned a light pink as he denied it. "Of course not, everyone is allowed to have different friends and hang out with him."

"Hmm...Doesn't sound like it to me? Don't worry about our friendship dwindling one bit, we are both busy with our own current lives to be around each other as much."

"I-I suppose you're right..." Takahiro muttered and stared out of the window.

The conversation paused in an awkward silence, Akihiko didn't think of putting on music from the radio. This idea left him because most of the music playing was not to his taste, it was mostly Misaki who sometimes played it while he completed the chores around the apartment.

They stopped at a red light and Takahiro informed him in a quick jumble of words. "My workplace is just a few more blocks away and turn past the large office building with large windows up front."

Akihiko nodded his head, completely ignoring the influx of bad energy coming from Takahiro. He excused it on lunch almost being over and Takahiro really needed to get back to work or he would get in trouble. Not that he knew the feelings of dread about actual work, unless it dealt with a certain red haired devil breathing down his neck every few minutes to get his shit done.

He asked softly. "So...how bad is work?"

Takahiro's energy lowered back onto a better mood when he answered. "Not too bad, it gets the food and bills done."

"Sounds boring."

Takahiro frowned at the blunt honest statement which held no remorse behind it. "We can't all have a leisure of an easy job you have Usagi-chan."

Akihiko almost slammed the breaks of his car when he heard this. "What?" He snapped his head towards Takahiro; the man was busy covering his mouth with his hand. "Are you saying it is simple to make up a story in a limited amount of time with a plot, characters and locations with copious amounts of research isn't as hard as your job?"

"N-No! I'm sorry! I-I don't know why I said that."

"I would accept your apology but I don't think I can." Akihiko instantly felt the tightness in his pants dissipate in a second, being outright insulted could do that to a person.

He had been insulted by various people in his life, but he never thought Takahiro would do this to him.

Takahiro started to tear up as he said. "I'm so sorry that just slipped out my mouth, I'm still so sad about Misaki's ordeal I cannot think straight."

Akihiko parked right near the building and stared at Takahiro. His mind must be warped or something because his heart was breaking in two and beating faster than usual. He had only seen Takahiro cry a few times and in those times he always felt awful.

He thought he got past having any sort of romantic feelings, but seeing Takahiro so regretful on what he said made him think otherwise. He didn't want to admit he was a little fearful where his emotions will take him. A few minutes ago his mind consisted of Misaki now on how to find a way to comfort Takahiro when he was the one who was attacked.

What was wrong with him?

He wasn't easily swayed by tears unless they were from Misaki, in the past it was Takahiro.

"Look Takahiro it's alright...I forgive you."

Takahiro's mood changed dramatically, no tears in his eyes when he said. "Thank you Usagi-chan, I cannot stand having people mad at me for so long." He noticed he was front of his office as he got out of the car and he waved at Akihiko. "I'll see you later?"

Akihiko faked a smile as he waved back and frowned when he couldn't see Takahiro anymore. He must really be missing his beloved to be so caught up on his old love interest.

Yes that's it; there is no way he is falling back into Takahiro. Not when Misaki needed him to hold his hand through all of his check-ups to see if he was healing properly. Akihiko drove away in a funk, he remembered the date when he sighed his frustration.

Hiroki wouldn't be helping him at all this week, he learned after they became friends never to talk to him in this week of the year. He didn't ask when he saw how depressing the family got and how Hiroki actually missed classes for this week. He knew he should have been more supportive than this; they were old friends after all. There was something chilling by seeing Hiroki almost crying which made him swear under his breath.

He was too used to the regular blunt and prideful Hiroki, comforting a sad one didn't configure in his mind.

* * *

Hiroki walked inside of his home, his old childhood home with a small box in his arms. It remained the same after so many years, the usual garden and he knew the interior didn't change either. He found it strange when Nowaki simply kissed him when he left home when he stated he was going to visit his parents. Normally, Nowaki would ask to accompany him, kisses and caresses on his neck with groping included.

His mother Fuyumi practically doted on Nowaki when he helped her around the home. She did this with his few closest friends and relatives; he couldn't blame her behavior when she was his mother. His father would destroy him if he questioned how she dealt with her own deep emptiness; she poured all of her love onto him, Akihiko and recently Nowaki. Hiroki wasn't surprised if she didn't regard Nowaki as a son, he was a very amicable guy.

Hiroki knew his father Soshi dealt with his own troubles by two things: going to work or keeping himself busy at a dojo. The same dojo where he went for his own kendo training, he really slacked in his own practices so he needed to go back. An old sword was kept at the mantle of the master bedroom. Hiroki got taught extra techniques from his father when he was in high school but he was rusty. Nowaki just got note of this when Hiroki's mother blurted it out when they had tea last week.

Hiroki saw the look on Nowaki's face who proceeded to ask if Soshi Kamijou would kill him if he did anything to anger the head Kamijou. Hiroki couldn't help but chuckle at Nowaki's antics, his father might be bad but he didn't use violence unless he needed to.

It was rare in itself if Soshi tried to use his sword on a person. There were few circumstances and one of them was breaking into his home. After what happened years ago, Soshi Kamijou made sure he had security cameras in the blind spots of the whole matter. The staff had to make sure to report any odd findings to Fuyumi before she called him to give her report. 

So Nowaki had nothing to worry about, unless he upset the head Kamijou.

The pangs of guilt rang through his soul when this week of the year comes along, Hiroki couldn't help it. Although there were relatives coming in and out to pray or give respects, he didn't want to lash out on anyone...at least not this week.

He prepared himself to hear his mother beg for him to stay over for the week which was why he left a bag next to his door. Nowaki always had his cell phone on so he could call him to conveniently come over and leave it.

Soshi walked out of the living room with a small box in his hands, the old man muttered. "Hello son, you brought your own share of things for him?"

Hiroki nodded his head as he opened the flaps to peek inside. "The two things I wanted to take with me when I left home, his blanket and his little stuffed...dog ...thing."

Soshi scratched the back of his head as he pointed behind his own body. "Your mother is in the living room...if you want to see her."

"I have to say hello...I have to be considerate I guess."

"Which you should be the rest of the year Hiroki." Soshi grumbled when he tapped Hiroki on the back of the head as he walked by. "I have to grab one of those bottled lemonades for your mother."

"Lemonade?"

"The ones with the extra kick, you know which ones."

Hiroki nodded his head, his mother never consumed alcohol but she wasn't opposed to the fruity drinks with a touch of the stuff. She loved lemonade, which was one of her comfort drinks. Fuyumi denied it when she was asked of it, she didn't like people thinking she got crazy drunk when it was to refresh her at times.

He saw his father walk away. Despite both of them not showing it, this was the most depressing week of the year for the family. The relatives might venture in and pay respects but they don't understand his mother's pain.

Or his own for that matter.

He turned around and walked inside of the living room, expecting to see his mother in all black like last year. His surprise...she wore a nice green kimono with a light brown band around her waist.

She knelt in front of the black and white picture with her hands in front of her face. Hiroki noticed her clean washed face, no make-up whatsoever. The sounds of her murmuring, Hiroki heard them quite clearly. They were drown out by the floorboards creaking by his footsteps; Fuyumi didn't move an inch, possibly waiting for him to stop right behind her.

Hiroki placed the box right next to his mother as she muttered. "How long are you staying Hiroki?"

"A whole week."

Fuyumi opened her eyes and placed her hands on her lap when she asked. "You missed one day Hiroki...you have never missed this week for years..."

Hiroki coughing in his hand, a blush stained his cheeks. "I saved a brat from being killed in a car crash, I stayed overnight and the next day with Nowaki since I had blood taken out of me. He wanted to make sure I wasn't passed out in some gutter somewhere."

She instantly got up and checked his body. "Are you okay? Are you injured by what happened?"

Hiroki let her pat him down and peek through his clothes when he answered. "I'm fine and I just moved the kid out of the street so he wouldn't get hurt even more."

Fuyumi smiled lightly despite her sadness as she patted his cheek. "I'm so proud of you Hiroki."

Hiroki nodded his head and her arms embraced him tightly, he hugged her back. "I know."

Another set of footsteps walked inside of the room as Hiroki saw his father walking in with the lemonade in his hands. "Fuyumi I got what you wanted."

She turned to stare at her husband and she got handed the drink in her hands. "Thank you sweetheart."

Hiroki let go of his mother as she popped open the bottle and took a good sip of the stuff. He excused himself and left the room leaving his mother to watch him leave, Soshi simply wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

He passed the abandoned room right next to his room and he peeked inside. Nothing changed since his last visit last year, the small bed with barriers in the corner, the desk, the many toys scattered on the floor but no speck of dust in sight. His mother must have really cleaned the room yesterday when he wasn't here.

Hiroki paused when he felt something wet trail down his face. He wiped it off with his hand and stared at him in shock. It had been years since he cried about this, not including the times Nowaki made him cry out of his own stupidity.

Sure he felt the prickling of tears but they always went away with his own force of will. His age was affecting him...no, it wasn't because of that.

He clutched his shirt and slid down onto the floor when he admitted it. He lost his only brother because he left the window open in his room. The day was very warm and he thought he was being considerate when he didn't close it. He didn't like being overheated when he slept and wanted his brother to be cool.

Somehow someone entered through the manor, then through that window and took the child away.

If it meant that his brother wouldn't have gotten taken, he wouldn't have left that window open. He didn't mean to do it...he really didn't.

He couldn't stand knowing that it was his fault that his family was suffering like this.

TBC

 


	4. Breaking the Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: On the day before his birthday, Misaki gets into a car wreck in front of Mitsuhashi. When he leaves the hospital, he finds out the truth of his origin which unravels years of secrecy and deception and his life is never the same again. This isn't a Hiroki/Misaki fanfic but it's my theory of Misaki being Hiroki's long lost brother.

Kana knocked on the door to Misaki's room, her strong arms held the clipboard close to her body when she said. "Misaki-kun~ I bring good news!"

Misaki peeked over his book 'The Kan' and he smiled behind the comic book. Out of all of the nurses attending him, she was the one who wasn't afraid to talk to him and push people out to give him privacy. On the occasions he needed his bandages checked and she gave him a sponge bath, she didn't make the situations awkward. He was glad Akihiko wasn't there when the nurse had to do this, the man got insanely jealous of anything with a pulse touching him.

Getting the information on a male nurse washing him was going to get the man killed. The man had enough money to make anyone disappear without a trace. Excluding his older brother who raised him since childhood of course.

Akihiko never behaved impolitely in front of his old friend. Misaki didn't believe Takahiro would notice Akihiko being an asshole even if he was paying attention.

He still wanted to talk to his brother about what happened the first day he woke up. Even if two weeks of boredom passed, Misaki didn't forget how his brother acted by the end of his visit. He wanted to understand if it was anger on another person or it was something else. He feared the worst outcome, which was why he didn't dare call him back.

Kana checked the clipboard when she told him. "You are ready to be discharged from the hospital, your ribs will still be sore for a few more weeks, your scratches are almost gone and you can use crutches to walk around. How does that sound?"

Misaki smiled big as he exclaimed. "That's great! Although I am glad to leave, it's just the boredom which made me want to get out of here quicker."

"No one has visited you Misaki-kun?"

"On my first day when I was awake but other than that I have been eating, sleeping and watching the TV in the corner of the room." Misaki sighed as he closed his comic book and placed it on his lap. "I would even like to have the company of Professor Kamijou to relieve my boredom."

Kana giggled as she tapped her clipboard with her pen. "I have yet to meet Kamijou-san; Kusama-sensei told me he is the cutest person he has ever seen with the shyest personality towards new people."

Misaki stared at her in shock. "What- I don't understand, he's the devil!"

"Is he? I mean everyone has a different side to them than what they present to the public. So I can't judge Kamijou-san by rumors alone, I have to meet him first." Kana explained to Misaki, she walked to his I.V drip and checked if it needed to be changed. "You can decide when to leave Misaki-kun, today or tomorrow."

Misaki asked her. "What if Professor Kamijou isn't as different as the rumors?"

"Hmm...Then that's how it is, but know that minds change all of the time." She heard the intercom ask for a nurse to go to another department, she informed Misaki. "I have to go, just call whoever is coming to pick you up by telling another nurse to give you the phone. I can send someone here as soon as I find a nurse passing by if you want."

Misaki nodded his head. "That would be helpful; I think I know who to call to come get me."

Kana smiled at him before she walked out the door and a few minutes later a different nurse walked inside of his room. Misaki asked her to call Akihiko Usami's number and if he doesn't answer to call Eri Aikawa.

He trusted Aikawa to keep him company at her place while he waited for Akihiko to pick him up. Besides, he knew she would be one the few relieved he was getting better. He understood her job kept her from visiting him no matter how worried she could be, Akihiko on the other hand...he ditched working on his novels on a constant basis.

Misaki hadn't seen the author for two weeks as well and he didn't want to admit he was somewhat pissed the man's absence. Out of all of the people that demanded to see him, he was the one Misaki expected to be here by his side every single day.

He blushed when he thought about it, he denied being in a relationship with Akihiko yet he missed his pushy caring side.

The nurse told him Akihiko didn't answer the phone, Misaki assumed Akihiko had a deadline and Aikawa made sure he was stuck at home to finish it. She then said Aikawa was coming here to get him and Misaki crossed Akihiko having a deadline out the window but at least he had a while to relax before he went home.

Misaki asked the nurse. "Um...do you know when to just walk out of here or does Aikawa-san have to sign me out?"

She answered politely. "Well all you have to do is get your escort to sign the document and you sign it after. It isn't anything complicated."

Misaki sighed with a smile. "Oh good, I don't know if I can handle anything other than the doom of my class work. Man I can already see the piles of papers I have to finish, it's not like my arms are broken anyway."

The nurse stifled a chuckle when she guessed. "University student?"

Misaki nodded his head as she patted his hand. "I don't envy that one bit; after university just be glad you don't have to write unnecessary essays anymore."

"I have to wait until the last day and I will dance in joy." Misaki told her as the nurse shook her head with a smile and giggled at his comment.

Misaki blushed when he realized something; he just made a woman giggle and not the regular giggling either. He didn't think he could charm a girl especially someone older than him. In school he never got a girl's attention, they always went towards the popular guys over him.

It was not like he would ask her on a date, it just meant he can do it and Akihiko wasn't the only one to fall for his charm. Or anyone else in the Usami clan two which entered his mind at that very moment: Kaoruko and Haruhiko Usami.

His day was going towards a good start and he couldn't be happier.

He still held onto the nurse's giggle being something other than being amused by him. Just to make the rest of day better than it should be.

* * *

Nowaki smiled when he saw Hiroki walking through the door of the break room holding a plastic bag, he smelled the food coming from inside of it. His happiness doubled upon seeing him, he didn't like staying apart from his Hiro-san. He waited on his spot as Hiroki walked closer to his side, he didn't seem sad. Well not as much as when Hiroki left to go visit his parents.

This lasted for almost two weeks. The most painful wait other than this small amount of time was his whole year abroad to America.

From discovering the long hidden secret of the Kamijou clan. He couldn't comfort his beloved without giving out how he found out about it. Pushing him on the issue wouldn't benefit him. Hiroki wouldn't say a thing and he wanted him to explain everything on his own. He hoped it was soon. Keeping this secret did a number on his subconscious.

Nowaki was shocked when Hiroki called to say he was staying longer with his parents, it usually only lasted one week and he never questioned it. His bed felt so cold without holding Hiroki in his arms but what he didn't know was Hiroki felt the same when he slept in his old bed.

He pulled Hiroki close as he said. "It's been a while, Hiro-san."

Hiroki blushed as he looked away, he just had to look into the fool's eyes and hear that sensual voice at the same time. "Yeah...family business does come first."

Nowaki didn't ask him about it as he kissed the back of Hiroki's hand. "I understand, at least you called me when you said you were staying a while longer. I would've been worried if you didn't walk inside our home on Sunday."

"Well...I knew you were going to worry yourself ragged if I didn't tell you anything..."

Nowaki smiled. "What's for lunch?"

Hiroki placed the bag right next to Nowaki as he tried to stop those wandering hands from stopping on his ass. "My mother made a lot of home cooked food for me to take home; when she gets into her funks she either drinks lemonade or forces me to help her make food."

"Wait...so you helped your mom with lunch?" Nowaki asked, Hiroki nodded as he kept his eyes away from Nowaki. "How adorable!"

"Shut up!" Hiroki hit the back of Nowaki's head with his hand.

"Ow..." Nowaki pouted and he let slip out. "So what did you and your family do for two weeks?"

Hiroki paused his hand from hitting Nowaki again while digging one of his hands onto his shoulders. "Why do you want to know?"

Nowaki rethought what he said and he paled, he really was not supposed to know about that. Okay...he had to play cool and not cave in then spill all of the truth to Hiroki. He hated being a secret keeper to his own lover but Hiroki would overreact and think he used a chance to exploit his secrets when he was half-asleep.

"I'm just curious, you rarely talk about your family in general but other than the package of fruit they send I know nothing else."

"..."

"Hiro-san?"

Hiroki stood frozen as he stared at the wall behind Nowaki; the giant waved his hand in front of his face when he drawled out. "Hiro-san~ Are you alright?"

Without looking at him, Hiroki moved Nowaki's hand from his face, he muttered. "I'm fine."

"I missed you so much."

Hiroki looked down at Nowaki as a blush warmed his cheeks, Nowaki sighed in relief. He embraced Hiroki and nuzzled his face onto his abdomen, smiling when Hiroki didn't push him away like he assumed. It did surprise him how one little phrase immobilized Hiroki; the man couldn't come up with a witty or sarcastic response to stop Nowaki from continuing.

The truth was Hiroki's happiness doubled or even tripled on Nowaki lavishing him with affection.

Being the man he was, it will be a few more months before he told Nowaki he had this emotion on a certain day. The effect dimmed enough so Nowaki wouldn't go all mushy crazy on him.

"...I...I sort of missed you."

"Eh! Sort of?"

"I had my parents to keep me company so no I was not lonely."  _Why the hell am I lying? The idiot can see right through my ruse so what's the point!_

Nowaki rubbed up and down Hiroki's back. "Is that so?"

"Yes it is."

"Then you didn't feel lonely falling asleep by yourself?"

"No."

"How about taking baths together?"

"Hell no."

"You didn't miss my kisses when we first wake up in the morning?"

"...No."

Nowaki chuckled. "You are lying Hiro-san."

Hiroki took his hand off of Nowaki so he could cross his arms on his chest. "Then the point of the questions was because...?"

"To see if you would keep lying and acting so cute."

"...I have to stop encouraging you to ask me questions."

"But you always told me if I have a question not to be afraid to ask it," Nowaki told him as he smiled. "Don't say you didn't because you do the same thing to me when I come back from a trip and demand me to do so."

"..Fine, you win. For now." Hiroki pointed to the bag beside Nowaki. "I brought that for you, so I'm going to go and make it to work before Miyagi starts hassling me about my break."

Nowaki's face fell and darkened when he heard Miyagi's name. "Do you answer all of his questions?"

"Pfft no!" Hiroki removed Nowaki's arms from his body when he answered. "He is just an idiot who likes to pry into my business, our personal business to be exact."

Nowaki's eyes sparkled and his smile appeared on his face again.  _He said our! Our business! Take that Miyagi the home wrecker!_

Hiroki noticed his sudden change of mood as he sighed. Nowaki really found anything about him to gush about and he really didn't understand how Nowaki did it. Hiroki saw Nowaki's gorgeous smile and Hiroki melted, Nowaki was seriously a unique man.

"Look just eat whatever and tell me which ones you liked. Mom told me to give her some information on which ones you liked, or you can call her yourself."

"I'll call her, I like talking to your mother."

Hiroki turned around and went out the door, Nowaki exclaimed. "I love you~"

Hiroki covered his face with his hand, he peeked over his shoulder to say. "I love you too." He ran out the door leaving Nowaki to bask in the words Hiroki told him just then, oh how he loved that man so.

* * *

Aikawa wrapped her arms around Misaki's shoulders lightly when she asked him. "Are you sure you want to leave this early? The nurses and doctor did tell you tomorrow are another option you can take."

Misaki told her. "I'd rather leave and get an early start on my homework, I'm sure my email account is filled with the information on them." He groaned. "That I am not looking forward to at all..."

She smiled at him as she checked her phone. "I left Usami-sensei a message I would be picking you up, I wonder what's taking him so long to call back."

"Wait...doesn't he have a book due?"

"No, he finished it the first week you were here in the hospital. I managed to corner him in his office and convince him to write everything before I inform a certain brother of his to come and see you."

Misaki stared at her in shock when she waved her hand. "I wasn't going to in the first place; I'm not that cruel to do that to you Misaki."

"Good."

"I don't have his number anyway."

Misaki saw her sign the release form when she continued. "Afterwards, I expected him to come running here when he handed me the manuscript. I was surprised to see him lean back and start up another smoke, I saw a whole ashtray filled with cigarette butts."

"I'm going to make sure to throw away the rest of his cigarettes when I get home."

Aikawa sighed as she handed Misaki the form. "I don't know where he keeps those things, do you?"

"Not really, I just see a packet in his office and throw it away but a few hours later another one is inside of his mouth."

"Man...Misaki can I ask you something?"

"Yeah go right ahead." Misaki sighed his name on the form and he placed it on the counter, Aikawa started to wheel him towards the elevator.

"Well you see..."

Hiroki bumped into them when he walked towards the same elevator as Misaki froze in his wheelchair; the one person to ruin his day was right in front of him! Aikawa pushed the button to the elevator as she said. "I haven't seen you in forever Kamijou-san, how have you been?"

Misaki's eyes widened as he stared back and forth between Hiroki and Aikawa, the professor answered amicably. "Just fine, how about you?"

"Perfect to be exact, that lazy author actually managed to turn his manuscript in time!"

Hiroki arched a brow. "So Bakahiko isn't making you want to commit suicide because he is late on his books? What sort of miracle made this possible?"

Aikawa pointed down at Misaki. "It might because Misaki has been in the hospital and he must be worried out of his mind. I can't think of another reason."

Hiroki stared at Misaki when he asked. "Him?"

"Oh yes didn't you know? Misaki is Usami-sensei's lover! They are just so cute together don't you think?"

"I suppose," Hiroki said as the elevator doors opened and he walked inside, he went towards the right side to give Misaki and Aikawa some room.

Suddenly it got quiet as Hiroki tapped his foot on the floor, Aikawa checked her phone again and Misaki tried to stare at anything than his professor. He wanted to sink through the floor to stay clear of what he thought was tense silence; the other two adults in the elevator didn't think there was any.

Hiroki broke the silence when he asked Misaki. "How are you feeling Takahashi?"

Misaki turned to him and answered. "I-I'm recovering quickly, I just have to use the crutches they will give me downstairs. My ribs still hurt though."

"The soreness will go away in a few more weeks, don't worry about it."

Aikawa asked with a wicked smile. "You know this because of your lover isn't it Kamijou-san?"

Hiroki glared at her. "No. I used to be in kendo and got hit in the chest on a daily basis when I didn't have my guard up. Unless they have a crack or a fracture then it's when you can't even breathe properly without damaging then further thus preventing another few weeks of recovery."

She didn't believe him as she teased him. "Don't lie, I'm sure you dabbed into your lover's medical books for something to know to impress him."

Hiroki gave up on her as he kept his eyes on the elevator doors. "Believe what you want, I'm not like one of those idiotic guys in your BL novel fantasies."

Misaki instantly felt a small connection with Hiroki, he hated BL novels too! Especially the ones Akihiko wrote about him being so out of character!

"I still need to kick Akihiko's ass because of those Junai Egoist books."

Misaki inquired in confusion, he never heard of those books. "Junai Egoist?"

Hiroki stared down at Misaki. "Out of all of the people living with him you should know the characters in those wretched books. I'm the Hiroki and my lover is the Nowaki in the Junai Egoist book series." He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he sighed. "The idiot still doesn't get the respect of fucking privacy and it's been pissing me off."

Misaki sighed as well. "I get what you mean; he doesn't listen to reason and does everything for his own benefit."

"Exactly, at least he puts out one of those books once a year. I don't have to worry about him making me way out of character."

Aikawa saw the exchange and noticed from behind that both guys looked the same. The hairstyle, their mannerisms, the hatred of Akihiko's BL novels, but the difference of dealing with said author was remotely different. When she saw them together, she thought they were brothers at that moment.

Misaki looked nothing like Takahiro and she had met him a few times before. Both Misaki and Takahiro were completely different poeple except Misaki gaining the slight naive tendencies Takahiro had or still continued to show.

If Takahiro wasn't in the picture, Aikawa would have sworn Misaki was Hiroki's younger brother.

The elevator doors opened as Aikawa wheeled Misaki out and Hiroki followed beside them.

She asked Misaki. "Where did the nurse say to go get your crutches?"

Misaki tried to remember and he freaked out. "I forgot! I'm so sorry Aikawa-san!"

Hiroki scoffed. "Ask a nurse for them, you don't have to go anywhere specific to get them. I'll go ask that girl over there." Misaki saw Hiroki walk towards Kana who smiled at him when he started talking to her; Hiroki scratched the back of his head thinking.  _Why the hell is this girl smiling at me? I'm Demon fucking Kamijou for damn sake. My face scares people!_

She ran out of sight and returned with a pair of crutches and handed them to Hiroki. Hiroki thanked her as he walked away and handed them to Misaki.

Misaki mumbled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Hiroki checked his watch as he told them. "I have to return to work, it's been nice seeing you again Aikawa. Get better quick Takahashi."

He walked away towards the door as Aikawa smiled. "He's such a kind man when given the chance."

Misaki held the crutches close when he said. "Yeah, he sort of is."

Kana remembered the folder in her arms Katakura-sensei specifically told her to give to Hiroki. The doctor didn't give her any reason as to why this folder was important but she was serious when handing it to her. She almost face palmed at forgetting about it, when he asked for the crutches she should've given it to him.

She ran to Misaki, she handed it to him. "Misaki can you give this to your brother, the doctor told me he needed this information after Nowaki asked her about it."

Misaki tilted his head. "Brother? My brother wasn't here with me."

Kana pointed to the retreating form of Hiroki. "Him. He's your brother right?"

Misaki stared at the folder, then to Hiroki back towards Kana's face. His mind developed a blank as he tried to process the information inside of his mind.

Aikawa's mouth dropped. "Are you sure? I mean, his brother is Takahiro Takahashi."

Kana informed her. "Not by the blood work, Hiroki Kamijou is his brother and the lab technicians checked the DNA of both Kamijou parents who came here last year for their blood work."

"Wait so..." Aikawa patted Misaki's shoulder. "Isn't this great! You have another brother!"

Kana asked. "Um...I think it's best to get Kamijou-san back here. You know what, I'll go get him be right back." She ran away from them to catch up to Hiroki as Aikawa stared down at Misaki.

"Hello?" She snapped her fingers in front of Misaki's face. "Misaki? Are you okay? Answer me!"

Misaki managed to exclaim in shock. "WHAT?"

TBC


	5. You Must be Joking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: On the day before his birthday, Misaki gets into a car wreck in front of Mitsuhashi. When he leaves the hospital, he finds out the truth of his origin which unravels years of secrecy and deception and his life is never the same again. This isn't a Hiroki/Misaki fanfic but it's my theory of Misaki being Hiroki's long lost brother.

"WHAT?" Misaki yelled out loud as Aikawa crouched in front of him, she held his hand while trying to calm him down when she spoke.

"Misaki! Misaki talk to me, isn't this a good thing? You have more family than you first thought and can have those family dinners with huge crowds like you told me before and..."

It really wasn't working; how she presented the examples on how Misaki could have a great time with Hiroki didn't make sense to him. Aikawa was so relaxed and lenient about this as Misaki was sitting in front of her in plain shock. Misaki's brain fried on the overload of trying to imagine where in his life did he miss anything this vital and important!

There was no way Demon Kamijou, the man who pelted him with chalk in class, was his brother! Takahiro Takahashi was his beloved brother who sacrificed everything for him after their parents tragic death! Did this mean everything he knew in his life was a lie?

No...No...This wasn't happening to him!

Why did his almost perfect day get ruined like this?

He wanted to cry when he saw Hiroki turning his body towards the hospital when Kana yelled out his name. Misaki saw her start talking with Hiroki while the older man stared at her incredulously, she pointed over to Misaki and Hiroki instantly stared at him. His expression of surprise and not of the usual anger Misaki expected scared him more than ever.

He could take a book to the face if it meant going back inside of the hospital to avoid the wrath of Demon Kamijou. Misaki stared at his crutches, would they damage him enough to go back inside?

He wouldn't go through with it; he had already gone through the pain of his original injuries. Anything more and he was sure he would pop pills to dull the pain which he knew people got addicted to.

Misaki gripped the metal rods of the crutches instead of hitting himself with them.

Kana walked back with Hiroki following right behind her, his eyes connected with Misaki's pair and the younger man couldn't look away. Those cinnamon eyes captivated him to not turn towards another direction, they stroke fear inside of Misaki.

He didn't want to be slammed with his own crutches when Hiroki was in front of him. His cold voice demanding what the hell the nurse was talking about and then trying to hurt someone because of it.

Misaki was fearful for the kind nurse who had been kind to him; he didn't want anything happening to her!

Hiroki stopped right in front of Misaki as he outstretched his hand, "Hand that folder over." He demanded with no emotion in his voice.

Misaki hastily handed the folder to Hiroki as he opened the folder and read its contents.

Aikawa got up from her crouching position and placed her hands on Misaki's shoulder, she tried calming him down. Despite her earlier attempted tricks, she didn't notice Misaki was almost having a small brain implosion over this problem.

Kana stood right beside them, she was so confused. She didn't realize that this was the first time these two had heard the news. She heard from Katakura-sensei that Hiroki specifically asked Nowaki about the questioning over his blood after they tested it for it to be healthy. Nurses asked questions before and after to know what to look for so they wouldn't waste it.

Her face whitened when she saw Hiroki's frowning face reading the remainder of the page. His fingers dug into the paper quite hard, crumbling the nice crisp paper in his trembling hands.

Misaki could swear he saw glistening of tears in Hiroki's eyes but he dismissed it. The fury in the man's eyes lead him to believe something other than sadness or anything like that. He was getting scared when he saw Hiroki close the folder in his hands.

Hiroki didn't look at Misaki or Aikawa when he asked Kana. "Are you sure these are not wrong?"

She nodded her head lightly. "Y-Yes."

"One hundred percent positive?"

"Yes it is Kamijou-san!" She responded quickly, she added in. "The doctor had these tests done three times and that's to check if they are positively correct."

Hiroki kept his cool demeanor when he asked. "Are you sure there no possible way there no mix-up?"

"Positive." Kana answered; this time firmly even though this man was scaring her a bit she wasn't backing down.

Aikawa intervened when she saw Hiroki's face getting scarier and scarier. "Miss, this is getting a little confusing for Misaki here. He's not responding at all to all of this and I'm getting worried about him."

All of their attention went to Misaki; Hiroki especially paid close attention to the young man. His eyes studying him, any detail he could get from him, he got it.

Aikawa waved her hand in front of Misaki. "Misaki...hello! Are you listening to me? Nod to me if you are able to hear me."

Misaki listened to her and he nodded, he didn't respond to her though.

Kana sighed. "Oh my, he must be in total shock." She turned to Hiroki when she asked him. "Can you snap him out of it?"

Aikawa instantly exclaimed while getting in front of Misaki. "No! I mean...I'll get him out of his shock." She ignored the deadly glare Hiroki gave her knowing full well why she got in his way; she shook Misaki lightly by putting her hands on his shoulders. "Misaki please snap out of it, you have to face this sooner or later. Better now than if Usami-sensei gets a wind of this."

Misaki snapped in shock. "NO! Usagi-san cannot know about this! He will do something stupid I just know it!"

Aikawa chuckled softly. "Then..." She turned to Hiroki and said. "What do you think about this? I'm sure this is a shock to you as well Kamijou-san."

Hiroki took his eyes off of Misaki to look at her. "What I think...is that this has got to the worst joke this hospital has done to me. Who the fuck told anyone I have a brother? No one should know about this in the first place."

"So it's true?" Aikawa inquired and Misaki snapped his head to finally look at Hiroki.

Hiroki averted his eyes and grumbled. "It's something my family doesn't talk about."

Misaki felt a stab at his heart when he heard that statement, so he was a forgotten child who was never wanted?

"My mother would cry at the mention of my...brother, she never has been able to handle the incident, hell his birthday always makes her go into a depression."

Aikawa pried with eagerness in her voice as if she was the one supposed to get this news. "What incident?"

Hiroki answered coldly. "None of your damn business."

Kana bit her lip; she remembered something and perked right up. "Kamijou-san, want me to tell Kusama-sensei you are leaving the hospital?"

Hiroki told her without staring at her, his eyes sorely bent on glaring at Aikawa. "He knows I'm gone so don't bother."

Misaki already got the sad part down knowing his biological mother was getting depressed over him but then the guilt of killing his parents was not valid. He didn't feel bad when his true parents were alive and well. No...He killed someone else's parents, ruining Takahiro's life to take care of him and they were not even blood relatives.

Did his nii-chan...Takahiro, know he wasn't even a Takahashi but a Kamijou?

He had to have some recollection from when he was a child, there was no way someone missed something like a new family member. Then again Takahiro was truly dense and didn't even notice his relationship with Akihiko; it was so plain obvious he couldn't believe the man hadn't said a thing once.

Misaki saw Hiroki turn around to leave him and he piped up without thinking. "WAIT!"

Hiroki stopped as Misaki continued. "Please don't go! I-I want to know everything; I don't care if it hurts me on the inside. Just don't leave me like this!"

Hiroki peeked over his shoulder as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Then get your ass up and follow me brat."

Misaki blinked as Aikawa said. "But Misaki is in a wheelchair."

"He has those damn crutches, let him use them and walk over here."

Aikawa was about to yell at Hiroki for being heartless as Misaki managed to get up on his crutches in a matter of seconds. A little trouble on the dismount onto his healthy foot but he managed to do it quickly.

Misaki stared at Hiroki with determination as he started walking over to him and Aikawa said. "Misaki I will go with you."

Hiroki snapped as he walked outside of the doors and he kept walking away. "Hell no, for all I know you could spread this around and this is family business. You have no say in this whatsoever, lets get going kid."

Misaki told her with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry about this."

She smiled at him nonetheless. "It's alright Misaki."

Even if she was mad at Hiroki one thing did cross her mind...brotherly love!

Misaki managed to catch up to Hiroki just in time to hear a cell phone ring; Hiroki frowned as he picked it up and answered. "What is it Nowaki, I'm already out of the hospital I'm not going back in."

Hiroki held his cell phone tightly as he turned around to look up, he saw Nowaki waving at him from one of the second story windows. The doctor screamed. "Hello my love!"

Misaki's eyes widened at the scary aura Hiroki exuded, the man answered in his phone. "Nowaki. Why the fuck are you yelling through a window?"

Nowaki answered in the phone this time and Hiroki's eyebrow twitched. "Look I have no time for this; I'm leaving with this brat somewhere just go back to work."

Hiroki snapped his phone shut as Nowaki exclaimed. "Wait there Hiro-san I'll be there in a few minutes! I get out of work right now anyway!"

The professor mumbled. "What the hell does he think I'll do? Kill this kid or something?"

Misaki thought. _I don't blame him for thinking of that, Demon Kamij...well my b-b-brother is a demon. He stared at Hiroki's profile as he tried to find anything which he could recognize as his own. I just noticed this...his hair cut is almost exactly like mine only lighter and kept a little neater._

Hiroki placed his phone in his pocket while tapping his foot impatiently onto the concrete. The silence should have been worse at this point but knowing Hiroki's lover was coming made it not so horrible for Misaki. It brought him some relief that he didn't have to stay alone with the man. He would leave once he got this pieces of information he didn't know of his life.

He was still confounded on how this was even possible. Takahiro couldn't have not known such a big thing and not have told him about it. Unless he planned on keeping it a secret forever. 

Hiroki kept mumbling. "The moron told me he has a shift right now, what the hell is he thinking trying to skip out as if it's nothing."

Misaki stayed quiet as he listened to Hiroki's voice, when he wasn't yelling or had an inkling of anger. It sounded nice, soothing actually.

Nowaki ran through the doors as Hiroki asked. "Why are you here in front of me?"

He chuckled when he explained. "Well...I forgot to tell you I was about to leave early today anyway, I took many shifts since you were gone so I wouldn't be stuck inside an empty home."

Hiroki wacked Nowaki on the shoulder. "Then bringing you that bag of food was for nothing? You should have told me yourself you ass."

Misaki expected Nowaki to run away from Hiroki because of the hit, it looked painful to him when he heard the smack.

Nowaki pulled his lover into his arms and kissed his forehead. Misaki felt his mouth open slightly at the surprise; this man must be a saint or one of those androids he heard about.

Nowaki smiled down at Hiroki. "I was surprised at the gesture enough not to remember, anything you do for me makes me forget anything important you know."

Hiroki blushed as he frowned. "Just stop complimenting me; it isn't worth your time."

"But it is worth it to me, I love you Hiro-san."

Misaki stared at them as Nowaki tried to kiss Hiroki but the man blocked his lips with his hand. "You idiot! We are in front of someone!"

Nowaki turned to notice Misaki as he chuckled. "Hello there Misaki, see I told you Hiro-san is my lover and you didn't believe me."

Misaki froze when Hiroki glanced over at him and shook his head. "N-No it's not like I didn't believe, I just didn't think it was possible!"

"What is that supposed to mean brat?"

"N-nothing at all!"

Nowaki stoked Hiroki's hair with his hand as he whispered. "Calm down Hiro-san you might make him faint by your stare alone."

"That's the plan," He stared at Nowaki when he asked. "Why don't you faint by it?"

"Simple, you are always cute in my eyes so when you are angry I get the sense of wanting to..." He whispered the rest into his ear. "Make a mess of you."

Hiroki clenched and unclenched his hands in order to control his embarrassment; he couldn't lose control in front of Misaki. Hell they didn't know anything about each other for him to open up like he did with Nowaki.

Misaki asked. "Um...Professor? Are we going to talk or should I go...?"

Hiroki instantly answered. "My place and you better keep up."

Nowaki let go of Hiroki as he walked on forward and he stayed along with Misaki. "So you two found out about it then?"

Misaki snapped his head towards Nowaki with his face showing clear shock. "Y-You knew?"

"The doctor gave me the folder and read it before handing it over to Hiro-san, trust me on this Misaki. Once you get to know him, he's such a nice person."

* * *

Nowaki stared back and forth between Misaki and Hiroki. He expected this news to turn into a joyous occasion between the both of them. A good cry between the both of them on how none of them realized they were related and talked with each other. No...Hiroki was staring down at their wooden floor while Misaki kept his eyes on his crutches.

This reunion wasn't going like he expected; Hiroki invited Misaki into their apartment so they could have a good talk. Nothing like this happened at all while both of them clearly made no true effort to start a conversation.

He coughed into his hand. "Um...so..."

Hiroki took his eyes off from the floor and stared at Misaki as he asked. "...Would you want something to drink?"

Nowaki wanted to hit Hiroki, really what kind of question was that to ask at that moment?

Although, he was being polite to Misaki, Nowaki had to give him that point.

He got up from his seat when he said. "I'll go get it, Hiro-san, you and Misaki chat while I go get his drink. Is tea alright Misaki?"

Misaki stared at Nowaki and nodded his head, the giant smiled as he walked inside of the kitchen. An awkward silence washed through the room, both of them managed to stare at each other for a few seconds before averting to something else.

Misaki licked his lips as he asked. "Um...what are the names of ...our parents?"

Hiroki arched a brow and then hid a smirk under a hand covering his face. "Soshi and Fuyumi Kamijou."

"Huh...I didn't expect their names to sound so nice." Misaki overreacted without thinking. "Not because I thought the names would be horrible what I meant was...um..."

Hiroki sighed and put his hand up. "Just stop, honestly it's like we are a couple of immature brats who have been presented by their parents and expected to play nice all of a sudden."

"Yeah...we kind of are,"

Hiroki glared at him, Misaki jumped out of his skin in fear.  _What? Did he expect me to say it is my fault? It's him coming off as such an ass to other people! Hell no is this all of my fault!_

Nowaki peeked from the corner and heard everything both of them have been saying this whole time. At least it was a good start and no one had been hurt yet.

"I'm Hiroki Kamijou,"

"Misaki Takahashi... Wait is Misaki my real name...just to know if it is."

Misaki almost ran away when he heard Hiroki chuckle under his breath. "Yes, mother wanted a girl and when you came along she decided to stick the name to you anyway. I'm surprised you got to keep the name in the first place, maybe it's because she stitched your name in all of your clothing in the inside flap to distinguish from all of the cousins we have so they wouldn't take it."

"What! Why didn't...Kamijou-san place in his input and pick another name?"

"Father is wrapped around mother's finger and wouldn't do anything to make her unhappy. Trust me, at this point of their lives they don't separate unless father goes to work and she calls him every...few hours?"

"So...they are really in love with each other?"

"I guess so, but I'm used to this behavior from them despite my obvious idiotic behavior when I was a child."

Misaki nodded his head as he said. "What do they look like?"

"My parents? Well father is more like me in appearance and many people have commented we are alike in personality as well but he's a harsher man in my opinion. I might be wrong. He has black hair with silver streaks now and light brown eyes. Mother looks more like you, dark brown hair and green eyes, that's where you got your eye color from."

"I look like Fuyumi...is she pretty?"

Nowaki chuckled under his breath as he watched them talk; there was the calm conversation which will bring them together. He didn't expect Hiroki to be so different and not glare at Misaki the whole time they were together.

He should be nice all of the time but not show his cute side to anyone else. Yeah that could work with him.

"Uh...Yes? She isn't ugly by all means but she is prettier than most of my old friends' moms. A lot of people told me that she was gorgeous..I think so too."

"Okay." Misaki tried compiling himself to look like an older woman, Hiroki said she looked like him.

He couldn't imagine it.

Misaki got serious as he said to Hiroki. "I want to know something else..."

"Ask."

"How did I turn up with Takahiro and his family?" It seemed only right to call Takahiro by his name; he might disrespect Hiroki if he did. "I must have been pretty young not to know anything or to forget about your family."

Hiroki gripped his hands together when he asked. "Let me say this, would you start bawling like a baby if I tell you?"

Misaki thought about it, and then he shook his head. "I-I don't know how to answer it...maybe?"

Hiroki sighed as he told him. "I'm serious, this isn't too much of a story but it will make you sort of sad for my parents."

"I'm positive!"

"I left the window open to your room one summer night and the next day you were gone. Satisfied?"

Misaki exclaimed. "You left the window open in my room so someone would take me away? How dare you?"

Hiroki was taken aback for a second until his eyes narrowed. "Oh stop the drama brat, it's not like I purposely did that as an excuse so you wouldn't come back home!"

"I bet you did! You might not have wanted a brother and took the chance to just leave me there!"

Nowaki was going to intervene at this point, a tearful reunion just turned into a brawl between the both of them. The tea kettle started to whistle and Nowaki hurried back to turn it off when he heard Hiroki yell.

"What the hell do you know? I was the one most excited for a damn brother even though my parents never told me that it was hard for them to have a kid in the first place! The whole family was happy for us that you were coming along! Don't you dare say I didn't give a shit about you because believe it or not, I actually did!"

Misaki stared at Hiroki in shock as the other man got up from his seat and ran inside of his room then slammed the door shut.

Nowaki walked back inside with a tea cup as he said. "Misaki you really shouldn't underestimate Hiro-san so much over his outside persona, he really has had guilt over this for decades. You do know not even Usami-san knows about this little tidbit on his family, only the both of us know about it."

"He...told you?"

"He had a nightmare about it like I told you at the hospital; he doesn't like exposing his vulnerable side anyone. I think if you never disappeared then he might have turned out a little bit more open with people." Nowaki handed the cup of tea to Misaki. "I'll go check on him and see if he's alright."

Misaki got up as he put the cup down on the table. "No I am, there is no way I'm leaving without knowing he's okay."

Nowaki smiled and ruffled his hair with his hand. "Go right ahead, I'll be right next to you if there is a book throwing. The room is full of them trust me."

Misaki shivered at his slight fear of being thrown a book but he collected himself and walked on ahead on his crutches.

* * *

Hiroki wiped his face as he tried to convince himself he was not crying. No way, there was no possible way he was crying over some brat. Even if this brat was the long lost brother he feared was taken by some unknown stranger into a foreign land and awful things would have been done to him.

He sniffed; at least 'Misaki' grew up and didn't have any underlying psychological damage.

Then he remembered the Takahashi parents' accident, Akihiko being close with Takahiro in his time of need and the mention of a younger brother he never heard of before.

He was so stupid! Hell his parents were stupid too! They could have found Misaki if they investigated his friends but it was not like the Usami's would want another child in their house. The Takahashi's wanted another one and barely had one son to take care of with the limited income they had. So there was no way they were considered suspects in this missing person's case.

Misaki couldn't be considered his brother at this point; he had Takahiro, the ever so great Takahiro who could do no wrong.

He heard a knock on the door as he exclaimed. "Go away Nowaki!"

"But Hiro-san, you can't leave Misaki just sitting outside like that. It's just impolite to lock yourself in our room, think about how Misaki is feeling?"

"He probably is going to have nightmares for being related to me in the first place!"

"No I won't!"

Hiroki turned his head despite having the door blocking his eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm your brother the least I can do is making sure you are alright! And don't try to scare me off either, I'm not going anywhere!"

"Yes you will! Don't even lie saying you are my brother to get me to get out of this room!"

"No I won't! Please open the door so we can talk!" Misaki pleaded as he knocked on the door lightly. "Sure this is a huge shock to me but at the very least we can try to talk with each other. I can admit I'm mad about what happened when I was little but I know it wasn't your fault. At least I ended up in a good family who didn't just throw me away when they had trouble."

Hiroki leaned against the door when he said. "I have been told by Akihiko you blame yourself for their death, am I right?"

Misaki muttered out. "Yes..."

"You do know you didn't cause anything from the accident despite what you think."

"B-but..."

Hiroki stood up and opened the door; Nowaki scratched the back of his head when he said. "I'll be in the living room okay?"

Misaki bit his lip and covered his eyes with his bangs so the tears couldn't be seen on his face.

Hiroki noticed the posture as he sighed. "Okay."

Any fear Misaki had for this man dissipated as he managed to hop towards him and embraced him tight. Hiroki went stiff to keep them both upright and he awkwardly patted Misaki on his head.

"Are you crying?"

Misaki burrowed his face into Hiroki's chest when he told him. "No."

Hiroki supported Misaki's body with his arms when he walked backwards and sat on the bed. "Cry all you want, there there."

Misaki clung to him as he continued to cry and Hiroki wiped off a stray one which wanted to come out of his eyes. Hiroki placed his cheek on top of Misaki's head as he let him cry all over his white buttoned up shirt, it really didn't matter at this point.

He held him tighter when he let the tears come down his face, he would probably stop before Misaki noticed he did so. At least he had started this first brotherly moment between the both of them.

TBC


	6. More Troubles..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: On the day before his birthday, Misaki gets into a car wreck in front of Mitsuhashi. When he leaves the hospital, he finds out the truth of his origin which unravels years of secrecy and deception and his life is never the same again. This isn't a Hiroki/Misaki fanfic but it's my theory of Misaki being Hiroki's long lost brother.

A groan escaped the confined toy filled room of Akihiko Usami, the darkness shielded the body sprawled across the bed. The curtains were shut tightly closed, no form of light could sneak in and expose him. Sweat rolled down his temple, lavender eyes shut tightly throughout his pleasure, one hand gripped the sheets under him and the other wrapped around his hard shaft.

Applying the right amount of pressure, he knew his body better than anyone else, another moan escaped his lips. His toes curled into the sheets and silver locks stuck to his forehead due to the sweat.

"M-Misaki!" Akihiko exclaimed, he tried to imagine soft lips engulfing his cock with green eyes staring up at him.

No embarrassment was etched on Misaki's face but pure love for him as he started servicing Akihiko.

This would be a dream come true, unlikely to occur in real life but at least he could shamelessly daydream about it. He daydreamed about this all of the time, he never acted on pleasuring himself. That was why he never masturbated because Misaki was always conveniently there at home when he wanted him.

His mind formed Misaki kneeling in front of him, all nude like he was right now with no shame whatsoever. Words of seduction would be pouring out of Misaki's mouth in a sweet voice and those hands caressing his thighs.

Akihiko pumped up and down, his hand slicked with lotion he found in his drawer, it smelled exactly like Misaki when he got out of the shower. He couldn't do this dry, well he could use spit but the lotion felt so good. The lotion made it possible for him not to get the skin irritated and make this enjoyable for him.

He didn't want a repeat of his failed attempt of last time.

Which he will never explain to anyone. Ever!

Okay maybe he was going to when he had the arrogance and made it seem as if he did it on purpose to be funny. Now he had to focus on the matter at hand.

"Right there! Oh Misaki!" Akihiko arched his back as his thumb played with the head of his phallus, gently at first and then a little rough.

The temperature in the room skyrocketed and he kicked off the sheets tangled around his ankles. His body craved sex, he needed someone in his room, right under him to fuck into heavenly bliss. He wished Misaki wasn't hurt so he can make love to that delicious body in any position he wanted.

He stopped stroking himself when he remembered the state Misaki was in right now. How worried he was when he saw Misaki passed out on the bed with all of those I.V's sticking inside of him. His high started to go down and felt a little selfish on imagining Misaki like this when he was so hurt. Maybe even having nightmares over the accident right now.

He couldn't help himself though!

His love for Misaki was what made a whole part of his person right now...even though he had been a little bit confused over certain things. A certain older brother of Misaki to be exact.

Two weeks without any form of contact accumulated until he couldn't take it. If he wasn't so desperate his hand wouldn't be stroking himself into completion, he hadn't masturbated in over a year since Misaki moved in.

Misaki always quenched his libido, no doubt. To the exception to some moments when his dick controlled his mind and he took Misaki without thinking.

Resuming rubbing his cock, he pushed away Misaki's frail state and remembered him the day before the accident: Healthy and unbroken.

A spike of pleasure coursed through him and he lost himself in it. His face was warm and the rest of him caught up with the feeling.

"A-ah!"

His hand unclenched from the sheets and wandered up his chest. Fingers numbly played with his hardened nipples, causing him to shiver.

At this point, he could settle with Misaki topping him. He had dreamed of that moment since he first wrote it in his one of his BL novels and got massive reviews and Aikawa had been demanding explanations for him about if it truly happened. She knew he got his ideas from Misaki, his one true inspiration, but he this was a one time thing he pondered to really happen and actually published.

He really wanted Misaki to read it and get inspired to take initiative.

Akihiko abandoned his chest in favor of teasing more skin as he goes down his body. He carefully circled is entrance as be bit his lip, he never did explore himself much and it was better thinking it was Misaki doing this to him.

He imagined Misaki hovering over him with a smirk on his face, he would say while licking his lips: "How much do you want me Akihiko?"

Those green eyes filled to the brink in lust just for him, Misaki's cock standing up in attention on top of his own quivering one. Their chests touched with no space in between them to separate them.

Droplets of precum flowed out of his dick, he used his finger to smear it across the slit. He groaned wantonly, no one should be in his house so there shouldn't be a point for him to restrain his voice at all. How long has he missed this pleasure? For far too long in his opinion.

Akihiko started pumping his fist up and down as he circled his finger around his hole. His mind was devoid of any intelligent thought as his body acted out what he wanted. He stopped his ministrations to grab Misaki's bottle of lotion and poured a decent amount on his hands. When he thought they were slick enough for him, he continued what he was doing previously.

He hurried his hand and his moans grew louder. Akihiko tried to finish as fast as he could before anyone interrupted him. At the point of finishing, someone always had to be the cock blocker and called his phone. He should disconnect the phone if he was going to do this but he always forgot about it.

He was almost finished as he pushed in one of his fingers inside of him, it was so awkward for him but he tried to accustom himself to the feeling.

Akihiko opened his mouth to gasp out. "M-Misaki!"

He felt his orgasm approaching and he stroked faster than before, he muttered out loud. "Misaki! Ah...Mi...Mi...Takahiro!"

His cum squirted out and Akihiko's eyes widened despite being in his dreamlike high. He just called Takahiro's name and not Misaki's...he couldn't accept this! He was in love with Misaki not Takahiro! He thought he was over this a very long time ago.

He sat up and wiped his cum from his hand onto his bed. Guilt packed inside of him, a feeling he never developed over anything else in the world. Akihiko thought masturbating over Misaki would clear his whole brain off of Takahiro, his body remembered the supple body Misaki had until the final word.

The heartfelt novel he had been working on for 2 weeks was useless. He hated himself for this development when he never had trouble before and all of the years of being a writer. This was supposed to be a present for Misaki when the young man left the hospital and would be in bed rest until he got better. The work didn't feature Misaki at all, every word which should be Misaki instead had Takahiro's name.

This shocked him immensely.

Out of all of the books he had to fuck up, it just had to be that one. His present to his lover was now tarnished with his insensitive thoughts. He feared if he started typing again Takahiro's name would show up.

He got up and went to the bathroom to wash his hands with a good amount of soap. Afterwards, he splashed himself in the face with water.

What was he going to do?

* * *

Akihiko checked his phone and stared at it in a bored expression. Aikawa had called him a sufficient amount of times and left him a bunch of messages as well. Isaka, Asahina, his father and even Sumi started calling him all of a sudden. (He still needed to change his number due to Misaki accidentally slipping up his phone number)

He was relieved when he didn't see Takahiro's number on the list.

His mind was fragile right now and he might go into a breakdown.

He ignored the cell phone ringing in his hand and put it back into his pocket. He stared at the house phone on top of the desk near the door. He walked towards it and pressed the play button and heard the machine say:  **"You have 45 new messages."**

**"Usami-sensei! Pick up your damn phone! Misaki is out of the hospital!"**

The author smiled lightly, now there was some good news. All he had to do is pick the boy from the demon shrew's house and they would be home in no time.

He had to hold Misaki right then and kiss him.

**"Oh before I forget, Misaki left with Kamijou-san on some secret business. I think he should be the one to tell you about it and not me. You better call back you ass, later~"**

Akihiko's jealousy meter went up to its highest point, although Hiroki was his closest and oldest friend, this demon couldn't steal Misaki away from him. There should be no problem when Misaki had more than one occasion voiced his fear over Hiroki. The Demon Kamijou persona really scared him. Akihiko had seen Hiroki being nice so he had a chance of winning Misaki's heart.

Hiroki's boyfriend, he didn't register Nowaki Kusama as the man but as a little puppy dog. Hiroki described him like this when he was drunk one time when they were here in his house. The man must not be good in bed to let Hiroki go astray.

That's what he thought, no one was better than him in bed anyway.

Misaki could be infatuated with Hiroki over saving his life and Akihiko hated this reason. He wanted to blame Hiroki for helping his lover out but if Hiroki wasn't there Misaki might not be alive and at the hospital recovering. As a novelist, he knew a hero plot when he saw one and the damsel in distress (Misaki) would fall in love with the hero.

He couldn't let this happen, waiting it off any longer would result in his downfall.

He patted his body for his keys and he found them in his pocket, he took them out and held them in his hands. He walked over to the door and slipped on his shoes as he heard the doorbell ring.

_Misaki?_ Akihiko thought in glee. _I knew he couldn't handle being with Hiroki for too long!_

He opened the door quickly only to stand there in shock.

Takahiro stood in front of him, the same oblivious smile on his face as he said. "Hello, Usagi-chan!" He held up a plastic bag filled with beer cans, Akihiko grimaced when he saw the amount of them, he never drank cheap convenience store brands. "I had some time off and I thought we could hang out."

Akihiko gripped the door handle tight, his mind shut down and his body started to push the door slowly forward. He didn't want to talk to him but if he shut the door, Takahiro would question him.

So he stood there in silence.

"Usagi-chan?" He noticed Akihiko wearing a pair of expensive shoes as he mumbled. "Oh...so you are going somewhere..."

Akihiko collected himself when he answered. "Yes I am."

Takahiro frowned as he backed out the path of the door. Akihiko noticed the quiver of Takahiro's lips, something had to be really wrong. He remembered Takahiro never drank beer, especially now that he had a family to think about. Manami hated the stench of alcohol and she would dump it down the toilet.

A little extreme but she didn't want bad influences on her young son. Also the new little baby on the way Misaki told him about a month ago.

He was going to have to act like he cared, or not even go overboard on the issue if he didn't want to alert red flags in Takahiro's mind. His joy on Misaki leaving the hospital and finally coming back home would have to wait. Takahiro already made a path for him to walk through but his body didn't want to move from its spot.

"Is.." Akihiko gulped. "Something wrong?"

Takahiro peeked up from under his bangs and Akihiko saw tears in his eyes. "U-Usagi-chan!" He bolted forward and held Akihiko tight in his arms.

"Takahiro?"

"Manami left me! She took Mahiro and moved out while I was at work!"

Akihiko was honestly shocked, a few weeks ago he witnessed Manami and Takahiro kissing each other like newlyweds when they all met at his place for dinner. Either the marriage had been breaking down for months or Manami didn't want to deal with a secret problem no one else knew about.

Being in such close proximity to Takahiro, Akihiko cursed everything as his heart beat faster than normal.

"Can you let go? We can talk about this on the couch."

Takahiro sniffled. "I thought you have somewhere else to get to?"

Akihiko sighed as he peeled Takahiro off of him and he smiled. "That can wait, friends have to listen to their close friend's problems." _Hopefully he doesn't catch my smile is fake as hell right now._

Takahiro smiled back albeit showing sadness from his ordeal. "Thank you."

"No problem." Akihiko slipped off his shoes off of his feet. I cannot believe he is falling for my facade.

Takahiro walked inside and Akihiko followed after closing the door behind him. The phone in his pocket started ringing and he knew it would be Aikawa so he didn't answer. Not once did he think the caller is someone else, even a certain green-eyed young man.

Both men sat down on the sofa as Takahiro burst into tears and he explained everything. "I-I-I don't know what I did wrong. Sure we both haven't talked properly for a few weeks and I forgot our anniversary but it doesn't mean she had to pack up and leave me with our son."

Akihiko nodded his head to say he was agreeing with him, Takahiro continued. "She should have given me a chance to at least say good-bye to Mahiro! I don't even know where she is right now. I tried her parents but they told me she didn't call them or drop by their home recently."

"Have you tried calling her friends or her job?"

Takahiro nodded his head in affirmative. "A fair amount of them denied my wife ever calling them but her best friend slipped up and I knew she had gotten Manami's call."

"Why did she leave you? What happened to that new baby you two are having?"

"I guess she doesn't care about the aspect about me being the baby's father, we simply got into a small altercation and she left me because of it." Takahiro murmured as he cracked open a beer can and took a large gulp.

Which hid a secret smile as he remembered what happened that morning.

* * *

_"Takahiro we need to talk about this."_

_"About what?" Takahiro inquired as he sat on the couch and unhooked his tie with his finger._

_He barely made it home from work, tired out of his mind and he didn't need anyone bothering him right now. Even if Manami was his wife, she should know not to bother him if he didn't smile at her and kiss her when he walked through the door._

_She bit her lip when she sat down next to him and placed her hands on her lap. "About, Usami-san...I'm sure this is just an effect from being away from his side for so long but...I saw you..."_

_Takahiro turned to her slightly when he commented. "That...was a slight mistake, don't worry about it." He mentally clapped that she thought it was someone else and not the actual person he truly was thinking about._

_"Slight? But sweetheart you were touching yourself while thinking of Usami-san! How can this be a slight mistake?" She exclaimed, then he lowered her voice so Mahiro who was taking his afternoon nap next door wouldn't wake up. "If you are having bicurious thoughts then we can talk about this instead of-"_

_"What? That I might be having slight feelings for Usagi-chan? Maybe I am, Manami and maybe I'm not. But it doesn't mean you have to bring it up when I don't want to talk about it."_

_She didn't relent as she told him with a serious expression on her face. "We HAVE to talk about this now, I know if we put this aside then it will put strain in our marriage."_

_Takahiro got up from his spot on the couch as Manami exclaimed. "Come back! We have to talk about this now!"_

_"No." He turned to give her a nasty look, one that Manami had never seen on his carefree face and she was terrified of it._

_She unconciously held her abdomen as she got the courage to glare at him. "Takahiro, think of your children...they would want us to at least try to make everything work and get past your little crush on Usami-san or accept that you have it."_

_"I don't think so," He told her. "Look Manami, I have been thinking this for a while and I think we should separate " He started walking to their bedroom when he said. "I'm going to pack an overnight bag for you so you can go on ahead to your parents' house."_

_Manami stood up as she said while trying to restrain her hands to her sides so she wouldn't hit him. "So you're going to kick out your pregnant wife and child?" She hoped he said no and went back to his normal self, this wasn't the man she met and married._

_Takahiro scoffed as he shrugged his shoulders. "You are delaying your departure my dear, you know what I'll go and wake up Mahiro so you can take him with you."_

_Manami didn't move as she mumbled. "What's wrong with you? This behavior is getting way out of hand and you cannot treat me as if I am some disposable person..."_

_"I can do as I please Manami...I am a male and you are a woman, we can both settle this without bringing any other verbal fights between the both of us. We can settle this on a later basis when I call you back." Takahiro told her as he disappeared inside the other room and Manami grit her teeth and tried to keep the tears inside of her._

_She thought this man was different from the others she met and he turned out to be a devil in disguise. Manami rubbed her eyes and her eyes landed on the floor where she located a small pill bottle. She had never seen this before in her life and she had been with Takahiro for so long, did he have something wrong with him?_

_Careful of her baby, she crouched down and picked it up in her hands. She read_   _the label and her eyes widened when she realized what type of medication this was. Manami read the name of the medication on the internet on a news article when she was pretty bored at home and knew the effects if not taken periodically._

_How could she overlook something this vital and have someone this unstable near her family? Love, she must have been blinded by love not to have seen this._

_She had to get out of here and not deny leaving._

_Manami heard Mahiro crying next door with Takahiro trying his best to get him to calm down and she instantly hid the bottle in her pocket. She placed her hand on the sofa and supported herself so she could get up from the floor._

_She was on her feet in time for Takahiro to walk out with Mahiro in his arms and he told her. "You better get going before you miss the train, won't you dear?"_

_Manami nodded her head as she scurried inside of their bedroom. She packed whatever she could carry inside of it, anything which could last her until she could get out this house. There was a phone at the train station and she could call her mother to pick her up and she could explain what was going on, or at least try to. Her family might help her in this time or at least house her for a while._

_Takahiro cooed Mahiro in his arms when he smiled nonchalantly. "Oh Mahiro, your mother is really starting to learn not to contradict me. If only she won't ever mention what I did while calling a certain name..part of a certain name, this will be our little secret hmm?"_

_Manami ran out of the room and Takahiro deposited Mahiro into her arms. She didn't look at him in the eyes as she walked out of the apartment without even saying one word to Takahiro._

_He tilted his head as he said to no one. "Now what's wrong with her? We are just having a nice marital spat..she should know this and not take it to heart."_

* * *

Akihiko got interested and wanted to know about what the altercation was about. "Takahiro ...explain everything to me. I won't know anything if you are beinge obscure about it and leave out all of the important parts you should tell me."

Takahiro downed the rest of the beer can and placed it back inside of the plastic bag. He smiled at Akihiko as if nothing happened a few minutes before, he opened another can and took more sips of the beer.

Akihiko's head was in a state of confusion, one minute Takahiro was clinging to him in tears and now he was totally relaxed. It was as if his family was not important at the moment as he drank can after can of beer. A small sense of rebellion was in Takahiro's eyes as he crossed his legs on top of each other and lounged back onto the couch.

"Takahiro, as I friend I need to know if there is anything I can do to help you."

"Oh there is."

"Which is?"

Takahiro licked his lips to get rid of the remaining taste of beer on his lips. "To help me on a certain problem I have been having for a few weeks now, but this has been progressing for a good couple of years."

"Anything to help out a close friend then I will do so."

"You said anything so..." Takahiro moved from his space on the couch to get closer to Akihiko, the silver haired man moved a little bit away.

He whispered in Akihiko's ear. "A kiss?"

Akihiko sat still as he muttered. "A kiss...Takahiro you must be very drunk from not handling your alcohol, this is what happends when one isn't used to drinking once in a while." He started to get up from his seat as Takahiro pulled him back down.

"Usagi-chan...won't you at least quench my curiosity?"

"Takahiro I won't do this, I have someone I love so much and I cannot betray this person like this." Now Akihiko felt he should have told Takahiro about his relationship with Misaki.

It had to have been obvious with his awful appearance at the hospital. He never did this for anyone in general.

Also the news would've prevented Takahiro from thinking anything else was going on between their relationship other than friendship.

"I don't see this person here..." Takahiro got even closer to Akihiko and placed his hand onto his knee. "I know you must like me if you were reacting like you did when you took me to work the other day."

Akihiko pushed Takahiro away. "You, need to take some aspirin and sleep. I cannot handle this with you and I should get to where I was going to go."

"Usagi-chan~ Please don't go.." Takahiro pleaded as he moved a little bit away from Akihiko. "See...I was only kidding you silly goose."

Akihiko didn't believe it but he humored Takahiro as he said. "Of course you were..."

Takahiro giggled as a beer can fell out of his hand and landed on the floor. Good thing it was empty or else Akihiko would really be pissed about that, he wanted his house clean since Misaki would be taking it easy for a while. He couldn't be bending down to clean when the ribs could still be bruised and that leg was another problem.

"You don't mind if I'm close right?"

"...Sure."

Takahiro cuddled against Akihiko and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You smell really nice Usagi-chan.."

"Uh...thank you, that smell is Misaki's lotion he has lying around in his room. I ran out of my cologne from when I showered this morning and I used it."

"Oh..." Takahiro sniffed Akihiko's neck when he murmured. "Misaki uses this smell for his lotion then?"

"Yes he does, he doesn't like strong smells when he gets out of the shower and gets ready for school." Akihiko explained with narrowed eyes, he had never seen Takahiro act so out of character and the goody-two-shoes didn't get drunk like this.

Takahiro sniffed Akihiko's neck and Akihiko remembered to ask him something, he always did this when Takahiro did act so strangely sometimes. "Did you...drink at all before coming here?"

"Hmm...drink?" Takahiro murmured as he held Akihiko close to his body. "If you mean the ones in the bag then I maybe a few before coming. I needed an extra boost to amp me up to ask you that question I just did.. and besides...I'm a grown man, I can do what I want. Manami couldn't have stopped me from drinking beer fully."

Akihiko shivered when Takahiro blew into his ear. "Alright can you stop doing that, I have no interest in you whatsoever."

"Liar," Takahiro whispered as he rubbed on Akihiko's chest. "I can tell you have wanted me for so long but I ignored it in favor of other things. I'm sure you haven't stopped thinking about me at all lately."

The author felt his heart skipped a beat, Takahiro should be oblivious, he shouldn't know about his old secret love for him. This secret was plainly obvious and even Misaki realized it when he first saw him hugging Takahiro when they first met.

His lapse of judgement over this man and everything he used to believe was Takahiro Takahashi was breaking down in front of him. Either the combination of alcohol was warping Takahiro's sense of mind right in front of him. The one should be dealing with this was Manami but not even she would be happy to deal with a drunk person.

Those hands were getting really close for comfort below his waist.

"Usagi-chan...please just kiss me so I can see if I do like you."

"I can't..."

"I don't see your lover here, and I'm sure he won't mind one little kiss."

"He will and I'm sure he won't like you acting like this."

"Hmm...do I know him? Because if I did know him, I'm sure he's not worthy of you."

"I'm the one not worthy of him, he is the one who makes me a better person and always makes sure I don't have anything stressing me out."

Takahiro frowned as he pressed his face close to Akihiko's, almost close to his lips as he whispered. "Well one kiss never hurt anyone." He closed the gap between them and held Akihiko's head close with his hand so he wouldn't back away.

Akihiko couldn't move as his heart beat rapidly in his chest and he didn't hear the front door opening. Takahiro did as he removed his hand from Akihiko's silver hair, from the position they were in, it looked like Akihiko was the one who forcefully made them kiss. He opened his eye slightly to see three people on the door's entrance.

A gasp came out of one of them and as Takahiro focused his eyes...there stood Misaki with tears forming in his eyes.

TBC


	7. Pictures and A Few Familiar Faces..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: On the day before his birthday, Misaki gets into a car wreck in front of Mitsuhashi. When he leaves the hospital, he finds out the truth of his origin which unravels years of secrecy and deception and his life is never the same again. This isn't a Hiroki/Misaki fanfic but it's my theory of Misaki being Hiroki's long lost brother.

Hiroki felt the early signs of numbing on his limbs as Misaki kept his head on them as a way to comfort himself. His ears picked up a humming sound coming from Misaki and he swore he knew this song from somewhere. A new popular song from the radio was his first guess but he wouldn't know much of it. He rarely listened to the radio as it was. Except when Miyagi got the bright idea to blast some random pop song hence distracting Hiroki from his work when he didn't need it at the moment.

He didn't stop stroking Misaki's hair even after Misaki stopped sobbing on his lap and as he held him. He presented how he wasn't so much of an ass like he made everyone else to believe and in his own little way was trying to show he cared. At least to establish a small connection to his newfound brother.

A small string of neutral attitude towards each other was enough for him.

Unless this secret never got released to anyone in the university then they might make this work. No one else should know about this secret unless Nowaki was a blabber mouth and spills it to Tsumori. Hiroki was still confounded how Nowaki could still talk to him. The guy has always tried to get in their way, more like separate Nowaki from him throughout whatever excuse Hiroki assumed was thought up on the spot. After witnessing the mischievous glint he sported in his eyes, Hiroki couldn't stay bothered to think about Tsumori's reasons on his interference. Yet, it bothered him a bit. He had never had someone annoy and infuriate him at the same time. Tsumori would never be cruel to Nowaki, the man just had that natural kindness which never brought out the cruelness of others.

Hiroki still needed to establish his unwillingness to give up on Nowaki in Tsumori's mind, he wasn't going to back down to some person he doesn't give a damn about.

If only he convinced Nowaki one of these days to stay clear of this guy. Then again, Nowaki believed in the whole 'People deserve a second chance.' or 'Everyone has good in them somewhere.'

Hiroki didn't have any of these values in his brain. He knew better than to leave himself open to predators in the world who can screw him over.

Nowaki tried to peek past the door to check up on them, Hiroki locked eyes with him. The creaky floor board Nowaki stepped on caught Hiroki's attention in an instant. He smiled over at them and he waved at Hiroki, he didn't make a sound as he motioned his hands to Misaki.

Hiroki shrugged his shoulders as he shook Misaki lightly. "Hey brat are you feeling better?"

Misaki peeked up from his spot when he answered. "Yes I am," He gave Hiroki a small smile. "Crying it all out helped a lot, thank you."

The corners of Hiroki's lips threatened to quirk into a smile, he restrained himself. "...You're welcome.." He helped Misaki into a sitting position, Misaki's leg was still vulnerable to be broken again and they didn't want to take that chance.

Misaki winced as he rubbed his chest, he forgot about his bruised ribs and now he was paying for it. "Ow...I shouldn't have laid down for so long."

"I'll go get some ice for that Misaki!" Nowaki piped up from outside of the room, Misaki jumped on his spot when he turned to see Nowaki walking away.

Misaki exclaimed in shock. "He was there the whole time! Why didn't you say anything!"

Hiroki stifled the oncoming chuckle which almost came out, Misaki was becoming so ridiculous to him. "Don't tell me you forgot Nowaki was out there? The big guy lives here with me, he was bound to hear you bawling and see you on my lap."  _I'm just surprised he hasn't questioned why I let him stay close to me. Nowaki must not see Misaki as anything other than my brother than some random stranger then..._

"B-But!" Misaki surrendered whatever excuse he was going to give to Hiroki. "I forgot about him...no I feel bad by doing that to him."

"He won't take it to heart, the guy is a big softie and will forgive you in an instant. You just saw him run to get you ice, he doesn't like seeing people uncomfortable and wants to make them happy."

Misaki said in wonder. "Really?"

"Yes," Hiroki answered, he got up from the bed and felt his knees buckle under him due to the numbness on both of his legs he had to sit back down. "Crap."

Misaki made himself comfortable on the floor when he inquired. "The prickling feeling in the legs?"

"Yeah..." Hiroki muttered as he rubbed his legs in a circular motion with both of his hands. "When are you due back to the hospital?"

Misaki thought for a few moments until he responded. "Well...they told me to go back in a month to check up on everything and see if I'm on the right track to recovery. Why do you ask?"

Hiroki snapped as he looked away from Misaki. "Just because! It's not like you would want any help from me getting you there or anything." Those green eyes stared at Hiroki and he immediately took notice. "What are you staring at?"

A smile appeared on Misaki's face. "I think Nowaki is right, you are kind...in your own way."

"...What did you say?"

Hiroki glared at Misaki and got a slight satisfaction when he Misaki flinched at the stare. The smile on his face went down to a half-smile combined with a sad look in his eyes.

Misaki didn't understand, they were getting along so great not too long ago, bonding even! Hiroki was glaring at him like he usually did towards the other students in the class. He was rooted to the ground by that stare and also for the reason of not being able to get up on his own. All he could do was stare at Hiroki to notice any flaw on that mean face. To check if anything was vulnerable about this man.

It took him a full minute but he found it.

Those cinnamon brown eyes were the door to Hiroki's whole being and Misaki located something he never thought he would find: fear of his rejection. There was also a small inkling of confusion, maybe onto why Misaki was still in front of him.

Not even in a million years would the both of them have gotten into any type of relationship. They were both entirely different, well not enough to be complete strangers if they got the chance to talk about themselves. Which they have yet to do at the present moment. Misaki truly wanted to ask Hiroki so many questions but he was afraid of the backlash since he knew of Hiroki's other persona which scared his other classmates into an early grave.

Well...not yet but they are due to die from the fear.

Misaki knew Hiroki would deny any form of tears coming out when the man held him so gently. He didn't care about it at the moment. What he was pissed about was how one minute Hiroki's sudden switch from a considerate human being to Demon Kamijou in a matter of seconds. All of the work they have to overcome in order to make the relationship work was astonishing.

Misaki felt he had to be the one on the positive side. One them had to be positive and anyone with a brain knew it wasn't going to be Hiroki.

Nowaki walked inside of the room holding an ice pack in his large hands. "I managed to find the bag so there wouldn't be a need for paper towels..." The tension in between the both grew stronger by the second.

He would have to be ridiculously dense not to realize it when it was right in front of him. "Alright what happened? You two were hugging each other not too long ago!"

Hiroki kept his same expression at Misaki, the young man just wasn't going to sit on his ass and do nothing so he glared right back.  _Yes, that's right Misaki Takahshi is sticking up for himself and he doesn't care!_

Hiroki walked toward the closet, opening it, he looked through the contents. Misaki saw Hiroki almost frantically searching for something inside of the wardrobe. When he saw him take out a book in his hands, Misaki froze. He got a little terrified he had to admit, he seriously didn't want a huge dent in his skull!

Nowaki bound toward the book and picked it up from Hiroki's reach. "No need for violence towards Misaki, Hiro-san." He tossed the ice pack to Misaki and he caught it quite nimbly in his hand without having to stretch out his arm. "Were you really going to injure Misaki when he is in recovery?"

Hiroki denied this when he grunted out. "Look at the damn cover Nowaki."

Nowaki looked down and read the words 'Kamijou family album', he stared at Hiroki. "Wait these are...your baby pictures!" He opened the album in break neck speed and cooed over the first picture he saw which was Hiroki as a small baby in a crib. "Aw! You are so adorable Hiro-san!"

Misaki and Hiroki stared at Nowaki incredulously, both of them thinking at the same time.  _What the hell!_

"The whole point is to show pictures of me not being such a nice person!"

The giant sat down next to Misaki and he pointed to a random picture. "Isn't he such an adorable child Misaki?"

Misaki didn't know what to say or do. On the other hand, he can be completely honest or sit there trying to make himself invisible and have Nowaki leave him alone. This wasn't working at all as Nowaki turned the page to another picture of Hiroki as a young teen in his kendo uniform and Nowaki grinned like a total goof when he saw this.

"Uh..."

Hiroki rubbed his temples and ceased his glare on Misaki, which the young man was relieved at it being over for the time being. "Nowaki don't do this to me..."

"Do what?"

"Humiliate me by showing the cute pictures in the first few pages, the horrible ones are at the end...this wasn't the point I as trying to make here.."

"Then what was the point?" Nowaki inquired, the page he was currently on a certain page which got Misaki's full attention.

He took the book from Nowaki pretty easily as Nowaki waited eagerly for Hiroki's answer. Hiroki didn't want to answer the extent of his point with Nowaki in the room. The man would seriously make a huge deal out of it and blow it up more than it should be. Misaki located a picture as he failed to notice the different atmosphere between Hiroki and Nowaki, he was more focused on a visual on what his paternal parents look like.

In the old picture Misaki noticed four people standing in front of a temple he knew was just outside of the city. The older man, who Hiroki told him was named Soshi, wore a dark blue yukata with a full head of ink blank hair, no indication of a reseeding hairline whatsoever. His features were stern but no wrinkles due to the youthful face he had. One of his hands was around his wife's shoulders, the other on his eldest son. Fuyumi wore a light purple kimono with many flower type accessories in her brown hair which was up in a loose bun. She had a small smile on her face and small indications of make-up but not enough to overwhelm her natural beauty. Her arms held a baby with a long light blue dress and a bow tied around a piece of brown hair. Misaki almost reacted when he realized this baby had to be him, the green eyes was a clear sign of it. Next to him, Misaki saw Hiroki holding baby Misaki's small hand with a slight smile on the normally scowling face. He wore a button down shirt with navy blue shorts and black sneakers.

Misaki didn't notice the tear running down his cheek, the relief he felt when he saw the care the pictures were put in this album with his presence in them meant his parents never forgot about him. He kept seeing all of these pictures from his birth and he grew little by little. Little snapshots of his life where he naturally would have forgotten due to being so young at the time. Even if he tried to remember right now everything would turn out to be a blank, no remembrance of his parents' voices as they lulled him to sleep or the memory of his first few steps which he is sure the Kamijou family were there to see.

An unconscious chuckle resonated out of him when he saw a picture of Hiroki with his hair covered in cake and baby Misaki sat on his lap with frosting smeared all over his mouth. He found this too cute to resist but at the same time his happy mood went down. He really wanted to remember one memory but knew this was impossible.

The first memory which popped in his mind was the one where Takahiro fed him mashed carrots while his adoptive mother washed the dishes. He always saw the adults with a frown on their faces while Takahiro smiled at him as he shielded him from anything else in the house.

Whenever he asked Takahiro why their parents were mad or yelled at each other, all the young man did was take him to another room and watch TV with him. There were rare times when Takahiro's parents smiled and that's when Misaki dared to ask for something from the store as they left to go shopping. He didn't expect the one time he tried to be a little selfish, despite the other times he asked for a treat from the grocery store, to cause their death.

Instead of Takahiro reassuring his mind by telling him it wasn't his fault, Takahiro remained silent and stared blankly at the wall in front of him. He had done this every single time Misaki dared to ask about the accident or wanted to know a small detail from when he was a toddler.

There was that one time Takahiro got angry when he got home late which was only once and after that he diligently got home on time. He noticed only when Takahiro came back home in some occasions from work, he didn't act like himself and Misaki didn't want to push his buttons if he tried to act out.

Although he was now almost an adult, he felt like Takahiro undermined him in small little instances. Not openly of course but in something he couldn't control and the example was the day he woke up from the accident. Misaki being the considerate person he was, thought it was his brother being tired fom work and didn't need anyone making him frustrated.

But no that he thought more into this...and he didn't know why he suddenly felt shivers going through him.

Takahiro was the most kind man Misaki knew in this world, well Nowaki was a considerate man who was kind as well. He shouldn't be feeling so scared, it was as if his mind locked away more things than he assumed.

Hiroki turned to him and asked. "Is something wrong? Other than the fact you might be getting it into your mind you are my blood relative and want to run off as fast as possible."

"That cannot be it Hiro-san, he was smiling over the pictures a few moments ago."

Misaki sniffed as he wiped he water works from his face. "No it isn't that...it's just I remembered something and I don't know if this is a good or bad thing."

Hiroki arched a brow. "What exactly?"

"You see," Misaki closed the album and placed it on his lap. "Nii-chan always acted so weird when it came time for me to leave home for something. Whether it was for school or hanging out with a friend he always made sure to be the one to pick me up. Is that weird?"

Nowaki said. "Well he could be one overprotective brother and isn't that a good thing?"

"I know nii-chan cares for me but...he overreacted when he went to visit me at the hospital."

Hiroki got off the bed and sat down on the floor when he asked. "What did he say exactly?"

Misaki stared at Hiroki when he answered. "Nothing too hurtful by anyone's standards but he didn't cry relief when he saw I was okay, I expected him to hold me while asking me if I am okay. He barely noticed Usagi-san.."

"You know Usami-san?" Nowaki inquired.

Misaki blinked as he answered with a nervous chuckle. "Yeah...I live with Usag..Usami Akihiko, I guess since the beginning of my freshman year...and he's my lover..too."

Nowaki intercepted Hiroki before he spoke when he asked. "About your brother, Takahiro Takahashi, if you don't mind me asking you this. Has he shown this attitude in more than one occasion?"

"Um...a few times when I was younger and recently, that's it I think."

"Don't say you think, confirm it." Hiroki stated as Nowaki chuckled. "You just want to see flaws in Takahashi-san since Usami-san calls him absolutely perfect."

"How the hell do you know this?"

"You were drunk, so you spilled so many secrets that I'm sure you would never tell me."

Misaki made a mental note not to drink around people if he got the blabber mouth aspect from Hiroki. He was sure Akihiko would enjoy having him say stupid things when he was unable to control his mouth.

Hiroki snapped at Misaki. "I know that face and stop thinking about it! You need a good limit of alcohol tolerance not get so drunk enough to talk!"

Misaki smiled lightly as he scratched the back of his head. "Okay...you caught me."

Nowaki asked out of nowhere. "Does he take anything for his health?"

"Like what?"

"Pills, shots, any medication he would take on a regular basis."

Misaki told him. "He always took something he called a vitamin pill in the mornings, would that be it?"

Nowaki frowned as he nodded while pondering inside of his head afterwards. "Yes thank you for telling me..."

Hiroki saw his frown and was about to comment when Misaki added in. "I think that's why he never drank beer and made sure to lecture me in not getting drunk. Just because I am a college student doesn't mean I can go all wild and crazy."

_What the hell is up with Nowaki? Is what Misaki said really THAT important...wait...I called the brat Misaki! My mind is going haywire!_

"Studies are important..." Hiroki then put in something extra. "Which I don't understand how you can get so distracted in my class when all I ask is to pay attention."

Misaki tried to deny it when he explained. "Sumi-sempai distracted me! Blame him!"

"Don't lie to me when I know you are not that innocent!"

Both them exchanged more blows as Nowaki sat in the middle of all this and smiled. At least it hasn't gotten awkward but...he was worried about what Misaki told him earlier.

He needed more information on this, since Misaki was his Hiro-san's brother who in turn, became a new family member to him.

* * *

All three of them were walking down the streets and managed to make it across town to Akihiko's expensive apartment with the help of a bus. Misaki already felt tired from basically hopping on one leg and trying not to hurt his ribs even more but knowing he was almost close to home drove him to keep going.

He wanted to see Akihiko and fake as if the man worrying over him made him mad but in reality he loved the attention. Who wouldn't? When someone got out of a hospital, found out they were not who they were originally, had accepted this and would want their loved one to know about it.

Although...Misaki was sure Hiroki was pissed when he knew Akihiko was his lover. It seemed Akihiko wasn't so honest with his oldest friend after all.

He didn't know why, those two were supposed to be old friends. Misaki couldn't help but sigh, knowing Akihiko, the man always did something to make other people mad at him and he had to apologize for him. All of those apologies he had to make to Aikawa when Akihiko simply handed him the phone and walked out the door.

He really should enforce a strict rule with Akihiko to handle his own business.

Right now especially, he was getting a small headache on the right side of his head. He was thrilled when he saw a park in the distance and coming closer.

They stopped at a park where Nowaki helped Misaki sit down onto the park bench with a smile no less. Hiroki made sure he had his phone with him, he was pretty sure Misaki would have to call Akihiko to confirm his presence at the apartment. It was not like he had a small inkling of care but he didn't feel right leaving Misaki home alone and on his first day out of the hospital.

Hiroki handed Misaki the cell phone into his hands. "You might as well call the idiot and check if he's home. This way you can brace yourself for the mess he left around his place."

Misaki chuckled as he opened the phone in his hands and checked the contacts, Akihiko was on the friends list of course. "I think he would be happier to know I'm already out since he missed my cooking."

"So you're basically a servant? Not a lover? Wait what about a maid?"

Misaki pushed the call button as he blushed. "I'm not a maid!"

Nowaki chuckled as he commented. "Well the way you denied it so strongly does make it seem like you are."

"No I'm not!"

Misaki stared at the phone as he redialed the number again, Hiroki asked. "Akihiko isn't answering?"

"No..that's strange, I tried his cell phone, now let me try the house." Misaki dialed the other phone as it rang a few times. "Why isn't he answering? I thought Aikawa-san told him I would be going back home, I'm sure she told him because she might demand more stories out of him."

Hiroki said. "So pretty much you are his motivator? You do know that would the most thankless job coming from a guy like Akihiko right?"

"I know...but before the accident he had been very careful not to throw anything carelessly in the condo. Around that time was the midterm and your course was taking a lot out of..."

Hiroki scowled as he ranted and Nowaki chuckled under his breath. "Don't give me such a look! It's all because all of my students being slackers and trying to bribe me beforehand which prompts me to make them suffer. If you want to blame someone for my hard tests then it should be them for not paying attention to the notes that should be taken diligently in class! And for being my blood relative I would have expected more coming from you! Why does it have to take me smashing a book to your face to make you see not to talk in class?"

Misaki started to feel bad, a recap of Takahiro yelling at him entered his mind as he closed the phone in his hands. "I...I..."

Hiroki frowned and looked the other way when he said. "Look I already know you aren't as incompetent as all the rest of those morons. Just forget I what I said since I have been meaning to get that out ever since I had to start planning for the finals in the last month of classes and I know I will get grief out of it."

He even rubbed Misaki's shoulder and Misaki stared at him in surprise. The physical contact he had ever gotten from Hiroki was from objects and that forced hug he did to him.

Misaki still cannot believe he did that and survived.

Nowaki reached out as he took the phone out of Misaki's hands. "Since Usami-san isn't answering how about you surprise him and walk inside to wait for him to get back home?"

"I don't know if I should, Usagi-san doesn't like surprises. Especially from people walking into his apartment without him knowing."

Hiroki scoffed as he got up and brushed the invisible dirt from his pants. "You live there so you have a right to go in there whenever you want. You DO have the keys to the condo right? Because ringing the doorbell is not going to get his lazy ass up."

Misaki checked his pockets since Aikawa was the one who brought him clothes, he put in his pocket stuff he had with him on the accident so he shouldn't be missing anything. Well his phone was lost throughout the stay at the hospital but he can always buy a new one and cancel transfer his number to the new one.

He checked his right side pocket and he found them. "Yes I have them."

"Good, we don't have to use Nowaki to bust down the door."

Nowaki pouted as he whined. "Hiro-san...I'm not that strong."

Misaki stifled a laugh, if his ears deceived him he didn't want to be wrong. Did Demon Kamijou make a joke? This day and everything else that has happened had just dulled his surprise mechanism.

"I can see where he would get that from, you are insanely tall like a tree Nowaki." Misaki teased.

"Not you too Misaki! Why jump on me with these jokes it's not fair."

Hiroki stated. "Life is not fair, deal with it." He added in as he walked on forward and he hid the small smirk on his face. "You are a playground attraction for the children at the hospital..."

"Hiro-san!"

Misaki bit his lip and hid his face in his arm, trying to suffocate any form of chuckle that might come out. When he controlled himself he tried to get up on his own and he got his healthy leg on the ground before he mistakenly placed his injured one.

Nowaki wanted to help him but Misaki told him. "It's fine, see I got up on my own."

"See Nowaki, he didn't your help."

Misaki smiled as he walked forward and Nowaki followed right next to him. "Are you sure you are able to walk any further? Because this much stress on you when you are just out of hospital..."

"I'm fine Nowaki, I just feel a little sore and when I get inside my room I will be sleeping like a log. Sleep is much more important and I don't think I will wake up so early tomorrow so I might be late to school."

"Then miss a day,"

Misaki and Nowaki stared at Hiroki in shock, Nowaki managed to utter. "Did you just say...what I think you said?"

Hiroki snapped. "I'm trying to be nice! So shut up!"

Nowaki smiled as he walked to Hiroki and pecked his cheek. "How adorable, you are being such a nice brother, Hiro-san!"

"Nowaki...stay two feet away from me."

"Why?" He held Hiroki in his arms and kept his signature smile on his face. "I won't let go anyway."

Misaki walked next to them and saw the huge blush on Hiroki's face. "You two sure are lovey dovey...how long have you two been together?" I just need to know, someone barely getting into a relationship would never support Hiro...well Professor Kamijou's mood swings for so long without compromise.

Nowaki answered in excitement. "6 years and counting!"

"That long? I have never met anyone being in a relationship this long and behave as if it's the first few weeks."

Hiroki mumbled. "Blame Nowaki, he constantly has the need to be such a sap. Something about keeping our relationship alive and kicking without making it over commercialized by all of those damn holidays."

Nowaki nuzzled Hiroki as he said. "Well love cannot be contained in one main holiday, it should be every single day."

Misaki nodded his head. "That is very true..."

"Alright now what's wrong with you?" Hiroki asked as Misaki looked up at him and explained. "Is it overboard to have someone be so clingy to you every single day and..."

Hiroki turned his head to stare at Nowaki as Misaki continued. "Then demand to have...well...you know...THAT...every single night and I don't want to when I have to get to university the next day...also the lack of studying."

"Wait that jerk forces you!"

"Hiro-san calm down..."

"Hell no! How dare Akihiko rape you! And don't say at the end you enjoyed it unless you like to believe this!"

Misaki was taken aback, no one had ever had a strong reaction to Akihiko's tactics on how he had sex with him. By now he got used to thinking on how it was one of the ways Akihiko showed his love for him and he even promised at the hospital not to take advantage of Misaki because he was hurt.

So this really was not a good thing then.

"Alright let me tell you this, if Nowaki suddenly got into his mind that he can push me into a wall and have his way with me without considering my feelings. Is that love?"

Nowaki didn't like being put in a character like this but it must be to give Misaki a good point. Though this was the first time, well they have talked so much in one day, he heard Misaki comment on how Akihiko acted towards the one he supposedly loved. He knew Akihiko's personality since Hiroki complained about him so much but he didn't think he was _this_ selfish. 

"N-No..but...after the first few times I started liking it..."

Nowaki piped in. "Does your heart beat faster when he kisses you and makes love to you?"

"Nowaki! That's personal business of his!"

"It does..."

"What about him? Does his heart beat faster or he stares at you with love?"

Misaki blushed when he remembered the time when Akihiko placed his hand over his heart when they made love. Almost every single time Akihiko stared at him was with so much affection and the words he spoke with such sincerity.

"Yes, he does,"

Nowaki smiled at him and patted his head. "Then it means it might be a little bit of force but you can fight back if you don't feel like it."

"Like you should have done in the first place." Hiroki grumbled as he slapped Misaki's back lightly.

"He's strong you know...kind of like Nowaki over here."

"Hey! I'm not that strong you know."

All three of them made it to the apartment complex after 10 minutes of talking, well Nowaki got both of them in the conversation. It turned out Misaki and Hiroki had a lot of things in common, so there wasn't any sort of awkward pauses since they got into small arguments. The biggest one being the debate on manga and books, which Hiroki practically ripped on manga when books came long before those picture books.

Gathering his courage, Misaki argued back his love of manga and even won a few points but he didn't win the war. At least they didn't get into full on fist fighting when either one of them lost something but at least they are arguing like brothers. Somewhat.

The realization he had an arguing gene in him made Misaki a little happy. It meant he could be assertive if he worked on it and if he could get help on this he won't get taken advantaged of.

Misaki pushed in the key to the door and managed to twist it around with no help. "I don't hear anything inside, maybe he is sleeping or something."

"No novels means he doesn't do anything so that's a good guess."

"So he sleeps all the time then?"

Misaki sighed. "When he isn't busy trying to get me to be his muse then he pretty much smokes near the window and looks out of it."

Nowaki asked. "He does know smoking is bad right?"

Hiroki and Misaki both said simultaneously. "He will stop when he's dead."

They turned to each other as Misaki muttered slowly. "J...J-Jinx?"

Hiroki glared at him as he sighed. "Damn it. You win this round...brat."

Nowaki opened the door as he walked in first to check if there was anything Misaki could trip on. Misaki and Hiroki got through the entrance just in time for Misaki to freeze in shock at what he was looking at. Hiroki's jaw slacked in anger while Nowaki didn't know what to do.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: On the day before his birthday, Misaki gets into a car wreck in front of Mitsuhashi. When he leaves the hospital, he finds out the truth of his origin which unravels years of secrecy and deception and his life is never the same again. This isn't a Hiroki/Misaki fanfic but it's my theory of Misaki being Hiroki's long lost brother.

Akihiko snapped back into reality as he heard someone at the door. He paid attention as his eyes widened, three men stared back at him in shock, one in particular whose eyes filled with dread. Misaki's eyes were filled to the brink in betrayal. Even from the far distance, Akihiko could see him shaking but the author glared at Nowaki as the giant supported him by placing his hand on his shoulder.

Hiroki was the first one to react, his mouth opened wide as he screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK AKIHIKO?"

The outburst had Nowaki placing his hand on Hiroki's shoulder as well. It was to hold Hiroki in place, he was pretty sure his lover would launch himself over to Akihiko and possibly kill him. Nowaki also felt the need to hurt the author for two main reasons he assessed at the moment: Akihiko hurt Misaki by locking lips with Takahiro and the fact he played two brothers for his own selfish desires.

Nowaki noticed Misaki shaking in front of him, whether from anger or a soul shattering reaction to this situation. He couldn't tell by being behind him but he was sure something inside Misaki is snapping in two.

"N-Nowaki..." Misaki stuttered as he controlled his initial reaction.

Nowaki placed some pressure on Misaki's shoulder. "Yes?"

"I-I-I want to leave...please let go of me."

He took his hand off of Misaki's shoulder slowly as the young man turned around and walked out of th apartment. The crutches provided his stability as he disappeared from sight, Nowaki wanted to go after him but Hiroki is being kept complacent by his hand.

Removing his hand would cause hell to break loose.

Akihiko pushed off Takahiro's hands off of his body and noticed the drunk expression on his face. He was completely in control even with the alcohol he consumed earlier...this HAD to be a setup!

Takahiro swayed from side to side as his head lay on the sofa. His face burrowed into the cushions to hide the smirk on his face.

The author got up and ran toward the door. "Misaki come back! This is all a misunderstanding!"

Nowaki and Hiroki blocked his way as they moved in front of the door. "Move out of my path Hiroki."

Hiroki glared at him as he growled. "I don't think so, remember when you told me you were over Takahiro? You swore this to me! How could you lie to me, hell you lied to the brat who just left heartbroken!"

"I am over him! I have been for a whole entire year! Misaki is the one I care for in this entire world not Takahiro!"

Takahiro's eyes widened at the news. Misaki wasn't a housekeeper, he was Akihiko's lover. His beloved one...was...gay..no..Akihiko changed him. Misaki was supposed to be untainted by anyone else.

Akihiko had soiled his brother...the one he cared more than anyone else.

He deserved to be shunned by everyone else, Takahiro would make sure of it. One step was complete: Hiroki was against his old love interest.

Hiroki scoffed as he pointed toward the table. "Yeah right! Then what the hell are those beer cans doing on the table! You made Takahiro drunk so you can take advantage of him! For shame!"

"I didn't! Takahiro brought the beer for himself! I would never drink such drivel and cheap stuff at that!" Akihiko explained as he tried to grab a cigarette from his pocket and Hiroki slapped it so they fell onto the floor. "Those are new..."

"Fuck the cigarettes you ass! You care more about those cancer sticks than Misaki!" Hiroki exclaimed as Nowaki left his side in order to check on Takahiro, the guy almost fell out of the couch and he wanted to know if he was alright.

Nowaki walked to Takahiro and bent down to shake him lightly. "Hello...sir...are you alright?"

Akihiko yelled back. "Of course I care about Misaki!"

"You proved it wrong by kissing Takahiro!"

Nowaki tried to move Takahiro's head to his direction but Takahiro burrowed his face deeper into the couch cushions. "Sir...Takahashi-san, I need to check if you are alright. It's okay, I'm a doctor I can help you."

Takahiro flinched as he feigned a drunken slur. "Nooo! Leave me alone! I want Usagi-chan!"

"He kissed me!" Akihiko shot back as he put his hands on Hiroki's shoulders and shook him for effect. "How can you not believe me? I'm telling you the truth!"

Hiroki shoved him away. "I saw you with my own two eyes Akihiko. I didn't see you being forced into it."

"Well he did!"

Nowaki frowned. "Takahashi-san don't be so difficult, I have to check if you are able to walk out on your own."

Takahiro panicked as the buzz of the alcohol dimmed in his body. The flush of red on his face disappeared and presented his natural skin color. One look at his face and he would be exposed. He already felt the disgust of kissing Akihiko, the bile wanted to purge out of his system. To erase the feeling of their lips touching and his heart beating faster caused by their contact, he put it off on the alcohol.

He shivered as Nowaki touched his shoulder, he didn't like anyone touching him. Takahiro clenched his fist as he peeked from under his bangs and swung. He was only doing this to give Nowaki the hint to stay the hell away from him.

The room grew silent as everyone heard quite clearly, Nowaki was punched in the face.

A few seconds passed as Hiroki snapped his head towards Nowaki's direction to see him nursing the left side of his face. Hiroki ran away from Akihiko as he crouched down to check on any injuries. The author took this chance to run out of the room after Misaki. Akihiko knew how to get out the building quickly, the trouble was figuring out where Misaki ran off to.

"Misaki!"

"Are you alright?" Hiroki asked as Nowaki nodded his head while giving him a reassuring smile. "Yes, it's just a bruise don't worry about it."

"Just a bruise! Look at yourself, you're bleeding!"

Nowaki touched the corner of his mouth and checked his hand to see little droplets of blood coating his fingertips. He wiped the rest of it with the back of that same hand. He didn't feel pain on the spot but it pulsated from the blood circulating through it.

Hiroki snapped at Takahiro. "I don't give a shit if you are drunk! You don't punch people who are trying to help you!" His hands cupped Nowaki's face so he could get a better look at the bruise.

"Hiro-san I'm fine, I'll ice when we go back home." Nowaki told him as he placed his warm hands on top of Hiroki's chilled ones.

Takahiro noticed how much they were distracted, he slowly scooted to the other side of the couch. He glared at Hiroki for mouthing back at him, Hiroki usually did this to him when they were younger. Takahiro never liked anyone yelling at him, he noticed Hiroki didn't do this when Akihiko was in the same room as them.

He managed not to make any noise as he ran out of the apartment. That was until he kicked a beer can but Nowaki and Hiroki didn't know it was him when they turned to stare at who it was.

Nowaki checked around the room as he noticed a lack of two people. "Usami-san and Takahashi-san are not here."

Hiroki muttered with a scowl on his face. "Then what the hell are we waiting for, we have to catch him before Akihiko upsets the brat even more." He grabbed Nowaki's hand and they bolted out of the apartment as well.

* * *

Misaki sat at a bus stop as he stared directly at the giant poster of a very obvious cheesy romance movie. His thoughts spun around the nasty words he wanted to scream at Akihiko, but more onto himself for being so absolutely gullible. The warm hugs, tender kisses after they made love, those declarations of love against the Usami family. Also the countless BL novels depicting their love in another reality.

He wanted no more than to back back in time and prevent ever living with Akihiko Usami. Misaki didn't break down like he thought he was going to do. This issue...he always had doubts on how quickly Akihiko transitioned from Takahiro toward him.

Although there was such a thing as gaining affection for someone while living under the same roof but love? And so quickly with no time in between to recover from a broken heart and instantly love another?

Misaki now realized this wasn't possible or at least probable.

Not with a love so strong after many years of just standing by protecting Takahiro and even housing a nobody like him. It wasn't until after Takahiro got married that Akihiko gravitated toward him.

Misaki felt more like a Suzuki-san than a human being at that point.

He was a comfort pillow and he fell for all of those sweet words.

He hated this, and he berated himself on his idiocy.

"MISAKI!"

Misaki turned around to see Akihiko running to his direction. He grabbed his crutches and got up on his foot, he turned away from Akihiko so he tried to get away from him. He couldn't face him, now with his anger was through the roof, Misaki tried to blink the tears which started again. This didn't work so well as he rubbed the small strand of tears with the back of his hand.

Akihiko exclaimed. "Misaki! Don't go! I can explain!"

Misaki yelled back. "There's nothing to explain! I saw everything with my own two eyes, you kissed him!" He felt Akihiko grip his arm as he swung his crutch, hitting Akihiko in the chest. "You used me! Out of everything else I could have seen on my day home after my accident. It had to be this!"

Akihiko rubbed the sore spot on his chest. "Let me explain-"

"No! I won't hear a thing , you are not tricking me in believing you!"

"I love you."

"Shut up!"

"You are the one for me."

"Liar!" Misaki cried as he took a few steps back, "How can you ...you lie to my face? Do you think I'm that gullible? Well I'm not! Not when I know someone who is starting to love me!"

Akihiko froze as he growled in jealousy. "Who? Who is this person?"

Hiroki and Nowaki turned a corner when they heard Misaki's pained voice. Hiroki especially ran quicker, there was no way Akihiko was going to hurt Misaki even more with atrocious lies. Also his instinct and information on Akihiko, they have been friends for a long time. Akihiko will do anything to get what he wanted.

It didn't matter what the stakes were. Akihiko's selfishness knew no bounds.

Misaki glared at Akihiko as he screamed. "Hiroki Kamijou!"

Hiroki stopped short as he heard his name. "What?"

Misaki and Akihiko snapped their heads to the right, Akihiko readied his hand into a fist, ready to strike Hiroki in the face. He couldn't wrap his mind around how Hiroki managed to gain Misaki's trust so quickly. The green monster brewed inside of Akihiko, warping everything as Hiroki's fault in this problem.

Now his emotions of convincing Misaki what he saw was a trick. Which morphed into destroying Hiroki for getting Misaki's love.

Nowaki told Misaki in a concerned voice. "C'mon Misaki, come along with us."

"He's not going anywhere with you two." Akihiko threatened as he placed his other hand in front of Misaki.

"You can't tell me what to do! Misaki barked, he pushed Akihiko's arm out of his way. "And don't speak at them so harshly, they have nothing to do with what you have done to me!" He tried to walk to them, the safety they exuded called to him.

Akihiko grabbed his arm and pushed him back, ultimately forgetting the ever healing leg. Misaki hitched his breath and tried not to scream in pain as his cast pressed onto the concrete floor.

Hiroki glared at Akihiko as he stepped forward. "You are hurting him Akihiko, release him now."

"No," Akihiko stated. "Whatever you have done to lead him away from me is not going to work. I don't want to hurt you Hiroki, so leave us alone to talk by ourselves. This is our business, not yours."

"It is my business you prat." Hiroki said calmly, only because he didn't want Akihiko to act irrationally. "Everything about Misaki is my problem."

 _He just called me Misaki! He really must like me a lot now and he is defending me as if he has known me his whole life!_ Misaki smiled but frowned slightly as he noticed Akihiko standing in front of Hiroki in a stance of intimidation.

Nowaki got in front of Hiroki, shielding Hiroki on the obvious signs of a brawl. He was not going to let Akihiko hurt his Hiro-san, he would fight him before that happened.

"Get out of the way."

"No, not when I know you will hurt Hiro-san." Nowaki challenged as he gave Akihiko a hateful stare. "I'm not moving."

Hiroki was focused on Misaki so he didn't take offense on Nowaki defending him as if he didn't have the ability to do it himself. When he realized what his lover was doing, he wasn't angry. In fact, Hiroki couldn't help the little fluttering in his chest as Nowaki defended him so strongly.

It only took a second as Akihiko charged forward and punched on his target at the moment. He didn't remotely care about him so hurting him was no problem to him.

Nowaki wasn't going to let someone else punch in the face as he dodged Akihiko and backed away. He clenched his own fists and put them in front of his chest. He slugged Akihiko and made contact with his cheek.

Hiroki saw this as an opportunity and used Nowaki's large frame to sneak around them. He placed his hand on Misaki's shoulder, the young man jumped on the spot. Misaki didn't know he moved from Nowaki's side, his focus was mainly on finding a way to get away from Akihiko.

As Akihiko and Nowaki got closer for more punches, Hiroki helped Misaki walk a few feet away.

Misaki clung to Hiroki as the man muttered. "Are you alright?"

"Yes...should we help him."

Hiroki answered. "All Akihiko wants is you, Nowaki can distract him long enough so we can escape."

Nowaki exclaimed a little louder than he should but it gave Hiroki the signal to leave quickly. "Stay far away from Misaki! If you are this violent now, you might actually hurt him in the near future!"

"I love him so of course I won't!"

Hiroki and Misaki managed to run away as Nowaki dodged one more punch from Akihiko before he ran off as well. Which left Akihiko alone at the bus stop seething in anger, he turned to grab Misaki only to see him gone from his side. 

TBC


	9. The Aftermath..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: On the day before his birthday, Misaki gets into a car wreck in front of Mitsuhashi. When he leaves the hospital, he finds out the truth of his origin which unravels years of secrecy and deception and his life is never the same again. This isn't a Hiroki/Misaki fanfic but it's my theory of Misaki being Hiroki's long lost brother.

Hiroki pressed the ice pack onto Nowaki's face and he hissed at the freezing touch of the ice. "Can't you be a little bit gentler?" Nowaki pouted as he sat back on the living room couch, right next to them, Misaki nursed a cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

"The sooner we get the ice on you, the quicker the swelling will go down." Hiroki stated while inching closer to Nowaki to the keep the bag in place.

Nowaki noticed the suggestive pose they were both in and he chucked. "If you wanted to top me all you had to do was ask."

Misaki turned in time to see Hiroki throw the ice bag at Nowaki and got away from him. "You ass! You had to do this in front of company!"

"Well you pressed your body right on me."

"To put the ice bag in place!" Hiroki exclaimed as he strolled to the spot next to Misaki and sat down. "Honestly, I should have just handed the damn thing over instead of holding it and stop smiling like that!"

Nowaki kept the smile on his face. "Like what?"

"Like such a moron!"

"So cute.."

"Stop saying that! We just got back from that hell hole, we don't need you being so laid back about this!"

"Well we can't freak out when there are many other things to worry about."

"It's not like Akihiko knows our new number or place, so we have a good while before he tried to snoop around to get our information."

"We have to be sure..."

"Unless some moron I know tells him...and you know who."

For the first time on their journey back to the house, Misaki started laughing. He placed the mug onto the small table so he wouldn't spill anything onto the floor or the couch. After a few seconds, both men heard Misaki sobbing as he hid his face in his hands.

Hiroki gingerly placed his hand on Misaki's back and started to rub in small circles to calm him down. "Why...why did he do this?" Misaki sniffled as he rubbed his eyes. "Is it because...is it because of my accident? Is that why he did that?"

"That can't be it Misaki, from what Hiro-san told me about him, he had loved Takahashi-san for years."

"I know...I know..."

Nowaki sighed, "I believe he never got over him."

Hiroki imputed. "Although he mentioned you on his visits, he always wandered toward Takahiro sometimes. He never said your name, I guess he did have some respect for your identity."

Misaki dried the tears as he hid a pathetic smile. "Oh yeah as if not saying my name to his oldest friend for protection is anything special."

" _Ex_ -friend."

Nowaki stared at Hiroki in shock as Misaki felt Hiroki rub his hair softly. "Hiro-san."

"Look," Hiroki muttered. "Whether or not our sibling relationship is just starting to form, you are my brother and I don't associate with anyone who hurts my family. Got that?"

Misaki looked up from under his bangs, "Really?"

Hiroki nodded his head.

All Nowaki could do was smile at them, it was as if he was seeing a bond worth 19 years and not one which was developing. Despite what outsiders saw at face value, Hiroki cared for his closest friends and family, Nowaki knew the love was genuine. When people gain the loyalty of an individual who presented an immense amount of pride, it meant they would hold the other person in a higher standard. When trouble came, they would protect and support with all of their might.

This was something Nowaki discovered and though he won't say it out loud. There were times where he wished he could tell it to someone but he gathered a sense of pride by knowing this obvious yet concealed secret.

Hiroki placed his hands on each of Misaki's shoulders and made him sit up. "Listen, I know what it is like to be used and suffer boundless times because of wrong decisions made at the wrong moment. To place self-guilt on something which isn't your fault when shit happens and certain circumstances doesn't make what you have done the cause. Despite anything else you can experience, be assured that life DOES go on and those who hurt you won't matter."

Nowaki added in. "If anyone knows what they are talking about it is Hiro-san." Nowaki patted Misaki's head as he smiled at the flush of embarrassment on Hiroki's face.

He actually forgot Nowaki was in the same room.

Now he wanted to take back what he just said. He only meant Misaki to be the one to hear it and that alone took a crack at his shield.

"How long?"

"Huh?"

Misaki asked him with a frown. "With what you said, you know how wounds are fixed in time. What made you suffer?"

Nowaki opened his mouth as Hiroki slapped his hand on it to shut him up. "Let's just say all of that got me this big lug right here. So know one thing, there is always something good out of something bad."

"So...you won't tell me."

"Not a chance. Unless it can really help you but it might cause more harm than good at this point."

"But you admitted what you did to me as child! What can be much worse than that?"

Nowaki took off Hiroki's hand off of his mouth and whispered. "Do you want to?"

Misaki paid full attention as Hiroki shook his head. "Not now," He told Misaki but gave him a small quirk or his lips. "Anymore shocking details and I'm sure you wll go into shock. When time passes I will tell you EVERY single detail."

"O-Okay."

Hiroki stretched up his arms. "Did you have any extra clothes when you left the hospital?"

"No."

"Damn it." Hiroki muttered, his eyebrows scrunched up in thought as he stared at Misaki.

Nowaki asked for Hiroki, it was obvious to him what Hiroki was too nervous to ask. "Well would you like to stay here? I'm sure you haven't thought of who else can house you but the lack of clothes does pose a problem."

"Nowaki!"

"What?" Nowaki asked innocently. "We can't have your brother roaming the streets when he's mentally, emotionally and physically injured."

Hiroki glared at Nowaki as he tried not to stare at Misaki, he could feel those green eyes directed onto his face. "Of course he's going nowhere, the hell he is. It's not like you use your old bedroom Nowaki."

"Then it's settled!" Nowaki clapped his hands together. "You are staying right here Misaki, well if you already have someone else in mind."

"No I don't." Misaki told him as he wiped his eyes, another set of tears appeared.

"Are you crying again?"

"No!" Misaki whipped back. "I'm just overwhelmed."

"Of what?"

"Everything! This has changed in the last few hours of my life! This news that I never knew about! And you...you are treating me so differently than usual."

Hiroki scoffed. "The way I treat people at my job an outside is entirely different. I'm not the cruelest man everything seems to think I am."

Misaki nodded his head as he muttered. "I used to think like that...I'm sorry.."

"Well I made it manifest to this point and students should worry more about their studies unless they catch true interest in the subject. Which almost never happens, and students don't care about their professors anyway."

"That can't be right Hiro-san, I liked all of my teachers."

"You don't count, you get along with anyone who meets you."

"Well I can't help that, but I'm sure I won't be able to focus on anything else if you were my teacher."

"...Shut up." Hiroki murmured. "As if the brat needs to hear your comments at a time like this." He frowned as the house phone started to ring in the annoying tone Nowaki set it on. "Nowaki go answer it."

Nowaki got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen with the ice bag on his face. He picked it up. "Hello?"

Hiroki growled. "It better not be that moron calling."

MIsaki clenched his hands together. "I don't want to hear him." He stared at Hiroki. "Please...don't let him near me."

"I won't."

Nowaki uttered out. "Fuyumi-san?"

* * *

Takahiro had a decent sized album on his lap with the last few pages open. His normal bright eyes were dark as he used his finger to touch a picture of Misaki in his high school uniform. To be more specific, Misaki's graduation day where the faces of old friends were scratched out.

Misaki waved in the photograph, his green eyes standing out from the normal brown eyes of the rest of his classmates. It was not like anyone saw them, Takahiro twirled a rusty nail in between his fingers. The small smile on his face projected the delight of eliminating these people out of the picture. Those people dulled the bright aura that Misaki exuded when Takahiro was there to pick him up. Takahiro always thought Misaki's classmates were not good enough to be near Misaki.

He couldn't protect him due to work, Misaki being in school and Takahiro didn't want to push him away. Over protectiveness had many backdrops.

Gathering Misaki's hatred as a result was not acceptable.

Even with kissing his oldest friend did make Misaki cry, he could easily convince Misaki that Akihiko forced the contact. He already turned Hiroki against Akihiko so it would be simple to trick Misaki. The naive side was what Takahiro counted on to make it work.

His hand absentmindedly hit a small plush toy which started to play a soft melody. He turned to stare at the stuffed lion, squinting his eyes he tried figuring out where this child's toy appeared from. He reached out and grabbed it, this wasn't Misaki's old toy. It was a cat not a lion and not animated as the one in his hand.

Then his eyes caught more toys scattered around the living room.

 _Whose stuff do these belong to?_  His non-drugged mind was fluctuating in old thoughts and memories where the medication redirected his focus. Any memory of his married life was dulled but fragments of Mahiro was who he remembered. His beloved son.

But also...the woman, the one leading him away out of his brother's life.

She was the one that has to pay, and every other person.

Takhiro dropped the toy onto the ground in catching a glimpse at another picture of Misaki. Anything which had something to do with Misaki, his mind took a 180 turn.

He whispered while pushing his lips on Misaki's photo. "Just wait for me...and no one will reunite us again".

* * *

Misaki shivered and dread overwhelmed the original state of sadness. He definitely didn't want to be found by anyone outside this apartment. He placed the feeling onto Akihiko storming in and snatching him out. His imagination went wild and he didn't hear Nowaki on the phone.

Well that was until the couch moved as Hiroki went toward the kitchen. "Hello Fuyumi-san did you need to talk to Hiro-san?"

Hiroki motioned his hands in an x for a no gesture as Nowaki pressed the speaker button on the phone. **"Well..its a yes and a no, you see I need to confirm which day I should send those guavas I got from a friend overseas on her visit."**

Nowaki chuckled at Hiroki who face palmed. "You can send them any day of the week, Hiro-san's friend is staying with us for a while and he can get sign for them." Nowaki walked to the living room as Misaki tried to get up from the sofa. "Trust me Fuyumi-san, he won't let them rot outside." Hiroki changed his mind and tried to grab the phone and Nowaki moved out of the way.

 **"Then I might take the chance to meet him then! Hiroki-chan rarely introduces me to his friends."** She suggested happily.  **"I'll cancel the order, I'll deliver them myself!"**

Misaki was shocked at hearing her voice, gentle, serene, exactly what he expected it to be. His mouth slightly open and he tried to speak, little croaks was what came out. He was at a standstill. Either he asked for the phone and talk to his..mother or drag it out toward the day she arrived. In those scenarios, Misaki couldn't help the nervousness coursing through his veins.

Nowaki told her. "Fuyumi-san you can't strain yourself so much. It's no problem if you just send it here."

 **"But it's better than having to call someone to take them so early. Besides, this wil give me and Hiroki-chan's friend time to talk with each other. My visit will be a surprise of course and do tell Hiroki-chan not to hide like last time".**  She teased with a giggle.

Hiroki exclaimed. "One time! And you still hold this against me!"

**"Hello sweetheart! On that note, you could have told me you were dressed in something for your boyfriend. Honestly, he greeted me with a coat on, you hid in your room like I was going to kill you."**

"I have never gotten in that situation before! How was I supposed to know your reaction would be good!"

**"Oh give your old mother a break. Anyway is this friend of yours nice?"**

Nowaki answered. "Exceptionally kind, you will like him right away!"

**"Perfect! Is he listening in?"**

"Yes ma'am!" Misaki piped up as he clutched his head, he shouldn't have gotten so bothered, now he had a headache.

Nowaki held the phone closer to Misaki as Fuyumi told him.  **"Hopefully a day with an old woman won't bore you to tears young man."**

"No you won't! I can say that with confidence!"

**"Oh! Alrighty then! Goodbye you three!"**

She hung up the phone as Hiroki sighed. "Now you got a taste of this overly cheerful lady I call mother, don't get to scared if she starts hugging you. She does that to people she likes and since you aren't to horrible, she will instantly like you."

Misaki gulped as he said. "Can we not tell her about me?"

"Why? Look kid you are going t give her the greatest joy and-"

"I can't handle this in a short amount of time. I-I want to meet them when I have confidence in the fact I can be a Kamijou! Not a kid who doesn't know a thing and make them hate me."

Hiroki muttered. "Great you have father's stubborn streak in family affairs." He went inside of the kitchen. "What do you guys want to eat? I'm thinking of making Italian, I actually know how to make one from scratch and we actually have all of the ingredient for it."

These random bursts out of the Demon Kamijou mode, Misaki was almost getting used to it. Not entirely, due to not being able to see a book the same in Hiroki's presence. He could attest to Hiroki actually trying to be kind to him. Though Misaki assumed it was because Nowaki was in the room.

On cue, Nowaki walked inside of the kitchen and Misaki leaned to witness him kissing Hiroki tenderly on the lips. Misaki retracted back and nodded. Yup, it was diffidently partially on Nowaki's influence. 

TBC


	10. Why Does She Fear...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: On the day before his birthday, Misaki gets into a car wreck in front of Mitsuhashi. When he leaves the hospital, he finds out the truth of his origin which unravels years of secrecy and deception and his life is never the same again. This isn't a Hiroki/Misaki fanfic but it's my theory of Misaki being Hiroki's long lost brother.

Manami's mother, Chiyo, walked out of the bedroom where Mahiro finally fell asleep for his nap. It took another hour to get the toddler to sleep. Mostly because Manami didn't stop on her way and Mahiro couldn't get sleep due to all of the noise. Rush hour on the train would never have given the kid a chance anyway.

Every single curtain in the house was closed so no light peeked in, except from the kitchen where Manami was sitting at. She sipped the green tea to calm her queasy stomach but it didn't help.

Chiyo rubbed her daughter's shoulders and was worried at the state Manami arrived unannounced to her home. They still haven't talked yet since Mahiro was grumpy and Manami was trying to keep herself calm. Earlier in the month, Manami was about to tell her good news. She suspected pregnancy but now it doesn't seem like a good idea to mention it.

She asked softly. "Sweetheart...what happened?"

Manami sniffled while putting down her cup on the counter. "Takahiro..."

"Did you two get into a fight? Every single couple has these and I'm sure it will pass by quickly."

"It's not something small..."

Chiyo sat down on her chair as she asked. "I won't know until you fully explain all of this to me. You can tell me anything."

She stared at her mother. "Takahiro has changed completely mom, ever since we found out Misaki got into his accident, little by little. But there were signs even before that, he would be out late at night or come back home later than scheduled. I ignored his overprotective stance on Misaki since they are family. Then he talked too much over Usami-san...I'm confused...I think he liked Usami-san and just married me because he wanted to seem straight."

Chiyo didn't want to believe her, the man she met a few years back assured her of his devotion to her daughter. That he was so in love with her that marriage was next in their plans and he wanted to create a family with her. The kind innocent smile which graced his face when he spoke of Manami convinced her in an instant.

Manami took another gulp of tea, then continued. "I tried to talk to him about this so if he has bi curious thoughts then we could just separate while he solved his own confusion. If he wanted to separate from me, I wouldn't mind, I'd rather have our children be in a peaceful home with no fighting than have both of us argue all of the time."

"He can't leave you! You are pregnant and will need him more than ever!"

"Not when I found something awful about him."

Chiyo sighed. "Those thoughts he has will pass, just tell him about the baby and he will want to talk with you."

Manami groaned as she gripped her hair. "I'm not mad if he is gay! I have accepted Misaki as being gay so if Takahiro turns out to want a man then I won't stop him and keep us in a loveless marriage."

"If it isn't because of that...then what is it?"

She touched the bottle in her pocket, "It's how I found one of those orange tinted bottles for medication I never knew about..."

"Well I'm sure it's nothing too serious, unless he has erectile dysfunction " Chiyo joked lightly as she hoped it would lower the awkward atmosphere. "...Was that it?"

"NO! Mom can you please not joke about this! I might have married a maniac behind the face of a nice man! I endangered Mahiro by even letting him be near Takahiro as long as I have. So of course I won't let Takahiro near the new baby."

Manami's mother shook her head lightly. "Calm down, this won't do anything beneficial for the baby. Just please explain to me, why are you getting so hysterical?"

All of the answers were placed in her hand as Chiyo inspected the bottle. "Sweetie?"

"Read the medication."

Chiyo pushed up her glasses and read the tiny print.

Manami pushed back her chair as she ran to the sink. She gagged while trying to keep the bile inside of her body. Nothing she did helped as she vomited into the empty sink and turned on the water to wash it all away. The stress of everything pushed up her level of fear to the top.

How was she supposed to know Takahiro took drugs? Especially those which were supposed to suppress bipolar tendencies. She knew they could be controlled by medication or even a trip to the shrink.

Most of these cases...didn't end well. She didn't want to be a witness to a breakdown Takahiro might get into.

The image of her happy-go-lucky husband shattered, all she visioned was a fabricated picture of a psychopath bent on killing someone. What terrified her the most was the unpredictability. How was she going to know what type of man her husband really was? Would he turn against her or leave her penniless after their divorce? She already decided not to risk it and got out of this marriage, besides she already had a steady job.

She didn't need his support. But she's worried about Mahiro, that little child adored his father to death. She couldn't disillusion him later on in life.

Manami filled a cup with water and sipped a good amount before spitting it out. To get rid of the taste of vomit from her mouth.

Chiyo fiddled with the bottle when she commented. "It doesn't mean Takahiro is mentally ill, many people take all sorts of medication when in stress."

Manami snapped to her mother's direction. "What are you...?"

"All marriages have faults." Chiyo placed the bottle on the table. "Even if Takahiro is a little off, he is an excellent provider to you and-"

"I thought you are on my side! Can't you understand how bad this situation is! Takahiro is unstable! I'm sure of it!"

Chiyo's worried face went blank. "Stop over exaggerating right now. Takahiro swore to me he would try everything to make you happy, now you are pushing him aside over something as simple as medication? You are not doing what you are going to do, you are not going to divorce him. No one in this family has ever been divorced, you are not going to start now."

"We are not in the old times where there is no such thing as divorce! I have a right to leave him, I'm thinking of the children!"

"Then don't divorce him!" Her cold voice made Manami realize that her mother was not going to support her, even if the end result was bad. "You can stay here, I can't kick you out with a child and another in the way. But," Chiyo raised herself off of the chair. "This is temporary, make sure to reason everything out with your husband before the new baby arrives."

Manami didn't speak as her mother left the kitchen, she was left in disbelief. The woman who raised her...just brushed away her fears as if they were nothing. Were her assumptions wrong? Could she mend what Takahiro easily broke when he kicked her out?

She pinched her arm. No. She wasn't going to fix this. No matter what her mother told her. Manami was a grown woman, thinking of what was best for her family. Even though she won't have her family's support, she will always have her children.

* * *

Mahiro pushed a small red ball to Manami, both of them sat in the living room as the TV blared in the living room. The toddler merely smiled at his mother but she gave him a weak smile back. Her child, so oblivious to the massive problem in their lives, she wished she was him right now."

"Ma! Ba!" Mahiro babbled as he patted the ball and kicked it lightly to the left.

Manami giggled to humor the child. "Yes Mahiro, it is a ball." She moved slightly to push it back to the child, she then sat back on her spot.

Behind her, Chiyo passed by with a smile on her wrinkled face. She rarely got to see her grandson, even under these circumstances. She stared at Mahiro, to check if he recognized her, the toddler just babbled to his mother.

She couldn't blame him, Manami did live in the city and they almost never saw each other. Although she was hard on her daughter, at least she got time to see her grandchild face to face.

The phone rang as Chiyo walked toward the phone. Manami paid no mind as she hurried forward to catch Mahiro from falling backwards. Mahiro was still fragile in her eyes and she didn't want him to get hurt. Her protectiveness wasn't overboard but a crack on the skull she didn't want to happen to her son.

Manami positioned Mahiro properly as she heard Chiyo exclaim. "Takahiro! What a surprise! Now what do I owe this call?"

Manami shivered, her fear skyrocketed as her mother continued. "Yes she's here, we all just ate some dinner ...Mahiro has been a joy, no trouble whatsoever...you want to talk with her? Oh of course, let me get her right now."

Chiyo stopped at the entrance to the living room, she covered the phone with pressing it to her shirt. "Talk to him, he sounds upset that you left honey."

Manami doubted it, he was the one who coldly kicked her out in the first place. The smile he sported as she left didn't suit well with her. Especially after she mentioned what Takahiro did by using Akihiko's name but he only did so when she caught him...not before.

The expression of hope on her mother's face, there was no point in fighting over a phone call.

At least she wasn't in front of Takahiro in this conversation.

"Fine. Hand it over."

Chiyo gave Manami the phone as she left to give her privacy. "...Hello."

**"You are not going to tell Misaki about what happened between us."**

"What?"

**"Like I said, don't mention anything to Misaki. He already has enough problems with his accident...and other things."**

Manami gripped her arm as she growled. "I can tell him if I want, he is Mahiro's uncle, he has a right to know."

**"You are not blood, so I will be the one to tell him. This small bump is nothing for him to worry about."**

"So...I'm nothing to you? After all of this time?"

**"No you are not."**

"What about Mahiro?" Manami exclaimed, Mahiro stared up at her in confusion. "What about our new baby on the way?"

**"I can always visit my pride and joy, as for the new baby. I don't want to know about it later so never mention it again."**  Takahiro answered her in a cold voice.

Manami grit her teeth. "I'm not getting rid of the baby if that's what you want me to do. As far as I'm concerned, we are over. O.V.E.R . Over. Get ready for divorce proceedings because you will never see Mahiro again."

**"You are making a stupid decision. I suggest you keep your mouth shut or I will shut it for you and trust me you won't like it."**  Takahiro threatened her, she dug her nails into her skin as she said. "Goodbye."

He hung up as Manami dropped the phone onto the ground. Her eyes stared at the wall, she didn't move a muscle and Mahiro tried to get her attention by waving his arms around.

Though they were miles apart, she could tell his threat was not just plain words. She didn't know what else to do.

TBC


	11. Back to Class..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: On the day before his birthday, Misaki gets into a car wreck in front of Mitsuhashi. When he leaves the hospital, he finds out the truth of his origin which unravels years of secrecy and deception and his life is never the same again. This isn't a Hiroki/Misaki fanfic but it's my theory of Misaki being Hiroki's long lost brother.

Misaki wanted to stay back in Hiroki's apartment. The overbearing stares of the students weakened his earlier nerve when he left with Hiroki but seperated different ways when entering Mitsuhashi. It was as if the substantial amount wanted his state to be in critical condition due to the accident. Misaki considered himself lucky the injuries weren't life threatening. The disappointment of the lack of positive response didn't make Misaki feel welcome at all.

Throughout his classes, every so often someone peeked to get a look at him. The interest annoyed Misaki but at the same time embarrassed him, after one class, he became the university spectacle without even trying.

He wanted to disappear into his seat and even possibly hide inside of the covers of Nowaki's old bed. Which the doctor fixed up for him and even Hiroki cleaned up a few spots where he was bound to trip onto the floor. He felt much safer in the apartment, merely walking to his next class resulted in a whole group of stares.

Except one critical person Misaki kept an eye for: Keiichi Sumi.

A friendly chat wasn't what he wanted, Misaki had a bundle of questions to ask Sumi. He needed to know what happened on the day of his accident, memory was fuzzy at best, Sumi must have perfect recollection of everything. He had to! Sumi was with him when he crossed the street!

Misaki searched around Hiroki's classroom, no sign of Sumi whatsoever. He stared at Hiroki with different eyes now, as their eyes connected, Hiroki's eyes softened but remained indifferent toward the other students. Misaki held his urge to wave at Hiroki but the stares were enough, he didn't need rumors spread about him and his brother. Misaki understood how nasty the rumors could transform into. An old classmate whispered everything to him when they met at their usual spot.

He sat down in a seat in the front row and placed his crutches right under his desk. Misaki tensed as he heard whispering behind his back and tried his best to ignore them.

The whispers grew louder and louder.

The overbearing remarks were flowing from the row behind him.

He wanted them to just shut up.

Why was it so hard for them to mind their own business?

"Will you all shut up!" Hiroki commanded as he slammed his hands onto the desk. "Since you are all so chatty this morning, can any of you explain to me the meaning of the passages read last week."

No one dared to make a noise as Hiroki scoffed. "Thought so. Just because this brat go into some accident, it doesn't mean you can chat in my class!"

Misaki idly opened his book with a sigh as he felt eyes directed to him. This class had just begun and he wanted to get the hell out of there for his own sake. Then again...he noticed Hiroki fiddle with papers while lecturing the students, no stuttering or fumbling whatsoever. The attention of the room turned toward Hiroki, one wrong move or rule broken. Chalk, erasers, pencils, anything on hand was thrown to their foreheads.

No one wanted to flunk this class.

Of course they didn't want to repeat this class.

Again.

Hiroki passed out the prompt on the new essay the class needed to start on. The professor's advice: Start immediately because he didn't want to read crap because it was rushed when it was due.

Misaki merely read the prompt and he instantly got confused. After Hiroki explained a brief composite of what it was about, he sort of got it.

Class went by with no other incidents, except Misaki noticed Hiroki accepting a call and walking outside. The students didn't move or talk with each other if this was a normal class. Misaki was worried, throughout this whole year, Hiroki Kamijou never took a call when class was in session. He waited until after class to call back and everyone was gone.

This call must be severely important.

The legitimate time on the class to end occurred, Hiroki slammed the door open. "Class is over. Leave."

Everyone scattered out of the room but didn't bump into Hiroki as they left. Only Misaki was left behind, he predicted this and he didn't feel bad when no one helped him up. The few people in the literature class, ones he formed a study group with, none of them glanced when they left.

Misaki managed to get up on his own and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Few more hours to wait on the last class of the day, on a Monday no less, and he was home free.

He wished he could lay on a bed and sleep the day away. Misaki turned to Hiroki and said. "Goodbye professor, I'll see you..."

Hiroki yawned as he commented. "I know your schedule and the fact you will be sitting in the cafeteria for so long. Stay in my office." Misaki stared at Hiroki as the man continued. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go now before anyone catches you wandering around my office."

"O-Okay..." Misaki said as Hiroki warned him. "If you see Miyagi and he better not be in there right now, inform him that you have business with me, then he won't ask stupid questions." Hiroki added. "If he does, just ignore him."

Misaki nodded his head as he smiled lightly. "Thank you."

Hiroki coughed into his hand. "For what?"

"You know, getting everyone to stop talking about me."

"Oh..that..other than my class almost getting out of control. I cannot stand blatant lies being told about you when people weren't there when the accident actually happened and didn't help you."

Misaki kept the smile on his face as he left. Hiroki waited until the young man is down the hall when he took out his phone.

He dialed a number as he muttered. "Hello? Haruhiko? Listen I'm using one of my favors...yes I know I'm calling when we are both working...I need you to assemble some people to sneak into  _Akihiko's_  house."

* * *

Miyagi yawned as he tried not to drop his cigarette onto the ground. He loved teaching, he really doesn't but having to lecture a room full of bored looking students grew tiresome. He had a better chance teaching high school students, they seemed much more livelier than here in Mitsuhashi. Then again the restriction of what he could say to them was what he didn't like. In this university, he could lecture anyway he wanted.

Which to him was awesome. Although he never went overboard, like a certain auburn haired grump, some security came with the freedom of teaching. The work load just made him tired half of the time, he was the one who has to correct him after all.

The sounds of students walking down the hall got Miyagi to check the clock. His office hours were not until three in the afternoon and it was barely one. Next door, an influx of students entered a colleague's office and conversations, mostly noise, flowed inside of the room. Miyagi sighed in relief, he really needed his 'me' time.

No disturbances from students, Shinobu and Hiroki, who usually kept away around this time anyway.

Miyagi stretched up his arms above his head. The relaxation was a factor in his chill and easygoing mode. One wrong sentence or talk of work outside of office hours would sour his mood.

He hid his annoyance the last time Shinobu waltz in his office without his permission. The kid thought his need to be alone was to be alone with Hiroki. Shinobu's little jealousy rampages were cute at first now...they were plain annoying to him.

The door creaked beside him as Miyagi turned to tell the student or whoever it was to wait until office hours. He stopped his sentence before it came out when he saw the crutches.

There was one student between both Hiroki and Miyagi who was injured. Miyagi stared at Misaki and winced when he saw the cast also a whole lot of bandages. He didn't understand, even if Hiroki saved this kid it didn't mean they had a heart to heart conversation. Therefore transforming their relationship into something intimate.

It couldn't be...Hiroki wasn't the type to have trysts with students.

Recently, the news of a high school girl made Hiroki scoff at how weak the teacher was. He didn't pardon the girl either when he heard the information, she was the one making advances, the teacher accepted them happily.

Hiroki Kamijou would never cheat on his lover, not when he saw how Nowaki treated Hiroki. The kind matter in which Nowaki treated Hiroki, then later on they were in a lovey dovey mood. He noticed this when he tailed him one time he spotted him in a shopping complex, hidden of course. If Hiroki found out Miyagi tailed him, then Miyagi would be dead by now.

Misaki opened his mouth as he said. "Hiro- Professor Kamijou sent me here."

Miyagi kept the snap out of his voice when he smiled. "Well I don't think Hiroki would want someone sitting around and possibly going through his stuff."

Misaki exclaimed. "Oh I know! Nowaki had to take the rap when I accidentally knocked his laptop at home! Oops!" He covered his mouth with his hand, he muttered. "Man he'll kill me when he finds out."

Miyagi was immediately confused.

Nowaki knew this young man, defended him against the Kamijou wrath and liked him!

What the hell was going on?

Misaki tilted his head. "Professor...? Please don't tell him about his laptop! Well the truth anyway..." He waved his hands around in front of his face.

"I won't."

"Good." Misaki sighed in relief.

Miyagi asked. "Wait...I know this is obvious to ask but are you the student in the car accident a few weeks back."

Misaki nodded his head. "Yes, I owe Professor Kamijou my life, he really is amazing..." Miyagi motioned Misaki to sit down on Hiroki's chair, Misaki walked there and sat down. "I'm just a mess at the moment and I know he's trying his hardest not to make me more upset than I already am. I know he is the one who understands me more than anyone else I can think of."

* * *

Haruhiko sipped his cup of oolong tea, his dark eyes are hidden underneath his eyelids and gleaming spectacles. Sitting in front of him, Hiroki pushed up his own glasses, this meeting was last notice so he had no time to take them off. He could had placed them in his pocket but his carrying case is in his briefcase. Hiroki couldn't lose this pair when his time and focus was on his brother.

The elder Usami put down the tea cup, the only reason he arranged this meeting was for the sole reason that Hiroki spoke Akihiko's name in such distaste. There was also the curious factor on why Hiroki called him out of anyone else who can help him.

Haruhiko couldn't complain, it had been years since he had held a civil conversation with Hiroki. Well the feeling was in years, Akihiko tarnished his character over the years. Many claims were false while a small percentage is true.

He asked. "So why do you need my assistance?"

"I need to get some possessions which belong to someone I know. At this point we can't go back in there without Akihiko trapping him inside of the apartment. This is not what I want to happen. If you can send a few people to sneak in and gather anything they can, that will be helpful."

"Who is this young man?"

Hiroki arched a brow. "Who else lives with that moron? It's the Takahashi brat, at the moment he's at university but lives with me. Don't try to stress the kid out, unless he actually tells you anything."

Haruhiko kept his stern face as he said. "While knowing Misaki has gathered sense about Akihiko, I do understand the mental damage from an accident." He noticed the shocked look on Hiroki's face. "News of an accident in a large city such as this doesn't go unnoticed. I was also informed by Isaka, I know this news isn't false."

"Nonetheless...are you going to help us or not?"

"..I will but...what is Misaki to you? Unless I'm mistaken, you are in a relationship with the tall doctor."

"Of course I'm still with Nowaki!" Hiroki slammed his hands onto the table, Haruhiko didn't flinch as Hiroki snapped. "He's my family, get it!"

"Family?"

"Yes family! Do this favor or I will find someone else to do this for me. My patience is as thin as and I don't need so many questions."

Haruhiko sat there in deep thought. If no one could tell what he thought, it was especially harder right then.

Hiroki gulped down the coffee he hadn't touched, lukewarm liquid was consumed rather quickly. After, he checked his phone for the time, his lunch hour was almost over and he didn't want to be late for his class. It took twenty minutes to get back by foot.

"I'll help you."

"You will?"

Haruhiko nodded. "I shall inform you when the people will gather Misaki's possessions Aikawa and Isaka always manage to pull Akihiko out of his home for appearances, so we can strike at this time."

"Thank you."

"I'm glad to be of some assistance."

Hiroki shook hands with Haruhiko as they got up from their table. Both placed their own money on the table to pay for what they ordered. They left their separate ways at the door and Hiroki checked over his shoulder to see Haruhiko getting into a pure black car.

He turned back and wondered what to do next. The matter of Misaki's possessions was done. One matter which has been left unattended was the case of Misaki's accident. He gave his recollection to the police, the officers gathered the car and other evidence at the crime scene that day. The DNA of the driver was inside of the car, yet no suspects have appeared on their database.

Hiroki already had one suspect in Misaki's accident. Keiichi Sumi. The guy stepped back from university and hadn't come to any of his classes, this happened the day after the accident.

How much more suspicious could a guy get?

Then again, just because Sumi left Mitsuhashi doesn't mean he did a thing wrong. There were so many other outside factors to consider. No wonder the police didn't focus on him.

Hiroki didn't want to act out on idle suspicions.

He needed pure evidence. And he will find them.

* * *

Misaki followed beside Hiroki as they walked home later that day. He really wanted to ask Hiroki what was going on but didn't know how.

Hiroki stayed quiet and introverted in his mind. Any question Misaki asked him, Hiroki gave a curt answer in return. The questions were not the ones Misaki wanted to ask but he chickened out at the last second.

There was something Misaki wanted to know. "Uh...professor?"

"Hmm...?"

"What do I call you?"

Hiroki turned to Misaki. "What do you think?"

Misaki pondered for a moment. "Well...I thought about calling you Kamijou-san at first but it doesn't feel right to me. Plain calling you Hiroki is odd to me since we are barely getting to know each other outside of university."

Hiroki sighed as he stated. "Call me Hiro nii-san, it's what you used to call me when you first started to talk. It seems appropriate...w ell to make this more real."

"Real?"

Misaki noticed a relieved expression on Hiroki's face. "You took off 18 years worth of guilt off of my soul." A small smile appeared on his face which surprised Misaki. "I'm simply happy just having you by my side."

The rest of the journey home, none of them spoke a word.

There was no need to.

Misaki felt Hiroki wrap his arm wrap around his shoulders. They kept each other warm as the harsh winds hit them.

There was no need for words.

Just being by each other pushed away any other insecurity. This moment was all they needed.

TBC


	12. Friendly Hands...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: On the day before his birthday, Misaki gets into a car wreck in front of Mitsuhashi. When he leaves the hospital, he finds out the truth of his origin which unravels years of secrecy and deception and his life is never the same again. This isn't a Hiroki/Misaki fanfic but it's my theory of Misaki being Hiroki's long lost brother.

Misaki sprinkled salt into the curry as he dipped a spoon in for a taste test. He licked the spoon and he smiled, absolutely perfect!

He had already stayed here with Nowaki and Hiroki for almost two weeks. Misaki felt the need to do something nice and cooking didn't exert that much energy or use of his legs. A reliable source, Nowaki, told him Hiroki loved home cooked meals. It had something to do with Fuyumi Kamijou always involving her family on Sunday dinners when they had the time to spare. The day of the week when no one did a thing and all they did was relax.

With no one else at home, Misaki wanted to keep this as a surprise as it would get.

"Okay...this is done." Misaki stared at the all pots containing the rest of the dinner, then checked the clock, Nowaki and Hiroki would be coming through the door any minute. "I might as well sit down."

Misaki wiped he sweat from his brow with the back of his hand as he stared out of the window at the sunset. Every little thing before the accident seemed so insignificant compared to that moment. Now he appreciated being able to stare at the sunset. Especially in a warm glow which hit the side of his side and even the warmness of the floor heaters.

He sighed with a smile, nothing could ruin this moment for him. Anything that had stressed him out before was insignificant.

The smell of the food traveled throughout the apartment as his stomach grumbled lightly. He tilted his head back as he groaned, he should have eaten something before sitting down. At least bowl of rice with some curry on it.

Misaki pouted. "And I am too tired to get up from this table." He scratched the back of his head but felt the bandages instead. "I should  _really_ take these off..Nowaki did tell me I don't need them anymore."

He untied the hooks that kept them together, they fell over his shoulders. "I seriously did not need those anymore." He felt the back of his head and he winced, the tenderness had not left yet.

What he would pay to be uninjured again.

Then again, if he didn't have this accident to begin with then his life wouldn't have changed so drastically. Some amazing things but with the repercussion of these horrible things that happened to him.

Misaki remembered the walk home from his first day back to University. His face warmed up, he truly felt closer to Hiroki at that moment. _I still haven't gotten used to calling him what he told me to call him. Hiro nii-san...that feel absolutely perfect for me to say. But surprised_ _ **he**_ _told me to say it._

He heard the door open as he turned to check who walked inside. Not too far, just enough so he could see.

Misaki decided to test it out. "Welcome back, Hiro nii-san! Nowaki!"

Nowaki responded gladly. "We're back!" He walked in the kitchen and smelled the air, he winked at Misaki. "You made dinner! How exciting!"

"What?" Hiroki wandered in with a bag of groceries in his arms, he checked around the kitchen and noticed a good amount of pots on the stove. "You made dinner?" He turned to Misaki. "You could have called us to say you were going to do this."

Misaki smiled up at him. "I wanted to make it into a surprise, you guys have been so kind to me. I might have done something much more different but my leg is a handicap right now."

Hiroki shook his head. "You really shouldn't have...what did you make?" He put down the bag onto the table as Nowaki walked over to a random pot and took off the lid.

"All I did was make some chicken curry, rice, miso soup, a stir-fry and even some dessert."

Nowaki scooped up a little bit of the curry and ate it, his face brightened up. "Misaki, this is delicious! You definitely have the cooking skills of Hiro-san and Fuyumi-san."

Misaki blushed as Hiroki sat down on a chair, Misaki turned to him and the expectation of a glare didn't happen. In fact, Hiroki seemed bemused at this news as he stared back at him.

"So it looks like we have another thing in common."

"It looks like it does..." Misaki managed to say, he kept peeking back and forth from Hiroki to his hands.

"Although." Misaki jumped a little as Hiroki continued. "I can't bake, so you can probably do that right?" Misaki nodded his head. "I was right then."

As they talked, Nowaki took out many plates from the cabinets. When Misaki moved in, Nowaki went to buy a fair amount of different plates for Misaki. There were only pairs in the apartment and now they are trios.

He started to plate everything and put them aside as he counted everything in threes. Nowaki still felt an awkward atmosphere between Hiroki and Misaki but that wasn't much of a surprise.

It did take a while for Nowaki to bring out Hiroki's true self. He peeked over his shoulder. Misaki tried to tell Hiroki a joke, enthusiasms included. Hiroki didn't crack a smile, he simply arched a brow as he flicked Misaki on the forehead. Misaki pouted as he rubbed the spot with his fingers in circles to relieve the sting.

Nowaki chuckled under his breath. It was always a sibling or close friend that brought out the true person inside of someone. He found this too adorable as he saw their exchange for the past few weeks.

"Nowaki! What the hell are you doing?" Hiroki asked.

"We can't waste dinner." Nowaki answered as he turned around. "And since Misaki can't stand up, I'll serve dinner."

Misaki waved his hands in front of his torso. "No no I made this, I'll serve you guys."

Nowaki shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Are you seriously trying to strain yourself?" Hiroki said to Misaki. "You've done enough. Sit there and relax."

"But all I have been doing is sitting down! Besides," Misaki got up from the table. "You two must be tired, soi I can..."

Hiroki snapped. "Misaki! Sit your ass down!"

Misaki sat back down.

"Misaki don't argue with us please." Nowaki told him with a smile. "You need all of the rest you can get." He set down the first plates on the table. "I already plated everything anyway."

Nowaki put every single dish on the table then he saw down. Hiroki took out some sodas from the grocery bag, all of them cokes. They clapped their hands together and thanked their meals before digging in. Misaki kept an eye on Hiroki's reaction, he didn't want to hae made this dinner a disaster.

Nowaki silently ate and didn't respond on purpose. Hiroki needed to be the one to break the silence.

"...This is delicious," Hiroki told Misaki, the young man smiled behind his drink. "You added more meat than necessary right?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Good, I hate too much sauce on my curry. Adding a lot more meat will make this more hearty." Hiroki explained.

Misaki gulped down some miso soup as Nowaki gushed. "This stir-fry is amazing Misaki, you must have put everything you had in this. We all won't ever starve if we are ever left alone in the house."

Hiroki scoffed. "We can't all let other people cook for us, if a person can't boil an egg that's a shame."

Misaki stifled a laugh as Hiroki caught on and smiled.

Nowaki asked. "Um...is something wrong?"

Hiroki answered since Misaki was busy giggling while hiding his face from them. "Just to make fun of the ass, Akihiko cannot cook anything without destroying or catching something on fire.

"Really?"

Misaki busted into laughter, his whole spirit lifted as Hiroki joined in with him. "You...have...no ...idea!"

Nowaki wanted to join in but he honestly had no idea how to input his own opinion when he had not witnessed it for himself. He sat there with a smile, the combined laughter they were producing was music to his ears and was magical.

He asked. "Can I get an example?"

Hiroki quieted down enough when he answered. "Glad to, you see when I was in high school everyone had to being some type of food from any ancestral place on their family tree. It could be people that were married in the family. The food couldn't be simple but it couldn't be hard either...

Anyway since Akihiko is half English he brought in something called scones and-"

Nowaki interrupted him. "What about you? What did you bring?"

Hiroki kept in his blow out when he answered. "Churros, look I have a distant relative who married some guy in Spain when she went overseas for school. I thought it would be better than sushi and it was."

Misaki piped up. "That's so cool! When will I meet her?"

"When you get revealed to my parents and then to everyone in the family!." Hiroki sighed. "Those scones were so burnt that the teachers thought that he was joking. He made them over in the home economics classroom and he blew up the whole room and batter was everywhere. The girls couldn't swallow his scones at all and actually cried."

Misaki said. "That's nothing. One day I overslept and I freaked out since I always wake up early to make breakfast. A few seconds later the fire alarm went off. I ran downstairs to see Usagi-san in the middle of a disaster. All of the eggs were in the microwave while the rice cooker was filled with wine, I don't know why he did that..."

"...That is horrible...how the hell has that guy survived for so long."

"I seriously don't know but not knowing how to boil an egg..little kids know how to do this."

Nowaki finished his food and sat there staring at both of them. He was astounded at how extreme the basics of cooking was gone from the acclaimed author. He couldn't comprehend it when he had not seen it yet.

But Misaki and Hiroki were deep in conversation.

Nowaki didn't have the heart to interrupt them. To test this new found civility, he got up from the table as quietly as he could and put his plates in the sink. He left them alone and he went to watch TV.

One sound of distress and he will run back inside.

He was going to watch a show he needed catching up on anyway.

* * *

"So Akihiko did impede your studies didn't he?"

"Yeah...but when he needed to he  _did_ help me with my work although he easily got  _distracted._ " Misaki explained, both men already transferred from happy to serious when one sentence was uttered.

By staring at the pained expression on Misaki's face, Hiroki didn't wish to tell him about his own tryst with Akihiko a long time ago. That one time could break this fragile relationship and Akihiko wasn't even presently there to do it. He didn't know if the reaction would be that disastrous but Hiroki wasn't going to risk it.

Hiroki reached out his hand and rubbed Misaki's shoulder. Misaki stared up at him, shocked that he was doing this. Sure Hiroki comforted him before but that was when he cried when his world fell apart when they were first together. This was without him actually having to shed a tear.

Misaki smiled lightly when Hiroki told him. "Well Akihiko is going to miss out."

"Why?"

"I can tell he took you for granted for far too long and now you can focus on yourself."

Misaki tilted his head as he chuckled. "Such a sweet side you have Hiro nii-san."

Hiroki's cheek turned red as he took his hand back. "I'm not heartless."

"I see that but ...Nowaki told me that you are never this nice, even to him."

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "Nowaki impedes it when he says stupid comments that he knows will bug me. He has been with me for six years, he should know better by now."

"OR what he says makes your heart beat faster."

Hiroki stared at Misaki who dared to grin at him. "Don't deny it, you love it when Nowaki is sweet and considers you first on his priority list."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. Look you're blushing!"

Hiroki snapped at him. "Shut it!" He pointed to the living room. "He will run in here and have that stupid smile on his face."

Misaki added in. "The smile you love most about him and don't want to turn into a frown."

"...Do you have to add in lies?"

"The truth and yes I have to since you are dodging anything that has to do with Nowaki."

"I can if I want to and I don't need to voice that I love him because already knows that I do."

"I knew it!"

Hiroki shushed him as Nowaki yelled out loud. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing! Keep doing what you are doing!" Hiroki then growled in a whisper. "You are testing me Misaki, stop it now."

Misaki kept a small mischievous smile on his face. "Okay I'll stop."

"Liar."

"I'm not, I'll stop now."

Hiroki asked him. "Are you really getting this comfortable with me? We have vaguely interact in class, those times at the hospital and you living here. I don't know how this happened."

Misaki thought for a few moments. The realization of this vast change surprised him. Sure the news that Kamijou the devil was his brother, his one true brother and not Takahiro would shock any sane person. In the beginning of the school year he would never have considered this and thought of Hiroki Kamijou was a human.

Due to the rumors that spread all throughout the school of how much of a devil the man truly was and would actually hurt someone if they did something stupid. But anyone can exaggerate when telling a story.

Those rumors were stomped in his mind. Unknowingly, Hiroki was the one who did this by presenting himself as non-threatening.

Misaki told him. "I don't know..but isn't this a good thing?"

Hiroki nodded his head. "I suppose better than the alternative that we never saw each other again or talked with each other. Then never letting our parents find out that you are safe and sound, making the rest of their lives a misery."

"...Now I feel bad..."

"Don't be...our parents would rather believe you ended up someplace where you were raised to be a good person. And you are a good person."

Misaki's lower lip started to tremble and he tightened his hands together. "I can't blame Takahiro...not when Usagi-san was the one who used to...like him and would want to kiss him voluntarily."

Hiroki wanted to roll his eyes. "Seriously? You are defending Takahiro? Sure he's nice but he must have some sense not to drink if he loses control of himself like that."

Misaki commented. "But he never drinks..maybe once a month when he wants to talk to someone. This is beyond strange to me..he never does such reckless things like this."

"If you say so..."Hiroki grumbled, he internally wanted Misaki to see the big picture and despise both Akihiko and Takahiro.

Misaki shifted as he wiped the corners of his eyes, Hiroki knew this kid was either sensitive or extremely naive on the current situation. "Why don't we go watch TV? We can clean up the table later and stop talking about all of this mess."

"Sure." Misaki felt relieved, watching TV always wandered the mind away from any other problems in life. "Can we catch some anime?"

Hiroki stared at him for a few seconds, Misaki didn't say a thing to him when their eyes connected. The older man swore he saw tears in the corners of Misaki's eyes that could make him do anything he wanted.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

* * *

Misaki got handed the remote as the show Nowaki watched ended a few minutes before they walked inside. He flicked through the channels as Nowaki held Hiroki closer when Hiroki sat down on the couch.

Nowaki whispered in his ear. "How did it go?"

Hiroki answered. "We didn't kill each other so it went well."

"That's not what I meant." Nowaki stated as Misaki landed on an anime network where an explosion occurred.

Hiroki arched a brow. "Hey we are getting along better and this time the kid didn't burst into tears. Now that's improvement." He slapped Nowaki's wandering hand that was inching closer to his lower back. "Don't even think about it."

"Aw."

Misaki decided to end up on a random channel when his thumb got tired. He held the remote in his hands as he watched the local news. There was nothing of interest but sometimes a story caught his eyes and he paid close attention. Though he knew that most news was for shock value so he got more information online, where the undermined stories were at.

He was staring at the screen but didn't process anything.

"Nowaki hands above the waist."

Nowaki placed them on Hiroki's abdomen. Hiroki pushed them away only to have Nowaki put them back in place.

"You said above the waist Hiro-san."

"Not literary you goof!"

Hiroki blushed as Nowaki nuzzled his neck and rubbed circles on his stomach. "Don't even think about it."

Nowaki whispered into his ear. "But I thought we were over this...all couples are touchy feely sometimes."

"No." Hiroki told Nowaki as he pointed to Misaki. "He's here."

"Oh." Nowaki muttered as Hiroki thought that he was out of this conversation when the doctor chuckled. "You are so shy."

"No I am not...I don't like doing that type of stuff in front of people, especially someone I am trying to get a bond with here."

A news broadcast brought up Mitsuhashi and Misaki paid full attention as the woman started talking about his accident. Without the mention of his name of course, he was simply anonymous.

The announcer reported. "It seems the case of the student who crashed into a car hasn't gone along as quickly as many would presume. The countless witnesses at the site have yet to give their testimony to the police to help speed this up."

Nowaki and Hiroki snapped their heads toward the TV, Hiroki muttered. "Why now of all times?"

She continued. "..The car has been reviewed by police as well as many objects taken from the site. A few suspects have been considered but have been dismissed immediately..."

Photos of the crime scene were shown on TV and Misaki's heart sped up in fear. The car was shown with a dent in the front, Misaki couldn't believe he impacted the car  _that_ hard. Did he? He shuddered at the though, he didn't want to know or in the future.

There was blood spattered on the road as many people from the police force placed number tags on anything there. The leader gave a brief interview, even some random students commented as Hiroki scoffed when he recognized a few of them. He could tell they didn't care, the matter they talked and body language told him that. He recognized them from his late lecture class, if those people knew better not to piss him off in the future.

Misaki's whole body shook as more images popped up on the screen and he heard someone say to him inside of his mind. 'You shouldn't have gotten in my way.'

A vague image of the driver, the last memory he should have had but forgot became clearer as seconds ticked by. Misaki didn't know this man, nowhere else in his memories did this man resurface. Only in the moment when he impacted the car, the many faces of the bystanders flashed before him as well.

He clutched his head and he placed his head in between his legs. Misaki tried blocking out the random memories but he couldn't.

Nowaki hurried to the TV and turned it off. Hiroki went to Misaki's side and crouched right in front of him. He tapped Misaki's shoulder without asking him anything, Hiroki thought he might hurt any of the memories and make them fuzzy all over again. Misaki could be able to go to the police with this new information.

Misaki peeked down to see Hiroki staring up at him. "Hiro nii-san?"

"Are you alright?"

Misaki nodded his head as the throbbing gradually went away. "Yes."

"Do you remember anything?"

Misaki was surprised at the question but he answered. "H-How did you...?"

Nowaki answered that. "In some cases of amnesia, the person might remember something when they are shown pictures or video of the event."

"I only got little pieces...is that good?"

"Yes it is, what did you see?"

Misaki held Hiroki's hand as he answered. "I heard someone tell me something in my head. It was so cold and vicious, I know it isn't from the driver. This person was right beside me..."

Hiroki got up as he said. "Don't over think everything in one sitting. Remember you can report the driver for crashing into you or have you already done that?"

"No."

Nowaki and Hiroki stared at each other in shock. If anything they thought someone would've filed this to the police. Though the police already started the investigation on their own. I would speed up quicker if Misaki talked to them.

How Misaki reacted to some recollection of what he forgot, they would have to wait on him. Forcing it out won't help Misaki but lock away more evidence that could be used against the person or people that hurt him.

"Should I have already done that? Usagi-san was about to when I told him to forget about it at the hospital."

Hiroki said. "You were drugged and not in the right state to actually make good decisions so don't worry about it. Look at it this way, the police have everything from the crime scene and the license number. They must have gotten someone on their list of suspects by now."

Nowaki said with a smile. "Take as much time as you need to recover. Stressing so much isn't good for you. It will be fine."

Misaki looked at both of them. "You guys are right...but I want to talk to the police when I am done with my school work."

"Your school work?"

"I can't slack off and now I don't have anything other than my lack of memory to worry about." Misaki rubbed the back of his head. "I don't think having one of my professors as my brother will get me out of doing school work."

"Damn straight."

Nowaki chuckled while Misaki gave Hiroki a witty smile. The comfort level was at a full out high that Misaki felt he could get away with smiling in such a way. Hiroki simply rolled his eyes and looked the other way.

Misaki swore he heard Hiroki chuckle and he went along with it.

TBC


	13. Hidden Mission, Successful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: On the day before his birthday, Misaki gets into a car wreck in front of Mitsuhashi. When he leaves the hospital, he finds out the truth of his origin which unravels years of secrecy and deception and his life is never the same again. This isn't a Hiroki/Misaki fanfic but it's my theory of Misaki being Hiroki's long lost brother.

Aikawa threw a tie toward Isaka as he forced Akihiko into a black tuxedo for an award ceremony. How they managed to dress him while he sat the whole time and threatened their deaths was nothing short of a miracle. Isaka had blackmailed him to at least stay quiet when they were doing their work.

That wouldn't stop his constant glares as he played along.

Both of them didn't understand why Akihiko behaved more petulant than usual. The state of the apartment was a disaster. There was no clue as to what happened. It had something to do with Misaki; they had not seen or heard him anywhere.

Whenever Misaki was mentioned by Aikawa, Akihiko's whole demeanor soured. Aikawa braved it out; she had dealt with the many moods of the author.

She fixed up her make-up as Isaka tied the tie in place. He patted Akihiko in the shoulder. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Yes. Now leave."

Aikawa muttered to Isaka. "Good thing we came here a few hours earlier than originally planned."

Isaka nodded his head as he said. "Yeah...let's drag him out."

"What? But Usami-sensei won't let us near him." She pointed to where Akihiko sat, the man glared at them, the promise of hurt permeated from those cold purple orbs. "I don't think we can drag him out...we need Misaki to help us."

"Speaking of him...where is Chibi-tan anyway?" Isaka asked. "I would have expected Akihiko to listen to everything the kid says since that leg of his isn't good. This place...is a mess so where is he?"

"I don't know." She whispered harshly. "If I knew then Usami-sensei wouldn't be so difficult."

Isaka got an idea as he walked back toward Akihiko. "C'mon Akihiko you might as well go to the award ceremony, it's better than sitting on your ass all night waiting for Chibi-tan."

Akihiko ignored him but Isaka noticed him wincing when Misaki was mentioned. Afterwards, Akihiko returned to his original composure.

"I don't care just leave me alone and handle all of this like you usually do. Besides, those people are there for the food and I don't give a damn about them."

_Okay so actually saying it is fruitless that waiting for Chibi-tan isn't working._  Isaka thought.

Isaka was getting sick and tired of this same routine. If he had his wish, he wouldn't be standing there and trying to reason with Akihiko Usami. He thought he was too considerate for his own good.

In the most important times, a friend wouldn't have abandoned Akihiko no matter how horrible the situation.

Not this time, he was going to have to be an ass.

"Look Akihiko, no matter what shit you are in, you have a duty to your fans. They are the ones who are sustaining your lifestyle when your family will eventually cut you off."

Akihiko kept glaring at Isaka. "All Usami members have an inheritance and I got mine already. There is nothing to worry about."

Isaka's eyebrow twitched, he forgot about that little tidbit of information. "I bet Chibi-tan wouldn't like seeing you the way you are right now." He gave Akihiko the fakest smile. "Has be gotten over your childish behavior yet?"

"Shut up." Akihiko stated as he got up from his spot on the sofa. "What the hell do you know about what Misaki thinks of me?"

Isaka winced at the harsh tone of voice coming out of Akihiko. He had heard it a handful of times and they all ended up badly. He didn't want to show up at the party with a bleeding lip or a black eye.

If Akihiko fought him, he would fight back. He wasn't going to be a pansy and let the author simply beat him up. Hell no.

Aikawa got in between the both of them; she sensed the foul mood pouring out of Akihiko tripling in power. "Sensei please don't start a fight. Remember the last time you did that in front of Misaki? He didn't talk with you for a week and stayed with Takahiro the whole time." She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Be considerate to Misaki's feelings, he wouldn't want you to miss the ceremony."

Isaka waited for the blowout, Akihiko wouldn't hit a woman, he would intimidate them instead. "Call Misaki's cell phone, if he comes before I'm announced then I won't leave."

"Perfect! Now let's get going and I will call Misaki while you are on your way to the car. No matter the spat you two have I'm sure I can convince him to come to the awards show." She declared as she Akihiko out of the apartment.

Isaka kept a bit of distance but when Akihiko started relaxing, Isaka started acting like his normal self again. Akihiko plainly dismissed his presence, he thought about Misaki coming to his party. He could always count on Aikawa's persuasive skills.

Aikawa dialed Misaki's number and she smiled while tapping her foot, "C'mon Misaki...pick up the phone."

A few rings later, Misaki picked up her call and answered.  **"Aikawa-san?"**

"Misaki! How are you doing?"

Aikawa heard Hiroki's voice in the background asking the identity of the caller. When Misaki answered it was Aikawa, she didn't hear from Hiroki after that. There was background conversations that she barely heard.

Misaki told her with slight chuckle.  **"I'm good, I don't wear my head bandages anymore but it will be a while for my cast on my left leg. So it's using crutches for a while for me."**

Aikawa was relieved at the news; she worried about Misaki's condition ever since she left him with Hiroki. "That's good news! Sorry I haven't talked to you lately, work has gotten me by the throat and there's this award party I need to attend in a few hours. I found some time to talk to you so here I am."

**"It's okay."**  Misaki assured her.  **"I have been busy catching up in my schoolwork that piled up when I was at the hospital. I barely finished a good percentage of it and I would up going through the photo album that has some pictures of me as a baby."**

"Oh...so you and Kamijou-san are getting along?"

**"Very well! We have many things in common with each other that it's a little odd that we never clicked before."**

"I'm glad." She gushed as she checked the time and she swore inside of her mind that she almost forgot the  _real_ reason she was calling Misaki. "Misaki I have a favor to ask if it isn't too much."

**"It depends since..."**  Misaki trailed off.  **"I have to get back to work in an hour. Hiro nii-san wants me to eat a good meal before going back to work. He doesn't want me procrastinating too much."**

Aikawa didn't want to ask Misaki but she knew that if she didn't, Akihiko would literally storm out of the party. She wouldn't have believed it when she first became his editor but by now she was used to all of that.

"Can you accompany me to Usami-sensei's party?" She asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

The other was dead silence as Aikawa inquired. "Misaki?"

**"..I can't...I'm so sorry Aikawa-san but I can't go there with you or see him."**

"Why? Misaki any fight can be solved with a little bit of..."

**"No! I don't want to see him, tell that jerk that I'm not going! He can go rot for what he has done to me! I don't care!"** Misaki hung up the phone as Aikawa stared at her phone in shock.

Akihiko pissed off Misaki worse than she thought. She wanted to call back but she was sure Misaki wouldn't pick up. He sounded so distraught and angry that she never knew he had such emotions inside of his body.

She didn't want to risk Hiroki answering the phone. Although their encounters were sparse, the way he rebutted Akihiko Usami meant he was ruthless when he needed to.

Aikawa put her phone in her pocket as she ran out the door. She saw Akihiko standing by the elevator; he swung his keys on his index finger in boredom.

Isaka motioned his hand into a phone and placed it next to his ear and mouthed. 'Is Chibi-tan coming or not?'

Aikawa stopped in front of the elevator and pushed the button. She turned to Isaka and shook her head, Isaka almost groaned in disappointment.

Akihiko asked. "Is Misaki coming? Or are your persuasive skills lacking?"

She turned to him and put on her most convincing smile. "Since his leg is broken, he told me that he would arrive late on. That way he won't move as much." She lied through her teeth; her sincere face had to convince him.

"Are you sure?" Akihiko got closer to her. "Because he can sit around the whole time even before the announcement."

"Yes! Misaki assured me that he will make it." She told him with a frown on her face. "You better have a good apology for him, Misaki sounded upset by something that you did and it better be a good one."

Akihiko nodded his head. "I have my apology memorized, no need to think up of another one." He stepped into the elevator. "You better not have lied to me about this Aikawa."

She almost blurted out the truth as she said. "Why do you say that?"

"I have enough problems than to have someone close to me lying to my face."

Isaka entered the elevator with Aikawa following him in. He pressed the last button to the parking garage and the doors closed in front of them.

Aikawa noticed Isaka texting someone and she asked him. "I never knew you could text Isaka-san."

He chuckled. "Well I got into it when Asahina couldn't reach me so texts what he has to say to me sometimes." He closed his phone and placed it in his pocket.

* * *

Haruhiko signaled the bodyguards he had to follow him inside when he saw the red sports car leave the parking garage. He had four men with an extra one bringing a small moving truck to where they were disposing Misaki's things. Haruhiko got word that Misaki kept everything neat and tidy; they could take everything out very quickly.

Isaka was his contact and received information when Akihiko left. He kept his reasons to himself when he asked Isaka when Akihiko went away. When Isaka tried asking him questions, Haruhiko successfully diverted it to something else.

Hiroki handed him the keys days ago when Misaki threw it at a wall when he was crying. He couldn't be charged with breaking and entering when he had a valid key to open the door without force.

He received a text message, it read: 'Are you in the apartment? Will you be able to get everything today?'

Haruhiko texted back: 'I will be victorious, be sure of that.' He snapped his phone shut after that.

Haruhiko entered the elevator and no one paid any notice to the bodyguards. Many wealthy people lived in that apartment so it wasn't uncommon. Bodyguards walking around weren't anything new to the people.

It had been a while since Haruhiko had done something against Akihiko. The excitement caused him to want to do a twirl but he kept that inside of him.

He would do that in his room, he had to conserve some dignity.

Haruhiko got to Akihiko's floor as the men rushed out and checked the perimeter. There was no one in the hall as he navigated and opened the door with the key. Haruhiko informed the men where Misaki's room was, the one door closed with textbooks in front gave him the best clue.

He pointed to that door. "Go into that one and gather everything that you can get out. We don't have much time and I don't want to risk running into Akihiko if he comes back early. "

"Yes Usami-sama."

Haruhiko scoffed at the state of the first floor. It was no wonder Misaki wanted his possessions back. A team was needed to clean everything; Misaki wouldn't be able to because of his injuries. His energy should be focused on his recovery, not worrying about housework.

He kicked over some beer bottles as he walked up the stairs and went to Misaki's room. As he expected, everything was neat and in their proper place. A fair amount of dust covered the desk that Haruhiko passed by. It was obvious Akihiko kept Misaki out of this room unless the young man needed something from inside.

One of the bodyguards carried out a few boxes in his arms as Haruhiko asked. "What's in there?"

The man set them down on the floor and opened one box, a copy of 'The Kan' stared at them in the face. "Manga."

Haruhiko muttered. "So this is the manga I heard so much about." He told the guy. "Don't damage them when you take them into the van." Before the man left, Haruhiko took out a copy to rummage through.

The papers on the desk were placed in one of the drawers before it was carried out. It took two men to carry it out but they struggled maneuvering through all of the clutter. They crushed over so many things that they refrained from being stealthy.

It was impossible by the amount of trash which caused so much noise.

The last man checked the closet and removed all of the clothes and placed them on the bed. He looked around the room and found collapsed boxes in the far end of the wardrobe. He fixed them up as he dumped in shirts, pants, socks, anything inside of that closet inside different boxes. There were no clothes left in the closet when he fixed them closed.

Haruhiko picked up a backpack and a laptop case which lay on the rolling chair. He flipped through 'The Kan' and then put it inside Misaki's backpack. There would be more opportunities for him to study the book and gather why Misaki loved it so much. He went outside of the room as the men went back in to pick up any furniture. Minutes later, the bed was carried out.

"Usami-sama, should we empty the rest of the room? Or leave any trinkets inside?"

"Leave anything which cannot be carried out quickly, we have already overstayed our welcome with the noise. The neighbors might ask questions that we cannot answer."

"Yes sir."

Haruhiko continued overlooking the first floor as he went into his own thoughts.  _He couldn't have thought that Misaki would be able to clean all of this mess...he would be such a prat if he thought he could get away with that._

His phone chimed, he checked it. Isaka and Hiroki sent him text messages. Haruhiko felt safer answering to Hiroki as he opened the message.

Hiroki wrote him: 'Make sure to leave his stuff in his room, we are all not going to be home for about an hour. So get here quickly'

_I have to get everything in the apartment? He never said anything about this; I thought he would be the one carrying everything to his home. Well I have the man power at the moment, might as well do that._

He texted back: 'Alright, give me your address and I will be there.'

Then he opened Isaka's message which said: 'What the hell did you need to know when Akihiko left home? If this is stupid prank then this is too childish even for you!'

_He is annoying me._  Haruhiko pocketed his phone before he walked down the stairs.

He left the apartment and bumped into a young woman. She asked him. "Is Usami-san moving out?"

Haruhiko shook his head. "His roommate is moving out, he asked to get his things back, that's why I am here."

"Oh...but at this hour?"

_It's only 8:15 it's not that late._ Haruhiko explained. "If Akihiko was here then he would openly object on his roommate moving out so suddenly, he's used to the food and clean house."

She giggled. "Well he should learn how to cook then." She went to her apartment which was next door. "I won't keep you sir, goodbye."

Haruhiko passed by her apartment to get to the elevator. Giving out a half-truth to a neighbor that somehow knew Akihiko was a good thing, she would tell him about Misaki sending people to get everything. This way he wouldn't be branded as the sole person who planned this whole thing.

* * *

Hiroki opened the door as he saw a note on top of the shoe rack and he picked it up to read it. As he did so, Nowaki passed by with a large bag of snacks they needed from the store. Hiroki purposely delayed them when he took a long time picking out what he wanted. This wasn't much of a surprise, Hiroki would take long to pick out anything he was about to eat.

Misaki noticed him standing there as he tapped his shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

Hiroki nodded his head as the note stated, 'Everything is inside of the room like you wanted, although we stored the furniture his bed and desk at a different location seeing that those are already in there. The boxes are not tampered with and everything should be there. If there is anything missing, give me a call. Haruhiko Usami.'

Hiroki had the number so he could call him later. Haruhiko didn't have many free hours to speak but even if Haruhiko didn't answer, he would leave a message.

He handed the note to Misaki. "Haruhiko brought over your things, check if anything is missing."

Misaki held the note in his hands as he mumbled. "Oh...okay." Hiroki took off his shoes and left him at the door when Misaki processed everything. "What! Usagi-ani! How! When!"

Hiroki looked over his shoulder without care. "He dropped anything he could I suppose." He turned around as he hid a smirk. "They must have had a limited amount of time so they might not have gotten everything from Akihiko's place, so you might as well check."

Misaki frowned as he said. "It was low of him to use Aikawa-san to ask me to the party. He must have thought I forgot everything and then willingly go back to him."

"If he did then he really is an ass." Hiroki told Misaki as he went into the kitchen. "Go check your stuff!"

"R-Right!" Misaki took off his shoe as he walked to his room and opened it.

It was as if he expected something to jump out of the shadows. He had been especially careful after the accident, he wouldn't cross the street without the proper okay from the street lights and even then he hurried along. When there wasn't a walking man on screen, he doesn't move a muscle."

He was still fearful of being trampled again.

Misaki knew he needed to get over it; he couldn't avoid the world because he was afraid a car might hit him. Though he was sure Nowaki and Hiroki would have agreed it was normal to have fear. It was overcoming it that was the challenge.

He was surprised when he saw boxes surrounding his bed. All of them were in neat rows that wouldn't look like they would tip over. He carefully sat on his bed and placed his crutches right next to him. Misaki opened a random box, his eyes sparkled with intensity.

"My bible!" Misaki cried as he took one out, none of them were bent as he hugged it to his chest. "I thought I would never see these books  _ever_ again."

Misaki freaked out, he missed last month's issue due to being wrapped up in school work. He needed to know the last installment before going onto the current month's issue. Before all of this drama, this manga caused him nothing but pure bliss and he was sure it would happen again once he got back to reading them.

He placed it back into the box as he opened another one. This one contained his clothes as he smiled, not he didn't have to borrow anymore clothes from Hiroki. It felt awkward asking Hiroki for old clothes that he might have for him to wear; Nowaki's were too big for him to wear. Now he didn't have to and he was ecstatic!

Misaki knew there was nothing missing; his most valued possessions were his manga collection and his laptop. He would have bought a new laptop but buying every single issue of 'The Kan'...that couldn't be possible with his salary at his part-time. His boss let him keep his job and his position would be open when he came back.

He laid back on the pillows as he took out a recent photograph of Soshi and Fuyumi Kamijou. Hiroki gave it to him so he would recognize them when he saw them, these were his blood parents. Two people who have retained hope that he would go back home.

Misaki stared at both of them, distinguishing the aged features away from the old family portrait with him in it as a baby. Both of them had grey hair in the most random places. Misaki was surprised that Fuyumi didn't dye her hair to hide her age, she must have held her age with maturity and pride. He suspected that the smiles they both had meant they haven't lost the spark in their marriage.

_Wow...I can bet this is how Hiroki and Nowaki will end up like them when they are older. It's going to happen for sure._ Misaki thought as he frowned.  _I thought that this would happen to me...but I don't know if it ever will._

Misaki muttered. "If what Hiro nii-san said was true...then my...real parents really love me. They would hold me tightly and never let me go again...it should be a little obvious...I do sort of look like mom."

His green eyes closed and he went into a deep sleep. The photo was in his hand which slowly came down onto his chest.

* * *

Isaka whispered to Aikawa as the speaker kept on talking. "What the hell are we going to do? We already know Chibi-tan is not coming. Look at Akihiko he's actually glaring at his wine glass."

Aikawa looked over her shoulder and saw Akihiko standing in the corner. He held a wine glass with a marring expression on his face. She noticed the people near him where taking notice at his changed behavior and the whispering they were exchanging.

She rubbed her temples. "Let's just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

"You know as well as I do that if he doesn't get what he wants, he will find a way to get it. What I mean is he is going to get back at us, mainly you because you just had to lie about Chibi-tan coming here."

"He won't hurt me. I'm the only editor that puts up with him when he is in his funks."

The presenter smiled. "...now without further ado, Akihiko Usami!"

The fan girls were unfazed by the tense atmosphere as they clapped fiercely. Everyone else clapped at a suitable rate as Akihiko walked up the stage.

When he stopped at the microphone, he disguised his upset face with his stage face. "Thank you all for coming to see me get this award. Although the one person I wanted here missed by some unknown reason or another." The underlying tone was caught by both Isaka and Aikawa as they sipped their alcoholic drinks. "This is one of the most interesting nights of my life. Thank you."

Akihiko left the stage as everyone clapped in joy. He passed by Isaka and Aikawa, his eyes promised trouble as he stormed out of there. Aikawa noticed the red sports car racing out of there at a fast speed into the night.

She sighed. "We are so dead."

"Ditto."

At the apartment, Akihiko loosened his tie as he muttered. "Why the hell didn't Misaki come? Aikawa always convinces him to do something, especially to try resolving our issues."

He went up the stairs so he could sleep in between all of his things in his room. The inanimate objects caused no ill will to him; he cuddled into his Suzuki-san half the time but he wasn't a replacement for Misaki.

No one would take Misaki's place, not if he won him back.

It was as if Akihiko dismissed all of the clutter in his home. He should have gotten a cleaning service so when Misaki would come back home everything was sparkly clean.

He was about to open the door when he noticed Misaki's old room was slightly ajar. Akihiko wasn't going to investigate until he saw that the textbooks were not there. He rushed over there as he opened the door and to his shock there was nothing inside. He closed his eyes and opened them again, he expected everything to be back the way it was but nothing changed.

Akihiko walked inside, everything Misaki ever owned was gone. The bed and desk, which were there before Misaki, were not there.

Akihiko kept his reaction bottled up. He had to figure out who dared to enter inside of his apartment and took out his property. They were Misaki's possessions but under his roof they were his.

He stalked down the stairs as he made it to the front door when someone knocked. Akihiko didn't close it very well as it slowly opened to reveal his next door neighbor.

She was surprised when she said. "Okay..."

Akihiko curtly asked. "What do you want?"

"Well I bought over some supplies ...you know since your roommate moved out."

Akihiko was frozen on his spot, Misaki was in his home?

The girl continued as she handed him a plastic bag. "Like I told the dark haired guy in glasses, you need to hire a cook or order take out from now own." She patted his shoulder. "Good luck."

Akihiko asked. "What dark haired guy?"

"The man who was here earlier, there were some other guys in suits who carried boxes out of there. He told me Takahashi-san sent him to get his stuff since he moved out somewhere else."

Akihiko gripped the bag. "So he was sent then...thanks for telling me."

The young woman smiled. "No problem."

Akihiko closed the door as he said. "Haruhiko was here...that asshole!" He went inside of the kitchen as he threw the bag onto the counter. "He snuck into my house! How the hell did he know I wasn't going to be here damn it!"

He slammed his fist onto the counter.

The little bit of Misaki's presence in his home was gone.

He didn't know Misaki's whereabouts at all, his first guess was Hiroki's home but he never got the new address and home number. Akihiko doubted Misaki would last long with Hiroki, they were way too different.

Misaki had to be somewhere else.

One though popped into his head as he glared at nothing in particular, Misaki had to be at the Usami mansion.

TBC


	14. Punches Between Brothers...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: On the day before his birthday, Misaki gets into a car wreck in front of Mitsuhashi. When he leaves the hospital, he finds out the truth of his origin which unravels years of secrecy and deception and his life is never the same again. This isn't a Hiroki/Misaki fanfic but it's my theory of Misaki being Hiroki's long lost brother.

By lunchtime, Haruhiko Usami had finished his initial workload hours sooner than he expected. The excitement of the activities the previous night woke him up early and he decided completing his work and then taking the day off was what he wanted. He could enjoy alone time without his father disturbing him. Tanaka was instructing the staff to prepare his lunch as well.

As he waited, Haruhiko sipped some black tea while he skimmed through some articles in the newspaper. Alexander laid by his feet taking a brief nap.

It was a lax Saturday with nothing truly important going on. Quiet and serene, Haruhiko enjoyed it when there wasn't a huge commotion on his days off. He gathered enough of that when he worked with his father and that was soul sucking enough.

He turned the page when the doorbell rang and it repeated many times.

Tanaka's hurried footsteps had Haruhiko folding his newspaper and laying it on the table. Alexander woke up because of the noise and ran out of the room to investigate. Haruhiko stood and loosened his tie then took off his black blazer. He already knew who what was at the door. He might as well be prepared for a fight if it got ugly.

Their butler was going to be released of the impending headache when he watched their argument and left them alone. Haruhiko walked out of the living room as well. He knew this oncoming spectacle was about Misaki's possessions being taken from the apartment, and then the author exclaimed that he broke inside of the apartment to get everything. Which was true to some extent but he was given a key on this mission.

Haruhiko was simply doing it for Misaki and Hiroki, the man left him with many unanswered questions as to why he was nice toward Misaki. By his calculation, their meeting would only be at school but one thing got stuck in his mind.

_He's my family!_

Haruhiko was shocked at that brief answer. Though his reaction wasn't visible, that single line resonated inside when he thought of an explanation for Hiroki and Misaki's new found interactions.

"Where the fuck is he?"

That unwelcome voice broke Haruhiko's reverie.

"Akihiko-sama please calm down, whatever is going on it can be solved."

"No it can't now tell me where that bastard is or get him to come over here."

Haruhiko pushed up his glasses as he went toward the door. "It would be prudent of you to lower your voice, you sound so barbaric."

Tanaka stood by as he rubbed his temples. Another fight between these two brothers caused more trouble than what was originally wrong with those two.

Akihiko glared at him. "How dare you break into my house?"

"I didn't," Haruhiko took out a key chain with a small rabbit on it and threw it over toward Akihiko. "I was told to retrieve those items and I used this key to do so." He saw the disbelief on Akihiko's face. "Familiar?"

Akihiko bent down and picked up the keys that Misaki always carried. His fingertips ran over the soft surface of the key chain, he felt that the rabbit's smile was mocking him. It was making fun of the fact that he managed to push away Misaki and his inability to prove his innocence caused this.

"You know...it was astounding how angry Hiroki sounded on the phone when he asked me to do this." Akihiko looked up, Haruhiko continued. "When he was in front of me, I could see the anger in his eyes. Whatever you did must have been that horrendous." Akihiko was about to speak when Haruhiko interrupted him. "Quite frankly I don't care, Hiroki cashed in a favor."

Akihiko's initial fury split between Haruhiko and Hiroki. His oldest friend conspired on betraying him over a fight with Misaki due to a misunderstanding. Akihiko thought that Hiroki shouldn't even have the right to enter his business. He was Misaki's professor, nothing more.

"You think you are so smug." Haruhiko arched a brow. "I know you took this opportunity to gain Misaki's affections but I know he won't ev _er_ look at you like he does to me."

Haruhiko scoffed. "With hatred? He won't give me such an expression when I did nothing wrong to earn it."

Tanaka made sense as to why Akihiko was confronting Haruhiko. All of the fights as of late were because of Misaki Takahashi. The butler liked the young man but his presence had since disturbed the barrier that the brothers used so they feigned that the other didn't exist.

He wasn't leaving them alone, he could intervene if needed.

It was the least he could do but he lacked the physical strength to break them up. He was sure that Haruhiko and Akihiko were reasonable adults. They wouldn't fight with each other and possibly killed one another in the process.

Would they?

Tanaka sighed, what was he kidding of course they would.

"Not hatred, the love Misaki has for me."

" _Had_  for you."

"Shut it." Akihiko growled out. "You only wanted Misaki because I had him; your interest was stealing him away from me so you could hurt me."

Haruhiko shook his head. "It was interest, the need to explore Misaki's mind and understand why he would stay with such a self-centered man like you." He pushed up his glasses yet again. "That boy is too kind and naive to handle all of your selfish tendencies without going insane in the near future."

Akihiko clenched his hand into a fist. "What is the real reason you listened to Hiroki? You don't talk to him as far as I know. I'm sure whatever investigation agency you hired didn't tell you that Misaki and I are not together at the moment."

"Hiroki and I do talk once in a while but this recent chat has peaked my interest. He has the most interesting answer as to why he is helping Misaki."

"Was it how Takahiro forced me to kiss him?"

Haruhiko's lips formed into a small smirk. "Ah so that's the reason." He walked closer to Akihiko, he felt too safe knowing that Akihiko wouldn't touch him. "Thank you for telling me."

Akihiko realized he was tricked by the easiest matter possible, the knowing the truth fake-out.

"That actually wasn't what Hiroki said, you are such a simpleton when you are angry." Haruhiko crossed his arms over his chest. "Normally you would be able to counteract me but it must be the guilt eating you from the inside."

The words were trapped inside of Akihiko as he dug his fingers into his palm. It was hard enough that it started shaking. Akihiko reeled his arm back but Haruhiko caught on and took a few steps back and placed his own fists up. His neutral and expressionless face made Akihiko even more ticked off. He knew that was Haruhiko's natural face but he still felt the smugness out of him.

Haruhiko commented. "It has been years since you tried laying a hand on me. The last time you tried you never laid one hand on me." Akihiko said no words; his eyes showed the lack of amusement as Haruhiko kept undermining him. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be on your knees asking Misaki for forgiveness?" Haruhiko answered his own question. "You don't know where he is located do you? That's why you are wasting your time and my time."

Akihiko snapped. "I don't care if I am wasting your time!" He ran toward Haruhiko and gave no time to defend himself as he punched him with his right hand.

Haruhiko touched his cheek as he clenched his teeth. He couldn't believe he left himself open like that. He wasted no time as he retaliated by hitting Akihiko in the chest and knocked the wind out of him. After doing it, Haruhiko kicked Akihiko onto the floor.

In the background, Tanaka watched everything unfold. He was unsure on what he should do now that it had escalated onto a fight. His job was serving the Usami family; his opinion was to remain silent. Many years ago, Fuyuhiko Usami told him, "Leave Haruhiko and Akihiko to solve their own issues, they are old enough to do so. Brothers fight all of the time, its normal."

Tanaka knew that Fuyuhiko hadn't seen these altercations for himself. He was always busy by various duties because of his job and was almost never at home. When he was home, either boy was out or in their respective rooms avoiding seeing each other the best they could.

The possibility of Fuyuhiko witnessing an epic fight would be so low that the man was oblivious on the extent of hatred those two had for each other.

Tanaka flinched when Akihiko dug his elbow onto Haruhiko's back. Haruhiko grunted as he swung his arm back and missed Akihiko by a few inches.

The older man was sick and tired of this behavior. "That's enough!"

Akihiko and Haruhiko froze as Tanaka got in between them. He saw the bruises forming on some of the exposed skin. With him in the way, none of them would hit each other.

"This is getting out of hand." Tanaka announced. "What is the matter with you two? You are brothers! All of this fighting has been pointless!"

Akihiko scoffed. "It is because he exists what I hate him."

Haruhiko fixed up his shirt as he stated. "I concur."

Tanaka glanced toward the hall and saw some maids eavesdropping, When they locked eyes, Tanaka motioned them away from the front. His face was stone cold and the maids scattered away without looking back.

Being the head staff and a peacekeeper for the Usami brothers wasn't easy.

It went unappreciated half the time.

"I know having a civil relationship is impossible between you two but at least attempt to talk your problems out." Tanaka advised them, he already knew the faces of disgust both men were giving each other when he said that. "Look at yourselves; you are fighting over a human being. Takahashi-san isn't an object or a trophy to be won without his consent."

Haruhiko rubbed some of his sore spots. "What I did was hand Misaki back what was rightfully him it was  _Akihiko_  who overreacted to that news."

Akihiko glared at him. "Of course I reacted, you entered my home!"

"That's all you are worried about? I would assume you would be tracking down Misaki but you are wasting time on this altercation. Leave." Haruhiko sneered.

Tanaka kept an eye on both of them. His hands were up, he could at least push one back if they took one step ahead.

Out of nowhere, Haruhiko heard the chime from his cell phone and he took it out. He was confused, he told his secretary to not forward any calls onto his phone for the rest of the day. He saw Hiroki's number pop up on the screen and assumed that he missed something which was why he was being contacted.

Akihiko noticed Haruhiko was taking a call as he exclaimed. "Don't ignore me!"

Haruhiko ignored his brother when he held the phone to his ear. "Haruhiko Usami speaking."

**"...Hello? It's Misaki do you have any time to talk?"**

"Yes I got nothing to do at the moment to be exact." Haruhiko answered as he locked eyes with Akihiko. "Did I miss anything?"

**"No! You got everything that was mine, I just wanted to say thank you for doing that for me."** Misaki paused and when he spoke again Haruhiko heard his nervousness through his voice.  **"Did you get in any trouble because you did this?"**

Haruhiko placed his cell phone on speaker; he wanted Akihiko to suffer by hearing Misaki's voice. He had to hear gratefulness Misaki was expressing over his possessions being returned because of him.

"It is nothing for you to worry about Misaki." That got Akihiko's attention. "How are your injuries?"

**"I'm getting better every single day. My leg is still in a cast though...my doctor told me that if I can careful and not strain so much that it is going to come off."**  Misaki's melodious voice reached Akihiko's ears.  **"I might have to give my statement to police...but I'm nervous about that."**

"Just tell them your story and be as honest as you can. If you wish I can provide a good lawyer to defend you if something goes wrong." Haruhiko suggested as he smirked at Akihiko.

**"It's okay! You don't have to!"**  Misaki exclaimed as he laughed nervously.  **"I know lawyers are extremely expensive..."**

Tanaka felt Akihiko move him aside and saw Akihiko trying to grab the phone out of Haruhiko's hands. Haruhiko pressed the phone closer to his ear and took a few steps away from Akihiko's reach. He started walking around and Akihiko followed as he tried finding another weak spot.

He needed that phone; Misaki had to know the real truth about what happened.

This separation kept his side of the story at bay. He wanted Misaki back into his life.

**"Hello? Are you there?"**

Haruhiko answered. "Yes I'm here. I'm sure Hiroki has made you feel like you are at home, the same goes to his lover. Do they treat you well?"

**"Absolutely well! Both of them welcomed me in with open arms and made sure I wasn't uncomfortable."**

"That's good to hear."

Akihiko yelled. "Misaki!"

**"...Is that..."**

"We have to talk!" Akihiko urged as he kept up with Haruhiko who fast walked around the room at that point. "You haven't heard my side of the story yet!"

**"Usagi-san!"**

"Yes it's me Misaki." Akihiko placed his hand out. "Give it to me."

Haruhiko told him. "I don't think so," He talked into the phone. "Do you want _to talk_ with  _him_?"

**"I...I...No. Please just hang up the phone...if I stay on the line then he will keep bothering you and I want to cause you any problems."**

"I will do so."

**"But thank you once again."**

"You're welcome."

Haruhiko ended the call as he hid his phone into his pocket and he stopped walking. "Satisfied? He doesn't want to speak with you." He saw Akihiko fishing out a phone. "Don't try to dial Hiroki or Misaki's numbers. You just heard Misaki rejecting you over the phone."

Akihiko left his phone in his pocket. He ran his fingers through his hair as he gritted his teeth. He wouldn't admit that Haruhiko had a point; he wasted his time coming to the mansion. These detours were not locating Misaki any faster and the longer Misaki would be staying with Hiroki and Nowaki or anybody else.

Tanaka stood by as he pitied Akihiko. The man looked so crestfallen and in despair over the situation at hand. Maybe this would go quickly, in his vision he saw Misaki as the type to forgive fast.

Though he didn't know him that well.

Haruhiko left without a word and entered the living room to resume his day off. As much as he loved making Akihiko miserable, all he cared for was his relaxation.

Akihiko noticed Tanaka's expression as he muttered. "I'm leaving."

Tanaka nodded his head. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No." Akihiko turned around and headed toward the door. "I have to fix this without help."

He opened the door and went out as the door closed itself behind him.

Silence filled the manor, not even the rest of the staff uttered a word.

The explosive energy from the fight left when each brother separated. Tanaka wished that this rivalry would end.

It was a futile and unrealistic dream that was unattainable.

There were problems that wasn't fixable.

The long rooted web of deception that was in the family, secret after secret was kept zipped up in between the staff. No one would risk getting fired if one talked to the press.

The power of money would silence the most outspoken person into submission.

TBC


	15. Unexpected Visit part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: On the day before his birthday, Misaki gets into a car wreck in front of Mitsuhashi. When he leaves the hospital, he finds out the truth of his origin which unravels years of secrecy and deception and his life is never the same again. This isn't a Hiroki/Misaki fanfic but it's my theory of Misaki being Hiroki's long lost brother.

Nowaki noticed the time on the clock which was on the wall. "I'm sorry to cut this conversation short Fuyumi-san. We spent so much time talking that I forgot that my shift starts in an hour." He had a sad expression on his face; he wanted to keep chatting with her but knew he couldn't be late for work.

She was a kind mother-like figure to him; it was his first impression when he met her last year. Fuyumi always knew whenever something was on his mind; she comforted him as if he was another son to her. Hiroki warned him that she went a little overboard when it came to the closest people in his life but Nowaki wasn't dreading it, he felt welcomed by her actions.

Being accepted by his lover's family was more than he could hope for. He never had a biological family or adopted one of his own so the Kamijou's were a perfect fit.

Fuyumi shifted her sleeves so they wouldn't wrinkle, she chuckled. "Don't worry Nowaki; I'm staying all day so we can talk when you come back from work. This gives me a chance to actually spend some quality time with my son and have a little fun."

"That's right...he usually just stays home whenever he can." Nowaki commented as he picked up his black bag when he got up. "Before I go Fuyumi-san, Hiro-san's friend Misaki is staying in my old room so you get to meet him today."

"His name is Misaki? That's an odd name for a boy." Fuyumi said as she tucked a loose strand behind her ears.

Her green eyes were set on a random chair; the convincing smile didn't reach her eyes. Nowaki failed on noticing her demeanor since he was putting on his sweater. Fuyumi bit her red tinted lips as she held back tears that were threatening on escaping.

When she knew Nowaki would turn to her direction, she went back to normal. "I guess he thinks so too, he has a love hate relationship with his name. It is only recently when Misaki started liking his name. A little silly when I remember a good amount of boys who had a girl's name. It had something to do with making them more sensitive...stronger...I don't know which one."

Fuyumi answered that for him. "It was to strengthen a weak boy if he was raised as a girl. Sometimes they were named like one as well."

"Really?"

"Yes. Back in the old days this is something they believed in." She told him as she got up from her spot on the couch. "I believe you are going to be late if you don't get going Nowaki."

Nowaki got his keys. "Goodbye Fuyumi-san." Before he ran out he bowed to her and she did the same.

Fuyumi smiled as she fixed up her kimono. She patted down some areas before going to Hiroki's room (Now Hiroki and Nowaki's room. She opened the door slowly and peeked inside. The light snoring made her chuckle, this reminded her when she used to wake up her son when he lived back home.

She went inside as she gravitated toward Hiroki and shook him lightly. Hiroki responded by grumbling a few obscenities and burrowing his face into Nowaki's pillow.

Fuyumi huffed out as she yanked the blanket off of him. "Hiroki Kamijou it is time to get up from bed."

Hiroki groaned. "Nowaki go away...you are not my mother." The lack of the uttered nickname wouldn't register in his half-asleep state.

"Yes I am." Fuyumi stated.

Hiroki's eyebrows scrunched as he looked up and he saw her standing there. "How did you get in?" He demanded.

"Nowaki was sweet enough to open the door when he was getting ready to go to work." She gave him a disapproving gaze. "Hiro-chan you really need to get over all of this." She motioned everywhere around Hiroki. "You are a grown man, waking up early should be easier by now."

"Not for me." Hiroki sat up as he stretched his arms above his head. "It's Sunday, I'm supposed to oversleep."

"Not when you have visitors, especially your own mother." Fuyumi stated as she went to the curtains and opened them.

Hiroki almost hissed in agony as he covered his eyes with his arms. "Damn it...you could have called me first."

Fuyumi scoffed. "You rarely answer my calls to begin with. I left the guavas in your fridge so they don't spoil faster if left in the open." She sat next to Hiroki when she told him. "It's a shame we don't talk as much as we used to when you were younger sweetheart."

Her gloomy tone reached Hiroki's ears and he was going to stop that. He'd rather deal with her doting optimistic side than have her behaving as if something bad truly happened between them. It wasn't anything that broke their mother-son bond whatsoever but Hiroki knew he was hurting her by not talking with her when she called.

She was his mother and he wanted her to be happy and proud of the man he became. He was at ease when she commented on their conversations that she  _was_ proud of him and wouldn't change him for anything in the world.

Hiroki awkwardly got closer to her, not knowing how to word his thoughts. "I have been meaning to apologize for being so distant from you...It's just that it seems that you rather talk to other people than me."

She turned to him. "When have I ever done that?"

He gulped when he explained. "I know you don't mean to mom. In the calls when we  _do_ have you ask more about Akihiko than about me and I am your son." He had meant to talk to her about this without coming off as a jealous brat that wanted attention.

Hiroki would reveal more things a little bit at a time.

Her eyes widened as she held his hand. "Do I really? I am so sorry Hiro-chan; I thought that Akihiko could be a conversation starter between us."

"Seriously?"

Fuyumi nodded her head as Hiroki rubbed his temple with his other hand. "I have to warn you now, don't talk about Akihiko. I got into a fight with him over someo-thing important."

"Is it about Nowaki?" She caught onto his slip-up.

"No!" Hiroki exclaimed as he grumbled. "It's about the brat I'm housing, Akihiko betrayed him in the worst way possible. Weeks before that incident, Misaki got into an accident which made his life even worse."

Fuyumi sighed as she shook her head. "I cannot believe Akihiko could be..."

"Such an asshole."

"Hiro-chan!" Fuyumi exclaimed as she hit his shoulder with the back of her hand.

In his half-asleep state, Hiroki was shocked that his well-mannered mother just reprimanded him physically. He recalled the number of times she hit him in amusement, anger or annoyance on a mental list that was smaller in comparison to his father's. This man seriously influenced part of his demon persona; he even scared Akihiko when they were children once. That one time was all it took for Akihiko to be forever intimidated by Soshi Kamijou.

Hiroki thought all he got from his mother was her hair color. He wasn't ashamed of his mother, he loved her to death. She was the best mother in the world in his eyes. She had so much patience and unknowingly helped him through his first initial stages of fear of being in love with the same sex. His father figured him out a few years later and before he left for university gave him solid advice that he never took seriously.

He strayed and distanced himself from his family.

Hiroki was astounded she still wanted to talk to him, even his father who was pissed at him for being so secluded from them. He was such a bad son that visited and spoke to them one week out of the year.

That was why Hiroki introduced Nowaki to them as a way to bridge the unresolved tension. It worked and his parents were more lenient as to why he wouldn't visit them as much, he had his own life with his boyfriend and his demanding job took much of his time as well. For the most part it all went back to normal.

Hiroki woke up and commented. "I thought you were against violence?"

"At times you don't leave me a choice." She stood up and asked. "Where is your bathroom son?"

"The end of the hallway." Hiroki answered as he pointed to her belt. "Do you need help with the belt?"

"Don't worry about it, my arms can reach far enough to tie this back up. After so many years of wearing these constantly I know where everything goes." Fuyumi told her son as she left the room, Hiroki rubbed his eyes before lying back on his bed.

He mumbled. "I'll stay here for five more minutes...mom is going to be pissed if I don't wake up..." Seconds later, Hiroki went back to sleep, he curled up with his hands closed together in front of his face.

Fuyumi stopped briefly when she heard Hiroki's soft snoring; she shook her head in disapproval. Yet she was reminiscing about the old days.

A memory of a fifteen year old Hiroki appeared in her mind. He was clinging onto his pillow with books sprawled on the bed and left with no care on the floor. His brown hair stuck up in different directions with some drool pooling onto the sheets underneath him that he denied was even there. She pointed out that the small puddle was right near where his head laid. He denied it with all his might. Their small argument turned into playful jabs at each other.

Her lips quirked into a smile, she  _deeply_  cherished those memories. Every moment she had with Soshi, Hiroki and her still-missing son, she replayed in her mind. She never wanted to forget a single moment; few of them caused her nothing but pain. She knew she would overcome them in the future.

The new memories she formed every single day helped balance out her despair. No matter what problem was thrown her way, the happy times were what made her strong and she knew that the sad times would someday be her strength.

She located the door as her hand almost clasped the knob of the door. It opened and she missed her target. She noticed a figure in front of her as she backed away.

What an impression would she had made if she almost entered the restroom when it was occupied.

She said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you while you were in the bathroom."

"I-It's fine ma'am...but this is my room." Fuyumi saw him motion to the door right next to the one in front of her. "That's the bathroom."

Fuyumi blushed in embarrassment; she must not have heard Hiroki properly. She felt so flustered!

"But I made the same mistake when I first stayed here." She heard him trying to reassure her. "I told Hi-Kamijou-san to put up a sign on the door to make it easier on visitors."

Fuyumi got a real look at Misaki; she failed on looking at him before since her mind was elsewhere. She hated leaving first impressions but she knew she could always make up for it later but she always psyched herself out.

Misaki's state of dress caught her attention. He only wore a white tee shirt and striped black and blue boxers. Now she was more convinced that she almost entered the wrong room, then she saw his leg cast. The injury on his leg would of course limit clothing options for sleepwear and even everyday clothing.

She arrived unannounced, she should have expected this.

Misaki saw her eyes wandering over him and he figured out why she was doing it. He tried covering himself with his hands and a blush stained his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Misaki tried backing away but Fuyumi placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place.

"Don't be embarrassed, I should be one mortified by mistaking another room for another." She gave him a warm smile. "You're Misaki correct?"

Misaki couldn't help it, he smiled back. "Yes I am."

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Fuyumi Kamijou and as you may have guessed Hiroki's mother." Fuyumi told Misaki as she bowed, she then commented. "You don't have to bow." She caught Misaki holding onto the door as he attempted to bow. "I don't want to cause you any injuries because of politeness."

He straightened himself out and Fuyumi said. "I'll leave you to change clothes Misaki-san, I still need to go into the restroom." She walked toward the right door as she told him. "Help yourself the fruit I brought, they are inside the fridge if you want one." Misaki nodded his head as she entered the room and closed the door.

Misaki's heart slowed down as he went back inside of his own room. He touched his shoulder, he still felt the touch her hand when she patted him on the shoulder.

He muttered. "She is so kind...Why am I denying her the right to know who I am to her? I'm such a selfish person...I have to be...I want to tell her the truth but..." Misaki clenched his hand into a fist as he saw the picture on the bed. "I don't want to look like some loser to them, after so many years of searching for their son and he is a gullible sucker...they wouldn't want me."

* * *

Fuyumi dug out a tea kettle from the cabinets as she turned on the stove. She filled it up with enough water for three so no one was without tea. Despite the service she got at the Kamijou residence, she was still weary on letting everyone pick up after her and she did nothing. Before she married into the family, she was a common girl that was independent and was a successful singer.

She was still featured in the radio from time to time. Fuyumi even put out an album once in a while to appease her old and new fans that listened to her music. She loved singing and was glad she had a husband that understood her passion. He never got in the way of her decisions when it came to her career.

A smirk formed on her face, the shock on her mother-in-law's face when she found out what she did for a living. The cold hearted hag almost had a heart attack and her theatrics didn't amuse her son. He had grown tired of how his mother acted whenever he brought up anything concerning Fuyumi.

This was why he decided to marry her in secret. The ones who attended were her family and the original patriarch of the Kamijou family there, that person was Soshi's grandfather who actually approved of their union. Soshi only wanted his blessing anyway; he was well-respected in the family that whatever he decided wasn't argued.

Fuyumi chuckled; the Kamijou stubbornness ran deep in the family. It wasn't like a Kamijou to give up but maybe concede when health or physical stamina intervened.

She was always concerned about Hiroki when he was younger. She thought that all of those activities were so unnecessary. Every single day he would be out longer and he barely returned before dinnertime. The responsibility wore the boy out and Fuyumi never understood why he would do this when he was at an age when children were just having fun. She reminded herself, her son was different than other children, and he wasn't going to conform to the norm.

The time that her youngest son was home, Hiroki ran back home to be with that baby. He left his activities little by little just to read the baby stories for hours. They were inseparable which Fuyumi found adorable. All she ever wanted was that her children would get along.

She never felt jealousy out of Hiroki because of the baby. Hiroki even confessed to them that he had always wanted a younger sibling to play since he was younger. This surprised both Fuyumi and Soshi, Hiroki showed lack of interest when he was placed with his cousins or any other children. He read a book or tried finding another place to be away from them. Hiroki said that they were too loud and annoying after each visit.

She always wondered on his reasons but maybe it was very simple. Hiroki wanted to be a big brother and have a sibling bond with another living being.

The tea kettle whistled as she stood in front of the stove. Her mind was focused on her thoughts that she tuned out the noise.

Misaki walked into the kitchen by using his crutches. He put on some loose shorts and a dark green turtleneck. In frenzy, he attempted taming his bed head but he was sure he still looked like a mess.

He saw Fuyumi standing in front of the stove. By his observation, she looked miles away in her thoughts. Misaki walked closer as he turned off the gas and she took notice of his hand.

"Uh...the water is ready." Misaki told her as she stared at the tea kettle as she pouted. "I spaced out again...I should stop doing that."

"It's fine, I do that all the time but," He blushed. "I sometimes voice what I think and everyone hears it."

Fuyumi giggled. "Now I know you are just trying to make me feel better. You don't have to."

The blush never faltered from Misaki's face and he rubbed his arm. "No...I'm actually that awkward in general."

"Trust me mom he's telling the truth. He's awkward when he's embarrassed...no he's pretty much like this normally."

Hiroki appeared next to Misaki as he took out three coffee mugs from the cabinet. He yawned as he stared at Misaki and Fuyumi. He handed each of them a cup, he still had a sleepy look on his face. He gave a slight smirk at the shocked expression Misaki had which Hiroki thought was hilarious. He never got tired of it.

Fuyumi poured water in the cups as she inquired. "So you finally got up Hiro-chan?"

Hiroki said. "The whistling sound jostled me out of bed; I knew you had to be distracted by something if you let it whistle for so long." He stared at Misaki when he said this.

"I was thinking about the time your father introduced me to your grandmother and told him exactly what I did for a living." She winked at Misaki. "Now that was entertainment on my part, it was great."

"Father's mom?" Fuyumi nodded her head. "I hate her. She always does this hand pointing thing when I'm around. She must think I'm  _that_ blind not to notice, having glasses doesn't mean I am completely blind."

Misaki handled the box which held the tea bags. "We only have tea bags Kamijou-san, I hope you like chamomile flavor."

She smiled at him. "Tea is tea no matter how it is packaged hon."

Misaki ripped open the bags as Fuyumi sighed. "We have to see her again at the Kamijou family reunion, she specified on seeing you Hiro-chan."

"I have dodged speaking, seeing and being near her for six years." Hiroki wrapped his fingers around the cup, warmth went into his hands. "She will bring up the topic on why I rejected picks on an arranged marriage, lack of girlfriend, etcetera."

"She must still be in denial that you are gay. Your father answers the same question about who you are currently with. She thinks he finally got a sense of humor and that he's lying to her." Fuyumi rolled her eyes. "Soshi never jokes about the truth, she knows this very well."

Misaki was overhearing their conversation, it wasn't like he meant to he was right next to them. In Misaki's eyes, Fuyumi and Hiroki weren't awkward with each other. They interacted like a normal mother and son, something that Misaki only had for a short time in his life. He stopped himself for voicing anything in his mind.

He thought it would be better that Fuyumi got to know him as a person. Then the reaction that he was her son wouldn't be one of denial and disbelief. Coming out of the blue with the news wasn't a good idea.

When Hiroki found out the news he almost left him at the hospital, if he hadn't spoken up then he wouldn't be living with him. They were working on getting used to each other and knowing one another. Misaki already knew many things about Hiroki and he was sure Hiroki figured out a few quirks that he had.

He was steadily gathering courage to hold Hiroki without thinking he would be punished for the sign of affection.

When his mind wandered to Takahiro, his heart broke for both families involved in this. The Kamijou's lost him when he was so young and the Takahashi's had a child that wasn't rightfully theirs through kidnapping. Misaki placed no blame to the Takahashi's for this ordeal. His mind concocted a scenario, they wanted a child so bad that they adopted him from an agency that snatched children and gave them away as orphans.

After thinking about it for a while, Misaki knew he was influenced by a movie he saw the other night which was subbed in Japanese for him to understand.

Fuyumi dunked her tea bag up and down in the water turning it into a light yellow color. "We can move into the living room." She could tell that Misaki was getting tired from standing up for so long. "We can relax there, Misaki-san be prepared for the random questions I might give you."

"You can ask me anything you want Kamijou-san."

She waved her hand back and forth. "Call me Fuyumi, Misaki-san; Kamijou-san is my mother-in-law."

"Right! Um...Fuyumi-san," Misaki said it out loud as Fuyumi patted him on the back. "There you go, not so hard now is it?"

Misaki blushed. "No...Not at all."

Hiroki took the cup from his hands. "Let's get going then." He went into the living room.

Fuyumi walked beside Misaki as they went in together. Misaki caught the lightest scent of roses when she was close to him.

_She smells so nice...I sound weird saying that._ Misaki scratched his neck.  _I am complimenting my...mom...that's a good thing._

They settled in their respective spots as Fuyumi asked. "So Misaki-san how do you like university? What major did you select?"

"I'm enjoying it so far. A lot of my classes are pretty interesting though there are some classes where I don't understand what the professors are trying to teach me." Misaki answered as Hiroki glanced at him, he knew Misaki was more or less talking about him. "I'm majoring in...economics...so maybe something in that area." He hesitated when he said economics, he only intended on taking that major because that was Takahiro's first choice when he was planning for university.

He never got to attend like a regular student because of him.

Misaki had no passion behind his decision; he wanted Takahiro smiling at him, giving him all the best wishes in the world. To have Takahiro proud of him that he made it through such hard years in university and succeeded.

He actually forgot about Takahiro half the time during his stay with Hiroki and Nowaki. He thought he wouldn't be staying for long but with each passing day he was used to living there. His comfort level rose with each second he stayed with them. Something he had not felt for a while in Akihiko's home. The constant bursts of jealousy caused more stress than reassurance in Misaki.

Everything 'normal' in his life crashed down before his eyes but was rebuilding into something new.

"Economics? You don't look so sure of yourself when you are saying it Misaki-san. You are lacking the drive that I see in people that are striving for their selected career objective, not that there's anything wrong with that. The pace is different for every single person on this Earth."

Misaki sighed. "You're absolutely right...I'm not sure if what I picked was the right choice after all. I'm having a lot of second thoughts about it."

Fuyumi assured him. "You have enough time to think about your options Misaki-san, once inspiration hits on what you want to do then nothing can stop you."

Hiroki muttered. "Tell that to the countless amounts of people trying to get that job."

"Oh hush Hiro-chan, you have the position you want." Fuyumi chuckled.

"That's only because a lot of people are not as passionate about books as I am. Most don't have the patience to add the extra years to get a job as a professor as well."

Misaki nodded his head as he said. "I know all of that...I just don't know if I am going to be happy later on. Many students give up their dreams just to get a steady and profitable job..."

Fuyumi said. "It takes a stroke of luck for something wonderful to happen Misaki-san. I was lucky enough to bump into my husband when I did as a young woman, if that didn't occur then Hiroki won't be sitting here in this room."

_I would be gone as well if it wasn't for Fuyumi-san and Kamijou-san being together._  Misaki sipped more of his tea as he hid his smile.

Hiroki said. "So what you are saying is that the best things in life are random?"

"Absolutely! Don't tell me that meeting Nowaki wasn't completely unexpected and changed your life."

Hiroki remembered the matter in their meeting, if that rocket that almost hit him landed in a different direction then Nowaki wouldn't have met him. His life would be entirely different than what would have resulted in the one he was currently living in. He wouldn't have found his brother through the hospital, a place he almost never went into unless he had to.

"Alright fine, you're right mom."

Fuyumi smiled."Thank you for seeing my point Hiro-chan." She told Misaki. "Now Misaki-san, can you think of something that gathers your interest? You can start from there and then go up onto picking another major next semester."

Misaki thought about it for a while until he nodded his head. "Yeah I can see a future in what I like…well I have next semester to think about it."

"That's great Misaki-san!"

Hiroki asked his mother. "How is father? Ever since I left home he hasn't contacted me." He mentioned his father on purpose, Misaki had not heard much about their father and his mother was the best one to tell Misaki.

"Soshi has been getting a bad case of insomnia lately. I know he has been stressed over some issues the company is developing but he won't listen to me and leave it alone for a while and get some sleep. But you know your father; he has to be the one to solve the problem because anyone else is somehow going to mess it up." Fuyumi explained as she sighed. "I might have to slip in some sleeping pills in his tea but that seems to be a little drastic."

"That  _is_  drastic; why not just hide everything related to work like last time? And I thought father does anything you said mom, or are you losing your touch?"

"Soshi finds them since the staff tells him where they are hidden, bunch of cowards. Yes he does but after the two weeks we all spent together...he is diving into his work to escape the real world. He never did handle what happened really well despite his hard exterior."

The conversation was interrupted as Hiroki's cell phone started chiming. He pressed ignore but it kept persisting which began pissing him off.

Hiroki excused himself out of the living room when his cell phone wouldn't stop ringing. Fuyumi told Misaki about the time Hiroki was attacked by some crows at a temple. A few of her nieces and nephews accompanied them on the visit. They were bored and planted pieces of bread on him which caught the birds' attention.

He was chased around by the birds not knowing why he was being pursued by them. They all burst into laughter when they saw the spectacle that Hiroki was making over it. That was until he saw a piece of bread fall into his hand. Hiroki then ran into a room where Fuyumi located all of the food in his hair, she was astounded he didn't notice them in the first place. They surrounded Hiroki when they were munching on their lunches and 'accidentally' brushed against him.

Hiroki pouted the whole car ride back home and vowed revenge against his cousins. He got his revenge when he was older and he convinced them that if they didn't eat Duran fruit their hair would fall out. The fruit smelled absolutely revolting but the fear of being hairless had them eating it. Hiroki located a buyer and bought some for his cousins to eat.

They believed him, he was the one that read the most books and would know tricks they wouldn't have known. It was their parents that put a stop to it when they revealed that Hiroki was lying to them about everything.

Her side of the family was not against playing pranks on him and Hiroki had to keep up.

Misaki laughed at her story and Fuyumi was glad that he found it amusing. She always told it at the family reunions where the cousins were now grown and laughed at the way Hiroki actually pulled one over them.

The irritated look on Hiroki's face when he left the room meant two things: Miyagi was calling in to procrastinate from his work by annoying Hiroki or it was another matter completely.

Misaki finished his tea and placed the empty cup on the coaster. He lived there long enough to know that Hiroki  _hated_ being called when he was out of school hours or was trying to relax. Especially on a Sunday when he was usually trying to get his own work done.

Fuyumi laughed along with him. "I have loads of stories I can tell about Hiro-chan and trust me they are hilarious."

"I can tell." Misaki commented as he moved around the sofa to get himself comfortable.

Hiroki returned with a sour demeanor as Misaki asked. "Is everything okay?"

"No. I have to go and  _help_  Miyagi with a problem he has, he mentioned something that shouldn't be mentioned ev _er_ , so I have to go help him. I have no choice but to go to his house right now." Hiroki looked at his mother. "I'm sorry I have to leave mom but I'm sure Misaki will take care of you while I'm gone."

Fuyumi told him. "Your superior must have a lot of work to get through if he is calling you on a weekend. Couldn't you have told him you had company over and he would understand why you can't go?"

Hiroki's eyebrow twitched when he thought of Miyagi's smug face. "That isn't it at all; the guy is a lazy ass that wants others to do his work for him." He sighed. "I did say you were over but it seems that my presence is  _really_ needed there. He mentioned something about a particular  _student_ that has barricaded him in his room and won't let him out. So he can't get to his work anyway."

Fuyumi sighed. "If you have to go sweetheart I won't stop you from leaving but hurry back. Please tell Miyagi-san that he needs to be firm with his student if he wants his respect. He shouldn't be inviting them into his home if they are only going to disrespect him."

Hiroki pictured Miyagi lecturing Shinobu but failed after his first attempt when the kid simply glared at him. "He won't be able to handle this kid in that department mom." He held his mother, and then patted Misaki on the shoulder as he hastily left the living room. "Bye."

They heard him grabbing something before he left the apartment.

Misaki blinked. "I didn't think Professor Miyagi was such a slave driver, my impression on him was completely wrong."

Fuyumi clapped her hands together. "Okay now that we are alone, do you want to hear more stories that Hiroki would have stopped me from telling you?"

"Sure!"

TBC


	16. Unexpected Visit part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: On the day before his birthday, Misaki gets into a car wreck in front of Mitsuhashi. When he leaves the hospital, he finds out the truth of his origin which unravels years of secrecy and deception and his life is never the same again. This isn't a Hiroki/Misaki fanfic but it's my theory of Misaki being Hiroki's long lost brother.

"And Hiro-chan fell to the floor with all of his books toppling over him." Fuyumi performed a shocked reaction that Hiroki made in her story by placing her hands on her face for effect. "My husband and I stood by in the background, we look at each other not knowing what to do next, then we start laughing because Hiro-chan made the cutest little pout and we couldn't stop doing it."

Misaki drank some of his tea as he heard her talk about his older brother's childhood mishaps. Laughing along with her, he became that more comfortable with her. He was so content just by listening to her that he was glad she wasn't asking him any questions.

Fuyumi took a sip of her tea before she continued. "Instead of worrying about himself, Hiro-chan is more concerned if his books are bent in any odd direction." She chuckled. "That boy just loves books so much, I think it's because I used to read him bedtime stories. I left the books in Soshi's study and I find him in there when I search for him."

"So you always knew where he was then?"

"Most of the time, as he got older he went to the gardens out back and I could never find him. But he always returned before dinnertime so I know he wasn't venturing very far, he made it right on time every single time."

Misaki smiled. "Maybe he was reading his books and wanted to have some privacy. When I was little, I had my own little space at my old house where I would play by myself. All kids need some time to themselves I think. I didn't want anyone finding me when I was in my happy place."

"I see what you mean; I have those moments as well. It was more frequent as a teen as I recall. My mind was in a state of confusion over every little thing that happened to me. But it passed after I talked it over with someone; I think Hiro-chan went through his problems by reading his books. He wouldn't let anyone borrow or touch them in fear of damaging them." Fuyumi sighed. "He was a little paranoid of that but I think he must've loosened up…"

"I don't know…I can't even touch Kamijou-san's books without being told to stay clear away. But I guess it's because I might trip on something since I walk on crutches for the time being." Misaki mentioned this as he set his cup on the table.

"Have you tripped on your stay here Misaki-san?" Fuyumi asked in an uneasy tone. "I think you should be extremely careful if that's the case."

Misaki scratched the back of his neck. "Almost tripping is actually what happens, but only twice."

Fuyumi sighed in relief. "Good. You need to be more careful Misaki-san, I'm sure your doctor won't like to hear that you got hurt."

"No she wouldn't like that and I wouldn't either, I want to walk on two legs not three."

Fuyumi giggled as she waved her hand back and forth. "Such a charmer Misaki-san, I bet you have girls chasing after you…" She saw his alarmed expression. "Boys then?" Misaki's face went bright red. "Gotcha, I see you love boys nothing wrong with that."

"I…I have come to accept this about myself, before I would deny it but now I am certain that I like boys."

"Good for you Misaki-san." Fuyumi said in joy.

Misaki mused that the Kamijou family managed on producing two sons who were both gay. Not one but both were born to be that way. What were the odds of that happening?

Fuyumi tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "By spending this time with you Misaki, I am relieved that Hiroki has brought you into his home. As a mother, I do worry about who my son associates himself with. Though he doesn't live at home anymore and has his own life, I can't help but to be concerned about him." She stared at Misaki as she chuckled. "I like you a lot Misaki-san; you know you remind me of someone very dear to my heart."

"Do I really?"

"Of course, he has the same green eyes as yours, very bright and gorgeous under the light. But I haven't seen him in a while and I want to see him again…" Her smile faltered as she clenched her hands together on her lap.

The thing that popped into Misaki's mind, Fuyumi was talking about him. Her beloved child that was taken away from her, who was kidnapped out of his crib in the middle of the night, never to be seen again. This was the person she was mentioning or at least bringing up in the open without thinking.

Misaki saw that she her hands were trembling and he debated whether or not to reach out and touch them. He lifted his hand but he settled on clutching the mug in his hands. Placing it to his lips he took a sip so he would be distracted.

"I'm babbling away and I haven't asked you many questions like I intended, what's your family like Misaki-san? I haven't heard a thing about them on my whole visit and I'm sure they miss you a lot since you live here now."

Misaki swallowed the tea he almost choked on; he made it seem that it never happened. He stared at her direction as she kept the smile on her face, she wasn't aware that nothing was amiss.

"You see I was raised by my… older brother since my parents…passed away when I was seven." He explained in small pauses, retelling such a story wasn't conductive for such a fine mood.

He noticed her bright mood lowering down as she stared at him with sympathy.

"My condolences dear," Fuyumi told him as got up and sat right beside him, she patted his hand. "I have lost many precious people myself and I know how horrible it feels to have them leave you forever. Look on the bright side Misaki-san, their spirits will always be with you. I know my beloved nana is looking after me and my older brothers."

He stiffly nodded his head as he relished her hand on top of his own. "My brother told me all about it so I wasn't as sad as I thought I would be..."

"What's your brother's name Misaki-san?"

"Hi-Takahiro...Takahiro Takahashi." Misaki stumbled on his words; he was so sure she caught on that he started looking away.

"Ah...so you're the new brother I heard Takahiro-san mention a long time ago, he never did mention your name Misaki-san. Whenever I asked, he would excuse himself to leave early since his parents never liked him home very late."

Misaki said. "Yeah…they never liked us to wander off or stay away from them for too long. Especially me…I was too young back then and they didn't want me to be lost."

Fuyumi interlaced their fingers together. "I would be the same way; many children were taken away from their parents back in those days. As sad as it is to say, most never returned home."

His chest warmed up at the action, she was accepting him as her son without knowing it. Well this was what Misaki thought, it was a comforting thought that she had him on her mind on a daily basis.

He wanted to scream that he was her son so she wouldn't have such a sad expression on her face. Misaki wanted her to praise her, to love him, to acknowledge him as her son. The way she talked about Hiroki, the amusement and nostalgia she had as she recalled events they shared together.

Misaki yearned for this as well; his adoptive mother would never get the chance since she passed. His real mother was alive and she could shower him with all of the motherly attention he hadn't had in years.

"Have you seen the pictures?"

"Pictures?"

Fuyumi smiled. "You know the family album. Surely Hiro-chan must have it somewhere in this place."

"As a matter of fact, he does."

Fuyumi asked him as she disconnected their fingers and clapped her hands together. "Where does Hiro-chan keep the family album? I can describe much more stories with the pictures on my lap."

Misaki remembered his last visit into Hiroki and Nowaki's room, he responded. "He keeps it in his room, the last time I was in there; he had it on the desk beside his bed."

"Then I'll go get it, be right back."

Misaki saw her retreating form as he smiled. "I can't wait until she tells me about how I was as a baby…" He pouted afterwards when he murmured. "I hope those stories are not too horrible that I die of shame...but I was a baby at the time, I couldn't have been that bad."

* * *

Fuyumi walked back inside of the living room with the album in her arms. "I cannot believe that he left this in plain sight, it's as if he predicted I wanted to see it." Her grin grew bigger as she continued talking. "Usually I have to look through his belongings to find the copy of the album I have at home, this one has the best pictures."

Misaki pushed up and scooted to the right as Fuyumi sat closer to him, she opened the album. The first page of the album showed her and Soshi, both were younger than their present selves as they posed for the photographs. As she flipped through the pages, many of them were in black and white, but a good percentage was in color.

She pointed out Soshi in a full frontal picture as she described the man to Misaki. "See this is Soshi, he might look a little mean but trust me he's a total sweetheart once you get to know him. I hope I get to introduce you to him one of these days."

"I look forward to meeting him as well, but I'm sure he's busy." He told her.

"I want him to be not busy; he isn't as young as he used to be you know." Fuyumi sighed as she turned the page and a very pregnant Fuyumi appeared before Misaki's eyes. "Oh my...this was when I was expecting Hiro-chan. I had the worst cravings for spicy food that the Kamijou kitchen staff was exhausted when I asked for midnight snacks. I was tired all of the time so I had no choice but to ask for help in the last few months."

Misaki looked through the pictures in the pages and saw that Fuyumi was knitting a light green blanket in one image. In another, Soshi was holding her from behind, his hands resting on her protruding stomach. His smile was barely there but he saw his affection for Fuyumi by his body language and how his eyes always stared into hers.

Another page was flipped, this time Fuyumi was in the hospital holding a newborn Hiroki in her arms. "This was one of the happiest moments in my life Misaki-san. Soshi actually cried when Hiroki was born and our relationship grew closer. This was our child; we created this little being that would soon walk around calling us mama and papa."

"That's so sweet Fuyumi-san. Kamijou-san is lucky to have such a great mom like you." Misaki commented.

Fuyumi's face flushed in happiness as she told him. "Why thank you Misaki-san, I'd like to think so too."

She flipped another page as sequences of baby Hiroki doing cutesy things emerged before Misaki. He awed when he saw baby Hiroki and Soshi in the tub, large amounts of bubbles surrounded them as they stared at the camera with smiles on their faces. Next was one that caught his attention was where Fuyumi kissed little Hiroki on the forehead as they sat outside in the gardens. Another one was where Fuyumi and Soshi stood in front of a large tree with Hiroki standing in the middle; he was already big enough to stand on his own. Birthday pictures were shown as Misaki smiled at how much bigger and different Hiroki was each and every time.

Misaki had solo pictures of him and his birthday cake every single year. Growing older meant that he had changed and he knew Hiroki would enjoy looking at them. He had shown them to Hiroki and the man told him that he would place them in the album after he told their parents about him.

In the present, Misaki hadn't seen Hiroki smiling as he was seeing in these pictures. Though, Misaki knew he would get to see such a smile, he just had to be patient and wait for the chance.

"I'm so glad I snapped all of these, Hiro-chan might never show these around due to his pride but I know he takes good care of them."

"How so?"

Fuyumi turned another page. "He hasn't let the pages get soaked in liquid, the pictures get bent, anything to make this album fall apart. He has taken good care of it despite his initial protests of keeping it when he left for college."

"I see…well that's good."

The picture of Hiroki in his kendo uniform, the one Nowaki showed him, was right in front of him. More consecutive pictures of Hiroki competing in competitions sprung up. There were a few where Fuyumi and Soshi were right beside Hiroki in formal wear as they posed for pictures after his match.

Misaki knew he was getting closer to the ones that included him.

He saw his mother hesitating as she turned the pages when she got nearer to his baby pictures. Misaki couldn't blame her; he was getting anxious about this too.

"You know Misaki-san," Fuyumi said as she held the next page in between her fingers. "I have to tell you something and I hope you don't get offended by what I have to say, I need to get this out."

"What is it Fuyumi-san?"

Fuyumi looked him directly in the eyes and stated. "I thought you were my son when I first looked at you."

Misaki was stricken silent, he stared at her, and she stared back at him. Both were completely quiet, Misaki had no idea how to respond to her declaration. Misaki was so amazed that a mother's intuition could be so strong; he thought it was bogus when mothers said they knew who their child was without even thinking.

His mother knew he was her son without even knowing it.

Fuyumi let go of the page as she paid her attention to Misaki. Her equally bright green eyes bore into his, his resolution was becoming weak the longer she kept her sights on him.

He uttered out. "I...I thought Kamijou-san was your …only son."

Fuyumi tore her eyes from Misaki as she held onto the album. "I apologize for troubling you Misaki-san about what I just said…you even have his same name too so I had a slight anticipation that..."

Misaki bit his lip as he rubbed her shoulder. "I am surprised that you think of me as your son but…what happened to him?"

Fuyumi flipped the page as a picture of her with a noticeable belly and a young Hiroki holding her tummy appeared. "He was taken from my home Misaki-san…all I remember from the weeks afterward was that I clutched onto Hiro-chan as tight as I could. He cried along with me as Soshi helped give out all of the information he could, even the staff relinquished all of their information."

Misaki focused on the hospital picture where his mother held him as a newborn and Hiroki with the biggest smile on her face. Soshi appeared on the next one, he held all three of them in his arms as he smirked at the camera person's direction. The man was obviously proud of the family in his arms.

Every page that changed showed him growing up little by little, his mother's emerald gaze staring at her sons as she held them close. Always tightly in her arms every change she got throughout the pictures. The same went to his father, who tenderly held him on what seemed to be a visit to the office. Hiroki was who most appeared in the pictures that were primarily Misaki being embraced by everyone. The eldest Kamijou brother was the most pleased when he smiled up at him or kissed his cheek.

"I had to buck up and be strong for all of us, I had such optimism the first few years and even my own family had hoped little Misaki would come back. Years dragged on by and the police still had not found a suspect and they told us that maybe he was adopted illegally or was killed. I prayed that the first one would be true, I wanted him to at least be alive and safe then cold and lifeless somewhere."

Tears gathered in Misaki's eyes as the last picture was shown of him, Hiroki held him in his arms with the hugest smile on his face. Hiroki had cargo shorts and a white tee while he wore a one-piece outfit with little teddy bears all over it. He was looking up at Hiroki, a smile on his face as well.

Fuyumi rubbed her eyes as she wiped Misaki's tears. "Now I have gone and made you upset, this was supposed to be a happy visit…"

Misaki shook his head. "No it's fine; it's great to know a lot about the person I am living with. Even if it is gloomy talk, everyone has something bad that has happened in their lives but it takes talking it out to make you feel better."

"Well I do feel somewhat better; I guess talking to someone who could look like my baby has helped me." Misaki flinched when she said that, she closed the album on her lap. "…I should get going Misaki-san." She stared up at the clock on the wall. "It's almost six in the afternoon and I'm sure I have wasted enough of your Sunday."

"No, no, I have enjoyed your stay Fuyumi-san. Why don't you wait for Kamijou-san to come back home?"

Fuyumi stood up and laid the album on the sofa, she gave him a smile that Misaki knew was false. "No, I should get going."

"Then allow me to walk you to the door Fuyumi-san." Misaki told her as he balanced his hands properly and tried getting up but he fell back down.

Fuyumi hooked her arms underneath his armpits and helped him up. He smiled gratefully at her as he collected the crutches with his hands.

She walked right beside him as he guided her all the way to the door. Misaki stood by as Fuyumi dropped her sandals on the floor. Fuyumi pushed her feet through her sandals as she opened the door in front of her.

"Good-bye Misaki-san, get better alright?" She told him.

Misaki asked her. "Can you hug me good-bye Fuyumi-san?" He took back what he said a second later. "You don't have to, that was such a creepy thing of me to say…man was I thinking!"

Fuyumi's spirits went up as she chuckled. "I don't think it is an odd request, don't fret Misaki-san." She suddenly embraced him in her arms as she made sure he was secure in her arms. Fuyumi didn't want Misaki to fall because of her.

Misaki melted into her warm hug, the smell of roses overwhelmed his senses as he closed his eyes. Her presence was something he wanted to keep close to him at all times. He was so content at the moment, he didn't want her to leave but he knew she had to.

Fuyumi released him as she saw him staring down at her. "Be safe."

He nodded in a daze. "You be safe too Fuyumi-san."

She walked away from him as the door closed behind her. Misaki smelled his shirt as smiled slightly, he had spent a day with his mom and she liked him. She told him everything that was bugging in his mind if she ever missed him, the answer was: yes, she missed him and his father did as well.

* * *

Hiroki rubbed his eyes as he pushed open the door to the apartment. He was seriously tired after dealing with Miyagi's dramatics and Shinobu's glares which were directed exclusively for him. It was a simple matter that was preventable but Miyagi moved the kid into his home. This was all Miyagi's fault and Hiroki was dragged into their little spat because Miyagi wanted a shield against Shinobu.

He could've stated that Shinobu was being a nuisance, how he wasn't old enough to be in a relationship since he was mentally a child on those type of issues. Hiroki kept the commentary inside of his mind as he glared back at Shinobu, he was going to get through this and go back home.

After a few hours, Hiroki had had it with their scandal and left the apartment in a hurry. If Miyagi told any of his secrets then Hiroki would reveal the ones he found out while at their place. Shinobu spilled many things the young man would get Hiroki to leave them but in fact gave him the perfect blackmail. Now he had something over Miyagi whenever he tried acting like he could use him as a slave.

His once sour mood turned into a triumphant moment, he was going to use this new information on Miyagi when he had the chance.

"I'm home!" Hiroki exclaimed as he kicked off his shoes.

Misaki appeared moments later with a huge smile on his face. "Welcome home."

Hiroki saw this smile as he asked. "It went well with mother didn't it?"

Misaki nodded his head. "She talked about when you were a kid, she showed me the photo album with her own commentary and…" His smile faltered. "She talked about me…"

"You?"

"You know…little Misaki…"

"Right…what did she say?"

Misaki answered. "She talked about how she felt when I was taken away…she even told me that she thought I was her son…"

Hiroki arched a brow. "Please tell me you said you were her son…prolonging all of this isn't a good thing you know that right Misaki."

"I know! But I didn't…I said that…I thought you were her only son."

Hiroki face palmed. "Why did you do that?"

Misaki frowned as he gripped his crutches. "I don't know…I panicked."

"…If you want to keep this truth from her that's fine but if she finds out by a third party…I don't know how she will react, the same goes with father, he hates liars."

"But I never denied it so that can't be lying." Misaki leaned against one of his crutches as he waved one. "Don't you think telling mom the truth would be better if I was completely functional?"

Hiroki scoffed. "Nope, better to get it over with."

"You are not helping!"

"I'm the one who makes you feel bad until you crack and tell the truth." Hiroki said as he went to the kitchen. "Now I seriously want those guavas mom brought us, you want one?"

Misaki answered weakly as he followed him inside. "Yes…"

TBC

 


	17. Your name.. is?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: On the day before his birthday, Misaki gets into a car wreck in front of Mitsuhashi. When he leaves the hospital, he finds out the truth of his origin which unravels years of secrecy and deception and his life is never the same again. This isn't a Hiroki/Misaki fanfic but it's my theory of Misaki being Hiroki's long lost brother.

Nowaki stretched his arms in front of his body as he yawned out loud. A long shift always took a lot out of him but he never showed it around his patients. His colleagues were the ones who saw him behind the scenes, some were worried that his mind was somewhere else, Tsumori commented on it any chance he got. Nowaki was touched that Tsumori cared so much for him; he understood Hiroki's hatred for the doctor but Tsumori was harmless.

Tsumori was a flirt that was his de-stress mechanism due to the nature of his profession. The long hours they spent at the hospital without a break made everyone somewhat edgy. Everyone had their own tactic to handle their days off or was on the job, Tsumori's happened to be picking on Hiroki whenever he had the chance. Nowaki saw that Hiroki was getting exasperated by the treatment he received and was close to snapping at Tsumori.

Nowaki understood his colleague in some level; his method was looking forward to going home at the end of all of his shifts. The most important person in the world was there and now the newfound brother was there as well. By association alone Nowaki liked Misaki but the young man more than proved his worth. He was no trouble at all and quickly settled into their lives and home without a hitch.

He imagined a family dinner with Misaki and Hiroki's parents, they chatted amicably as if nothing horrible had occurred. Misaki was never taken away and lived with his whole life with the Kamijou's.

This daydream played in Nowaki's mind whenever he saw both brothers together. He was certain Hiroki had these daydreams as well; throughout these eighteen years they would plague his mind, scenario after scenario. The recollections of old memories mixed into the whimsical fantasy that the mind created. The new memories made with Misaki on a daily basis had to have beaten what Hiroki's thoughts had produced. Having the 'real' Misaki in front of him, talking to him, interacting with him every single day was better than any illusion.

Nowaki waved at a few of his co-workers as he ventured out of the break room. A few gave verbal responses in return.

He fiddled with his pure white doctor's coat and pressed it down so it would seem pristine. Using his fingers he combed through his dark hair. He vaguely saw his reflection in the window as he finished making himself presentable. No patient was ever impressed when a doctor came to an appointment looking sloppy.

When he saw that he needed no more touch-ups, he made his way to the room where his patient was occupying. He took out the folder from the basket on the door which contained all of the patient's information. Nowaki skimmed through everything for a brief moment and memorized the name.

Nowaki muttered. "Mahiro Takahashi..." He furrowed his eyebrows.  _Why is that so familiar? I'm sure I heard of it somewhere before._

He closed the folder as he knocked on the door softly. Afterwards, he opened the door and saw Chiyo sitting on the extra seat with Manami holding Mahiro in her arms. She sat on the foldable bed as she entertained the child. She held a cat plush toy as she made sounds a cat made and moved it in front of him. The child squealed in delight which earned a chuckle out of his grandmother.

Nowaki closed the door behind him as he locked eyes with Chiyo. "Good morning, I'm Doctor Nowaki," He introduced himself and bowed to them.

"I'm Kajiwara Manami." Manami introduced herself, she held Mahiro closer when she tried wriggling out of her arms.

_Her last name is different from her son's...not that there's anything wrong with that._

The older woman chastised Manami. "You are still married! It's Takahashi!" Her tone of voice changed when she addressed Nowaki. "I'm Chiyo Manami." She smiled, her wrinkled hands rested on her lap.

Nowaki seemed unfazed on the outside but inside he was trying to limit his questions to the child alone. He had experienced a number of similar cases as he attended the children or the adults. His empathy sometimes overruled his logical thoughts but he was trained on handling suspicious characters. He especially had an eye for those with younger children; they would be harmed if he uttered the wrong sentence.

After watching Manami's body language and how at ease the child was, Nowaki was getting apprehensive over nothing. Maybe Manami was a single mother, but after her mother yelled at her that she was still married. She had to be going through a divorce and that was always stressful.

He gave her an honest smile. "What can I do for you today? Is little Mahiro sick in anyway? Or is this just a simple check-up for him?"

Manami answered, "A simple check-up. There has been a very bad case of the flu going around and I want to make sure he's alright."

"Nothing wrong with being too careful." Nowaki said as he placed the ear buds of the stethoscope in his ears. "Can you keep him still please?"

"Of course," Manami distracted Mahiro with the cat plush toy as Nowaki placed the circular end to his chest.

First, he heard the heartbeat, it was strong and steady. There was nothing wrong in that area, no irregular heartbeat and no abnormalities. Then he checked the lungs, Mahiro didn't have any blockage to prevent breathing. He moved the stethoscope to Mahiro's back and was now sure the child was healthy.

There were no signs of sickness at all. This was good news to all the people in the room.

Chiyo asked. "Is he alright?"

Nowaki took off the ear buds of the stethoscope as he answered. "Perfectly fine, with this flu going around I do suggest to keep him away from the sick."

A phone started ringing and Manami opened her purse knowing it was hers. Chiyo told her. "I'll take the call outside, don't you worry." She clutched the bag as she left the room.

Manami apologized to Nowaki about her phone, Nowaki simply chuckled and told her it was fine. He continued the check-up by looking into Mahiro's ears, using the flashlight test on his eyes and a Popsicle stick to check the inside of his mouth.

The child was compliant; he was too distracted by his toy to care. When Nowaki tickled him and praised him for being good, he smiled and giggled away. When he saw his mom smile, he made sure to try to keep it on for a while longer. He might be tiny but he picked up the fact that his mother was upset.

He clapped his hands which earned a bemused smile from his mom.

"He's absolutely healthy, he won't be sick as you keep giving him a healthy regimen of fruits and vegetables." Nowaki said as he ruffled Mahiro's hair. "Any more questions before you go?"

Manami stayed silent for a few moments before she asked. "Is it alright to ask if a patient is still in this hospital?"

"It depends a variety of patients enter and leave the hospital every day. You can ask and if he/she is here then the nurses will escort you to his/her room."

"Oh," Manami asked in a hesitant voice. "Is Misaki Takahashi here? You see, he's Mahiro's uncle and I think he would be happy to see him." She saw the intense look on Nowaki's face. "I shouldn't have asked right? By your expression...is he okay? Did something else happen to him?"

Nowaki quickly told her. "No! He's fine; he left the hospital weeks ago."

Manami sighed in liberation. "Thank goodness...I haven't heard from him in a while and the one time I visited he was knocked out on painkillers."

Mahiro piped up with a goofy grin on his chubby face. "Misa!"

She kissed his cheek. "Yes, Uncle Misa is okay Mahiro. We should go visit him at Usami-san's place..."

"He's not there," Nowaki told her, she stared at him as she inquired. "He isn't there? How do you know that doctor?"

Mahiro dropped his cat and Nowaki caught it before it hit the floor. "He lives with me and my roommate. You see Hiro-san knows Misaki from university and offered him a place to stay when he got into an argument with  _Usami-san_. He also donated some of his blood so Hiro-san felt like he had to help him even more."

"He got into a fight? Poor thing..." Manami said as Mahiro kept repeating 'Misa' and 'Kitty', Nowaki got the hint as he handed the stuffed animal back.

"Misaki is better now; I can tell him you asked for him if you like Manami-san." Nowaki suggested as he wrote down Misaki's new number on a piece of paper.

Misaki had changed it after Akihiko called him so many times that it became unbearable. Hiroki was about to run out and confront Akihiko about his unnecessary calls but Misaki stopped him. He didn't want something to happen to him since Akihiko was spiraling out of control over him. This scared him, Akihiko was acting as if someone took his favorite toy away and was fighting for it.

"If you try his old number, he doesn't have it anymore." He handed her the paper. "He is going to love hearing from you, he talks about you and your son back at home."

"He talks about me?"

"He mentions you and Mahiro sometimes; I apologize for not figuring out your identity earlier. Misaki didn't have a picture to show us."

Manami smiled as she shook her head. "It's quite alright, I'm just glad he's recovering in a better place. I haven't kept up to date since I left my husband a few weeks ago."

Nowaki assumed that Manami found out about the make-out session between Takahiro and Akihiko. He didn't want to upset her by bringing it up, her crestfallen face when she mentioned Takahiro said enough.

She stared into his eyes when she warned him. "Don't let Misaki get near Takahiro."

"Why?"

Manami bit her lip as her eyes wandered to the door then returned to Nowaki. "He's unstable doctor."

"Call me Nowaki, Manami-san."

"Nowaki...I found an orange bottle which contained anti-psychotic pills and it was empty."

He was astounded by her explanation. "Are you sure they are not just hyped up vitamin pills? There are many people that need the extra boost since their bodies can't produce them properly."

"No!" Manami answered. "I know the name of the pill since I read about its use on the internet once. I even asked a co-worker when I went back to work; she confirmed my fears about it." Her eyes prickled with tears as Nowaki handed her a tissue. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome." Nowaki said. "Have you cut all ties with Takahashi-san?"

Manami told him. "He knows I'm with my mother and talks to her as if he did absolutely nothing wrong. I know he won't harm Misaki since he's his brother but he might do something to get him back." She recollected his tone of voice when he told her  _not_ to talk to Misaki, she involuntarily shivered. "Make sure he's never alone just in case."

Nowaki assured her. "Trust me he's in good hands, Hiro-san won't let Misaki get hurt by anyone."

Mahiro tried to get out of his mother's arms, she sighed as she placed him on the ground. "It's unlikely Takahiro will act on what is on his mind but what do I know I'm not a psychologist. This is just speculation after witnessing his behavior."

"No, no, your explanations are answering many of my questions."

Someone knocked on the door and Chiyo opened the door. "There you are! I thought you were outside and this appointment was over already."

Manami crouched down and picked up Mahiro in her arms. "Sorry, we ended up chatting about Misaki." Chiyo arched a brow. "He knows him through one of Takahiro's old friends."

"Oh! You know Taka-chan!" Chiyo asked as Nowaki stiffly nodded, her exuberant reaction over Takahiro surprised him."

She had to have known about why Manami left Takahiro in the first place. She was actually brainwashed by Takahiro's former behavioral appearance.

Manami bowed as Nowaki stood up as well and bowed to her. "Goodbye Nowaki, I'll call Misaki whenever I can."

"I'll tell him when I go home, bye Takahashi-san." He called her by her married name; Chiyo's outburst from earlier still resonated in his mind. "Bye Mahiro." He cooed to the child, Mahiro clapped his hands in response. "Goodbye Manami-san." He told Chiyo, she bowed before they walked away, leaving Nowaki alone in the room."

He scratched the back of his head as he muttered. "Hiro-san and Misaki won't believe me when I tell them about this."

* * *

A man frowned as he dropped the stack of bills onto the table. "You are short Sumi." He pushed up his red baseball cap with his pointer finger. "I told you my set amount to trample that kid."

Sumi scoffed. "I'll get you the rest when I can, my father will get suspicious as to why I need such a large sum out of nowhere." He pulled his dark coat tighter around his body. "You didn't finish the job; I shouldn't even be giving you the rest of it. A classmate told me that Misaki is still alive and walking around," He glared at the driver. "You failed Kazuki."

Kazuki shrugged his shoulders. "I could have used a gun or a knife in a dark alley; I would have made it look like a senseless crime. Yet you chose to hit the kid with the car that I stole, most of the time people  _live_ in car accidents."

Sumi peeked out the window of the broken-down apartment; it wouldn't do him any good if he was caught in this type of neighborhood. He fiddled with his sunglasses and his dark hat which hid his hair then looked around.

Kazuki rolled his eyes as he sat back on the couch. His patience for his money was limited. The only reason he wasn't roughing up Sumi was because intimidation was all he needed to squeeze money out of him. He would let the younger man have his little superior moments but he had the upper hand. He had the paper in which Sumi wrote the whole plan in his possessions and the copies of bank deposits Sumi made to his secret account.

When Sumi tried denying it in the future Kazuki had the evidence to pin Sumi as an accomplice. He's not going to be the only one rotting in jail and the rich boy go out scotch-free.

He downed a shot of sake as he wiped his stubble face.

Sumi never denied or confirmed he was the son of a famous author. A v _ery_  rich and successful author.

He held back his temper, losing it wasn't productive for business. A calm and calculating persona was what caused fear in people, the fact that they couldn't predict his movements was dangerous.

Sumi shut the curtains and blocked out the sunlight.

Kazuki asked. "What did that brat ever do to make you want to kill him anyway?" Sumi turned around and his face was neutral. "I've done many jobs from people over revenge, jealousy, money squandering, and all types of shit. Mind explaining?"

"Why should I? He's in my way and I want him gone. Simple as that."

Kazuki whistled. "Very cold."

Sumi glared at him. "I'm sure you have gotten worse people than me in this profession."

Kazuki had gotten rotten people that had the most solid ideas as to how to get rid of their intended targets. He was only caught twice due to small infractions and he wasn't about to be arrested because of such a juvenile plan. The money fueled his greatest job out of him and the horrors he experienced in jail.

Kazuki tapped his fingers on the table as he smirked. "Indeed I have but you have  _no_ idea what I can do kid." Sumi saw him get up from the sofa and gripped the front of his coat. "Don't think you are a hotshot just because you have the money to hire others to do your dirty work." He pulled Sumi closer until their faces were inches apart. "I will tolerate you until my money is paid in  _full_. Anything less and I will resort to  _persuasive_  methods."

Sumi spat out. "I can get you arrested."

Kazuki chuckled as he ran a finger down Sumi's neck. "And tell them what? That you somehow found out the one who slammed the kid into the ground without evidence? A kid of your status doesn't suddenly know a guy like me. Remember," He pushed Sumi onto the sofa. "You sought me out and hired my services."

Sumi rubbed his neck. "If I'm so intolerable why not just kill me now?"

"I give people one chance, don't blow it."

"A chance for what?"

"Interpret it any way you want." Kazuki said as he moved his outer shirt aside and Sumi saw a gun sticking out of his pants. "You do know what happens to people who say stupid crap to the one with the gun?"

Sumi frowned as he sat up. "I'm not stupid; I'll die if I don't give you the rest of the money."

"Good thing we are on the same page." He put his shirt back into place, hiding the gun from view. "Stop pestering me about the kid. My job was to smash into him using the car; you never said he had to die to get the rest of the cash."

Sumi remembered the moment he made the deal and he scowled. Kazuki in fact had a point; he did specify what was just said. He almost got himself killed due to forgetfulness.

"Told you." Kazuki checked his phone as he clicked his tongue. "I give you a week for the rest." Sumi gave him a disbelieved look. "I'll call you for our meeting place, now leave. I have other business and I'm not protecting you if the men suddenly find your booty desirable. I don't babysit unless paid extra for the service." Kazuki inspected Sumi briefly. "Yeah you're their type...young and defenseless."

Sumi instantaneously stood up as Kazuki sneered. "Don't mess with the big boys unless you have extra money to back you up." He opened the door to his apartment. "Now run along and remember to collect the remainder of the money." Sumi hurried out as Kazuki slammed the door behind him.

He jogged down the stairs and made himself as unsuspicious until he was blocks away. Sumi yanked off his hat and stuffed it in his pockets. He heard a car screeching to a stop as Sumi looked over his shoulder. A black car parked in front of the apartment, three men got out of the car and went up the stairs.

Sumi turned back around and was thankful he made it out of the apartment when he did. "The bastard wouldn't have handed me over, I still owe him money." He still felt Kazuki's touch on his skin as he shivered in repugnance. "But...I don't know him  _that_ well."

He scratched his neck harshly until it was raw. His body still remembered the contact and Sumi shuffled through the crowd in order to put his mind onto something else.

He saw a familiar red sports car in front of him as he moved his coat and concealed the scratches on his neck. When the car stopped at a red light, Sumi hurried to get near it, he knew who was inside of that car.

Sumi knocked on the window as Akihiko turned to his direction. The author didn't acknowledge him as he went back to the road. Akihiko clenched his jaw and dug his fingers into the steering wheel. When the light turned green, Akihiko stepped on the gas and drove away from him. Sumi waved at the retreating car and Akihiko caught sight of this from the window.

Wrath flowed inside of him; Sumi had the bravado to talk to him after Misaki's accident. He by no means showed that he liked Sumi in the first place and didn't understand why he kept coming after him.

Akihiko was relieved when Sumi disappeared from vision.

He pushed the button on his phone and redialed Misaki's phone but all he got was:  **"The number you have dialed is out of service."**

He growled as he redialed again, when this call didn't go through he switched to another number. It was Hiroki's cell phone number to be precise.

Hiroki answered in irritation. "Don't you dare switch to this phone Akihiko; get the hint that Misaki doesn't want to talk to you. He has too much to deal with than to reason with someone like you." His unconcealed fury silenced any word that Akihiko wanted to utter. "Misaki will talk to you when he is good and ready; you are only pushing him away with your behavior. I am not going to let you hurt my little brother anymore so consider our friendship over." Hiroki clicked on him after that.

Akihiko slammed the breaks to his car when he processed what Hiroki told him. "Did he just say...? It can't be...Hiroki doesn't have a brother, I would have known from all of the times I was at his house. His mother would have told me about him. Misaki  _is_  Takahiro's brother; Hiroki has to be messing with me."

A car beeped at the rear as Akihiko resumed driving. "You have to do better than that to stop me from looking for Misaki, Hiroki."

TBC


	18. New Revelations..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: On the day before his birthday, Misaki gets into a car wreck in front of Mitsuhashi. When he leaves the hospital, he finds out the truth of his origin which unravels years of secrecy and deception and his life is never the same again. This isn't a Hiroki/Misaki fanfic but it's my theory of Misaki being Hiroki's long lost brother.

Misaki got handed back his essay from another class, he glanced once at the paper before he groaned his frustration. He had redone his essay twice already and after Hiroki suggested to help him, Misaki immediately accepted this chance. The assignment wasn't in Hiroki's class which was one reason Hiroki checked over his essay, as well as a gesture of kindness to his brother.

The overbearing red marks written on the page brought down Misaki's hopes, he thought he had improved from the last one. If this was a result after getting some help from a professor of literature then he would've been screwed without Hiroki's sharp set of eyes.

His green eyes searched the page, the white spaces were riddled with helpful notes. He didn't read them right away since he focused on the red. He slumped down the seat of the sofa and grabbed his iced tea and took a long sip.

Hiroki kept his eyes on his novel and hid his amusement from Misaki's sight. The crestfallen faces of his students paled in comparison to how his brother pouted in his presense. Misaki always made anything he did entertaining in his eyes which reminded him of Misaki as the energetic toddler he once was years ago.

"Hiro nii-san you are being too brutal on me." Misaki pouted while holding onto the paper. "I know I improved from the last draft I did." He read the explanations more carefully as he set his glass onto the coffee table. "I cannot believe I missed these simple mistakes..."

"I told you to pay attention Misaki, you still have a while until you can turn it in so you shouldn't stress about it too much. You might as well take a break while you're at it, it's almost time for dinner anyway." Hiroki told him as Misaki placed his papers right next to him on the sofa. "Nowaki will be back in a while with the food we wanted."

"I hope he can carry everything up here alright." Misaki said as he rubbed his lower back as he grabbed another pillow and placed it behind him.

"Do you want me to get you another one?" Hiroki asked as Misaki shook his head with a smile on his face. "It's okay this one is all I need right now."

Hiroki noticed the dark circles under Misaki's eyes growing prominent every single day that passed. The visual tiredness resulted not from homework overload, they came from the nightmares the young man had in the middle of the night which woke Hiroki from his slumber. Hiroki heard them loud and clear through the silence of the night.

Misaki had no control over the level of his voice or his body movements in his sleep. Hiroki sat next to him at these times and without thinking ran his fingers through his hair until the young man settled down. In other occasions, he heard Misaki murmuring his fear and crying about the accident.

He comforted Nowaki in the same matter but the content was almost always the lonely days at the orphanage or images of figures who might be his parents. The giant's nightmares were easily quenched when Hiroki cuddled up to him or kissed his temple. Hiroki held him tight until he fell asleep and Nowaki woke up to this embrace, which had him grinning for the rest of the day.

Hiroki didn't voice his actions to Nowaki or Misaki the night after it happened. He liked protecting them from their fears, as insignificant as they might've seemed to his eyes. His peace of mind resulted when his two favorite people were at least safe in the confines of the apartment.

Misaki yawned as he said. "I see your point on these breaks; they do help keep my mind refreshed. I used to cram everything in the last minute then my mind went blank and I couldn't remember anything I learned."

He grabbed a bowl of fruit from the table and popped a few grapes in his mouth. "Want one?"

Hiroki took a few and ate them as he relaxed in his seat. He closed the book on his lap, suddenly losing interest in even reading it.

Misaki glanced over at Hiroki when he said. "I heard you yelling earlier today..."

Hiroki stiffened as he placed his eyes on the clock on the wall. "Really now?"

"Yeah but I was barely coming out of my nap to really comprehend what you were saying anyway. Who made you mad?" Misaki asked as he added in. "Was it something at work or a certain person that ticked you off?"

"No one at work pissed me off. I simply yelled at  _Akihiko_  for calling my phone when he realized he couldn't reach you. I told him that you were my brother and hung up on him, simple as that."

Misaki processed what Hiroki told him as he rubbed his temples. "He moved onto your phone?" Hiroki nodded his head. "I cannot believe this! He's acting as if he did nothing wrong! Maybe he'll leave us alone now that he knows the truth."

"That is very unlikely." Hiroki stated. "You know how much time he has on his hands; he won't stop until he talks to you and try to explain his actions."

"His explanations might be a bunch of bull anyway."

"Exactly." Hiroki ate a few more grapes. "You don't want to talk to him at this point in time do you?" Misaki shook his head. "Then we'll avoid him the best we can. I guess checking Mitsuhashi hasn't come across his mind or he would've stalked you while you were on campus."

Misaki whined. "Don't jinx it! Now he'll start thinking about it now."

"Kamijou's don't whine Misaki." Misaki chuckled, it took him a while after he moved in that Hiroki actually made jokes. "If Mitsuhashi hasn't crossed his mind then it won't for a while." Hiroki pointed out as he rubbed his shoulders. "Not to be nosy...but don't you have friends your own age to hang out with?"

A hurt expression etched on Misaki's face when he asked his brother. "Are you tired of me already nii-san?"

"What? No!" Hiroki exclaimed. "When did I ever say that? Look I would rather have you enjoy your youth with kids your own age. You can have friends to hang out anytime you want without anyone in this house prohibiting you from doing so."

Misaki's face changed to relief as he chuckled. "Oh okay...but I don't mind hanging out with you. I like being at home, though there are times where I do want to be with the few friends I have now."

"Few?"

"...Usagi-san intimidated most of them away with his antics." Misaki told him as he frowned, "He didn't really trust my capability to know which people not to hang around with. I had to reject most the invitations from my study group to accompany them to the mall or karaoke."

"Well then the next time they ask just go along with them; just keep your phone fully charged before you go though." Hiroki told Misaki. "Mother always said that belting out your feelings is better than to keep them locked in if you sing. It's a therapeutic method she told me to do when I was going through any type of stress though I rarely did it."

"She can sing? I never got the chance to ask her a lot of questions, I let her do most of the talking when she was here."

Hiroki explained with a calm voice. "She used perform in musical theatres when she was younger."

Misaki hoped Hiroki talked about her performances or even had a tape lying around, as if Hiroki read his mind he said. "If you really are curious you can find a video somewhere online or you can ask her yourself."

He shook his head as he laughed nervously. "I'll...look for it myself."

"Coward."

Misaki stuck his tongue out at Hiroki who tossed a grape at his head, hitting him directly in between his eyebrows. "Hey!"

Hiroki redirected everything to Misaki's interest in karaoke. "I'm not surprised that you enjoy singing, one of us had to inherit it."

"You don't like to?" Misaki asked.

Hiroki responded as his cheeks turned a light pink. "At times I do sing but it's usually random words...nothing too serious. I took a few lessons from mom when I was a teenager so I'm sure I won't make someone cringe from my voice."

Misaki made a mental note to catch Hiroki singing in the future. "I'm sure you sound great."

"I don't think I'm that phenomenal to great standards anyway."

"That's what's so great about karaoke, you voice might not be top choice but it's the feeling coming from inside that counts!" Misaki exclaimed as he pumped his fist into the air.

Misaki saw Hiroki hiding his face in his hands as he retracted. "Eh...nevermind forget I said that!"

"I'm home!" Nowaki yelled from the front door as Hiroki lifted his head.

Hiroki turned to Misaki and showed him the smirk on his face. Misaki blushed, knowing full well his brother gathered amusement from his actions and his embarassment.

Nowaki peeked through the threshhold of the living room, he held up a plastic bag in his hand. "I knew you two would be in here. I managed to buy this before the place closed for the evening." He walked in and set the bag down. "Where's Fuyumi-san?"

"Went home." Hiroki answered while Nowaki held him and kissed his cheek. "She needed to get home to do something, I have no idea what it is but she might call us later."

"That's too bad, I wanted to keep talking to her." Nowaki said as he walked to Misaki and hugged him. "Are you feeling better?"

Misaki smiled at Nowaki. "Yes thank you for asking, though I am getting hungrier than I was before."

Nowaki chuckled as he handed Misaki the bag and let him pick out the food that he wanted to consume. "Go right ahead, you need the food more than we do at the moment. I'm sure Hiro-san isn't hungry." He mentioned the last part in good nature knowing Hiroki would play along.

Hiroki scoffed as stood up and playfully swatted Nowaki on the shoulder, earning a grin from Nowaki. "Hey don't assume I'm not starving Nowaki. What about you? You eat more than usual to fill up your appetite."

Nowaki chuckled as he kissed his lips. "I suppose, though I've seen you eat plates of food so you can't say you don't do the same."

Hiroki patted Nowaki's cheek softly as he pushed him away with a smirk on his face. "Don't spread such lies."

Misaki giggled as he tore apart his chopsticks and started eating the vegetables in one of the containers. The vegetables were tossed in a sauce which made them more delectable but he would eat them even if they were steamed. He was never really picky with his food and never had trouble with it.

He maneuvered his right leg away from the table so he wouldn't slam it accidentally onto the wood. Misaki almost did this in the first week of living with Hiroki and Nowaki, he missed in time thankfully.

"Anyway, I have to tell you two something important. Do you want to know before we eat, during dinner ot after we are done?" Nowaki asked as he wrapped his arm around Hiroki's shoulders.

Hiroki tilted his head back and stared at Nowaki. "Is it unpleasant news?"

"It depends on how you two take in the news honestly." Nowaki and Hiroki sat down on the couch, both of them got comfortable. "I was quite shocked when I found out."

Misaki gave Nowaki his full attention though he was afraid at what exactly Nowaki was going to tell them. He turned to Hiroki who only leaned against Nowaki, his brother showed to signs of nervousness he had brewing inside of his body.

Maybe he was worrying over nothing and he needed to calm himself down. All his thoughts revolved around all of the negative news in his life that the positive should relax him.

Misaki smiled as he ate more of his food, he missed out on the sympathetic face Nowaki sported when he looked at him. Hiroki noticed it as he nudged Nowaki in the chest and quirked his eyebrows up, questioning him silently. Nowaki shook his head as he waited for Misaki to stop eating before he said anything.

* * *

The room's atmosphere thickened as the minutes passed, none of them said a word as they stared at each other. The pause Nowaki took to collect his thoughts made it even worse, he didn't notice the change in both brothers as he kept on thinking on how to phrase what he had to say gently. After pondering for a couple of minutes, he realized it couldn't be phrased any other way than the truth.

Hiroki wanted Nowaki to get what he had to say over with, when he metioned Takahiro, Misaki acted so differently. The young man avoided eye contact with him and Hiroki tried rationalizing different reasons than Misaki fearing his reaction. Misaki had a right to know whatever he wanted to know and Hiroki couldn't stop him.

Nowaki licked his lips as he said. "You see I had little Mahiro as a patient today and I spoke to his mother. She told me a few things that might be of interest to you Misaki and I don't think you'll like it."

Hearing those two names had Misaki hooked onto his every word, he had not heard a thing about his sister-in-law and nephew for a while. He wasn't blood related to Mahiro anymore but he still considered the child as his nephew. He loved that child too much to push him aside. The same went to Manami who cared for him so much, Misaki cared about her wellbeing as well.

Hiroki laid back against Nowaki as he listened in the conversation. When he met Takahiro at the hospital, the man talked about his family with so much enthusiasm and love. That man at the hospital contrasted largely with the man they met at the apartment.

Misaki asked in an anxious way. "Is everything alright? Are they okay?"

"Mahiro and Manami-san are perfectly fine Misaki, it's Takahiro she's worried about." Nowaki answered. "You see, she expressed concern on his behavior towards her on the day she left their home and the discoveries she found out on that day as well."

"She left Takahiro?" Misaki inquired in surprise, the last time he visited them they acted like a happy couple but then he remembered the kiss Akihiko and Takahiro shared. "It was because of ...Akihiko..that's why she left wasn't it?"

Hiroki arched a brow as he told Misaki. "She's known of Akihiko's attatchement to Takahiro since they started dating, hell she's seen him hugging Takahiro closer than what normal friends do and it never bothered her. If that was her problem and she left because of it, then she's taken so long to admit this was her issue."

Nowaki nodded his head. "Manami-san did leave Takahashi-san but not because of Usami-san, trust me  _he's_  not involved in this whatsoever. She never even mentioned anything about the..kiss...they shared, she might not even know about it."

"What is it Nowaki? You're making me nervous enough as it is and I want to know what's going on." Misaki said as he squeezed his hands together on his lap.

Nowaki described what Manami told him. "Manami-san explained that she found an orange bottle in her home and was scared to know that Takahiro took these drugs to control himself."

"Control what?" Misaki asked before sipping his tea.

Hiroki closed his eyes as he shrugged off the importance of this news. "So? A lot of people take medication for various diseases, not to defend the guy but really it's not like it's bad."

"Takahashi-san takes pills that control a mental condition she didn't know about. I don't even know what it's called since she didn't fully explain the whole situation with me before her mother came back inside of the room."

"What?" Misaki uttered out as he placed his chopsticks into the plastic container of the food he ate.

Nowaki repeated himself. "Takahashi-san is taking pills to control a mental condition which could contribute with the behavior you told me about earlier. She told me her fears over him and how much she really didn't want to see him again...he really must be that dangerous but she didn't tell me anything else."

Silence filled the room as Hiroki sat up straight and had a surprised expression on his face. Out of all of the things Nowaki could've told them, this wasn't what he expected. Sure he didn't like Takahiro because of his old crush on Akihiko and Takahiro practically hiding Misaki when he just called him 'his little brother' but actually being unwell enough to need medical treatment?

Takahiro hid this well enough if it was true or assuming it was true. The happy-go-lucky dense man who held the heart of a man who would give anything to him if he returned his feelings but unknowingly rejected them over Manami. Who seemed to have the perfect life with a wonderful girl and their child with another one on the way.

If anyone looked at this man these people would think he seemed like a normal person who had a good life. There was nothing wrong with him that broke this image otherwise.

One question entered Hiroki's mind.

What kind of danger was Takahiro without that medicine?

Hiroki broke the silence. "Are you serious?"

Nowaki nodded his head. "I think it would be best if we are all on our guard, we don't know what he's capable of."

"Agreed." Hiroki turned to Misaki and saw him staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

"He might've had this issue throughout his whole life and maybe the medicine hid something darker inside of Takahashi-san. I've read on some patients who change personalities if they don't take their medicine daily so maybe Takahashi-san isn't as good I first thought."

Misaki suddenly broke from his reverie as he snapped. "You know nothing about him Nowaki!" Nowaki who jumped slightly at Misaki's sudden rise in his voice.

"Misaki you have to understand, these are things I found out from Manami-san." Nowaki tried reasoning with Misaki. "I can't lie, I had these suspicions when I vaguely inspected him at the apartment."

Hiroki crossed his arms. "Seriously kid you need to chill out and listen closely." Misaki snapped his head to his direction. "Honestly, if you have anyone to be pissed at is at your sister-in-law, don't yell at Nowaki."

"Like you care! You have been waiting for something to make Takahiro seem like a horrible person!" Misaki exclaimed. "He isn't a bad person! He isn't the one who caused any of my problems."

Hiroki glared at him. "Oh really? The fact that he kept you were 'adopted' wasn't something you found odd?" Misaki's anger fell somewhat at the oncoming rant coming from Hiroki. "Also how much different you were from his family? Their weird overprotective grip on you when you were a child which transcended to Tahahiro when his parents passed away."

"Maybe he didn't know!"

"You were a year old when you were taken from your crib Misaki! He must've known you weren't his brother when he saw you!" Hiroki said. "What about our mom? Don't you think she's suffered enough thinking you're dead!"

"B-But-"

"What about our father? He still thinks of you too, he feels it's his fault you were taken."

"I-I-"

"You are not thinking rationally!"

"Who cares?!" Misaki found something to say back. "I can feel any way I want! Weren't you the one who told me I could be who I wanted to be without anyone here holding me back?"

Hiroki gripped the cloth on the couch. "I did. But that pertained onto other issues that didn't include the problems that are messing with your mind. You are letting your emotions cloud the obvious, Takahiro is trouble."

Nowaki talked thinking it would dissolve some tension. "Misaki please listen to us, you are right that we cannot stop you from thinking whatever you want but understand we are trying to help you."

"No you're not. You are saying bad things about someone who isn't here to defend himself."

"As if you never talked bad about someone Misaki, stop denying what is so obvious in front of your face. You need to realize that you need to go to the police to give your side of the crash, you have to talk with our parents, you need to do so many things that thinking about Takahiro isn't good at this point."

Misaki glared at Hiroki. "What if I want to go back to my life before all of this? I don't like all of these changes and I hate that everything I knew was true turned out to be false."

"Oh just suck it up brat!" Hiroki stood up on his feet and poked Misaki on the chest. "Don't think you are  _that_  special, not everything revolves around you."

"I hate you!" Misaki cried when he left the living room, tears rolled down his cheeks.

* * *

Misaki went to his room as fast as he could while using his crutches and slammed the door shut. The force echoed throughout the whole apartment that Hiroki thought that the noise reached all the way outside. Silence went through the entire space except for the shuffling coming from Misaki's room.

Nowaki saw the despair in Hiroki's face as he stared at the direction Misaki ran toward. Hiroki sat back down on the sofa and he kept his emotions in check but Nowaki knew better. He had known Hiroki long enough to know he was very upset.

Hiroki had done everything he could to make Misaki forget about his current problems as his brotherly instinct took over. He slowly opened up to Misaki like he did with Nowaki when they first met, Misaki and Hiroki even got over their awkward silences from the beginning.

They bonded through Hiroki explaining the pictures in the album and even answered questions Misaki had when something caught his eye. Hiroki started conversations with Misaki when they were alone in the apartment or were on their way back to school. Misaki and Hiroki made fruit tarts the day before on one of Misaki's many breaks in between his homework where Nowaki was the guinea pig. Nowaki was delighted at eating them since they were delicious and he tried all of the many different fruits.

Everything was turning out so perfectly until the many issues in their lives reappeared.

Nowaki knew he had to tell them about his findings but he didn't know he would've caused such hostility between them. It was an unavoidable confrontation over Misaki's old life where he was oblivious to his surroundings and the new life he was experiencing with Nowaki and Hiroki.

Whirlwinds of emotions clashed between the truth and the sweet-coated lies that prevailed after so many years. Now those lies were unwound and exposed for all those involved to see.

He felt Hiroki lay his head on his chest and Nowaki held his hand in return.

Hiroki sighed as he clasped his hand over his face when he said. "Wonderful the kid is in denial and he's blaming us for it."

Nowaki shook his head as he explained his reasoning to his lover. "Not in denial Hiro-san, he's just hurt about this whole thing..I guess I shouldn't have said anything or at least said it in a more gentle matter."

"Nowaki, you couldn't have phrased what you said any better than I could've even if I knew this before you did." Hiroki said. "I would've actually yelled the truth to the kid just to get him to see the light of this situation."

Nowaki rubbed Hiroki's hand softly. "You have really bonded with Misaki so much now haven't you?"

Hiroki rubbed his temples as he nodded his head. "He's known Takahiro as his brother his whole life. Anything bad we say about him will be thrown back in our faces in a fit of emotion, there's nothing we can do. I've grown to like this kid and recognized him as my little brother Nowaki."

"I understand."

"The way he's defending Takahiro is making me feel as if he is just tolerating us until he's better and he goes back to live with him." Hiroki said. "I know he isn't like that at all, in fact he's too considerate of our feelings to act out in such a fashion."

"You're right, he's not like that at all."

"He's not.."

Nowaki nodded his head. "I think it's time for him to meet Kamijou-san."

Hiroki turned to him with an arched brow as he explained his reasons. "It's too early for that, if anything father will scare him shitless."

Nowaki kissed Hiroki's temple. "He's not that scary Hiro-san."

Hiroki pointed out. "Father commented to me that you kept looking to the door when you two were talking in the kitchen. But after he knew you weren't a bad person he loosened up and the conversation went on a whole different direction. That's why you can now say you are not afraid of him now."

Nowaki chuckled nervously. "You found me out..."

Hiroki groaned as he moved his shoulders and felt his tense muscles. "I really need to soak in a bath for a while.."

"What about the food?"

"I don't feel very hungry right now." Hiroki told him as he got up from the sofa and went toward the bathroom. "You can eat it if you want."

Nowaki sighed as he grabbed the lukewarm food and took a bite. After that he wasn't hungry either as he packed everything into the plastic bag and went to the kitchen. He placed it inside of the fridge as he grabbed a water bottle before closing the door.

He went to their room and lay on the bed, the sounds of the water running inside the bathroom, the silence that now permiated from Misaki's room next door. Everything was going to go back from the way it was before Hiroki and Misaki's budding relationship formed.

It was going to be awkward from now on.

Misaki fell into a deep sleep and missed out on Manami's call as she left him a message. Her voice sounded timid and hesitant, her confident demeanor vanished along with her sense of security. Though there was a hint of determinating when she spoke into the phone as she tried convincing Misaki through her words.

' _Misaki-chan this is Kajiwara, it has been forever hasn't it? Can we please meet somewhere? I'm going to be in the city for a few more days and I need to talk to you. I know you are confused at the moment so call me back after you hear this message.'_

TBC


	19. Solemn Brown Eyes..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: On the day before his birthday, Misaki gets into a car wreck in front of Mitsuhashi. When he leaves the hospital, he finds out the truth of his origin which unravels years of secrecy and deception and his life is never the same again. This isn't a Hiroki/Misaki fanfic but it's my theory of Misaki being Hiroki's long lost brother.

Fuyumi passed her husband's secretary on the way to his office, she gave her a smile as she bowed in greeting. The very pregnant woman stood up and gave her a slight nod of the head before sitting back down on her cushioned seat. She didn't voice to Fuyumi that couldn't venture any furthur, the president enjoyed having his wife over and he expected her to walk through the door. He gave time to his wife or son whenever they visited him at his office although his schedule kept him busy.

She knocked on the door, opened it, and peeked inside as she recognized the other man in the room. He sat across from Soshi, he was the police officer they met 17 years ago. His face sufficiently aged after so many years in the police force and if he had retired she wouldn't be surprised. Such a job took away the years off a person pretty quickly.

Soshi noticed her when he heard the door creak open. "You always know when to arrive Fuyumi. Satoru wanted to speak to both of us together and when Hiroki didn't answer his phone I knew you would be coming around here."

Fuyumi closed the door behind her. "I just have perfect timing dearest." Satoru stood up and bowed as she did the same. "It has been a while hasn't it Satoru-san? Five years ago I presume?"

The silver haired man nodded his head, a contagious smile crossed his face. "Exactly, my how time flies." They both sat in their respective seats when he continued. "I just told Soshi how my eldest daughter had me staying with her when I retired. I still haven't told him how after I retired, my old task force asked me to come back to do orientations for the new recruits. I did a few of them but there were always a few who goofed around."

Soshi arched a brow while he asked. "I thought you hated doing that?"

"I still do and I only did it to distract myself out of boredom but they just made me have such ridiculous migraines but technically I am 'out of retirement' at the moment." Satoru rubbed his temples to prove a point as he kept his smile. "Speaking of younglings, how's Hiroki doing? The last time I heard of him he was in university."

Fuyumi answered. "Hiroki is an assistant professor in Mitsuhashi University, Satoru-san. In the literature department to be more specific and he's doing such a wonderful job."

"No fights because of it?" Satoru inquired and stared at Soshi when he said this, he expected a blow-out at the mention of the eldest son not taking over the family business. He took on a surprised look when he saw the smirk on the stern man's usual face. "Yes or no?"

Soshi recalled the day when Hiroki told him he had a keen interest in taking up a position as a professor in literature. At first he was apprehensive, as a parent he didn't want his son to take up something that he might regret in the future. Then he remembered how Hiroki never took an impulsive choice, he thought about it for hours and hours before making his decision.

Sure he argued valid points with Hiroki to test this new found interest in this new career option. Despite all of their fights, Hiroki never backed down and Soshi knew he seriously wanted to take this path. In the end, he supported him in the last couple of years and paid the extra tuition that Hiroki needed to make it through.

He was most pleased when Hiroki vaguely communicated with Akihiko. Soshi disliked, no hated Akihiko, he knew Akihiko Usami gave Hiroki false hope of returned affection and wasn't blind to not realize Hiroki's feelings. He easily deciphered his own son's crush when he witnessed Hiroki staring at Akihiko a little too long and with an expression he gave Fuyumi.

Nowadays, Hiroki stared at Nowaki this loving expression than the solemn longing one he used for Akihiko. Hiroki seemed happy and content with his lover and Soshi had no complaints about Nowaki, though he was sure he scared him when they first met.

This brought on jokes by Fuyumi when they had lunch a few months back with Nowaki and Hiroki. Nowaki denied having an initial fear of the elder Kamijou until he saw Soshi giving a no nonsense look which caused Hiroki to burst into laughter.

Soshi relished making people nervous with a simple expression. He was sure Hiroki already told Nowaki the truth behind his outer persona which was why the young man was calmer around him. Though he managed to surprise Hiroki at times which brought enjoyment when they visited them.

"There were no serious fights Satoru, we merely discussed his options. I might have brought in a few things to incense the boy but in the end I knew he was serious." He turned a frame on his desk around which showed Hiroki wearing a dark suit with his diploma in his hand, Fuyumi and Soshi on each side of him. "Graduated with honors and the highest grades in his graduating class."

Satoru squinted his eyes as the image cleared up in his vision. "All grown up isn't he? I can't believe it."

Fuyumi said with a smile. "Believe it. He is becoming more and more like Soshi each day that passes by. It's remarkable how much they resemble each other."

Satoru nodded his head in amusement as he joked. "Almost like twins."

"Well I am his father, he had to get something from me." Soshi told them as he turned the frame to its original position. "He didn't get everything, but he has grown into his own person I have to admit."

"Grown up enough to call us more often than when he called us a few times a year." Fuyumi added in. "He stopped by our house the other day. I visited him in return but he had to go and leave somewhere."

Soshi scoffed. "So he left you alone? Such an ungrateful little-"

"No no he didn't leave me alone. His new roommate kept me company." She explained, Soshi gave her a questioning look as she continued. "Before you think wrong, Hiroki is still with Nowaki. He just gave his unused room to the young man he helped out a few weeks ago, he's a student at Mitsuhashi, they know each other from Hiroki's class."

Satoru asked in curiosity. "He's the kid from the hit and run correct?" Fuyumi confirmed his question as he shook his head. "I heard the other officers assigned on this case are going crazy finding evidence but you know every case is different. It's slow because the kid hasn't given his testimony or talked to them yet."

Soshi thought this boy had to be traumatized after having such a ghastly thing happen to him, he turned to Fuyumi. "How do you see him handling all of this Fuyumi? How's his behavior?"

"From what I saw, he seems okay but he's a little spazzy. He's nervous as well when he spoke to me but that isn't surprising given the nature of his accident." Fuyumi explained as she pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "He might just be hiding his inner pain throughout all of this."

"I might as well try to get into this investigation." Satoru said.

"Really?" Fuyumi inquired. "I suggest talking with Misaki first, he's a sweet boy Satoru-san you will like him."

Satoru nodded his head. "That's a good start I agree with you on that, though I can't just barge into Hiroki's house. Which I don't even know the location of." He hinted in the tone of his voice.

"Find out for yourself." Soshi stated as Satoru faked a frown.

"You are no fun Soshi." Satoru said as he reached out and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm kidding." He leaned back to his chair. "I'm going to have a talk with Tsumura, he might as well give me a full desk position and just help them out. Retirement isn't as fun as you think after it happens to you, I'll just sit on my butt at work instead."

Soshi chuckled. "You shouldn't have retired in the first place. You wasted those months being away from the city you know."

"I can see that but it was nice spending time with my daughter though. Besides it's as if I never left with all of the questions most of the officers ask me when they need to do something when they are out."

"They should use common sense." Soshi pressed the ignore button on his cellphone when it rang without warning.

Satoru shrugged his shoulders. "Well half of these kids have never had a job before or think this job is all about shooting people. Which I should add is never fun when they shoot back at you. My face is my money maker you know."

Soshi and Fuyumi chuckled at that as Satoru did some poses to go along with his statement.

"All funny things aside...there's another reason I have come to talk to you two." Satoru placed his briefcase on his lap, opened it and took out a large folder. "I found some new information over your son's case, one of your old maids came forward to tell me that she did see the kidnapper."

Fuyumi turned to Soshi who looked positively livid. "And it took this woman almost 20 years to come forward? You have got to be kidding me."

She tried to calm him down. "Soshi she must have been so afraid, you know how criminals are, they would do anything to keep someone quiet."

Satoru nodded his head. "That's exactly the case, the day after she saw this man she got letters expressing threats and promises of taking her children if she didn't stay silent. Her husband mysteriously vanished a year after the letters were sent to her which made her more prone to stay quiet. Though recently the letters stopped coming and all of her children are grown with their own lives, she thought this was the perfect time to come to the police."

Fuyumi said. "I understand completely, but do you have any idea where little Misaki could be Satoru?"

Satoru explained. "I actually have an idea, you see the kidnappers never left Tokyo. The cops I set around the perimeter never encountered someone carrying the description of your son. The airports and boats never had a child boarding looking like Misaki. You see if Misaki wasn't around anymore he would've turned up somewhere in the first year but the kidnappers must have raised him as their own. So at this point, Misaki isn't little anymore, he's probably in college by now."

Soshi visibly relaxed as he kept his attention focused on Satoru. "Is there any way we can really find him if he never left the city?"

Satoru told him. "Easily, we can send look through the blood work in the hospitals, surely the boy isn't going to go all of his life without visiting the doctor. Most hospitals keep records of their patients blood work just in case they need it for health related reasons. Many children have been found by this method and half the time they're under a pseudonym created when they were first taken as children. With he technological advances, it is becoming harder for people to disguise kids as their own unless they never took them to any health facility which is unsafe for the child."

Fuyumi held hope as she asked. "Should we submit our blood work to see if anyone is a match for me and Soshi."

"I would suggest having me getting some paper work for this to happen, because hospitals are very particular over patient confidentiality. If you go into the hospitals and ask for the blood work of anyone you think is your son then they would turn you away thinking you are suspicious for even asking for blood. I will have some people start on this once I leave for today."

Soshi nodded his head. "That's reasonable."

"We are close to finding out who took Misaki with that woman's testimony. So be prepared to be called when we have the man in custody and we will have someone to interrogate on his whereabouts."

Fuyumi smiled as she held her hands together. "After such a long time he's finally coming home...I'm glad."

Soshi stood up from his seat and wrapped his arms around her. A small smile appeared on his face at the possibility, when something big happened then they would call Hiroki to come see them. He knew how long Hiroki wanted to know information over his brother and it was almost there.

Satoru smiled lightly as he packed everything in his suitcase. "I will call you to set a new day to talk about this, hopefully with even better news." He stood up as he shook both of their hands, he left the room and waved at the both of them.

Fuyumi held onto Soshi's hand. "Hiroki would love knowing this information, I think we should call him in the afternoon. He will be so happy when he finds out that Satoru actually found more news!"

Soshi nodded his head. "Of course, everything could only get better from here on out."

* * *

Soshi sat at on his comfortable chair at home as he read the novel he kept putting off for weeks. The bookmark with a picture of wolves was tucked behind the last page of the book in his hands, this bookmark was given to him by Hiroki when he was still a child. Soshi never mentioned he still kept this keepsake from his son but from the way Hiroki's eyes widened when he saw it on his last visit meant he knew about it.

He didn't tease Hiroki when the young man saw his old art works as a child. Soshi actually liked having them as a physical representation of a memory of Hiroki, it was a nice reminder of when Hiroki was a boy and used to run after him like all children did to their parents.

Fuyumi bought a box which housed every little trinket Hiroki ever gave them and a messy finger painting from little Misaki when he barely turned one. They used to put them up around the manor but reminiscing about these moments in the privacy of their room was more enjoyable.

He sipped his green tea and placed it back on the coaster so his desk wouldn't get ruined. He grew into the habit of bringing coasters with him after he ruined one of his desks at work and it wasn't too much trouble to remember putting a cup on a circle.

The lawnmower roared on the other side of the manor which cut through Fuyumi's singing in the next room. She had already done a few singing appearances in the last few months and always practiced on her own whenever she had a chance. Her warm up exercises made him chuckle, they were meant to make sure her voice didn't crack when she sang but she made ridiculous faces while doing them.

Even after so many years of marriage, his love for her grew every single time he looked at her or she was near him. Her melodious voice swayed him each time and reminded him of the time he saw her perform on stage as a teenager. It wasn't just her beauty which got his attention but the joy she exuded when she sang to the audience. When he asked her to be his girlfriend he was a nervous mess which Fuyumi noticed as he fumbled out the words. She smiled and accepted, she grasped his hand and led him away from everyone else on their first date.

Soshi loved her and the family they created together. He really considered himself lucky to have met Fuyumi when he did as a teenager, if he didn't then he would've ended up in an arranged marriage.

He covered his face when he felt warmness gathering in his cheeks. This wasn't of embarrassment, it was of happiness that he managed to stay with her for so long. There was always that little doubt inside of his head which jeered at him that one day she would come to her senses and leave him for someone else. Soshi would then look into her eyes and saw all the love she had for him and those doubts disappeared.

After being told on countless occasions by his own family that he made the worst decision of marrying her, he didn't care. Soshi took over the family business like they wanted him to, they should at least back out of his private decisions. They didn't live with him, as a result their commentary wasn't necessary.

He took out a small frame from his locked drawer and stared at the image of his sons. He held Misaki in his arms who clung to his neck while Hiroki held him from behind while they were at the beach. They were on their trip to Okinawa in the summer and the harsh hot weather really did a number on them but his wife and his sons didn't mind. They drank a whole bunch of cold beverages and were in the cold ocean half the time and they had the best time as well. Fuyumi took the picture, claiming that he needed more pictures of him with their children so he had more frames to put on his desk.

Though the one at his office had him napping with Hiroki and Misaki in the backyard underneath the old cherry blossom tree behind the manor. He remembered waking up to hear Misaki calling him papa while patting him on his chest he would wake up to look at him. Those sparkling green eyes filled with wonder and excitement when he stared at him or ruffled the brown curls on top of his head.

Soshi turned the picture around and his eyes narrowed when he thought of that day. He thought he made the manor into a safe place for his family yet someone managed to sneak inside and take one of his children. The one day Hiroki and Misaki didn't sleep in the same bed was their downfall, whoever took him must have known Misaki would be alone in his room.

His hand covered his face as he sighed. After so many years, he still couldn't figure out how someone managed to get inside of the manor without alerting anyone. He initially thought it was a kidnapping where a randsom would be left in the manor, but no such letter ever appeared on the door or on the property.

Back then, he feared Hiroki would be taken as well until these suspicions were dispersed a few years later. No one looked suspicious around Hiroki so it seemed all the person wanted was his young son, the reasons stumped him for so long that he couldn't help but think of the worst outcome.

He finished the last of his tea and stood up from his desk when he heard Fuyumi's joyful whistling to get his attention. Soshi saw Fuyumi leaning against the door with a smile on her face as she motioned him to follow her.

Soshi went to her and she wrapped her hands on his forearms, they silently went on their way out of the manor. These strolls they have taken since they have been together were something they enjoyed. Soshi enjoyed walking around with Fuyumi, talking about their day and exploring the city as well while he stared down at her emerald eyes.

He kissed the top of her head, as she stopped briefly to kiss him on the cheek.

Fuyumi giggled as she held onto him and they walked further and further away from their home.

* * *

_The mist lifted that Sunday morning as Soshi drove into the neighborhood he lived in. Having left at four in the morning on account of a phone call from his vice-president who was frantic over a problem developing at the company. Which needed to be resolved immediately and they couldn't waste any more time. Soshi had no choice but to leave after the call, he kissed Fuyumi on her forehead and checked up on his sons before he left._

_Soshi felt no need to call on his driver when this was the man's day off, waking up this early was enough of a bother, he didn't want to burden someone else. Besides, he knew how to drive and had a valid license so he drove himself all the way to his office instead. He had his own parking space in the parking lot near the building which no one would dare park in._

_He scared everyone when he arrived when they saw how irritated and angry he was as he walked through the doors. Soshi was silent most of the time and only spoke when he commented on a compromise or a solution of their problems. The coffee he was given tasted so bitter and disgusting but he downed it down to fully wake up and focus on finishing everything._

_When everything was back to normal he bolted out of his office and drove away from the building. He wanted to make it home and wipe his work mode off of his body and spend time with his family without thinking of the catastrophic chaos he left behind. On Sunday, they would always take a trip together, he wasn't going to waste anymore time._

_He loosened his tie and breathed out as he saw his house on the horizon. Soshi managed to get through the early traffic jams as he went through the many short cuts he used to get back home._

_Hiroki carried Misaki in his arms and ran to his father as he got out of the car. "Papa! Misaki said his first words! It was so cool!"_

_Soshi shut the car door as he turned around and asked. "Are you sure? It isn't the 'baa' sound again this time?"_

_Hiroki shook his head with a small smile on his face as he held Misaki tighter in his arms. "No, he called me Hiro nii!"_

_"Really now?" Soshi chuckled, he knew how much Hiroki wanted Misaki to say his name before saying mama or papa._

_He remembered when Hiroki started called him papa at Misaki's age, it was surprising yet he loved hearing it. The same went with Fuyumi who always cuddled Hiroki every single time he called her mama. He understood how excited Hiroki would react when Misaki called him by his name, it was a nice feeling._

_"Yes! He really did papa!" Hiroki turned Misaki around to look at his face. "Call me Hiro nii, Misaki." Misaki blew bubbles in response as Hiroki insisted. "C'mon Misaki you just called me Hiro nii in front of mama. Or how about mama? Say mama."_

_Misaki patted Hiroki's cheek with a smile on his chubby face and Hiroki pouted._

_Soshi chuckled as he ruffled Hiroki's hair. "Well I guess Misaki doesn't feel like talking right now."_

_"It's no fair, he was saying my name a lot earlier today."_

_"Ba." Misaki murmured as he reached out for Soshi and the elder Kamijou scooped up his son in his arms._

_Soshi moved his head to the side when he saw Misaki getting closer and the baby gave him a messy kiss on the cheek. He smiled lightly as he balanced Misaki on one arm and held Hiroki with the other arm._

_Misaki caught his father's gaze as he giggled. "Papa!"_

_Soshi stood frozen when he heard this, Hiroki exclaimed with a victorious grin on his face. "See? I told you he can speak now papa!"_

_Misaki didn't see the smile that his mother and brother gave him when he said 'mama' or 'Hiro-nii'. He was so confused, sure his father didn't smile a lot like his mother but he was surprised there was no reaction._

_He waved his hands around as he said. "Papa! Papa!"_

_Soshi slowly smiled as he chuckled as he pinched Misaki's cheeks. Misaki giggled in glee at seeing his father's smile as he clapped his hands in delight._

_"It looks like we will have an easier time understanding what he has to say now."_

_Hiroki nodded his head as Misaki burrowed his face in Soshi's chest. "Mama already has everything ready for today, you just have to change into something more comfy."_

_"I suppose I should, I can't very well go outdoors in a suit." Soshi said as Misaki nibbled on his suit, he turned Misaki around. "I am not food Misaki."_

_All Misaki responded with was giggling as he gave his father a big smile._

* * *

Takahiro hid his face when he saw Fuyumi and Soshi walking in front of him while Fuyumi had her arms wrapped around his arm. He peered from the corner of his eyes when he passed them and noticed the bags under Soshi's eyes were darker than usual. The last time Takahiro saw the man was in high school and they gave their condolences when he accompanied Akihiko to Hiroki's home.

When he stared at their lavish home, a dark cloud hung on top of Takahiro's head. Hiroki still had his parents, Fuyumi fussed over him like his own mother did, the stern glances Soshi gave Hiroki when he did something utterly ridiculous. Takahiro recalled each second he still remembered with his parents but it only brought despair than nostalgia.

He missed his parents, he always thought of them when he passed by their old home and whenever they were mentioned. Even passing the cemetery where their remains were housed saddened him.

Takahiro envied Hiroki deep inside of his soul, Hiroki had everything he ever wanted in life, not just riches but living parents. The medicine dimmed his feelings down to where after a few moments, those dark thoughts left his mind. He was on his own without his parents to take the responsibilities of adulthood away from him but at least he had Misaki to keep him company.

His hands clenched into fists as he placed them in his pockets. How he wished he had Misaki back at home and everyone else vanished. A perfect world that only consisted of him and Misaki, where everything was absolutely perfect.

He missed Misaki so much and felt bad for making him cry when he kissed Akihiko. When he saw him again he was going to explain everything, how he meant to check if Akihiko was truly over him.

Akihiko failed his test and he was glad he kissed him, despite his disgust from their lips touching. He wiped his lips again for good measure as he kept walking. Now he knew that Akihiko lied to him about his relationship with Misaki. How was he supposed to trust a liar?

He heard Fuyumi tell Soshi. "Nowaki called me to say that he loved the guavas we sent them. Nowaki is such a sweetheart," She chuckled as she poked his cheek in jest. "But you're the sweetest one I know so don't get jealous."

Soshi shook his head with a smirk on his face. "As if I would get jealous of a brat who is decades younger than I am. He's the one stumbling around to get Hiroki's attention any chance he gets."

"I don't want to be surprised if it ever happens Soshi." Fuyumi smiled as she felt him kiss the top of her head. "If I recall, you used to do the same thing when we first started dating."

"Pft lies."

Fuyumi giggled. "This coming from the man who used to watch me singing in almost all of my practices. I knew you were behind the doors Soshi, the way you tapped your feet when I sang gave you away."

Soshi blushed as he looked the other way. "I thought you wouldn't like anyone looking at you when you were singing."

"If that was the case then I wouldn't be on stage singing in front of a crowd Soshi." Fuyumi pointed out as she kissed his cheek.

"That's true," He held her closer as he noticed someone familiar from his peripheral vision, the person noticed him looking at him and he fast walked his way ahead of them .

Fuyumi saw this and commented. "He must be in such a hurry to leave, I wonder where he is going."

"I have no idea and I don't remotely care." Soshi said as they kept their stroll down the street.

TBC


	20. An Unabashed Declaration...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: On the day before his birthday, Misaki gets into a car wreck in front of Mitsuhashi. When he leaves the hospital, he finds out the truth of his origin which unravels years of secrecy and deception and his life is never the same again. This isn't a Hiroki/Misaki fanfic but it's my theory of Misaki being Hiroki's long lost brother.

Misaki almost ran inside of the cafe when he spotted Manami sitting inside in the left side of the cafe. He knew he would step on his injured leg if he attempted this stunt so he held himself back from doing it. She was sipping something from a white mug as she hunched over the table slightly. Relief washed over his face as he recognized someone from his old life, someone who would most certainly take his side in his situation. As selfish as that seemed, he needed reassurance of having someone tell him he was correct for once. After he heard her message on meeting him, he dressed quick and called her back to set their meeting.

He steadied his crutches and made sure his messenger bag wouldn't slip from his shoulder before venturing inside. The little bell on top of the door chimed a few times before it settled without making a sound. Some of the people inside of the cafe turned to stare at him in curiosity but then returned to their own business after a few seconds.

Misaki walked closer to Manami, he was careful of the other people and some even moved out of the way for his convenience. He apologized when he almost bumped into a group of young school girls who simply giggled at his expense. They smiled at him and even waved at him, Misaki recognized some of them from university. He stopped for a brief second and said hello to all of them as they chatted with him for a bit before he excused himself to go to his sister-in-law.

He was surprised Manami didn't turn around to look at him when he was speaking. Maybe she was that into her thoughts that she blocked her surroundings and wasn't paying attention. What he knew for sure was they might be talking to each other for a while. He tapped Manami's shoulder as she turned around and he was shocked at her tired and worn down appearance. The last time he saw her, she was vibrant and her skin was glowing from the pregnancy.

Manami noticed him looking at her in shock and she placed her hands on her abdomen to hide her growing belly from view. Her outer appearance must have caught up to the mental fatigue of having to deal with Takahiro's constant calls. Sure, Mahiro had a good time hearing his father talk to him but Manami couldn't escape having to hear him talking to her afterwards. Her mother chastised her for not giving Takahiro another chance, her claim was the evidence that he called her almost every single day.

If only she knew what he told her when she left the room alone with the phone. The words laced with malice and the image of the sweet smile she was accustomed to seeing on a daily basis entered her mind the moment he spoke to her. She shivered slightly as she took a long sip of her tea, the warmness calmed her down a bit but it only a little bit.

She put down her cup on the table as she gave Misaki a slight smile. "Hi Misaki-chan, won't you have a seat? Do you want me to order you some hot chocolate?" Misaki politely declined as he carefully sat down across from her while she fixed up her hair into a low ponytail. "Did you have classes this morning?"

"I have class in a few hours so I have enough time to make it there on time." Misaki answered her as he checked around her while he set down his crutches on the floor. "Where's Mahiro?"

Manami rubbed her hands before putting them around her warm cup. "He's with my mother, she wanted to go shopping in stores near here and offered to babysit him while I take a breather. She mentioned how tired I looked and associated it with Mahiro being a fuss but he isn't why I'm so exhausted."

"Oh." Misaki twiddled with his fingers, he asked her. "How are you doing?"

"Not so well." Manami admitted, she took a long sip of her tea, she mixed in some honey earlier to make it sweeter without having to add actual sugar. "Before you start asking me anything else, I know I look horrible Misaki you don't need to tell me."

"No no I wasn't going to say that at all!" Misaki denied her claim with a sight blush on his cheeks. "I was going to say...um..."

Manami shook her head as she told him with certainty. "Trust me I realize I look awful...I just haven't been able to sleep properly for a while."

Misaki took off his messenger bag and set it on the floor. "Oh..."

She smiled lightly when she asked him. "So, I heard that you have recovered pretty well considering you were in that accident not too long ago. How do you feel? Is everything settling back to normal at university?" She knew these were not the things she wanted to say but she wanted Misaki to be comfortable before she told him anything shocking.

Misaki smiled big when he answered. "Well I don't have any more bruises like I did a few weeks ago and this week I get my cast taken off, the doctor told me that it was good I was extra cautious the whole time. Although..." Misaki scratched the back of his head head. "The bump on my head got me to lose some memory of the crash so..I think I will get the information back in no time."

Manami nodded her head as she put the spoon back into her cup and stirred it again. "That's wonderful, I was so worried for you and I wondered how you were recovering."

"School on the other hand," Misaki sighed. "No one is really talking to me...it's just like my first week at school all over again but this time they know much more about me."

"Do you at least have some people to talk to?"

"A few but...they are the ones in my classes, not the people who I used to call my friends." Misaki frowned. "I guess none of them want to get questioned by the police, I know they are still seeing into who did it even though I haven't given my testimony yet."

Manami gasped. "You haven't? Misaki you have to do that immediately!"

Misaki rubbed the spot where the bump on his head used to be. "I...I just can't remember anything from the accident but I did get a few images when I saw the news cast of the accident a while ago."

"Oh..."

"I was told that I shouldn't stress myself out..I am thinking of taking this semester off actually..."

"I thought you were doing so well despite your absence from some classes." Manami said. "Didn't your professors understand that you were in recovery when you were absent?"

"I was doing good, until I fell far behind in all of my classes. The time I was in the hospital recuperating used up all my absent days in the classes I had and my professors were nice at first until midterms were getting closer." Misaki held his hands on his lap. "They all suggested I drop before midterms and I go back next semester when I was completely healthy."

A small cup of hot chocolate was placed in front of him as Misaki stared at it in surprise.

"I hope you don't mind," Manami said as she sipped her tea with a smile on her face. "I told them to make you a hot chocolate and to put it here when you arrived. "

Misaki smiled as he thanked the barista and sipped some of the hot chocolate with glee. He licked the whipped cream from his lips and felt somewhat better. Though it didn't improve his overall mood in the situation he was placed into. He might have to rely on Hiroki and Nowaki for a few months while everything was settled properly.

"I just...haven't told my literature professor yet. He thinks I can get through his semester and I was doing so well...I just hid how far behind I had fallen. I don't think I can catch up at this point."

Manami asked him. "Wait..your literature professor knows you in a personal level? That's odd."

Misaki inquired, "You know him right nee-san? His name is Hiroki Kamijou."

"Oh, Kamijou-san!" Manami nodded her head. "Yes of course I know him, but..I thought you were rooming with Kusama-san?"

Misaki informed her. "I am rooming with him and Kamijou-san actually..."

"That's great! They both seem like such good guys for you to room with," Misaki sipped his hot chocolate when she asked. "What about Usami-san?"

Misaki choked as he tried not to spit the hot chocolate everywhere, he controlled himself enough that he answered her. "I couldn't live with him anymore...I might talk to him in the future but I would rather put some distance between us so I can think of some things."

"That's understandable, the distance will have you two reflect on a lot of things."

Misaki sighed. "I hope so...I actually miss talking with him believe it or not."

Manami smiled. "Usami-san is your friend isn't he?"

Misaki blushed when he remembered Akihiko's interpretation of their 'friendship' but it soon went away when he remembered the kiss he shared with Takahiro. "I guess...I just don't want him to do anything ridiculous since I have been away for so long."

"I'm sure he won't, he seems like a responsible man."

Misaki wanted to object to that statement but it wasn't like Manami  _ever_  saw Akihiko out of his stage mode so why bother.

* * *

Manami set her teacup back on the small plate given to her as she let out a deep sigh. It took everything in her power not to fall asleep in front of Misaki when she was the one who called him to see her. She almost flinched when she saw his leg in the cast, she really grew really fond of Misaki and couldn't bear seeing him hurt. In a few moments, she would he hurting him by telling him the truth about his beloved brother. She knew how much Misaki admired Takahiro, the times Misaki stayed over a their home, she saw how loving Takahiro was when he was with Misaki.

Both of them had a real deep bond which stemmed after the accident of their parents. A sibling bond was one of the hardest things to break if they only had each other for a number of years. She was surprised Takahiro didn't bring Misaki along, though she knew Takahiro caved to Misaki's request to stay so he could attend Mitsuhashi. This was why he stayed with Akihiko in the first place but the numerous phone calls every single day were real excessive.

After finding out about the medicine, the little things which would seem loving when it came to Misaki had her second guessing the intentions behind them. But after a while, she found herself pushing those thoughts aside since she had never seen Takahiro touching Misaki inappropriately. Though, she had not seen this 'new' Takahiro's behavior around Misaki yet and she didn't Misaki to endanger himself for her to find out.

She cleared her throat. "I called you here to tell you something really important." Manami said. "I am risking a lot meeting you like this, I could have had you meet me somewhere more private but today was the only day I could stay away from my mother long enough to meet you. She has a different opinion and outlook on this decision I have made and insists I go back with Takahiro but I am not so sure about it."

Misaki nodded his head. "I understand, although I don't see why your mom wouldn't want you to see me. She likes me doesn't she?"

Manami smiled lightly. "Of course she doesn't hate you Misaki, it's just...she would intervene on what I really want to tell you. I had already explained my reasons for leaving Takahiro to her, in fact, I showed her evidence as to why I left him. She firmly believes that I should remain married despite my differences with him."

"She can't really stop you nee-san, you are an adult and it's not like you are doing this without a reason."

Manami stirred her tea and could feel it had gotten cold. "I am leaving for very good reasons and those reasons are to protect me and the children. I am thinking of them after all."

This really peaked Misaki's interest as he tilted his head in confusion. "What is it that you needed to tell me that was so important?"

Manami placed her hands on Misaki's hands as she sternly told him. "Stay away from Takahiro, Misaki. Take my advice and  _don't_ go near him, if he tries contacting you just run. You are much safer with Kamijou-san and Kusama-san, always stay near them. Takahiro won't try to get you when you are with someone."

"But why?" Misaki asked. "I don't understand..."

Manami sighed as she tightened her grip on his hands, she urged him. "Misaki...just trust me on this please.."

Misaki frowned at her answer when he stated, "It's because he is taking medicine isn't it?"

Manami's hands twitched, her eyes widened as she looked directly into his eyes. "Misaki...who told you?"

"Nowaki told me and..." Misaki trailed off as his eyebrows scrunched at thinking about Hiroki and Nowaki, not that he felt bad at yelling at them, they were being unfair to Takahiro.

Manami saw the expression on Misaki's face when she asked him. "Misaki? Did something happen when they told you about it?"

Misaki explained in exasperation. "They were telling me that the things Takahiro was unsafe and how he isn't a good person." Manami froze when she heard that as she listened to him. "How if I get near him he will hurt me..he won't hurt me, I know he won't! I know that he cares for me." It might make Misaki angry at her for telling him what she wanted to tell him but at least he would know for future references.

She gulped as she informed Misaki. "Misaki, Kusama-san is right in what he told you."

"What do you mean?"

She made eye contact when she told him. "He is a danger to us all and especially you. If you don't want to believe me, that's fine but know that I don't feel safe leaving Mahiro with him. He has threatened me through numerous phone calls, the man who spoke to me in those calls is a whole other different person." Her hands held Misaki's hands even tighter before he had a chance to move them. "He scares me Misaki. He truly scares me."

Misaki stared at her in shock as he said. "Nee-san..."

"I don't want to know what he will do once he gets his hands on you so I suggest being extra careful from now on."

Misaki took his hands away from her grip only to hold her hands in his now sweating palms. "What else has he done?" He didn't want to believe in this but Manami was just so scared that he needed to know more.

"Thankfully, he hasn't physically done anything to me." Manami trembled. "He hasn't seen me since the day he left our home and I really don't want to see him again."

"But how does he manage to talk to you if you are so afraid?"

Manami laughed without any humor in her voice. "You can thank my mother for that, she insists I talk to him and the moment she shuts the door to give us privacy...Takahiro begins his taunting." She looked at the mug which resided right beside her. "I am so tired. I only want some peace in my life but before I can get that to happen, I wanted to let you know what type of man Takahiro is without his medication."

Misaki stiffly nodded his head, he started rubbing her hands gently. "I understand..."

"I think the man we loved was not even real Misaki." Manami said. "He was hidden behind a mask this whole time."

Misaki didn't immediately respond as he thought back on the earliest memories of his life. The images of the Kamijou's didn't surface but of Takahiro carrying him out of the backyard when the neighborhood kids came around and the time he was fed mashed vegetables by Takahiro. He never saw Takahiro acting differently around him, all that appeared was that kind smile and those eyes that always stared at him with so much love.

He couldn't imagine ugly threatening words coming out of Takahiro's mouth. The worst he had ever heard from Takahiro was a slip of a swear, this man could never threaten anyone and sound like he meant it.

Manami took her hands away from Misaki as she got out her phone as she checked through her latest voice messages. "If you are still not convinced." Misaki stared at her phone. "I have the proof he has changed recorded on my phone."

Misaki gulped as Manami handed her phone over to him. "He rarely leaves me messages so this time I was able to get something so he slipped up this time." Manami told him. "Do you want to hear it?"

Misaki's felt in his heart that he had to listen to it. He had to know the extent at how much Takahiro had changed after such a long absence out of his life.

"I..I do.." Misaki nodded his head.

Manami said. "I haven't heard it yet so I don't know how bad it is honestly."

Misaki pressed play as he put it to his ear and stared right at Manami while he heard a voice he didn't recognize. It was so twisted and malicious that if Manami didn't tell him this was Takahiro, he wouldn't have never figured out it was him.

Misaki's eyes widened as he listened to the voice mail Takahiro left Manami and his hand clasped his mouth in shock. He forced himself to listen to the whole thing as Manami averted her eyes. She already knew the disbelieved expression would be all over Misaki's face, she didn't even need to look at him for her to find out.

"N-No." Misaki shivered in fear when he heard the chilling voice which came from the phone. "T-this can't be him. No.."

He listened to the whole message until it ended with Takahiro laughing into the phone. Misaki remained frozen as the phone slipped from his hands and landed onto the table. His eyes snapped to the phone as he picked it up and checked to see if there were any markings but Manami took it back.

She shook her head when she said. "I'm sorry you had to hear that..."

"No.." Misaki felt a knot in his throat. "That's what I really needed to hear to make this all real."

* * *

Misaki covered his face with his hands, tears rolled down his cheeks as Manami rubbed his shoulder for comfort. Manami knew what Misaki was feeling, the man they both cared and loved was nothing more than an illusion hidden by a mask. She would have loved to continue on with Takahiro, to work everything out but he wouldn't get himself help. She had attempted to suggest that he talk to someone but he interrupted her every single time as if her opinion wasn't important.

After the constant calls to threaten her to  _not_  get near Misaki, she knew he was getting closer in catching him alone. The fact that Takahiro was trying so hard to get her to not talk meant he  _really_ had a secret to hide. This secret must be something truly important that it meant Misaki was never meant to find out and this secret would expose a lot of things that were hidden over the duration of his life.

She moved her chair closer to Misaki as she wrapped her arms around him. A feeling of dread filled her as she snapped her head up and looked around the cafe, her tired eyes tried locating the source. When she didn't find it, she figured it was her nerves and her fear that were overriding her sense.

Misaki wrapped his arms around her and let the tears roll down his cheeks. It was embarrassing to cry in public but he noticed no one was looking at their direction. The spot Manami picked was far away but it was right next to the window where many people were walking past them like they didn't even see them. This made him relax a little, he wasn't in a hurry to leave Manami's side just yet.

Manami rubbed his back in small circles as she waited until Misaki calmed down a little bit. The only reason she wasn't crying along with him was because she had cried at this realization a long time ago. Overall, she was exhausted after this dilemma that she couldn't comprehend why she didn't see this sooner.

She knew she was blinded by the love she had for Takahiro that she ignored his actions leading up to the moment when Misaki got into his accident. He had a bad day at work or he was tired were the mental excuses she made for him when he walked through the door. She wasn't going to put up with him anymore, if he saw her face to face, she was fleeing now that she had a chance to talk to Misaki.

The silence was broken when Misaki said. "Nee-san, I have to tell you something."

Manami wiped the tears from Misaki's face when she inquired. "What is it?"

Misaki confessed to her. "I am not a Takahashi, I am not even Takahiro's younger brother." Her hand paused in the air as she stared at him. "I only know this because my real brother donated blood to me on the day of the accident and he didn't even know I was his brother until the nurse told us."

Manami moved her hand as she caressed Misaki's face. "Oh Misaki, has this brother treated you kindly at least."

Misaki nodded his head with tears gathering in his eyes. "He has been more than accommodating to me nee-san. We talked about what could have happened to me because my real parents have been looking for me this whole time. He told me I was taken from my crib as a baby." Misaki sniffed. "I met my mother, nee-san, she welcomed me with such warmth and I feel bad that I haven't told her that I am her son. "

Manami held his hand as Misaki tightened his grip when she said. "It's all going to be okay Misaki, when the moment is right you will all reunite."

"I know but I think I messed up with him..."

"Why? You told me he has been accommodating to you and your situation."

"I know but..I am living with him right now."

Manami didn't think it was Nowaki but just to make sure, she asked him. "Your brother isn't Kusama-san is it?"

Misaki shook his head when he answered her. "No. Unfortunately, Nowaki is an orphan and has made his own family with my brother and my parents. Hiroki Kamijou is my brother."

"Really?"

Misaki stared at her when he said. "You don't look as surprised as I expected."

Manami smiled lightly. "Misaki, after all that has been going on, I have to keep an open mind to the unexpected. So..Kamijou-san is your brother then, I can sort of see the resemblance actually. I heard he has a temper on him, is that true?"

Misaki sniffled as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Not really...not unless you provoke him in class. He is different than I expected nee-san...he really does care for me and he has helped so much after such a short amount of us living together. I just don't want him to kick me out after our argument over Takahiro, I told him I hated him.."

Manami assured him. "Misaki, you just had your first fight as brothers. This is normal among siblings and it just means you two are getting that much closer."

Misaki's body relaxed as he let the tenseness leave his body. "...I should have realized that was the case." He patted his cheek with his hands as he said. "I am going to forgive him the moment I go through the door but knowing me I might cry before telling him anything." Misaki laughed slightly to cover his embarrassment at admitting this fact about him.

"There's nothing wrong with that Misaki," Manami patted his shoulder as she stood up from the table and Misaki was about to get up when Manami stopped him. "Finish your hot chocolate before going anywhere, it will help you relax before you make it back home okay?" Misaki nodded his head. "Oh and tell Kusama-san and Kamijou-san I said hello."

"I will." Misaki smiled as she picked up her bag and she kissed his temple.

Misaki watched her leave the cafe as he took out his phone and checked his eyes. They were slightly red from him crying but he knew splashing some water on his face before leaving the cafe would help. He sipped more of his hot chocolate as he stared at the chilled mug that Manami drank from.

Misaki felt reality set in as he licked his lips, he couldn't remain ignorant of his past any longer. He needed to find out what else was hidden from him before anything else happened.

TBC

 


	21. Shadowing Gaze..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: On the day before his birthday, Misaki gets into a car wreck in front of Mitsuhashi. When he leaves the hospital, he finds out the truth of his origin which unravels years of secrecy and deception and his life is never the same again. This isn't a Hiroki/Misaki fanfic but it's my theory of Misaki being Hiroki's long lost brother.

Takahiro pulled Manami into one of the many abandoned streets, he clasped his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Her head harshly hit the wall as Manami tried hard not to cry from the pain of the bruise she got. His eyes narrowed when he looked at her, his feelings of love for her had dissipated into nothing. He didn't think he even had any in the first place and she was the only woman who was actually interested in him at the time. All he wanted now was Misaki, to get Misaki back after such a long time of not being able to hold him in his arms.

Tears gathered in Manami's eyes when she stared into his eyes. She didn't know those once gentle eyes could stare at her so harshly. Her cell phone started ringing out of nowhere which had Takahiro break their eye contact to search for the source of the phone. From the ringtone, she knew it was her mother calling to check up on her and to see when they should meet up again.

Takahiro took her phone out of her pocket with his free hand, looked at the name on the caller I.D and he answered with a sickeningly sweet smile. "Okaa-san! How wonderful it is to talk to you!"

Manami felt his hand tighten around her face, silently telling her to keep her mouth shut.

**"Taka-chan! I didn't know Kajiwara was meeting you! Am I interrupting you two?"**

"Not at all okaa-san," His nails slightly dug into her skin, making Manami flinch. "We were just having a long discussion over how to handle our situation at the moment."

**"Don't you worry Taka-chan, I want you and Kajiwara to stay together but she doesn't seem to get it. You two are so perfect together and she is pregnant right now, she can't be without her husband at this time."**

Tears ran down Manami's face as Takahiro smirked. "Oh we are resolving a few things right now okaa-san...and on the matter of the baby, she should know better than to endanger herself." Manami's hands instantly went over her abdomen as she glared at him despite the terror which filled her body. "There are so many dangers out there."

**"I know what you mean, I am going to leave you two in your talk. And don't worry about Mahiro, he will be entertained by the time Kajiwara comes to get him."**

"Why thank you okaa-san, I'll talk to you very soon." He hung up the phone after that as he placed Manami's phone back in her pocket.

Manami froze when his eyes connected back to hers.

"You talked to him." Takahiro stated coldly, he knew she talked to Misaki and he didn't even have to say anything else.

He caught Misaki walking down the street right across from him during his usual walk away from work which brought so much joy to his heart. This was the first time since his hospital visit that he was able to catch a glimpse of Misaki. His work and making sure Manami wouldn't warn Misaki of anything she knew about him took out a good portion of his time out of the day. He found his little 'warnings' to Manami were more entertaining than he expected so he called her more often than necessary.

But it seemed she didn't think he was serious about his warnings. He wanted to know how much Misaki knew before he reprimanded her about this whole situation.

Manami's glare lessened as her fear took over body. Her body trembled as her hands gripped the front of her shirt and Takahiro still had his hand over her mouth. She wanted to ask him how he knew she met Misaki, she made careful precautions not to have him find her if she ever returned to the city. Unless Takahiro was stalking her or Misaki, then he would have never known about this meeting at all.

Takahiro got close to her as he asked. "How much did you tell him?"

Manami remained silent due to the hand covering her mouth as Takahiro chuckled. "Why excuse me, I forgot about my hand was covering your face." He took it off as he asked again. "How  _much_ did you tell  _him_ , Kajiwara?"

She gulped as she remained against the wall and she couldn't find an answer that could placate Takahiro enough to leave her alone. If she lied, he would find out when Misaki ran away from him when he sees him. She was sure by the time Takahiro found Misaki, he would be walking around without a problem and he patched everything up with Hiroki. She wished he would do it soon so the danger surrounding everything lessened down.

The fact Misaki confided in her that he wasn't a Takahashi but a Kamijou shocked her to the core but it brought another element on the protectiveness of Misaki. When Takahiro's parents passed, the responsibility of hiding Misaki passed onto him. She had met Takahiro's extended family, they were stable and could have raised Misaki while he went to university like he had planned before the accident.

Most of the family found it noble that Takahiro dedicated every moment to Misaki and took on so many jobs just to raise him. There were also a few who thought it was odd that Takahiro was  _too_ protective of Misaki, every single moment Misaki was out of their home he had to check in while telling Takahiro exactly where he was. Yet, no one ever questioned Takahiro since he worked hard to raise Misaki on his own.

She never imagined that when she married Takahiro she would end up in this mess.

"W-Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Takahiro smirked as he caressed her face and she moved her face away when his fingers touched her. "To keep my beloved brother from getting the wrong influences that's why. You are turning into a nuisance and I'm sure you won't do anything stupid again once I am done with you."

She glared at him as she mustered up the strength when she told him. "He's staying with people who will protect him from you. Don't think Misaki is going to go back to you when all of this is over."

His smile turned into a frown when he slapped her face and she gasped in pain. "Don't make me ask again." He gripped her shirt as her eyes widened. "What did you tell him?"

Manami decided to lie on a few things, that slap was the last straw, she wasn't going to risk her children because she was being cowardly. "I just told him about your medicine," His grip tightened on her shirt. "But not the effects and what it is trying to cure...he doesn't know about what you have been doing with me. Nothing at all."

Takahiro got close enough so that their noses were touching. "Are you sure about that? Because I will find out if you are lying to me."

Manami said. "I am not lying." She needed to get Mahiro and leave, she would abandon everything she knew and find a new life somewhere else.

Her mother wasn't going to house her anymore and would certainly ship her to Takahiro if it meant they got together. She was so enamored with Takahiro that she would ignore the dangerous signs so there wouldn't be a divorce. That was a ridiculous reason to keep a marriage together and they wouldn't have survived long after everything settled back to normal.

Takahiro put his hand on her abdomen as she slapped it away and exclaimed. "Keep your hands away from my child!"

He sneered. "Don't you mean our child,  _dearest?_ "

Manami grit her teeth. "You renounced the baby long ago, don't you dare act like you care."

Takahiro smirked when he put his hands up. "You got me there, I could care less about this child." He moved her hand away again as he pressed her belly and she froze on the spot. "Now, are you sure you are  _not_  lying to me?"

Manami knew she couldn't back out now, he would hurt her and the baby if she changed her story right there. Her cheek still stung from his slap from earlier and she didn't want to know what else he was capable of if she faltered.

"I am  _not_  lying." She stated without any hesitation.

She had to be strong for her children, they were all she had left in this world..

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, for now." Takahiro said, he roughly kissed her and Manami jerked herself away as if he was poison itself. "Consider yourself lucky I am feeling generous today, seeing Misaki has made me a little amicable."

Takahiro let go of her as he laughed at the expression on her face. The utter disgust and revulsion of kissing him was something he felt for her as well. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as walked away without a care in the world. An evil smile face formed on his face as Manami slid down onto the concrete floor.

She pulled her knees to her chest and she sobbed her eyes out.

* * *

Misaki heard his phone ring and he checked the caller I.D as he stood outside of Hiroki and Nowaki's apartment complex. He wondered why Manami was calling him when she had just met him in the morning. This didn't bother him at all, he loved talking to his sister-in-law. Though, her words still resonated inside of his head as he remembered how she described this  _new_ Takahiro who might actually hurt him if he got to him.

This scared him a little but he knew Manami would never lie to him. She didn't benefit from him being scared when she insisted that he still call himself Mahiro's uncle and her new baby's uncle when he or she was born. He was already thinking of names for the baby to suggest to Manami when she told him the sex of the baby. Although, she might leave it as a surprise just like when she was pregnant with Mahiro, he hoped the baby came out healthy when he or she was finally born.

Misaki answered as he sat on one of the benches so he wouldn't tire out his good leg. "Hello, Nee-san?"

Her voice trembled when she told him.  **"Misaki, I will be leaving with Mahiro. When I am situated at my new location I will call you again."**

Misaki was confused by how afraid she sounded as he asked her. "What's going on?! Nee-san?!"

**"I am so sorry...I can't..I can't stay around here any longer."**

"Please tell me what's going on? Why do you sound so scared? Nee-san?"

He heard her sob when she told him.  **"Promise me you won't get near Takahiro. Promise me."**

Misaki shivered, knowing that new information of Takahiro had him imagining the worst. "I will. But please tell me, what did he do to you?" He held the phone closer to his ear. "Tell me?"

**"He caught me when I was walking back to meet my mother and he threatened to hurt the baby this time if I didn't tell him the truth of what I told you. I lied which is why I am leaving before he finds out you know everything."** He heard the zipping of a bag and Mahiro was babbling in the background. **"I don't know if he stalked me or you but be careful from now on. Don't leave home without Kamijou-san, Kusama-san or anyone from now on. For your sake, get everything settled with Kamijou-san so he can protect you."**

Misaki felt tears in his eyes as he nodded his head. "I-I will, I am so sorry this had to happen to you...can I say goodbye to Mahiro at least?"

**"Don't worry about it Misaki, this gives me a chance to start somewhere fresh. You have nothing to be sorry about. Let me pass you to Mahiro right now."**  She sniffed as he heard the shuffling of clothes as Manami said.  **"Mahiro, Uncle Misa is on the phone."**

Misaki smiled as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Mahiro..it's Uncle Misa."

**"Uncle Misa!"**

"Hey buddy, I know I won't see you for a while and I wanted to tell you that I love you okay? I really love you and I will see you soon, be a great big brother for your little brother or sister for me."

**"Okay! I love you!"**  Misaki was sure Mahiro didn't understand what he meant but at least he got to talk to him before Manami left.

He wasn't going to change his number anytime soon. He was going to thank Nowaki for having given her his number so she could have set up that meeting. So many things happened in such a short amount of time that he simply forgot to call her to give her his number in the first place. Hearing the truth about someone he thought he knew was hard but at least he got a new perspective out of it.

She risked her own safety to tell him this when he was too stubborn to listen to his actual brother who was just looking out for him. He was going to apologize the moment he saw him when he walked through the door of the apartment. Then, he would do the same to Nowaki who was just a messenger and he snapped at him when it was his sister-in-law who told him this information. Manami repeated this with more detail which had Misaki realize he was at fault.

He hoped they would forgive him. He was already getting scared when he imagined the original Demon Kamijou and not the usual Hiroki greeting him by the door and yelling at him to leave. Misaki gulped as he shook his head, no, Demon Kamijou was at school, Hiroki was a whole different person at home. Hiroki cared for him, he wasn't going to kick him out over an argument.

Manami got the phone back and she told him.  **"I'll talk to you soon Misaki, take care."**

Misaki wiped his eyes again when he felt tears running down his face. "Yes...you too nee-san, when you get your new home, call me when you have the chance."

**"Of course, I might have a new number so I'll give that to you too."**  She chuckled to hide her distress and Misaki could tell it was to hide it from Mahiro. **"Goodbye, Misaki."** Manami told him.

"Goodbye, nee-san." Misaki hung up the phone as he sat there and absorbed everything that had just transpired.

* * *

Misaki quickly made it up to the apartment, well as fast as his crutches could let him. He was still careful of his leg as he picked up speed. After getting used to speeding in his usual walk to class, he could very much control his crutches well enough that he doesn't fall flat on his face.

He passed by a young mother and her child, Misaki halted as he greeted them. The little girl waved at him eagerly while the mother gently smiled while she bowed before she left with her daughter. Misaki waited until they turned the corner until he made his way to the apartment.

His bag slid down his shoulder and Misaki swore under his breath when he stopped to fix the location of the strap. It went across his chest now and then he got closer to the door.

Misaki fished out the key from his pocket as he hastily opened the door. He flinched when he heard the loud slam but he couldn't have stopped it even if he tried. Both of his hands held onto the crutches after he opened the door so he wouldn't fall onto the ground.

Hiroki jumped when he heard the front door open with a slam as he exclaimed. "Nowaki! How many times have I told you not to slam the door!" He frowned as he sipped his tea from the kitchen, he assumed it was Nowaki because the guy sometimes forgot he was too hard on the door.

Misaki hastily took off his shoe as he followed the direction of his brother's voice and figured out he was in the kitchen. He didn't say it was him and not Nowaki because he was afraid of his reaction when he saw him. He didn't say he was home because he was so afraid of his reaction and he berated himself for even thinking negatively. Nothing came out good if he thought in a negative manner.

He made it to the door of the kitchen as he stood there, breathless as he stared over at Hiroki. Hiroki looked up and blinked when he saw Misaki right in front of him for the first time in days.

They stared at each other without saying a word to one another. Misaki tried not averting his eyes while Hiroki set down his mug on the table and gave him his full attention.

Misaki carefully made his way to Hiroki who stood up on his seat and didn't say a word. Hiroki wanted Misaki to talk to him first, it wasn't because he was prideful, he wanted to hear what Misaki had to tell him without interruptions. He really had missed hearing Misaki singing to some pop song in his room while he was grading papers and Nowaki was watching TV in the living room. The serenity inside of their home was dampened by the silence and the heavy atmosphere their argument from a few days prior.

They all fit together in their home without a problem, it was as if Misaki belonged there from the very beginning. Hiroki wanted that feeling to return and this tenseness to disappear from their lives. He knew that if he talked first, he might anger Misaki in some way and leave them. He didn't want his brother to leave his life already, he wanted him to stay.

When he was close enough to Hiroki, Misaki threw away his crutches and wrapped his arms around his brother. Hiroki was shocked by the action and he managed to keep himself standing up without them toppling down onto the floor. He didn't want Misaki to injure himself when his cast was almost going to get taken off.

Misaki had the words inside of his head but his mouth couldn't form them out. He trembled as he panicked and he didn't dare look at Hiroki in the face. The sadness he felt from Manami leaving with her children, the truth about Takahiro and his fight with Hiroki and Nowaki took a toll on him.

Hiroki suddenly heard Misaki sobbing into his chest and he freaked out. His older brother mode was activated as he started running his fingers through Misaki's hair.

"Whatever it is Misaki, you know you can tell me okay?"

Misaki bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from crying even harder as he nodded his head. He should be comforted by the soft tone Hiroki was using but it might be disguised by the true expression on his face.

"What's wrong kid?"

Misaki clung to Hiroki as he cried. "I am so sorry nii-san! Please don't kick me out because of what happened the other day!"

Hiroki stood there, relief filled his body that Misaki didn't hate him at all. All this time he was worried over nothing. Misaki wasn't the type to hate anyone, he was too kind of a kid to truly have such negative emotions inside of his body. He felt Misaki's tears stain his shirt and he didn't mind it one bit, he had missed so much time with Misaki that they really had to make up for lost time.

Misaki was instantly worried when Hiroki didn't answer him right away. He gripped the back of Hiroki's shirt so he wouldn't be easily removed from where he stood. He knew Hiroki wouldn't push him away due to his cast but it was a safety precaution in his mind.

Suddenly, Hiroki smacked Misaki on the head when he barked. "I already forgave you days ago and who the hell told you I would be kicking you out brat!"

Misaki flinched from the smack as he looked up at Hiroki with tears in his eyes. "You are not going to kick me out?"

"Hell no!"

"It isn't because I am injured right?"

Hiroki rolled his eyes as he smiled lightly. "Kid, I don't take in just anyone in my home. "

Misaki nuzzled his face in Hiroki's chest as he kept a firm embrace. He was happy, he grew so used to being with Nowaki and Hiroki that it would be weird if he suddenly left them.

He told him again. "I'm sorry."

Hiroki embraced Misaki as he put his cheek on the top of Misaki's head. "I'm sorry too...I know I said some stupid shit the other day too."

Misaki smiled lightly. "You were only looking out for me...nee-san told me the same thing when I told her about it."

"Manami? You met with her today?" Misaki nodded his head. "What did she tell you?"

Misaki stiffened when he told him. "Exactly what you and Nowaki told but with a lot more details that I wish I never knew."

"Like what exactly?"

"Takahiro has been threatening nee-san and the baby. She told me about the  _real_  him and he sound so scary to me nii-san that I don't feel safe anymore. And...he might have stalked me or nee-san when she met me this morning."

Hiroki held Misaki close to him as his eyes narrowed. Takahiro wasn't going to get anywhere  _near_ Misaki if he had anything to say about it. He was glad Manami told Misaki everything, she used to be together with Takahiro and was the best source for this information.

At least now Misaki knew where he and Nowaki were coming from when they told him about this. They were neutral parties which looked at it from an outside view, Hiroki didn't give a damn about Takahiro anymore. Akihiko even less since he betrayed his brother and had no qualms to place the blame on someone else.

Akihiko could have just admitted he was in the wrong and fess up to kissing Takahiro. Hiroki wasn't blind, he saw Akihiko taking in that kiss, he wasn't quick to push him away until he was caught red handed.

He felt Misaki shivering in his arms when he said. "Don't worry about it, he doesn't know where I live anyway so he can't find you that fast."

Misaki shook his head. " I don't want to endanger you and Nowaki like nee-san did when she told me everything."

"It just means Manami really loves you so enough to tell you, most would just turn a blind eye you know." Misaki nodded his head. "Besides, by doing what she did, she demonstrated that she is a strong woman. I thank her for telling her side of this before she contemplated leaving."

Misaki sniffed as he said. "But...I won't be able to see Mahiro and the baby because of all of this."

"That may be but they are going to be safe now. Isn't that what you want?"

Misaki nodded his head. "I do. I want them to be happy."

Hiroki rubbed his back when he said. "Sit down kid, you are going to tire out your leg and I'm going to have to haul you to the couch like last time."

Misaki pouted as he softly hit Hiroki's chest. "That was  _one_  time!"

"I am not taking any chances, you are pretty heavy."

"No I am not!"

Hiroki smirked as Misaki huffed crossed his arms and looked away. His brother was seriously too easy to tease.

Misaki looked at him from the corner of his eyes when he asked. "Will Nowaki forgive me too?"

Hiroki scoffed. "Nowaki understands where you came from Misaki, he doesn't hold anything against you, so you have nothing to worry about."

"That's a relief." Misaki wrapped his arms around Hiroki and laid his head on his chest. "I'm glad I'm home, Hiro nii-san."

Hiroki's eyes softened as he embraced Misaki and he muttered. "I'm glad you are home too, kid."

TBC


	22. A rabbit's Journey...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: On the day before his birthday, Misaki gets into a car wreck in front of Mitsuhashi. When he leaves the hospital, he finds out the truth of his origin which unravels years of secrecy and deception and his life is never the same again. This isn't a Hiroki/Misaki fanfic but it's my theory of Misaki being Hiroki's long lost brother.

Aikawa let out a deep sigh as she sat across from Akihiko while she watched him typing at a furious pace on his laptop. Usually, she would scream at him to get things done but somehow, the man was rapidly working on finishing his novel without any 'persuasion' from her insistence. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she knew it was Isaka asking about Akihiko's progress in the new novel he was writing. She would talk to him when she went back to Marukawa and he would be surprised as well when she brought back a completed novel without a fuss.

For a good portion of the morning, she thought she entered the twilight zone when Akihiko willingly opened the door, invited her in and told her the novel was almost done. When it was time for her to return to Marukawa, she would have his finished work in her hands and she wouldn't have to yell at him. The moment she sat down and sipped the tea she made herself in the kitchen, Akihiko went back to work.

The lack of Misaki's cheerful presence was apparent from the disarray of the apartment. She felt the atmosphere dimming every second she sat in front of Akihiko. Occasionally sipping her tea, she knew it was because of her years in this business that she wasn't fazed by many authors. Yet, Akihiko Usami always brought new ways to either surprise or aggravate her. All she smelled was smoke coming from the author, it was as if the guy was now living off of those cigarettes and with Misaki gone, he could get away with it.

Akihiko took a small break in his typing as he took another drag of his cigarette and then resumed typing. He picked a relatively easy idea for this novel, this way he could finish it for Aikawa. It was simple but complex enough that no one would complain that it lacked certain points to make it compelling and still caught his readers attention. Not that he didn't care about his work, if anything, stories just flowed out of him so easily he didn't need to try too hard.

Usually, he wouldn't give Aikawa a favor and finished on time but he needed her out of his home before someone arrived at his home. He didn't need Aikawa screaming in his ear and making him look bad in front of this person so it was vital that he finished everything. She was silent the whole time he was typing, he peeked at her and saw her keeping her eyes on him in concentration, it shouldn't be that startling on his sudden drive to finish on time.

Akihiko snuffed out his cigarette in his ashtray and then he saved the file on his laptop. Turning his laptop around, he pushed it over to Aikawa so she could read it herself before he transferred it to a hard drive, then giving it to her before he left his home. He looked up at Aikawa as he took off his glasses and placed them in his pocket.

"Done." He declared.

Aikawa snapped out of her reverie when he spoke as she sighed. "Good." She read the story in front of her while she made herself more comfortable on the couch.

Akihiko tapped his foot on the wooden floor and laid back on the couch. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he knew he needed a strong cup of coffee to remain coherent for this meeting he set up. Although, he knew that whoever they sent to get his statement would only want his statement when he was fully awake. If he was half-asleep, his train of thought would stray onto something else.

Any time he stopped doing anything he thought of Misaki. The kind young man who was refreshing and never managed to make him break out of the outer shell of nonchalance he built toward anyone else. Misaki had turned his apartment into a home, he could imagine him running around doing his chores while whistling a tune. He always had a smile on his face or a slight blush as a result from any of his comments. He was proud that he brought such a reaction out of Misaki, the time they shared together was an experience he never wanted to end.

His hands clenched into fists. All of that ended due to one accidental kiss from Takahiro, the alcohol must have affected him more than he expected. The man's wife had just left him so he probably sought him out for comfort and the kiss wasn't on purpose. Honestly, he didn't think Misaki would walk in on them in that moment. He would have told him about it later just so Misaki wouldn't get angry at him for it but that might not happen soon. The look of betrayal was clear on Misaki's face, he wouldn't want to see him. Now that he lived with Hiroki and Nowaki, those two would do everything in their power to stop him from seeing Misaki.

He was certain he would catch Misaki on one of his usual drives. This habit occurred when he first tried searching for Misaki and there were some close calls but either Nowaki or Hiroki were with him. He didn't want to risk getting his ass kicked by Hiroki, he still remembered watching him in his kendo tournaments, the man showed no mercy on anyone. Especially now that Hiroki showed such aggression toward him and wasn't talking to him anymore. But if he caught Misaki on his own, those crutches limited Misaki's ability to run away from him so catching up to him was no problem.

Although, that was low even for him. He loved Misaki with all his heart and he wanted him to come back to their home soon. Doing such sneaky techniques will lead him to seek refuge in Hiroki and Nowaki even more, which was something he didn't want. The whole 'brother' comment threw him for a loop but he knew for certain that Misaki was Takahiro's brother, Hiroki must have told him this just to get him to back off. Besides, if Misaki was Hiroki's brother, how did he end up with the Takahashi's?

Akihiko was sure nothing wrong was going on with Misaki's parentage. He was a Takahashi, end of story.

He looked over at Aikawa and saw her observing him. Her eyes were not on his laptop or even reading his work, he didn't know what was so interesting about him. He knew she wasn't interested in him, she had a boyfriend who cared for her and never gave him any lustful eyes. The only look she gave him was annoyance when she was around him whenever he did anything late, well according to her.

Whatever she was trying to search on him, she wasn't going to find it.

"What?" Akihiko inquired. "Is it not satisfactory enough for your tastes?"

Aikawa shook her head as she pursed her red lips. "It's not that...it's just." She placed the laptop on his coffee table when she asked him. "What is making you write this novel on time?"

"No reason, I just wanted to get it over with."

Aikawa wasn't convinced as she pressed her thumb to her lips. Something was going on and Akihiko was doing a good job at hiding it from her. Usually, Akihiko did anything he wanted without finishing his manuscript on time and this was during the time Misaki lived with him. Misaki would join her in getting Akihiko to finish his work and it was only when Misaki had a 'compromise' which inevitably got the man to finish everything. Letting out a sigh, she missed talking with Misaki so much, he was always a delight to talk about her day.

She never brought up what happened back at the awards ceremony. She was still waiting on the moment when Akihiko would get back at them for basically lying that Misaki would show up at the event. The anger in Misaki's voice still resided in her mind, she didn't what Akihiko did to him to get him to leave but she was certain it was nothing good.

Biting her nail, she looked up when she said. "I'm wondering...where is Misaki?"

Akihiko couldn't hide the flinch at the mention of Misaki, it took Aikawa long enough to ask about him. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," She observed the room, the piles of garbage was an indicator Misaki wasn't in that apartment anymore. "Your home is a mess and Misaki would  _never_  leave it in such a way." She quickly sent the file to her work email and Isaka's email for another review. "And, you always have this look on your face whenever we mention Misaki."

Akihiko glared at her. "And? What business is that of yours?"

Aikawa rolled her eyes. "I am your editor and your friend, of course this is my business."

Akihiko scoffed as he laughed slightly. "Friend? You? You are no friend of mine, you are a nuisance half the time you are here."

Aikawa tried not to let his affect her as she waved her hand. "You wouldn't even have your books sold if it wasn't for me. I am one of the few editors in Marukawa that can deal with your bullshit. I am surprised Misaki lasted as long as he did, it's a good thing he left this place."

Akihiko stood up on his feet. "What did you say?"

Aikawa quirked her red lips, she repeated it again. "It's a good thing  _he_  left this place."

Akihiko pointed to the door. "Leave. You have your book so you have no more business here."

Aikawa stood on her feet and brushed her hair over her shoulder. "You don't have to tell me twice, now, Isaka-san will be calling you for another book idea." She grabbed her purse from the couch and walked over to the door. "Whatever you did to Misaki, get over yourself and apologize to him."

Akihiko didn't say another word, he glared at her as she left his home.

* * *

Akihiko swallowed another cup of strong bitter coffee too fast as he coughed some of it back into the cup. At least he was fully awake, he didn't want to fall asleep in the presence of the cop he called. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his eyebrows furrowed, as he checked the time on his watch. He didn't know what took that officer so long but he was taking time off of his day to give his statement on Misaki's well-being. He was certain Misaki had not gone to the police yet and he wanted to make sure the case was still open so this was all resolved without a problem.

He knew he had to apologize to Misaki but with his help with the police, Misaki would listen to him in appreciation. The fact he was doing all of this work had to give him some leverage on what caused them to break apart. He could always find a private investigator to find Misaki but he didn't dare call one. For once in his life, he was going to try to make sure he did everything he could to win back Misaki. Trying to force him would only push him away from him.

This was the most work he was doing for a person in his entire life. Misaki mattered more than anyone else so it was worth it.

The doorbell rang and Akihiko placed the mug in the sink. He made sure his tie was perfect as he walked to the door. His perfect appearance would distract the man from the mess in his home. He didn't care for his opinion but he wanted his statement to be taken seriously. The station assured them that all of their officers were competent and would write down everything he said.

He would be the judge of that.

Akihiko pressed the button on the intercom and said. "The door is open, come in."

Akihiko stood near the door and waited until the officer opened it himself. He connected eyes with the officer, he didn't expect him to look so young. Well, young in comparison to the officers he usually saw patrolling the city. He would make last assessment before the man left with his statement, for all he knew, this young officer would mess up anything he said.

The officer took off hat before introducing himself. "I'm Officer Tsumura, Chief Mizuno sent me in my partner's place for today."

Akihiko nodded his head as he motioned to the sofa. "Alright. I am Akihiko Usami. Sit on whichever side you want, I don't really care." He saw the officer making a face at the state of his home when he commented "I am too busy to worry about cleaning." Immediately, Tsumura averted his eyes from the garbage. "I could hire a housekeeper but I don't trust people going through my possessions."

Tsumura wrinkled his nose from the smell but he kept it to himself. He lived on his own and he managed to keep his place semi-decent. His eyes wandered to the back of the author, he didn't understand why the guy didn't just throw the stuff away. It was not that hard to collect everything in a bag and then spray some air fresheners around the place. With the amount of money the guy supposedly had, he could afford to get the right type of help who wouldn't dare rob him.

Honestly, a good paycheck wouldn't have the housekeepers think about taking anything. If anything, the person would try harder to make sure to keep their position with such good pay. From the what he could see, there was nothing inside of this home that was worth taking anyway. The man had nothing to worry about, no one would try to break into an apartment in such a secure building complex.

Tsumura sat on the sofa and watched Akihiko crossing his legs and lit up a cigarette. "Do you smoke?" Akihiko inquired, when Tsumura said yes, he handed him his lighter. "You might as well smoke one along with me."

* * *

Officer Tsumura lit up the cigarette as he blew a line of smoke. He sat right across from Akihiko, initially surprised by his call to put out a report on Misaki Takahashi's case, he immediately followed up on meeting the man later in the week. The intimidating tone Akihiko expressed when they talked over the phone didn't sway his interest, it was how passionate Akihiko seemed over catching the guy who hurt Misaki Takahashi. One thing that confused him was how Misaki had not called them and so many weeks had passed already. Maybe he should have gone to the hospital when Misaki was still admitted so he didn't have to get statements from people who supposedly knew the kid.

He uncrossed his legs as he tapped the excess ash in the ash tray. He had not heard from the Takahashi's in years, not for eighteen years if he remembered correctly. The news of their death didn't shock him too much, not when there were countless accidents and deaths in that year alone. He knew them in his personal life but he didn't consider himself close enough to go to the funeral or offer any condolences. Honestly, he had attended too many funerals that year to go to another one but one of his old partner's did attend. It was nothing special, except for the fact that the family were openly discussing what would happen to the youngest son.

Then, to find out that after so many years, the boy got slammed with a car was ironic. His parents died in a car accident and he got hit by some random citizen who they couldn't track. They had the license plate and everything but they couldn't find the man whose care it belonged to, it was as if he disappeared into thin air. It wasn't like the public cared about the case after so many weeks but it wouldn't look good for the police force if they didn't solve such a simple drunk driving accident.

Either way, maybe Akihiko Usami knew where Misaki was staying at so he could meet him to get his statement. Getting a statement from his guy wouldn't help them much but there might be something they could use. He could weed out some indication about Misaki and find him after this.

"To get this started, how do you know Misaki?" Tsumura asked as he took out a small notebook to take his notes on and also a pen .

"He has lived with me since he started university and his older brother is an old friend of mine." Akihiko said curtly. "I met Misaki through Takahiro and he insisted on letting him stay in my care while he finished his schooling."

"Alright." Tsumura wrote that down. "Do you know what happened on the day of the accident?"

Akihiko answered him. "I was told by the doctors that Misaki suffered extensive injuries and he had a good crack in his skull." Tsumura took a drag of his cigarette and nodded his head before writing that down. "The man who helped him out on that day barely made it to the scene so he didn't know any real details to give me. Only that he made sure that Misaki wasn't hurt even further while the ambulance arrived."

"So...do you know anything else?" Tsumura held back any sarcastic tone in his voice, it seemed this was a dead end.

Akihiko held his cigarette loosely in his hand. "The whole scene seemed off. The man who slammed Misaki was coherent enough to run away from the scene, there is no way a drunk person would run off so fast."

Tsumura made it seem like he wrote it down but that was common knowledge in the investigation. It was obvious from the accuracy and the burned tire tracks on the concrete, this was done on purpose. But to save face, he had to jot down whatever he could find in Akihiko's statement, which was so little that there was not a lot written in his notepad.

"Anything else?"

Akihiko told him more statements that Tsumura already knew. He stopped making it seem like he was writing anything down when Akihiko started to describe Misaki's angelic personality and how he didn't see why anyone would hurt him. There was a description of Misaki handling school, work and the housework. Tsumura wondered how the kid managed to keep himself in school with all that he had to do. A gleam appeared in Akihiko's eyes which made him uneasy, he really didn't want to know the kid's home life, he might not like the revelation.

Tsumura could have just gone to another meeting and got informed about this case all over again. He snuffed out his cigarette in the ash tray as he let out a deep sigh. He only had a few hours to go before he got out of his shift and went home to sleep, but not before turning out his notepad to the lead investigator in the case. Revisiting anyone from the Takahashi family wasn't something he expected to take all of his time.

Going around talking to the students from the university got some results but his best bet was this store owner who saw the suspicious man driving the car in an odd fashion. She described what she could see from his appearance since half of his face was hidden with a baseball cap. At least this woman managed to catch something, everyone else gave such vague statements but saved their information if they needed to call them.

"Do you know the guy who trampled Misaki?" Akihiko demanded, he blew a line of smoke in the air as he looked at the police officer.

Despite the fact that Misaki wasn't in his life, he wasn't about to let someone get away with hurting him.

"That's what we are trying to find out." Tsumura told him as he wrote a few notations in the other page before looking up at Akihiko. "We are thinking someone did it on purpose but we don't know how many are involved."

Akihiko narrowed his eyes. "There could possibly be  _more_  people who hurt Misaki."

Tsumura stopped writing on his notepad when he drawled. "You seem...fond of the boy."

Akihiko caught onto his intent and didn't hesitate when he informed him. "Of course I am, Misaki is my lover after all. I want this bastard caught and jailed for what he did to him, money is no problem on my end."

Tsumura's pen slid across the word he wrote and he froze. He leered at Akihiko in disdain, his jaw clenched at the haughty manner Akihiko answered him. If there was something he hated about being a cop, it was hiding his disgust from some of the people he had to interview. Especially, someone so egotistical as the one in front of him. The Takahashi kid must have the patience of a saint to deal with such a man.

Tsumura held back any accusation from his voice as he inquired. "Your lover?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

He wanted to say yes there was indeed a problem but he would risk any vital information from disclosing his thoughts. The fact that the Takahashi's overprotective boy had allowed his beloved little brother out of his sight and end up with this man was unusual to him. The last time he saw the Takahashi family and the scene of the accident didn't count, Takahiro wouldn't let Misaki out of his arms or let him see anyone else. Then again, eighteen years had passed, maybe Takahiro loosened his grip and had grown out of his  _tight_  attachment. Enough to let Misaki go around on his own and get into an accident.

Although, it wasn't unusual for a college student to offer 'services' to appease a rich benefactor to pay their way through university. Yet, from the manner Akihiko Usami described Misaki's personality to him, Misaki was a kind young man who did everything he could to appease everyone. Misaki took on the chores and the meals as well as juggling university with a job on the side. The man in front of him declared he had enough money but didn't spare some to let Misaki have some days to himself and let a housekeeper attend to the apartment.

"Not at all." Tsumura lied as he closed his notebook. "Thank you, I have what I need for now. I will let my self out, we will call you if we need anything else."

Akihiko nodded his head as Tsumura stood up on his feet and said goodbye. He returned the goodbye as Akihiko remained on the couch and watched the man as he left his home.

* * *

Akihiko blew a line of smoke as he closed his eyes. There was something off about that cop and he had dealt with many authority type figures in his life to know when someone had something to hide. The manner he reacted to Misaki's involvement with him was not overlooked, there was nothing wrong with his love for Misaki. It didn't bother him but he knew there were times when Misaki wouldn't get near him in public in fear of them being found out by anyone. This hurt him on the inside, Misaki still wasn't comfortable with him and still pushed him away.

He didn't understand this fear, they were in the modern age. Their relationship wasn't as taboo as it was years ago but he knew there were still places where it was still forbidden. He found the secretive element of their relationship aggravating. When Takahiro was still with his wife, they kissed each other in public and held hands when they were together. He could of easily grabbed Misaki's hand but he wanted him to feel comfortable with it, having Misaki stiffening right next to him wasn't appealing.

His fingers tightened around his cigarette as he opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. This place he lived in had turned into a prison without Misaki's presence. He was the one who made it feel like a home.

His phone rang in the distance and he let out a groan. He didn't expect Isaka's call so quickly, not that he would answer it. After this novel he had just completed, he wasn't going to write another one for a while. He was now on an impromptu vacation and he was going to end it when he felt like it.

He might have to leave his apartment and turn off his phone for this brief time on his own.

After all of these events, he needed a break and he would recharge his energy in getting Misaki to see that he didn't want Takahiro. He  _never_  wanted Takahiro, he did a long time ago but not anymore. Misaki had to see that and come back to  _their_ home.

A smirk formed on his face, it wouldn't be too hard, Misaki was always willing to please.

All he had to do was get him away from everyone else for him to see that he as right.

TBC


	23. Bumping Into Him...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: On the day before his birthday, Misaki gets into a car wreck in front of Mitsuhashi. When he leaves the hospital, he finds out the truth of his origin which unravels years of secrecy and deception and his life is never the same again. This isn't a Hiroki/Misaki fanfic but it's my theory of Misaki being Hiroki's long lost brother.

Misaki grinned in delight, he moved his now free leg after it was encased for such a long time in that itchy cast. The long bath he would have without the plastic bags brought a blissful sigh from his lips. He was going to stay in the tub for a long time and catch up to 'The Kan' in the meantime. He was careful not to strain his leg too much when he moved it around. Misaki was surprised when he saw the flaky dry patches on his leg. Then again, he had not washed his leg in a while and he couldn't wet the skin around the cast to provide relief. At least he brought along some loose pants with him so no one noticed anything until the skin was completely normal and he could wear his usual shorts.

Hiroki and Nowaki were amused while they watched Misaki and stood right next to him in the doctor's office. Nowaki knew what to do when Misaki returned home and he had some idea on the home therapy he had to do to regain strength in his leg. From the manner Misaki moved his leg, it didn't seem weak but Misaki needed to regain the strength in his muscles to walk around without support. There were physical therapists in the hospital but he knew Misaki wanted to stay home than travel all the way just for a few hours of moving his leg.

Peeking from the corner of his eyes, he saw Hiroki keeping an eye on where his colleague touched Misaki. Lifting his hand up to his mouth, he hid the grin forming on his face. No one would ever believe him if he ever commented on Hiroki's new-found overprotective streak. Then again, no one knew of Misaki's relation to Hiroki and this forming relationship which bonded them closer than anyone else.

There a huge change between them after these last few weeks. The tense atmosphere of the first week dissipated, replacing it with light hearted arguing between the both of them. Nowaki noticed how the timidity Misaki had a while ago was gone. In his place a new and improved Misaki never failed to surprise the both of them as he grew more confident in himself with each day that passed.

Hiroki told him how Akihiko's grand persona overshadowed Misaki and had him backed away to not bring any inconveniences. He already assumed this happened when Misaki wouldn't pitch in his own opinion in their conversations and stayed silent. Hiroki had to coax Misaki sometimes in the beginning to even add in some of his opinions. One heavy hitter between the brothers was the whole manga and book debates.

This spark of banter never failed to entertain Nowaki.

Misaki turned to Hiroki with a big grin on his face. "Nii-san?"

Hiroki snapped his gaze from the doctor onto Misaki, his cheeks slightly flushed pink. "What is it?" Hearing Misaki call him brother still surprised him half the time, he still had not grown used it.

"Can we go grab some donuts before we go home?"

Hiroki shrugged his shoulders. "We might as well, but we are eating them later on today with some coffee or in your case hot chocolate."

"Eh!? How come I have to get hot chocolate? Not that there is anything wrong with that but I like coffee too!"

"Because you are a brat and you would complain about the bitter taste of the coffee."

"That's what sugar is for, nii-san!"

"You would probably overflow that cup with all the spoonfuls you put in it."

"Eh?!"

Doctor Katakura turned to Nowaki in amusement. "This happens pretty often doesn't it?"

Nowaki scratched the back of his head with a grin. "Yes, when we are all back home the arguments tend to get more animated than this."

"Since it seems they won't stop anytime soon I will give you the papers describing what Takahashi-san has to do to rehabilitate his leg back home. Also, he needs to come here to the hospital for a more intense regimen to further strengthening his leg to match up to his other one." She took out the pile from the file which contained Misaki's information. "He cannot walk long distances due to the fragility of the bone. It might be healed now but a good hit can break it again."

Nowaki assured. "Katakura-san, trust me, I will make sure he follows all of the rules on the packet you have given me. Although," He turned to the pair and saw they transitioned into another debate. "Misaki is turning more stubborn like his brother."

"I see," She smiled as she patted his shoulder. "Just tell him he might end up in the hospital again if he is not careful. That might have him become extra careful in what he does when you all return home,"

A knock came on the door as Hiroki and Misaki stopped their current rant. They turned to the door the moment Doctor Katakura went to answer the door. She opened it as she had a short conversation with nurse and they saw the woman sigh. The nurse waved over to Nowaki who politely responded to her gesture with his own wave.

Doctor Katakura turned to them when she said. "It seems I have to cut this visit short, I am needed somewhere else."

"Yes, of course." Nowaki told her as she said her goodbyes to Hiroki and Misaki before she left the room.

Hiroki realized they didn't listen to the doctor as he sighed. "Shit, we did it again didn't we?"

"Yes." Nowaki smiled as he handed him the packet. "This is what Misaki needs to do for the week before coming back here for his rehabilitation here at the hospital."

Misaki hunched his shoulders and scratched his cheek. He didn't think his usual banter with his brother had them tune out what the doctor might have informed them. She probably told Nowaki everything since it seemed they wouldn't have stopped if she tried to intervene. He let out a deep sigh, these little arguments he had with his brother needed to stay at home from now on.

Hiroki read the papers, he felt Nowaki's breath next to his ear. "I'll have the brat stop his movements for a while before he tried to help out around the house."

Misaki noticed Nowaki caressed Hiroki's hip as he turned away with a blush on his cheeks. Did his brother not notice that Nowaki was touching him without a care in the world?

"Nowaki," Hiroki took off Nowaki's hand from his hip and placed it on his shoulder. "So what type of stretches and massages do we have to do?"

Nowaki wasn't deterred as he rubbed Hiroki's shoulder while he explained. "Anything that is not too strenuous."

"Ah..that seems simple enough." Hiroki muttered, he turned to Misaki. "You better follow these instructions unless you want to end up back in this place again."

Misaki peeked at his brother from the corner of his eyes and nodded his head. "Yes, nii-san." He was still surprised that his brother was slightly affectionate with Nowaki in public.

Since no one knew about Hiroki's private life, they would assume Nowaki was a seriously friendly man.

* * *

Misaki let out a sigh as he walked out the gates of Mitsuhashi. He finished talking to all of his professors and got through all of the necessary preparations to leave his classes. Then, he talked to his counselor on how he might resume his classes in the next semester or decide after his situation was finished. She didn't once judge his decision and talked to him about his new course of action. She explained other options but Misaki knew he needed to take off school and not have the stress in the back of his mind. All he wanted to do was to deal with what was going on in his life and then return to school with a clear head.

He needed to give his statement to the police, talk to his biological parents, and then figure out what happened to Takahiro. Misaki bit his lip when the image of Takahiro entered his head, a warped image of him formed instead of the kind older 'brother' he once knew. After not seeing him for such a long time, he always looked over his shoulder whenever he walked around the town. He wasn't the only person he looked out for, but he was the main one he kept on eye for.

When he turned to the right onto the street, he remembered it was Takahiro who paid for all of his classes. Misaki's face fell at the realization, the money he had saved up in his account from his part time job wouldn't be enough for half the classes he required. His plans of next semester would have to be on hold while he applied for scholarships and maybe even loans if he even hoped to return to school. His only resort was if Hiroki paid for some of his classes but he wasn't sure how far Hiroki's support extended.

He felt embarrassed at the thought of asking him this favor. Although, he got better at asking for what he needed, he wasn't comfortable asking for someone to spend money on him. When he used to live with Akihiko, the man spent so frivolously. It always made him uncomfortable. Ever since his parents died, he knew how hard Takahiro worked just to keep them afloat and to make his life as worry-free as possible. The moment he understood the hardships of money, he didn't want anyone to strain themselves over him. Although, Hiroki might offer when their lives went to normal, considering how much the man valued education.

Many would tell him he was a quitter but he knew in his heart that he would fail all of his examinations after missing so many classes. Also, he used all of his excused absences over his doctor's appointments and his stay at the hospital. He wanted to talk to the police and having the stress of final exams over his head would impede his memory of the day when he was hit by the car. One result from that accident was how he now kept closer to buildings and stuck to crowds when he went across the street.

Misaki held the strap of his messenger bag when he heard a car screeching down the road. He took in deep breaths as he kept on walking, a group of students passed him on the side of the road. He felt a little bit safer.

His shoulder bumped into someone and he broke his concentration. His eyes widened as he tripped on his feet and braced himself for impact. Inside of his mind, he cursed himself for already hurting himself after such a short time away from the hospital.

Misaki didn't notice the man he bumped into, stopped in his tracks. His arms reached out to grab him but Misaki was already too far for him to get a hold of him.

Misaki managed to soften the blow of falling by placing his hands in front of him at the last second and turning to his healthy leg. He had just gotten out of his cast a few days ago, he didn't want to return in another one because he tripped on his feet. In his case, however, he bumped into an unsuspecting person and fell onto the ground. At least it was him and not the person who was still standing right beside him.

Tears prickled Misaki's eyes as he tried not to let himself sob from the shock of falling. He waited for the man in front of him to yell at him for bumping into him without caring that he was the one who fell face first onto the concrete. He put his hands onto the floor as he managed to get up slightly when he saw a hand right in front of his eyes. The man didn't seem annoyed, but the silence was scaring him a bit.

What if the man was going to yell at him once he was on his feet?

He gulped as he took the man's hand and was pulled up with no effort whatsoever. Taking note of the navy blue suit and striped tie he wore, Misaki hesitantly moved the strap of his messenger bag over his shoulder. Then, he stared the man in the face and was shocked to see his father right in front of him. The older man in the photo, which resided underneath his pillow in his room, was standing right in front of him. The familiar brown eyes which were almost identical to his brother, stared right at him. There was no judgement inside of them whatsoever but utter confusion.

Misaki almost jumped when the older man reached out his hand and took off a few leaves from his head. His face warmed in embarrassment. He just wanted to crawl under a rock and never face his father after this incident. How could he have presented himself as such a klutz?

Afterwards, the elder Kamijou patted some dirt from Misaki's sweater when he said. "I apologize for bumping into you, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Misaki shook his head when he said. "No no it was my fault sir!" He felt his face warming up as he tried not to let his emotions of seeing his own father face to face overwhelm him. "I was just leaving school and that group passed by me and...um."

Soshi smiled lightly which warmed up his face in Misaki's eyes. "Are you sure you are alright? You are the one who fell onto the ground, young man."

"Y-Yes...I am perfectly fine." Misaki answered him with a huge smile on his face. "At least I won't go back into a cast since I moved at the last second."

"A cast?" Soshi arched a brow, his eyes wandered around Misaki.

"I was in an accident not too long ago," Misaki explained, he pointed down to his leg. "It was my leg if you were curious."

Soshi nodded his head. "I see," His eyes narrowed while he observed Misaki. "You seem familiar to me...have we met before?"

Misaki's heart beat quickly as he tried not to panic. "I don't think so...I mean my name is Misaki..Takahashi."

"You hesitated on your last name," He told him, assuming Misaki lied to him due to his slight delay in telling him his name. "You know it is not polite to give out false names."

In Misaki's documents, he was still a Takahashi, so he wasn't lying.

"I'm telling the truth," Misaki furrowed his eyebrows. "And furthermore, you haven't introduced yourself, sir. So you are the impolite one."

"Kamijou," Soshi answered him with an amused quirk of his lips. "Soshi Kamijou."

Misaki put out his hand awkwardly, he grimaced when he saw his hand shook. He chalked it up to the cold weather, no, he was  _not_  scared of his own father. There was no reason for him to get scared, the man didn't glare at him like he imagined when he bumped onto him. Besides, his mother explained how her husband was similar to Hiroki, both were soft teddy bears underneath all the bravado.

If Soshi noticed his quivering, he didn't voice it as he gripped Misaki's smaller hand. His grip was loose but firm. The rough fabric of the blazer brushed against Misaki's skin.

Misaki felt the warmness seeping into his cold skin which caused him to shiver. Who knew his parents had such warm hands?

"Um..." Soshi gazed down at Misaki. "Are you by any chance...Professor Kamijou's father?"

"Hiroki?" Soshi inquired, when Misaki nodded his head, he continued. "Yes, I am here to talk to him about something."

Misaki's heart dropped.

Was Hiroki going to reveal everything to their father this  _soon_?

He was not ready for this at all. Hiroki couldn't have thought to do this without talking to him first. Maybe this was about something else entirely. He hoped.

"Oh...I think he's still teaching a lesson right now." Misaki supplied to Soshi, his hand subconsciously tightened around Soshi's hand. "You might have to wait at his office."

Soshi noticed Misaki held his hand tighter, he decided not to comment on it just yet. "I see, thank you for telling me. Although, I am tempted to see him teach."

Misaki tried not to snort in amusement. "You are going to have to knock first,"

Soshi nodded his head, "I can already predict how he teaches, he got it from  _me_  after all."

Misaki stared at him in shock. "May I ask, how?"

Soshi smirked. "Young man, I own a company, and have kept it running for decades. How do you think I keep all of my employees in line? I made sure they have some fear instilled in my employees. Hiroki caught me on many tirades as a child, it must have seeped in into his teaching methods. If you have anyone to blame for this _Demon Kamijou_ , blame me."

Misaki's eyes widened, his father was the one who inspired the Demon Kamijou visage Hiroki kept putting out in class? Father and son were more alike than Misaki thought. Although, his only interpretation of his father was through stories of his mother and Nowaki's point of view. Hiroki gave some indication of his father's stern, business side, but never to an extent to unknowingly make the feared professor of Mitsuhashi.

His first image of father was a photo of him and his mother, with loving smiles on their faces. The surprise of knowing this new information was just astonishing to him. No one would believe him if he said anything to the students. But then again, Hiroki would get pissed on bursting his reputation.

Soshi decided it was time to bring up their hands. Honestly, he couldn't believe Misaki had not let go yet. "I don't think anyone other than my wife has held my hand for this long."

Misaki snapped out of his reverie and his mouth dropped at the realization. "I am so sorry!" He took his hand back slowly and he saw the mirth on Soshi's face.

Soshi checked his watch when he said. "I must get going," He smiled lightly. "Pleasure to meet you, Misaki."

Misaki nodded his head, "Same here, sir."

Soshi walked toward the direction of the university's gates and Misaki remained where he stood. His hand over his chest. Feeling his beating heart under his palm. Their interaction went better than he hoped.

He couldn't stop smiling as he remained standing at that same spot.

* * *

Misaki peeked over the corner of the street before whipping out his phone and dialed Hiroki's number. A few rings passed and he grew anxious with each second that passed. He needed to know Hiroki wouldn't tell their father anything. Rather doing it himself with his mother present, he didn't want his father to come back after him over his white lies.

He stood against the brick wall and his hand gripped his backpack strap. The moment his father left his sight, class was already over. Why wasn't Hiroki answering his phone? Unless their father made it clear across the university in a sprint, there was no reason for Hiroki not to answer.

Hiroki answered.  **"Hello, Misaki? Did you run into any trouble with your counselors or something?"**

Misaki huffed. "Why didn't you tell me you were meeting father today?"

The line on Hiroki's end was silent for a brief moment before he said.  **"How did you know about his visit?"**

"Easy. I ran into him on my out of Mitsuhashi." Misaki told him. "Please tell me you are not going to tell him anything."

**"Of course not, that's your news to tell. Besides, father is only here to catch up on things in my life. Mainly checking if I haven't screwed up on my job**   **yet."**  Hiroki sighed. **"When the hell are you going to tell them anyway? I can't keep covering your ass."**

Misaki's shoulders slumped. "I know I should tell them but...we lost the DNA papers right?"

**"Unlike you, I keep all of my documents. I have them in my desk."**  Misaki let out a sigh of relief.  **"Stop making excuses and buck up. If anything, they will cry on you instead of getting mad."**

Misaki rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, the fearsome Soshi Kamijou will cry when he hears  _I_  am his son."

Hiroki snorted.  **"You never know, the man cares about his family despite his outer persona. Now tell me...what is your first impression of father anyway?"**

Misaki's face went red. "Uh...please don't laugh when I tell you how I met him in the first place."

**"I make no promises."**

"I...bumped into him and fell onto the ground."

There was dead silence on the other line.

Misaki pouted when he heard Hiroki bursting into laughter. He slid down the brick wall and couldn't say a word as Hiroki continued on having fun at his expense.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny."

**"I cannot believe you are that clumsy! Honestly, kid you need to wear protective gear from now on!"**

"Stop it," Misaki whined as he pouted, "You being very mean to me."

**"Ha! Mean? You keep forgetting of the shit I used to tell you in class."**  Misaki grumbled.  **"This is teasing coming from me."**

"Whatever, I'm going home."

**"Take the bus, you have money right?"**

"Yeah I do," Misaki told him as he took out his wallet and checked what he had, he sighed when he didn't see much.

**"Before I forget, Nowaki is home. So don't be surprised when you see him there."**

"Oh okay," Misaki checked the time and knew the bus would arrive soon. "I'll talk to you later,"

**"Alright, bye."**

Misaki ended the call. He pocketed his phone before walking to the bus stop and sighed in relief when it arrive moments later. There were times when he wanted to run but he knew his leg wasn't strong enough for such a thing. At least without the classes he could go to the hospital more often for his physical therapy. The faster his leg was completely healed, the he wouldn't worry about his life as much.

* * *

Nowaki saw the awed smile on Misaki's face when he walked through the front door as he held his basket of warm dry clothes. "Something good must have happened today if you are smiling like that Misaki." Nowaki mused as he set his basket on the kitchen table and Misaki grinned when he remembered what occurred earlier that day.

Misaki placed his shoes in the shoe rack when he said. "Nowaki, it was amazing, I met father today. The photo made him look so much older but he still looks young. He was so nice to me..." Misaki stretched out his leg in front of him. "He didn't yell at me like I thought he would when I bumped into him. I can see why nii-san respects him, he really is amazing."

Nowaki smiled. "That's great," He held back a laugh when he informed Misaki. "Hiro-san called me a little bit before you arrived Misaki."

Misaki snapped his head to Nowaki, his mouth was agape. "No. He didn't tell you..."

Nowaki covered his smile with his hand. "I didn't know how you could have fallen on the ground Misaki...pft...you should be more careful."

"Nowaki! Not you too!"

Nowaki turned his head away as he let out a laugh. "I'm sorry but...you need to be more careful."

Misaki groaned. "This is payback for the tree jokes isn't it Nowaki?"

Nowaki peeked over his shoulder as he winked at him. "Maybe..maybe not."

Misaki pouted. "You two will never let me live it down."

"Never."

Misaki went toward the kitchen table and sat down, "And here I thought you were the nice one."

"Looks can be deceiving." He told him, "Though, I have to say, Hiro-san is a big influence." He couldn't help but laugh a bit as he let out a deep sigh as his demeanor changed. "When are you going to tell them?"

Misaki stiffened at the thought of the impeding encounter with both his parents. "I-I-I don't know. I want to tell them don't get me wrong but I am still so unsure about it."

"I'm sure Hiro-san has told you to tell them the truth correct?" Nowaki held onto the sides of the basket.

Misaki rubbed the back of his neck. "But- I want to meet them, face to face as Misaki Kamijou, not as Misaki Takahashi." He made eye contact with Nowaki. "I know nii-san has told me so many times that they would accept me back, I can't help but feel doubt that's not bad right?"

Nowaki leaned over the basket. "Not at all but Hiro-san does have a point. If you already met Kamijou-san, then you need to speed up this process."

"Nowaki?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you call my father Kamijou-san and my mother Fuyumi-san?"

Nowaki had an uneasy smile on his face. "To be quite honest...he still scares me a little."

"Really? He didn't seem scary to me."

"Misaki, I am dating his son." Nowaki sighed. "It might take a while for him to get used to the fact that Hiro-san is with someone. Maybe if I propose to Hiro-san he will see I am indeed serious about him."

"You're proposing to him?" Misaki inquired in awe. "When are you going to do it?"

"Huh? Oh no, not yet." Nowaki waved it off. "I haven't even bought the ring yet. But I am waiting for a good opportunity." He put his finger to his lips. "Please do not say anything to Hiro-san, okay?"

Misaki nodded his head, feeling excited on when the proposal might happen. "I won't say a thing."

He hoped he would be the best man at the wedding at least.

TBC

 

 


	24. Eventful Moments..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: On the day before his birthday, Misaki gets into a car wreck in front of Mitsuhashi. When he leaves the hospital, he finds out the truth of his origin which unravels years of secrecy and deception and his life is never the same again. This isn't a Hiroki/Misaki fanfic but it's my theory of Misaki being Hiroki's long lost brother.

Misaki sat at the bus stop, his shoulders slumped as he recalled what his old manager told him. After such a long absence, he thought his job was secure. He explained how he got into an accident and every detail of what happened to didn't think the convenience store was in dire need of employees that they hired someone to take his spot a week before he returned. He should had seen this coming. His manager was apologetic the moment he saw him but Misaki didn't hold it against him when he didn't alert him on his process after he left the hospital.

This meant he couldn't spend a lot of money until he found another part time job. He remembered he had some clippings for new jobs but some of them didn't pay well. Biting the inside of his cheek, he knew he had no right to complain. At least he had a position and his manager told him his work was excellent and would give him an outstanding recommendation to his new employer.

Besides, recovering his memories of that day and trying to get through this semester of school were his top priority, well right after forming an even stronger bond with his brother. Hiroki was nothing but kind to him. The initial shock wore off and he now had a deep affection for his brother who, in his own way, was considerate of the people he cared about. At times, he caught Nowaki and Hiroki kissing, which reminded him that he lived in a home with a couple, not just his brother. Not that he minded, Hiroki and Nowaki were discreet and didn't do anything to make him uncomfortable. If anything, both of them grew slightly embarrassed when he caught them each time.

He finished informing his brother about losing his job and the older man assured him everything was alright. Hiroki explained how Nowaki had multiple jobs when he was young and might have an old employer who might have an opening for him. If his job hunt came up with nothing, he would go ask Nowaki about his old jobs to see which one suited him the best. Anything that wasn't too strenuous or exerted his leg would help.

He didn't blame his old manager at all. It was his own fault that he took too long to go back and talk to him about his recovery process. Also, the man told him that he called his phone but he got a message saying that it was out of service.

The only reason he changed it was due to Akihiko's constant phone calls. Despite being outside of his life, Akihiko still managed to ruin something to separate him from relying on him.

Staring down at his phone, he moved his finger across the screen. There was no point in checking for messages. The only people who messaged him were either Hiroki or Nowaki. Not that he expected his studying buddies to text him outside of school related topics, they didn't know each other well enough to branch out. Also, he knew most of the students avoided him after the accident. Maybe in fear of implication or they didn't care about him to begin with.

He leaned back on his seat on the bench and checked the times for the bus he wanted to take. He didn't understand why buses took so long, it wasn't even a bad time of the day for traffic. Not that he could walk the long distance home, he still went to the hospital for his usual therapy for his leg. The fact he had not gotten any odd reactions in his leg made him so happy.

At least he wouldn't have another trip back to the hospital for another cast. Nowadays, he took safety too seriously so another accident didn't happen again. He didn't want to experience another one, the trauma was too much.

He placed his phone in his pocket and then rubbed his hands. Cupping them to his face, he blew into them to warm them up. Buying some warm gloves was next on his list.

From the corner of his eyes, he thought he saw someone duck behind some trashcans. His heart quickened. Gripping his jeans, he took in some deep breaths. No. That person had nothing to do with him. He gulped as he slowly turned his head and his eyes connected with a dark pair of eyes, obscured by thin wired glasses.

Misaki's heart dropped.

Takahiro Takahashi.

A gentle smile appeared on the man's face. He had hope in his eyes. Misaki had trouble identifying the sincerity of his smile. He had believed in it before he found out the things Manami told him. Now, he questioned everything the man ever did for him.

Takahiro walked around the trashcans and went toward his direction. His speed almost went up with each step he took.

Misaki checked the time on his phone again. Where was that bus?! He needed to get out of there fast. The instability of his leg was making him doubt wanting to run.

A sleek black car stopped in front of him, impeding Takahiro from taking another step across the road. The man walked backwards onto the sidewalk, waiting to see if the car moved out of the way.

Misaki gazed at the car in front of him. Seconds seemed like long minutes as he took notice of Takahiro gazing right at him through the car. Misaki shivered. He mentally thanked the owner of this car for stopping in front of him for whatever reason. At least, this person bought him some time to think on how to leave the bench and not strain himself.

The window rolled down and Misaki locked eyes with Haruhiko Usami. Keeping his surprise on the inside, Misaki gave a experimental wave at Haruhiko, the man nodded at him. He had gotten used to seeing Haruhiko often in the recent months that his reaction didn't go over the top anymore.

When the car didn't move, Misaki stood up on his feet. He hurried over to the window. Feeling safe, he tried not to let his fear show on his face. He didn't want to bother the man with the man whose face contorted into a glare.

"Haruhiko-san, what are you doing here?"

"I'm off for the day." Came the curt answer, he noticed Misaki's shivering hands, but it wasn't cold in the slightest.

"Oh..that's good..um.." Misaki hesitated, averting his eyes from Haruhiko and noticed Takahiro had not moved from his spot. "Do you..want to hang out?"

"Hang out?"

"You know, go eat somewhere and maybe talk for a while." Misaki explained as he moved his eyes back to Haruhiko who stared at him with his usual blank expression.

Haruhiko checked behind him and saw no cars coming in his direction. "Where do you want to go?"

Misaki almost jumped in joy at having an escape but he had to ask him. "Do you have anything else to do? I don't want to take up any of your time if we hang out."

Having an Usami locate him in his most dire situation was his saving grace for the day. He had no complaints about it. All he wanted to do was escape with Haruhiko and try to forget who he almost got into contact.

Haruhiko shook his head. "Nothing comes to mind, I already finished my work for the day."

Misaki smiled. "That's great!"

Haruhiko parked his car for a moment as he leaned over and opened the door for Misaki. The young man's face turned pink at the gesture. He sat in the seat, closing the door and then buckling in his seat belt.

It didn't take long for Haruhiko to drive off on the road and on the rear view mirror he saw the most hateful glare directed at his car. Somewhat memorizing the face of that man due to the few seconds he stared at his mirror, he focused on driving. When he stopped at a stoplight, he looked at Misaki and saw him physically relax in his seat.

He needed to bring up the possibility that Misaki came along with him to avoid that person. It didn't bother him. At least, Misaki thought on leaving with him and not someone else. Keeping this to himself, he scanned the area as he drove.

"You were avoiding that person across the street weren't you?"

Misaki snapped his face toward Haruhiko. "H-How did you?"

"You kept staring at him, Misaki. His eyes never left my car as well." Haruhiko pushed up his glasses. "Who is he?"

Misaki twiddled his fingers as he let out a sigh. "He's...Takahiro Takahashi,"

Haruhiko's eyebrows furrowed. "I see. You are not glad to see him?"

"No...not at all." Misaki gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you for getting the hint I needed to get away."

"Misaki," Haruhiko stated. "You were so blatantly obvious. "

* * *

After Misaki felt his heart slow down into a normal pace, he realized their distance was far enough away from Takahiro. The man might not catch up unless he managed to get a car. Although, Misaki was sure the man still had his old hesitation in driving in the city.

He turned to Haruhiko, his dark eyes never left the road. For a moment, Misaki thought Haruhiko forgot he was in the car. Not that he made any noise to point out his presence. When Haruhiko made a turn into a calmer street, their eyes connected. Misaki averted his gaze.

Haruhiko broke the long silence. "Are you alright, Misaki?" Not the best way to start any conversation but at least he tried.

Misaki nodded his head. "Yes."

Silence resumed in the car.

Haruhiko furrowed his eyebrows. His hands gripped the wheel of his car as he slowed down the speed. The speed limit went down, there was no need to hurry along the road.

He found it unnerving that Misaki didn't babble like usual. Hearing Misaki talk to him brought him some light in his usual dull routine. When he worked in his office, the people didn't strike conversation with him. His lack of charisma spawned this distance he supposed.

"Haruhiko-san?" Haruhiko stared at him from the corner of his eyes. "We can go eat over here if you still want to?" Misaki hesitated as he pointed out a quaint cafe to their right.

He didn't know if Haruhiko wanted to go through with this hanging out thing but he hoped he said the place was okay. Throughout their drive, no fancy restaurants popped up. Haruhiko might not set foot in such a cheap place.

Haruhiko gave the place a once over before he replied. "It's fine with me. Just let me find some parking before he go there."

Misaki grinned as almost bounced on his seat. Ever since that awkward encounter over that strawberry cake, he wanted to have deeper conversations with the older Usami. He kept it to himself. Akihiko's possessiveness came out whenever he mentioned any other man. He felt lucky Akihiko didn't get on his case whenever he complained about Hiroki's class regimen.

Haruhiko parked close to the cafe as they both got out of the car. They made it inside and Misaki asked what Haruhiko wanted before he told the cashier his order. Haruhiko offered to pay, his slight insistence bugged Misaki a bit but relented when a group of students stood behind him.

When their drinks were ready, they went to a table in the back of the cafe. Haruhiko didn't want anyone listening to anything they might talk about. Although, they might not divulge any intimate and private topics. The setting was too public.

Misaki sipped his iced coffee with a grin on his face as he swayed his legs back and forth. He sneaked peeks at Haruhiko. Haruhiko sipped his unsweetened green tea and set the cup without the loud clank.

"Um...do you like it?"

"Yes." Haruhiko responded. "I'm surprised it wasn't as diluted as I first assumed."

Misaki grinned. "Oh c'mon Haruhiko-san, it's not like a normal cafe would serve bad tea."

Haruhiko took another light sip. "I have never entered such an establishment before."

Misaki wagged his finger. "Such a shame, we have to make sure you go to more places like this." He stopped wagging his finger when he arched a brow. "At least tell me you have gone to a McDonald's before."

"No."

Misaki let out a dramatic sigh. "And here I thought you were more open than Akihiko."

Haruhiko noticed the lack of nickname and honorific. He concealed his amusement before his cup, sipping the tea, warming up his chest.

"Not as amusing but I am willing to try anything."

"Really? You don't seem like the type,"

Haruhiko shrugged his shoulders, the action made Misaki's eyes widen in shock. "It never hurts to try."

"Yeah that's true," Misaki sighed.

Haruhiko asked him. "How is everything?"

"Well...I got fired from my job, that's a start." Misaki sighed. "

Haruhiko pushed up his glasses when he stated. "You were fired." Misaki nodded his head. "And the manager didn't have the decency to call you before you went to that convenience store?"

Rubbing his hands, Misaki answered. "He said that he couldn't get a hold of me...which I should say is my fault since I changed my number and I didn't inform him."

"Regardless, your manager should have taken extra measures to contact you of this new development." Haruhiko felt tempted to pat Misaki on the back, just to comfort him, but he felt it was inappropriate. "I'm sure he stated that he would give you a good word for your next employment opportunity?"

"He did tell me that." Misaki smiled lightly. "It's sort of a relief..."

Haruhiko arched a brow. "How so?"

Misaki turned to Haruhiko when he giggled. "I hated the night shift, for some reason, I always got the oddest people. My other co-worker told me how his shift was a bore, I wished I had some of his shifts."

Haruhiko nodded his head as he stopped in front of a red light. "Are you going to work or are you going to settle more into school?"

Misaki laughed nervously. "Actually...I decided to leave school for a semester. Maybe another one..." Suddenly frowning, he turned the other way. "Everything that has happened to me, has made me reconsider my major and taking a break from school could help me sort out a lot of things."

"I see." Haruhiko sipped his tea.

"So..." Misaki pushed aside his reservations. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Haruhiko arched a brow in slight surprise. "No."

"Really?" Misaki tilted his head. "I would have thought that ladies would run after you because of your good job. If not that then your last name alone would bring them in."

Haruhiko shook his head. "Not at all. Women do not come for me, I don't appeal to what they desire." He locked eyes with Misaki. "I don't have any interest in women. I do have someone I have an eye out for."

Misaki's face warmed up. "Um..who?" He didn't want to assume it was him, maybe Haruhiko moved on to someone else.

Haruhiko answered. "You."

Misaki's heart sped up, he coughed into his hand. "Are you sure?"

Haruhiko almost smiled at the reaction. "Misaki, I am serious." Without Akihiko in the picture, his chance with Misaki was at an all time high.

Misaki averted his eyes. "I can't be with anyone right now with all that has happened it might be a while...you understand right?"

"I understand." Haruhiko finished his tea as he placed the cup on the table. "Your situation doesn't hold any place for any new relationships. I can wait as long as it takes."

Misaki smiled big as he reached out and patted Haruhiko's hand. "Thank you for understanding."

Haruhiko maneuvered his hand to hold Misaki's hand in a light grip. Holding it for a few moments, he let go. Brushing the skin Misaki's hand touched when the young man distracted himself with his drink, he resumed drinking his tea. Watching Misaki take another sip of his iced coffee, he pondered on this new persona in front of him. The nervous and awkward person who shied away from anyone new was now taking his own initiatives in himself. After witnessing Akihiko's brash behavior in who Misaki associated with, Hiroki Kamijou must have let Misaki express his own opinions.

He even saw a twinkle in Misaki's eyes when he spoke and his body language improved. Without a doubt, this was Hiroki's influence. No hesitation, he voiced what he thought, and joked around with him. Before everything happened, Misaki didn't have one confident bone in his body when he stood in front of anyone. He didn't know Misaki before Akihiko's influence but he didn't think it was any better.

A visit to Hiroki's home was in order. Although, he could always ask Misaki in the future or when he brought it up himself.

Misaki placed his cup back on the table when he asked. "So, Haruhiko-san, has Akihiko given you any problems?"

Haruhiko shook his head. "Not at all. After that initial visit he gave me, he has not shown his face back in the manor. Has he shown himself to you?"

"Thankfully, no." Misaki mixed his drink with the straw. "It's not the right time to talk to each other. I don't think it will be for a while." Misaki's laughed to break the tension of mentioning his ex-lover. "Enough about him, how is work?"

* * *

Hiroki stretched his arms above his head with a yawn. His shirt rode up his body, exposing his skin to the chilly bedroom. His skin trembled as he continued on stretching out his arms. A slight quirk of the lips formed at the amazing feeling of his muscles losing their tension. After grading his latest batch of papers, taking a short nap and then eating dinner sounded like a good idea. Having made dinner yesterday, Nowaki had his turn in the kitchen so he didn't need to worry about cooking. Walking out of the living room, he journeyed down toward his bedroom.

Suddenly, someone pushed up his t-shirt half way. Seconds later, cold hands touched his bare skin, making him shiver. Turning toward the person responsible, Nowaki had a sheepish smile on his face. He didn't look at all apologetic in Hiroki's eyes. Typical. Hiroki learned a long time ago that Nowaki liked to do these little instances of playfulness. He went along with it. Most of the time anyway. Besides, he always got back at Nowaki one way or another.

"Damn it, Nowaki!" Hiroki hissed out, another tremble traveled through his body. "Your hands are so damn cold! You should have warmed them up first!"

Nowaki connected their foreheads, moving his hands to Hiroki's waist. "Well, you are warming them up for me so they should be good in a minute."

Hiroki placed his own cold hands under Nowaki's shirt and glee filled his body when he saw him flinch. "Alright then, you're warming up my hands too then. You can't complain about that."

"You're right," Nowaki gripped Hiroki's waist tighter to keep him close.

Nowaki leaned down, brushing their lips together. He felt Hiroki's hand move up his chest, his fingers touching his nipples at a slow pace. Long enough that they hardened, Hiroki tweaked them with his fingers.

His breath hitched. "Hiro-san?"

Hiroki kept eye contact with him, "Nowaki...Misaki won't be home for a while."

After so many months without sex, Hiroki's limit was at an all time high. In the gaps when Misaki wasn't around, they had some quickies but even then they couldn't make any noise. The risk of Misaki coming back during the moment made it uncomfortable and awkward. Their jobs intercepted any time they had together. This uneasy schedule happened before Misaki came into their lives. Nothing new. Yet, they didn't want to make their troubles public. Misaki's presence cut into their sex life but they didn't want him to feel like a burden. Misaki confessed these feelings when he still lived with his old lodger.

Besides, Misaki shouldn't have to hear them having sex from a few rooms away from them. It felt like they had a child in their lives and had to obscure the fact they had sex away from his innocent eyes. Although, Hiroki had knowledge that Misaki was far from innocent after Akihiko got his claws into him. This still made him grit his teeth in how callous Akihiko treated Misaki in their relationship.

His younger brother meant more to him than an old childhood crush he spent a night with. Afterwards, this strain of his relationship with Akihiko never recovered. He never brought it up but during their interactions, it remained in the back of his mind.

He regretted it, not that he had a way to change what he asked of his old crush. Having accepted his fault, he grew aggravated in how Misaki's well being got ignored half the time.

Putting those thoughts aside, he focused on touching Nowaki's body with his fingers. His hands kept on rubbing his broad chest in small circles. Half the time, he nipped the skin but he left this when he got more heated up.

"He won't?" Nowaki pecked Hiroki's lips with a huff. "I thought he was only going to see his employer for his job?"

Hiroki closed the gap between them as he used his thumbs to rub around Nowaki's nipples. "It's a good distance away,"

"I see," Nowaki wrapped his arms around Hiroki, his hands trapped in between their bodies. "And what do you suppose we do with our free time?"

Hiroki licked his lips, Nowaki's eyes followed his tongue. "You know  _exactly_  what I mean."

Nowaki hoisted Hiroki in his arms, carrying him to their bedroom. Hiroki relaxed in Nowaki's arms as he stared at the determined expression on his lover's face. Nowaki had a good grip on him, he wouldn't fall onto the wooden floor. Or else this moment was ruined before it even started going to the good part. Nowaki dropped him once, never again, but his grip got tighter to keep him off the ground when he carried him.

Placing Hiroki on the bed, Nowaki took off his shirt, not caring where it landed. He helped Hiroki take off his shirt. The rest of their clothes joined the discarded ones on the floor. With their boxers concealing their bodies, they stared at each other. Without their clothes concealing anything, both of them started to slowly touch their unblemished skin. Both of them craved to mark the others skin, never on the neck, but everywhere else on the body. No one had to see those marks.

Hiroki interlaced their hands. Holding them up to his mouth, he brushed his lips on Nowaki's knuckles. His tongue peeked out of his lips, licking a small patch of skin. Nowaki shivered. Which caused him to close the gap between their bodies and connected their lips. Their hard cocks brushed against each other. Groaning in their kiss, they continued on moving their hips.

Nowaki's hand moved in between his bodies and grasped their dicks with his hand. He teased the slit on Hiroki's dick, avoiding his own in favor of smearing the precum around. Hiroki bit his lip in response, he grinned. This made Hiroki bite him hard enough to make them plump red.

Their hips slowed down. They had all the time, no need to rush their lovemaking.

Nowaki sighed in bliss. "How long do you think Misaki will be away?"

Hiroki groped Nowaki's ass with his free hand. "I don't know..the kid said the bus was taking a while to his location maybe another hour."

Nowaki ground their groins together and they both groaned. "Good. I want to take my time with you."

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "Oh? So those fast times we had were not enjoyable?"

Nowaki laughed before he bit down Hiroki's shoulder. "You know how much fun we have but..." He caressed Hiroki's cheek. "Having Misaki around has made it so we both have to be  _quiet_."

Hiroki nuzzled Nowaki's hand. "You just love hearing me scream."

"No arguments there." Nowaki grinned as he pecked Hiroki's lips. "Are you sure he won't be back for a while."

"Nowaki," Hiroki gripped Nowaki's ass. "The brat will text me when he's close to the apartment. He always does this and we will know. Don't worry about him."

"Oh yeah..." Nowaki grinned as he placed his hand on the side of Hiroki's head to give him some leverage to look at his face. "Okay, I won't." He applied pressure on their cocks and Hiroki's breath hitched.

Without another word, Hiroki wrapped his legs around Nowaki's waist as he locked their lips again. Their kiss deepened, his fingers tangled in Nowaki's shaggy black hair. Pulling at the strands, his heart jumped when Nowaki growled and broke their kiss. He forgot Nowaki loved having his hair pulled. Making no move to remove his hands from Nowaki's hair, he tugged a bit, almost enough to expose Nowaki's neck to him. He sucked on the spot which joined the neck and the shoulder. Nowaki moaned as his hands held the sheets tight.

Hiroki's grip slacked as he licked the bruise he made before Nowaki gained back his mind and nipped down his neck. The hand he used to hold Nowaki's hair moved down toward his back. His nails raked the skin, light pressure, not enough to leave any red marks.

They ignored the slight chime which came from Hiroki's phone. Oncoming sounds, muffled due to the clothing on top of Hiroki's discarded jeans.

* * *

Misaki smiled big as he leaned against the door. "Thank you for walking me to the door, you really didn't have to, Haruhiko-san."

Haruhiko's lips almost quirked into a slight smile but he restrained himself. "It is no problem on my end," He handed him his business card, "I never got a chance to give you my number. Call me anytime."

Misaki held the card in his hands and noticed an extra addition to the small paper. Haruhiko's actual cell phone number. Granted, he could have gotten it from Hiroki's cell phone but having Haruhiko hand it to him made him somewhat ecstatic.

"Are you sure?" Misaki placed the card inside of his pocket. "Because I sometimes stay up at night and I might end up calling you when you are asleep."

"No problem." Haruhiko informed him.

"If you are okay with it." There was still some uneasiness about calling Haruhiko but Misaki pushed those in the back of his mind. "I'll see you later,"

Haruhiko nodded his head, telling him his own good byes, he went down the hall. Looking over his shoulder, Misaki waved at him with a smile on his face. He returned the sentiment, Misaki was already affecting his usual behavior into another direction. He turned to his direction, pushing up his glasses, he smiled. He didn't care if he had to wait for a relationship with Misaki, he enjoyed having company who actually wanted to have him around.

Misaki watched Haruhiko leave into the elevator as he turned around and unlocked the door. He closed it behind him, careful to not make noise when it clicked shut. Taking off his shoes, he placed them in the shoe rack and put on his slippers. Wiggling his toes, he relished in the soft fuzzy interior of his slippers. After a long day outside, all he wanted to do was to eat some snacks and watch some television.

Checking his phone, he didn't see any messages from Hiroki. He sent him a message earlier when Haruhiko got closer to the apartment complex. Usually, Hiroki answered him with a quick text when busy, a longer one when he had nothing to do. This strange behavior confused Misaki. He even texted Nowaki, he didn't answer him either. Both of them were out for the day and as far as he knew, they had no errands to run. Scratching the back of his head, he padded down the hall.

Misaki jumped when he heard Hiroki yell out Nowaki's name. He checked the living room and the kitchen quickly, thinking that they were having an argument. He didn't find either man in either one of those rooms.

Curious, he wandered through the rest of the apartment, he checked all of the room available. Except the main bedroom.

Misaki looked from the corner of his eyes and saw the door was open. From his position, he couldn't see anything inside of the darkened room. The curtains were not drawn, keeping the light at bay. He caught the corner of the drawer Nowaki and Hiroki both used to store their clothes but nothing else. He heard Nowaki holding back his voice and the bed creaked. Nowaki didn't sound pained. Assuming he hit himself with something was out of the question.

Walking toward the room, Misaki peeked around the door and his eyes widened.

Nowaki laid on top of Hiroki, their hands interlaced as he thrust into him. Their lips pressed against each other, Hiroki's free hand scratching down Nowaki's back. Leaving red marks, some bleed from the pressure applied on the skin.

Hiroki broke their kiss. "N-Nowaki...go a little deeper please."

Nowaki nodded his head as he angled himself and fulfilled Hiroki's wish. A mixture of Nowaki's name came out of Hiroki's lips. His legs tightened around Nowaki's hips to keep him from stopping. Nowaki kissed different areas on Hiroki's skin, his hand continued on pumping Hiroki's cock.

"I love you, Hiro-san," Nowaki pecked Hiroki's cheek.

"I-I love you too." Hiroki said in bliss. "A-Ah just don't stop."

"I wouldn't dare stop." Nowaki growled as he continued on thrusting into Hiroki, the bed squeaked even more with their movements.

They had no idea someone caught them.

Misaki found his voice when he exclaimed. "Nii-san! Nowaki!" He backed away from the door and hit the wall.

Hiroki and Nowaki jumped when they heard Misaki's exclamation. Their eyes widened when they realized who was at the the door and Nowaki pulled out of Hiroki's body. He rolled off of the bed as he grabbed the boxers he threw in that direction. Hiroki grabbed the blanket from the bed, holding it in front of his dick. He went to the door and closed it so they could dress in peace. Their lust dissipated in a matter of seconds.

Misaki touched his face with his fingers. The temperature only grew higher every single second that passed. The manner both of their bodies molded and how every single touch Nowaki made on Hiroki's body amplified his pleasure. Their shared pleasure.

He moved his hand on top of his rapidly beating heart.

A realization came to him, couples listened to their partners during sex. They didn't disregard their wants or comfort level for their own release. Misaki frowned, Akihiko might have not meant ignoring him but he certainly didn't stop when he said no.

His hand clenched his jacket. No, he couldn't make excuses for him. It happened and he had a chance to move on from him.

Walking away from in front of the bedroom door, he covered his face with his cool hand. Embarrassment filled his body as he recalled the last few minutes. He was sure Hiroki and Nowaki felt more mortified than him over this whole scenario.

TBC


	25. Awkward moments...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: On the day before his birthday, Misaki gets into a car wreck in front of Mitsuhashi. When he leaves the hospital, he finds out the truth of his origin which unravels years of secrecy and deception and his life is never the same again. This isn't a Hiroki/Misaki fanfic but it's my theory of Misaki being Hiroki's long lost brother.

Misaki flinched from his place in the couch when he heard a cough. He peeked from the corner of his eyes, connecting to Hiroki's anxious brown pair. He averted his gaze toward the small plant on the low rise table. His face turned bright red, memories of the last afternoon resurfaced in his mind. Recollecting their sounds and the creaking of their bed. Their faces lost in their shared pleasure as they clung to each other. The loving words they exchanged between one another.

He used his hands to cover his hot face. This was similar to the scenario of a child entering in on his parents having sex. In a way, Nowaki and Hiroki turned into pseudo parental figures during his time of crisis. Making it extra awkward for him.

Plenty of people caught him and Akihiko when he shoved his hands underneath his shirt. None of them batted an eyelash on their compromising positions. They brushed it off while talking to the both of them. He learned to dress up quick before anyone saw anything. Almost turning desensitized to people popping inside of Akihiko's condo.

The land line rang in the background. Breaking Misaki out of his thoughts, cutting through the tense silence permeating the air. Someone got up from the sofa and walked toward the phone in the hallway. He heard Nowaki's voice. The guy ended the call quick and then returned back inside of the living room. Misaki assumed someone called the wrong numer.

Misaki rubbed his face. He attempted on pushing aside the images which popped inside of his head. One after the other. Growing more explicit, some of them came from his own imagination. He groaned out loud. He tried thinking of anything else. The next issue of "The Kan" entered in his mind. Last issue ended in a cliffhanger.

It didn't work.

His own beloved bible failed him.

"Damn it Misaki, just look at us already. This is awkward enough for every single person in this room." Hiroki rubbed the back of his neck while Nowaki settled back onto the couch." How were we supposed to know you finished your business? Don't you think we are both as embarrassed as you are? Maybe even more mortified?"

Misaki looked through his fingers, his voice muffled. "I sent you multiple messages. Nowaki got a few messages from me too. I called when I got dropped off at the front of the apartment complex."

"Yes, we know. We both looked through our phones after we finished...dressing." Hiroki rubbed his hands together and pondered on excuses to tell Misaki. Nothing formed in his mind, he just got blanks.

Nowaki snuggled close to Hiroki, declaring with a pout. "To be fair, Hiro-san seduced me an hour before you arrived. I can't resist the person I love and I lost myself in the moment. I'm sorry you had to see us during out lovemaking."

"Nowaki!" Hiroki snapped in horror. "This is not  _my_  fault! It's _our_  fault! There is no way I'm the only responsible one who caused this problem. You were the one on top of me. Take some accountability."

Nowaki wrapped an arm around Hiroki shoulders. "I understand. It's my fault too." He teased Hiroki with a smile. "In fact, I will take full responsibility for what happened yesterday."

"Yeah right." Hiroki rolled his eyes. "You can stop smiling like that Nowaki."

Misaki removed his hands from his face in favor of playing with his fingers. "Guys, you are not helping making this any better."

"Right," Hiroki ran his fingers through his hair. "I have no clue on what else to say. Other than to apologize. Normally, we are quick and learned to listen well when you come through the door. When you still had those crutches, it gave us an indicator on where you walked through the apartment. Since you didn't need them anymore..."

Misaki's eyes widened. "Wait, you two have had sex throughout the whole time I started living here?"

Hiroki didn't turn his gaze away from Misaki's questioning expression. "I can't lie. We have done it a handful of times. After you left school, the number dropped lower. We sought a chance yesterday and we didn't keep our phones on our dressers like usual."

Nowaki confirmed it when he said. "Our schedules cut into our time together before you came into our lives. We didn't want to make you uncomfortable so we sneaked around. Also, we never lock our bedroom door..."

Misaki frowned as he hunched his shoulders. "You guys don't need to explain yourselves. I'm the one that went inside of your room without permission. I found it odd that you two didn't attempt to do this in the first place. Nowaki is so physical with you nii-san."

Nowaki developed a slight pink hue on his cheeks. "When you put it that way, I can sort of understand how you got such an impression."

Hiroki furrowed his eyebrows. "Then, what was the big reaction for? I was nervous on what you would tell us this morning."

Misaki laughed nervously, he explained. "I was just surprised. I wasn't going to sit around and watch you two like some pervert! I'm not that sort of person." He averted his eyes when he confessed. "You two were so attentive and focused on each others comfort. It seemed so effortless and there was so much love between you two."

Nowaki asked him. "What do you mean?"

Misaki bit his lip as he rubbed his hands on his jeans. "Sometimes, I felt dragged into the moment when I was still with Akihiko. He kept on going and didn't listen to me when I told him to stop." He sighed. "I know at this point it's ridiculous of me to even think about it. After being away from him for so long—I sort of started remembering certain things which never set right with me."

Hiroki tread into this in a careful manner. "Let me get this straight. You two didn't start out on a level basis where you desired Akihiko?"

Misaki shook his head. "Not really—I'm not basing this on the fact he kissed Takahiro. These thoughts came before the accident and throughout the whole time I lived with him. I always had hesitations on whether or not he liked me. After all, his love for Takahiro spanned years."

"I know we spoke on this issue once in passing." Nowaki commented. "Misaki, have you thought about talking with Usami-san on these thoughts of yours? Whether you get back with him or not is your decision."

Hiroki grumbled. "I already find the idea of you two getting back together a bad idea. It's whatever you want to do."

"I sort of hoped on dating a girl to see what it was like." Misaki blurted out.

Hiroki's eyes widened and his jaw slacked. He tilted his head to the side and kept his eyes on Misaki. Not saying a word, expecting him to explain himself.

Nowaki said in surprise. "I didn't know you felt that way Misaki."

Hiroki broke out of his thoughts when he inquired, "Do you even know  _any_  girls?" Misaki scratched the back of his head. "I have never heard of you having any crushes on girls before."

"Well, I  _did_!" Misaki coughed into his hand. "Before I moved in with Akihiko, most of my crushes were on girls." He pointed out. "And I  _do_  know some girls from university!"

Hiroki scoffed. "Oh really? I have never heard of you speaking about any of those girls you know about. Matter of fact, I don't hear you talk about  _any_  of your friends."

"Most of them are busy!" Misaki pointed out. "Anyway, I do text them any chance I get when I know they have free time."

"Now, you two, don't argue over Misaki's friends of all things." Nowaki put his hands up in a joking way.

They continued on bantering while Nowaki sighed in relief.

He expected a worse scenario but it turned out for the best. It transitioned into the usual arguments between Hiroki and Misaki. Nothing out of the ordinary. He wondered what they missed in the fridge.

* * *

A half hour passed since they finished their conversation. Nowaki left to grab some groceries they neglected to buy on their last trip. This left Hiroki and Misaki alone in the apartment. Hiroki checked his university email. Shifting through the emails which caused him slight headaches from reading the title. Most didn't follow his rules in email etiquette when he opened them, something he wrote on the syllabus. He deleted a good percentage and responded to the ones which followed his instructions.

When he finished, he turned off his laptop and wandered out of his room. He heard no noise coming from Misaki. Puzzling him. Used to Misaki keeping the tv on while he wandered around, this silence unnerved him a bit. He entered the living room and noticed the couch turned over. Making a triangle shape. He walked closer and noticed brown hair sticking out from the dark space.

Hiroki rubbed his temples. "I don't understand what you are doing and you better explain this to me." Misaki peeked up from under a sofa made fort with a grin on his face. "What are you doing?"

Misaki huffed with a big grin as he wiggled on the ground. "I made myself a fort! The sofa has enough room for me to wiggle around in." He pulled out a small bag of chips from beside him. "Before you say anything, I finished my chores for today. I can slack off." Hiroki lifted up a finger. "And I have done all my stretches for my leg. I didn't forget."

" _All_  of them?" Hiroki inquired while crossed his arms.

"Yes."

Hiroki shrugged his shoulders. Whatever made Misaki forget their awkward morning, he didn't care. "Do what you want and put everything back when you are done. What do you want for dinner? I think we have enough for something. Nowaki went to the store to get mirin and soy sauce after all."

Misaki asked. "Can we have hot pot?"

Hiroki answered. "I'll text Nowaki to buy some good meat." He whipped out his phone. "Pork or beef?" Nowaki took his sweet time shopping, he might catch him on time.

"Pork!"

"Got it. I'm sending Nowaki a message to grab some if he's still at the market." Hiroki sent the text to Nowaki while he kept an eye on Misaki. "Do you want me to go to your appointment on Friday?"

Misaki confirmed with a nod and a grin. "Yes."

"Just checking. I almost thought you would want to go on your own this time."

"I don't want to go on my own." Misaki laid on his stomach as he ate his chips. "I'd rather have someone with me. It's more comfortable."

"I guess." Hiroki sat down on the sofa across from Misaki. "You're now chummy with Haruhiko that I thought you'd want to go with him. He has a car to take you anywhere you want if you asked him."

The chips Misaki had in between his fingers fell back onto the bag. "N-No! He just ended up in the same area while I was waiting for the bus. We even managed to have a decent conversation. It wasn't as awkward as the last time we spoke on the phone."

"Right," Hiroki yawned, his lips formed a smirk. "Considering the fact that he wants to date you."

"How did you know?" Misaki's face went bright red. "Who told you?!"

"He told me. I almost didn't believe him." Hiroki said. "I didn't even ask him anything about you and he just came out with it."

Misaki covered his face and groaned. "I already told him I wasn't interested in dating someone right now. He told me he understood yesterday at the cafe."

Hiroki pointed out. "You wanted to date a woman."

Misaki whined. "I want to keep my options open." He rolled onto his back. "But then again, I never had a date before I was with Akihiko. Most of the girls in high school went toward all the cool looking guys. I'm still an awkward mess."

Hiroki tapped his fingers on his arm. "You're still growing into your own person. You've changed since living here with me and Nowaki. The brat who hesitated when he spoke is now being frank with me. Quite annoying on occasion though." Misaki threw a chip at him. "As awkward as you are, these are your growing years. Just think of the future you—the better version of your present self."

"Oh, I never thought of it that way." Misaki muttered.

"Now, pick up that chip. I am not cleaning that up. You know better than to leave a mess." Hiroki took out his phone when it chimed.

"Yes, nii-san." Misaki pulled himself out of his sofa fort and picked it up.

Hiroki read the message Nowaki sent him and responded. To his relief, the message made it to Nowaki on time. Nowaki finished his shopping and almost went to the register.

"Looks like we are having hot pot for dinner."

"Sweet!" Misaki pumped his fist. "I'll start making the broth to go with it. You don't have to get up." He threw away the chip in the trash before he went straight toward the fridge.

"Sure," Hiroki picked up a book from the table and began reading where he left off.

* * *

On Misaki's follow up appointment, Hiroki and Misaki arrived with minutes to spare. Hiroki filled out the paperwork while Misaki sat next to him looking through his phone. He tried not to show disappointment at the lack of messages. This free time he acquired meant he got plenty of time to spare. Hiroki and Nowaki encouraged him to leave the apartment whenever he wanted. He just had to leave them messages before he left. Misaki didn't mind. At least, they didn't snoop around his phone or attempted on controlling his movements.

When his name was called, Misaki got up on his feet in a flash. Leaving his messenger bag with Hiroki but held onto his phone as he left the waiting room. He waved at Hiroki who gave him a half-hearted one back since he remained focused on finished the documents.

Hiroki wrote down the last section of information and he rubbed his forehead. Glad he finished everything without problems. He dreaded paperwork each time he returned to hospitals. It turned meticulous and half the time he left a good portion of the questions blank. Getting on his feet, he handed the clipboard to the receptionist and waited for any questions. He tapped his feet, watched the miscellaneous pictures surrounding the waiting room.

"Hey Kamijou!" A familiar voice exclaimed. "How odd to see you here."

Hiroki cringed, turning his body around, glaring at the blond running toward him. " _Tsumori._ "

Tsumori winked at the receptionist when he asked her in a friendly tone. "You don't mind if I take him away from you right?"

She giggled, a red tinge on her cheeks. "No problem whatsoever. Take all the time you need. I have all the information I need."

Tsumori hooked an arm around Hiroki's shoulders and lead him away. "What are you here for? Nowaki told me nothing about you needing a doctor to look you over. You know you can tell me  _anything_."

Hiroki removed Tsumori's arm from his shoulder, a deep scowl on his face. "Stop playing nice. What do you want?"

"Can't a guy talk to their co-workers lover?"

"No." Hiroki tapped his foot, already losing his patience. "How did you know I was here?"

"Pure coincidence." Tsumori answered, getting close to Hiroki's face. "This section is for physical therapy."

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "I can read. Before you assume shit, Nowaki knows I am here."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. He set the appointment after all." Hiroki moved away from Tsumori, wrinkling his nose. "Lose the cologne, you will choke your patients."

Tsumori huffed. "Rude."

"Hiroki!"

Hiroki snapped his head toward Misaki and saw him motioning him toward him. He hurried to his side, curious on the usage on his whole name. Misaki never called him Hiroki. Ever. Even when they discussed which name to use, Misaki found calling him by his first name a tad awkward. He gave Misaki a questioning look. Misaki patted his shoulder and walked away. Leaving him with the receptionist.

Shrugging his shoulders, he talked to the receptionist. "When is the kid's next appointment?" She typed on the computer, he kept an eye on Misaki. Trying hard not to laugh when he saw him going toward Tsumori.

Tsumori furrowed his eyebrows. This new guy didn't look too happy to see him. He tried remembering anyone with the shorter guy's appearance but no one matched him. Then again, he met countless people every single day. It wasn't too odd of him to not recollect every single patient.

Misaki huffed, poking Tsumori in the middle of his chest. "Don't mess with Hiroki, only I can do that!" Annoyance clear through his voice and his face.

Tsumori found Misaki's stance entertaining as he snorted. "You can't tell me what to do kid. Run along and stop faking you're anyone important to Kamijou. Unless, he's messing around with you." He tutted. "I have to say, I never thought Kamijou would cheat on Nowaki."

Misaki snapped at Tsumori's audacity. "I'm his  _younger brother_." Tsumori's eyes widened. "Shame on you. Nii-san would never cheat on Nowaki. Who are you to judge him as if you know him?"

"Whoa kid, chill. I was just kidding."

"What kind of adult are you? As a matter of fact, what kind of doctor are you?" Misaki moved a good distance away from Tsumori. "Making up rumors. Are you trying to break them up or something?"

"No. I am just curious."

Misaki crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't let me catch you doing that again. I might be small but I can make a scene." He walked away from him and hurried over to Hiroki's side.

Hiroki noticed Misaki stood beside him when he inquired. "Hey, Misaki. Ready to go?" Hiroki handed him the next appointment card. "I'm starving."

Misaki had a sweet smile on his face. "Nii-san! Did you manage to finish everything with the nurse?" No sign of the previous annoyance he showed to Tsumori. The doctor in question scratched the back of his head in confusion.

Hiroki noticed Tsumori remained in the waiting area. "Don't go near that blond man, Misaki. He's nothing but trouble." He shielded Misaki from Tsumori's sight.

"I won't." Misaki grinned as Hiroki patted his head. "Did he say something to make you mad?" Hiroki scrunched his eyebrows. "You looked annoyed when I walked out of my appointment."

Hiroki scoffed. "Nothing serious. Listen to my advice, alright? Next time you come to the hospital, avoid him. Don't listen anything nice Nowaki says about him."

"Yes, nii-san." Misaki wrapped a hand around Hiroki's arm. "I'm sort of in the mood for a burger. Can we get that?"

Hiroki shook his head. "I don't think so. I want soba."

"Eh?! But I want a burger. C'mon, last time we got what you wanted."

Hiroki groaned. " _Fine._  I don't want to hear you complaining later when I make soba for dinner."

"That's fair." Misaki grinned, fluttering his eyelashes. "Thank you, nii-san."

"Ugh, you are such a spoiled brat." Hiroki nudged Misaki's shoulder with his palm. "One more thing," He leaned close to Misaki's ear and told him. "I saw you talking to Tsumori. From the look on his face, you must have said something shocking."

"You did?" Misaki panicked, maybe he acted wrong.

"Good job." Hiroki praised with a slight smile. "I think there's a burger place close to the hospital."

* * *

Tsumori jogged over to Nowaki. "Hey, Nowaki."

Nowaki closed his locker and fixed up his doctor's coat. "Hello senpai!" He grabbed his water bottle from the bench and gave him his full attention. "Are you almost off your shift?"

"In an hour." Tsumori patted Nowaki's shoulder. "Lucky for me I have a hot date for tonight."

Nowaki said in awe. "You always have one every Friday. I'm impressed you always have a date."

Tsumori pushed back his bangs. "What can I say? I'm such a charmer. No one can resist me." He sighed. "At my age, my family is sending me omiai photos. They don't understand I don't desire a wife."

"Have you tried talking to them in person?" Nowaki suggested, unscrewing the water bottle and took a long sip. "I'm sure they will understand."

"They might have someone at the home if I call them first." Tsumori added in quick. "I met Kamijou's brother the other day,"

Nowaki grinned. "Ah, you met Misaki? He's such a sweet boy isn't he?"

"Sweet? What?" Tsumori furrowed his eyebrows, those words didn't fit the young man he met. "No, he was rude to me when I talked to him."

Nowaki tilted his head, "I think you misunderstood. Misaki is a polite young man. He would never talk to someone in a rude way." He stared down at his phone and got a new message from Hiroki. "Misaki has gone through so much in such a short amount of time. It's amazing that he is recovering so fast from such a traumatizing accident."

"Traumatizing?"

"He was hit by a car when he finished classes for the day." Nowaki said. "On his birthday no less. He's getting therapy for his leg until the doctor clears him. His memory is a bit off due to the head trauma too."

A look of realization came upon Tsumori's face. "Alright then, considering the kid is still recovering from that incident. Protective is the right word to use for what he did. The kid went at me when I teased Kamijou for a little bit. Your lover can't take a joke. No wonder his brother thought I was saying something rude."

Nowaki chuckled. "I see. I'm not really surprised. They get it from their father. I wouldn't suggest making jokes in front of the man. He judges by first meetings and will dislike you until you prove yourself."

"Good thing, I will never meet him." Tsumori shoved his hands in his pockets. "What's his name? This way I can skip on clinical duty. I don't want another Kamijou coming after me over a joke."

"Soshi Kamijou." Nowaki answered. "He has a set doctor here in the hospital. You won't bump into him." Tsumori arched a brow. "Besides, he rarely gets sick."

* * *

Akihiko added another high end beer to his basket. Brushing his bangs away from his eyes, he checked the rest of the aisle. He kept up his appearance whenever he left his condo. Showing any weakness backfired in the public. His heart ached without Misaki's presence in his home. It felt nothing like home. Misaki brightened up his dark world and brought in the love he craved. Desired. Without Misaki in his life, his world crumbled. He tried on countless occasions to call him. The number disconnected. He thought on calling investigators but either way Misaki wouldn't receive him.

Winning his back turned into his mission. After he proved his innocence and cleared up the tracked mud between them. Misaki's sweet nature wouldn't prevent him from leaving him for long. He cared for his well being.

His condo fared no well. He keeled to Aikawa's demands in hiring a cleaning service for his place. Admitting it smelled almost close to death, he found a company that asked no questions. He paid them enough to hold no conversations with him. An extra service he thanked whenever he busied himself in his office. They arrived at his apartment twice or even three times a week.

They did their job well. Too well. It almost seemed like Misaki still lived with him. The young man made sure everything remained spotless. Lemon cleaner lingered in the air, mixing in with the usual smells of home.

Grabbing some pre-made food, he went toward the register. Quick in his purchase, he left the store. Fast in his pace, his mind wandered. Enough to the point where he bumped into someone. His bag fell onto the ground clattering on impact. Akihiko swore under his breath.

"Sorry." Akihiko muttered under his breath, crouching down and collected all his purchases.

"No problem,  _Usagi-chan_."

Akihiko lifted his head up and connected eyes with Takahiro. " _Y-You_."

Takahiro smiled gently. "I can't stay and chat. I have a previous engagement." He went through the oncoming crowd.

Swift in collecting his food, Akihiko tried chasing after him but lost him in the crowd. "Shit. I didn't know he ran so fast." He searched the crowd, finding no remnants of the man.

Almost as if Takahiro vanished before his eyes.

TBC


	26. Rolling along...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: On the day before his birthday, Misaki gets into a car wreck in front of Mitsuhashi. When he leaves the hospital, he finds out the truth of his origin which unravels years of secrecy and deception and his life is never the same again. This isn't a Hiroki/Misaki fanfic but it's my theory of Misaki being Hiroki's long lost brother.

Misaki's heart beat at a fast rate. His palms were slick with sweat. He wiped them on his jeans. Eyes darted around the decorated room of the officer in front of him. He tried not to show his nervousness. His shaking leg and hands gave him away. In his luck, the officer who took his statement was patient with him. Office Fujioka. He handed him a small cup of water and waited on him to continue whenever he stammered. Misaki almost stopped completely due to the embarrassment. Having someone judge him through his word alone made him tremble.

Fujioka wrote in his notebook and made sure not to miss any vital information. Already thinking about more questions to ask the person in front of him. He paused at certain times to look up at Misaki. Inspecting him for any lies and his overall body language. Despite Misaki twiddling his fingers, he kept eye contact with him.

The investigation team were surprised when Misaki made his appearance. The last time they saw Misaki was during the scene of the crime. They attempted on getting a statement in the first week but the doctors advised them to leave. Other cases popped up and officers needed to get onto other new investigations. Leaving a set few to work on figuring out a motive. The evidence they collected gave them something to work with.

After a while, Misaki stopped talking. He squirmed a bit in his seat since the officer didn't write anything else in his notebook. Breathing through his nose, he rubbed his hands on his jeans again and again.

This behavior caught Fujioka's attention as he lifted his head. He closed his notebook. Capping his pen, he placed it in the loops of his notebook.

He broke the silence when he inquired. "Are you finished with your statement, Takahashi-san?"

"Yes, sir." Misaki nodded his head. "I'm done."

"I don't know why you didn't come earlier." Misaki hunched his shoulders in shame. "Either way, I'm glad your doctor cleared your condition as stable. You gave me a lot more than I expected. Considering, the doctor explained your amnesia when I initially went to the hospital. The description of the driver is going to help us. Are you sure you don't have anything else to comment?"

Misaki shook his head as he explained. "I'm sorry but that's all I know for now. I'm slowly getting more details from my memories with each day that passes. I'm sure I might get more details throughout the month. Maybe, even during the week. Who knows. Should I call you if I get anything new?"

"Yes," He took out a card from his pocket and handed it to Misaki. "This is my private number for anything else you might have to tell me. You can always call the main department or come here in person to talk. Besides, we already have everything we need for now."

Misaki pocketed the paper and said. "I will call when anything comes up." Misaki bit his lip as he gripped the ends of his sleeves. "I was wondering something. Do you have any leads on the person who caused my accident?"

Fujioka sighed. "Not exactly. The car was stolen from a parking garage last month. We had no luck finding it and expected to find it dismantled into parts. The original owner is lucky to have it back but she has to pay for the damages done on the car. Although, we have the DNA from the driver which is barely getting tested through our evidence personnel."

"Will it get processed fast? I'm not trying to rush your investigation whatsoever but I wanted to know."

Fujioka shrugged his shoulders. "It depends on our evidence personnel. Normally, these things take months to process and resolve. We have other cases which does create a backup unless something big is discovered. DNA takes some weeks at the forensics lab. Those will the be the first to gather a lead."

"Just great." Misaki frowned as he rubbed his hands. "I want this to be over."

"Think of it this way, car crashes are, for the most part, resolved in a timely manner." Fujioka stood up and motioned Misaki toward the door. "I would suggest writing down anything that comes to mind."

Misaki got up and followed after him, he inquired. "Would a hypnotherapist help? I think I read about it in one of my classes. I might get something unblocked from my mind and everything will spill out."

"I'm not sure. It might not end up being used in court." Fujioka assured him. "I'll ask my superior on your question."

Misaki nodded his head. "Thank you." Fujioka opened the door and Misaki left.

* * *

Misaki searched through his phone as he walked out of the police station. Quite distracted, he almost hit an oncoming pole. He caught it on time and his face went bright red. Checking his surroundings, he developed some relief that everyone was distracted in their own worlds. A majority were on their phones and avoiding hitting anyone else. Hurrying along the sidewalk, he shoved his cellphone in his pocket. He didn't need anyone catching his foolishness.

He thought no one saw him.

Sumi noticed him before he went inside of the police station. He remained seated on a bench right across the street. Waiting for him to come out and to inspect him. At first, he wanted to march to him and scare him. He paid high money to get rid of him and the man didn't do a proper job. He gathered some satisfaction at knowing Misaki left Akihiko. From the fact he took the bus told him  _everything_. Misaki's high standing was no more. He wanted nothing more than to shove it in Misaki's face.

Misaki quitting Mitsuhashi turned into a plus. Proving his initial analysis of the young man. He didn't belong there. After all, he heard Misaki complain about studying under Usami-sensei's tutelage when they first met. This aggravated him. Any sane person would say nothing but gratefulness. From their small talks, Misaki grasped nothing of what he learned. He complained. Too much. His main topic of complaint, Akihiko Usami.

Sumi sneered as he watched Misaki waiting for the bus. "With his half-wit mind, he probably forgot everything that day. His trip to the cops wasn't probably anything too important." He fiddled with his collar and scratched his neck, hard enough to leave red lines. "No matter. At least, he's out of Usami-sensei's life. I haven't seen him go back to his apartment from my inspections."

In between searching for the bus, Misaki kept staring down at his phone. Swinging his legs back and forth. He sported a slight smile on his face as he started typing on his phone.

"Who could he possibly talk to? He has no friends." Sumi grumbled. "Maybe that brother he kept mentioning before."

The bus came along and blocked his view of Misaki. It lingered while people got off the bus and one person got on. He caught Misaki's familiar sweater as he journeyed all the way to the back.

"I'm going to get that man to finish the job. I paid him more than enough to leave it unfinished."

* * *

Nowaki shook Soshi's hand with a smile on his face. He expected Soshi to arrive at the hospital alongside Fuyumi. They accompanied one another to numerous places, unless, it came to personal friends or work. Hiroki told him it stretched back to when he was a child. Of course, they had their days where they left the house on their own. He imagined his own days where he walked with Hiroki alongside him. Might take a few more years and willingness on Hiroki's part. More so, he stayed content on imagining the scenario inside of his head.

Soshi released Nowaki's hand. He gave him a pat on the shoulder and a slight smile of his own. They stood in a less populated area. Nowaki lead him away from a strew of oncoming children to keep their conversation private.

After he finished his appointment, he saw it best to speak with Nowaki. They have not spoken in weeks. He called him before he walked toward the pediatric department. The receptionist might not call on Nowaki to see him. Nowaki received him without any hesitation.

"Thank you for taking off your day to see me."

Nowaki shook his head. "It's no problem. You caught me at a perfect time. I was about to go on my break in the next hour." He searched behind Soshi and opened his mouth but closed it. "Um...Where is-"

Soshi answered Nowaki's unvoiced question. "Fuyumi went to visit her brothers in the countryside. They talked to me this morning on how they wanted to keep Fuyumi to themselves. She will return tomorrow."

Nowaki nodded. "I got so used to seeing you two together that seeing you apart is odd."

Soshi pointed out. "Fuyumi has visited you and Hiroki on her own." He rubbed his left arm where he got blood drawn out. "I just happen to continue on working so much you don't see me so often."

"Which reminds me, the last I talked with her, she commented on your work schedule taking a toll on your health. You need to take more days off." Nowaki noticed the bags under Soshi's eyes. "Take a small vacation."

"I'm in the middle of a busy season so I will relax when it's slowed down." Soshi explained. "I predict it will take one more week. Afterwards, I'll take that vacation Fuyumi has hinted about for almost a year. That will calm her worries about how I might faint on the street. It depends on the latest batch of new employees who need to complete their work."

"I can see where Hiro-san got his work ethic from."

"Hiroki does the same thing then? He works until he slums over his desk in exhaustion."

"Exactly. He doesn't listen to me." Nowaki pouted. "He gets extra grumpy without enough sleep. I'm not speaking as a doctor but as a concerned boyfriend. He worries about me but I can't do the same. It doesn't seem fair."

Soshi hid his smile behind his hand. "He has the family stubbornness. I'm afraid that won't leave him anytime soon."

"Hey Kusama!"

Nowaki turned away from Soshi, catching Tsumori's eye. His lips twitched as he waved Tsumori over to his side.

Oblivious, Tsumori hurried toward Nowaki with the biggest smile. The nurses informed him that he went into his break and he wanted to spend it with him. His grin faltered the moment he saw the older man in a dark suit. The harsh eyes glancing his body made him shiver. He felt that the stare went right through his body.

Nowaki wrapped an arm around Tsumori's neck, he motioned over to Soshi. "Sempai, I'd love to meet someone. This is Soshi Kamijou, Hiro-san's father." Tsumori glared at him, he flinched when Soshi coughed into his hand. "Kamijou-san, this is my superior, Tsumori."

Soshi stared at Tsumori directly in the eyes. "This is the one that Hiroki commented the other day correct?" Nowaki confirmed it with a nod. "Hmm...he's a lot different than I expected. The hair bothers me, too bright."

Tsumori's eye twitched. His hair was perfect. He kept his thoughts to himself before he talked. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kamijou-san. Nowaki has talked to me all about you."

Soshi arched a brow, he turned to Nowaki. "I hope you said nothing _too_  positive about me."

"Not at all. I know how much you like your privacy."

"Good." Soshi fiddled with his tie. "I can't have many positive things being spread about me. The fewer people who know about the real me the better."

Nowaki laughed. "You have plenty of family who can attest otherwise. For example, Hiro-san and Fuyumi-san."

Tsumori commented. "It was knowing you but I should get going. I feel like I'm intruding on a personal conversation. I'll see you later, Nowaki." He hurried away, leaving Nowaki and Soshi watching him leave.

Soshi said. "I made him uncomfortable didn't I?"

Nowaki shrugged his shoulders. "I think the comment on his hair roused him a bit. He does love shuffling it around when he passed a mirror. Apparently, the ladies love his hair."

"It looks ridiculous to me."

* * *

Hiroki gulped more of his supercharged coffee with a smack of the lips. Warming up his chest and waking up his tired mind. The aroma of the hazelnut flavoring peaked his senses. Most of the time, he asked for extra espresso and no sugar. Hardcore bitter coffee but he chucked it down before he savored it. On that day, he felt the urge to request some pumps just to refrain from buying a pastry. The ones in the cafe didn't suit to his taste.

He walked out the cafe and avoided a group of teenagers who passed him. After leaving work, he needed the extra energy to keep him awake for the afternoon. Although, Nowaki expressed his concern about him drinking enormous amounts of coffee. His lectures on the bad effects of coffee were wasted on him. In his opinion, his mind woke up quick after drinking coffee. Without it, his grumpiness  _worsened_. Something he realized during his college years.

Nowaki resorted to giving him pamphlets on the effects of prolong exposure to drinking coffee. Hiroki couldn't blame him for thinking about his health. Those doctor's instincts remained throughout his free time away from the hospital. In fact, he drank more tea than coffee. He lessened his coffee intake to calm Nowaki down.

Hiroki narrowed his eyes when he saw an older man sitting on one of the many tables outside the cafe. He seemed familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it. Throughout the day at Mitsuhashi, he saw countless people roaming the halls. Faces of students he either forgot or turned infamous enough for him to remember. The same went to the people in his life.

Walking closer, the man caught his eyes who in turn smiled at him. Hiroki slowed down when the man got up on his feet.

The older man bellowed in delight as he slapped Hiroki's shoulder. "Hiroki! It's odd seeing you here! Remember me? It's me, Satoru."

Hiroki's eyes widened. The name brought on the image of the police officer who met up with them after Misaki's kidnapping. He turned into a regular visitor at their home. Outside of work, he became a close friend of his parents. The investigation wasn't discussed in front of anyone else. He attended family events and even visited his school on career day.

"Yes, I do. Wow...it has been years. I almost didn't recognize you. Your hair is almost silver." Hiroki didn't comment on the lack of hair and deep wrinkles on the guy's face. "I thought you retired and left Tokyo to live with your daughter? That's what my parents told me."

Satoru snickered. "I got tired of sitting down and doing nothing. I went back on the force for some part time work. Those guys went into shambles without me handling the small stuff they keep forgetting."

"I see." Hiroki nodded his head. "I told my parents you wouldn't last in retirement for too long."

Satoru motioned to the seat across from his own. "Sit down, Hiroki. We should have a nice long chat about life. Unless, you don't have the time?"

"I have time."

Nowaki and Misaki handled themselves well without his presence.

"Excellent! Now, I heard from your parents that you graduated and have a good job. How's that going?"

Hiroki sat down and placed his bag onto a seat next to him. "I'm doing just fine. I am getting through my job with a competent superior who is giving me advice. My reviews online have gone up due to the grateful students who benefited from my strict structure. Not to say I don't have my fair share of horrible reviews from students who quit in the middle of the semester or barely passed."

Satoru tutted. "I had the same trouble back when I stayed full time on the force. Plenty of people wanted to do the bare minimum. No hard work and laziness all around. Although, there were plenty of people who made it all worth it."

"I got some of the good ones." Hiroki nodded his head. "Too bad the worse ones stick around in the brain. The grateful ones spark an image when they come in and have one last chat. I'm enjoying my job despite some setbacks."

"I always thought your father wanted you to take over the business."

"My interest is in books. Father realized it when I changed my major and never switched." Hiroki gulped his coffee. "Without an interest in business, I wouldn't do so well in his company. I recommended some old students who thrived with him. After a week, they realized their mistake in working for Soshi Kamijou. In the end, they learned to adapt with his work ethic."

Satoru laughed. "He's not so bad. I've sat in his office waiting for him to finish some work. It's hilarious watching those young ones running around to finish their work."

"You haven't been there during his busy weeks." Hiroki pointed out. "I have to admit, he still looks threatening without yelling at people."

"The ones who keep themselves under control during pressure are to be feared." He blew into his cold hands. "I thought buying hot tea would warm me up since I forgot my mittens back home. Getting older does effect the body in the oddest ways."

Hiroki stared down at his coffee. He touched the designs of the cup and tried listening to the man in front of him.

"I can't keep this a secret anymore and since you're not on the case anymore..." Satoru furrowed his eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. "I found Misaki." He interjected. "Before you think I'm joking, he lives with me. I have proof. Misaki is not dead, he is alive."

Satoru put out his hand. "Where's the proof?"

"I have a picture on my phone." Hiroki fished out his cellphone and unlocked it. He entered his gallery and swiped a current picture on him with Nowaki and Misaki. "Here."

Satoru squinted his eyes. Staring into the green eyes of the young man in the middle of the pair. His face was similar to Hiroki's face except for those eyes. Shorter in stature as well. The forensic artist was off in how Misaki appeared as an adult. They imagined a more robust looking man with a more chiseled face. A vast difference from the person in the phone.

He stated. "I have to tell them."

"Hell no." Hiroki snapped.  _"We're_  telling them. Do you have any idea what my father will do to me if he finds out from someone else? My mother will be pissed at me."

"When are you going to tell them?"

Hiroki muttered. "I have no damn clue. I'll try convincing him when I go home today." Satoru gave him a blank stare. "I will!"

"I give you one week." Satoru handed Hiroki back his phone. "I have to say. Your luck just solved a real old case. I'm glad for you Hiroki. I knew how much you loved Misaki. What's the kid like?"

Hiroki snorted. "He's a spazz." He took one last look at his phone before he locked his phone. "He can cook and bake. He's turning into a more confident version of the boy who first moved into my home."

"I'd like to meet him. Well, after you tell your parents. I'll just tell them that you told me first to test out any reactions." Satoru kneaded his hands. "Now, what's your new number? I think I lost yours when I moved away."

TBC


	27. Trickling tears...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: On the day before his birthday, Misaki gets into a car wreck in front of Mitsuhashi. When he leaves the hospital, he finds out the truth of his origin which unravels years of secrecy and deception and his life is never the same again. This isn't a Hiroki/Misaki fanfic but it's my theory of Misaki being Hiroki's long lost brother.

  
The moment Hiroki walked inside of the apartment, Misaki pulled Hiroki aside. Misaki said nothing as he lead him inside the living room. He looked visibly nervous as well. This peaked Hiroki's interest. He grew used to Misaki's energetic salutations when he returned home. A chipper hello before giving him a tight hug. Chattering about his day before they sat down and watched some TV. This sudden change in mood troubled him. Not too much.

Hiroki remembered that Misaki visited the police earlier. He assumed something morbid happened on his trip which dampened Misaki's mood. Different scenarios entered his mind. Each one worse than the last. He breathed deep before he released it.

He asked. "What's going on? Did your trip to the police station go bad or something?"

"No...it went real well. Officer Fujioka handled my stuttering without rushing me." Misaki fiddled with his fingers. "In fact, he said they found DNA in the car that didn't match the original driver. She can't collect it until they finish scoping through each inch. We might get everything settled real fast."

"Sounds good. At least, there's news on the car accident. I wondered when they would call to give you the information." Hiroki nodded his head, he inquired. "Is there anything else?"

Misaki chuckled nervously. "What do you mean?"

"You're nervous. Also, you've lived here long enough for me to know that you suck at lying. C'mon, out with it. What else happened?"

Misaki looked at him straight in the eyes when he stated in confidence. "I want to tell them the truth now."

"Who?"

"Our parents." Misaki answered. "I'm going to tell them everything before someone else finds out. I will tell them that I'm Misaki Kamijou. Their son. After talking with the cops, I thought about it, I can't keep it a secret any longer."

Hiroki processed Misaki's words before he put his hands up. "Finally!" Misaki jumped from the volume of Hiroki's voice. "Keeping this secret from them has been annoying me for months! Do you have any idea how many times I almost confessed? When are we going to see them? Tomorrow?"

Misaki gulped. "Um...when is a good day?"

Hiroki grabbed his phone. "I might as well call them myself. Who knows when they have time for us. Ah- Hello? Mom? Yes, it's me Hiroki. I wanted to go over and visit tomorrow. Will that be a good time?"

* * *

Hiroki pushed on the doorbell of his childhood home. Misaki stood beside him. Gnawing on the sleeves of his jacket while he kicked the ground. The anticipation of his parents arrival caused his stomach to turn. He gripped the evidence in his arms. The paper crinkling inside of the manila envelope. He avoided leaving it anywhere but the kitchen table. Despite their clean apartment, anything got lost if they didn't keep track of it.

Their parents overall reaction determined the rest of their morning. Misaki grasped an overall idea on the suffering their family dealt throughout the years. Their parents grief. Hiroki told him stories which brought tears to his eyes. In the dead of the night, those tears overfilled and spilled down his face. His pillow soaked them into the fabric. Concealing his distress.

On certain nights, Hiroki heard Misaki sobbing. He stayed silent. Standing close to the door but waiting until Misaki slept before he returned to his room. He never brought it up. In the mornings, Misaki smiled and grinned. Better to keep the smile than to lose it.

Nowaki woke them up before he left for his shift. An awkwardness set between Hiroki and Misaki. They gulped down enough coffee for the day before taking quick showers. Then, changing into their clothes for the day.

On their journey to the manor, they made no effort in conversation. Once they got off the cab, reality set in. They stood there with their palms sweating, their eyes set on the wooden gate. Nerves built up. Misaki was telling their parents the truth.

Misaki insisted on telling every single detail to them. He wanted to prove himself as a capable Kamijou. No quiver to his voice. Nothing to hide. To start afresh with his birth parents and develop a relationship with them. Of course, he didn't forget about his adoptive parents. They raised him through the harsh years toward the time of their death. Of course, Misaki wanted to resolve the confusion about Takahiro.

Hiroki didn't comment on the possible negative reactions coming from their parents. They hid this revelation for  _months_. Nowaki got roped into their lie. Misaki talked with their mother about his child self. Biting his tongue before he revealed anything.

Hiroki knew for a fact his father hated liars. Withholding information wasn't a valid excuse. They might up in a worse situation than when they first arrived.

Shuffling the envelopes in his arms, he let out a deep sigh. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Knowing the consequences?"

"I still want to tell them." Misaki turned to him with a frown. "You badger me for months and now you're having second thoughts?"

"Not at all. I don't want you diverting the topic onto something else. You always end up moving the subject when you overthink anything." Hiroki pushed the doorbell again. "I guess mother is in the garden."

"Maybe..." Her delay caused his nerves to continue on bubbling to the surface.

The front gate opened with a creak, both of them jumped. Misaki stared at Fuyumi, surprised at her change of outfit. The few times they met, she wore a traditional kimono. Accessories included. Her usual loose bun was now undone, showing off her waves of curls. She sported a long white sleeve lace shirt, an undershirt, and a light pink knee length skirt.

"Boys!" Fuyumi smiled big. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Hello mom." Hiroki told her as she stepped out of the gates, leaving it wide open. "How are you?"

"Just fine. I returned yesterday from visiting your uncles. They all give their love and their hugs." Fuyumi embraced Hiroki and kissed his cheek. Hiroki muttered a yeah right under his breath. "Good thing you called ahead, I almost left to visit a neighbor before I remembered."

Misaki uttered. "We're not intruding are we?"

"Not at all!" Fuyumi hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'll visit her later. I explained my son and his friend were coming over and she excused my absence. She's going to expect me there around brunch. Come on inside and get comfortable. I prepared tea to warm the both of you up. It's still so chilly outside."

* * *

Fuyumi almost fluttered through the room with a spring to her step. "I'm thrilled you two made it here without any problems. I heard traffic has gone up through the renovations of the major roads leaving the city. A big mishap considering the traffic jams of people commuting. The cab didn't charge extra did they?" Placing a tray full of goodies on the table, she flattened the back of her skirt before she sat down.

Misaki platted the small cookies in a small dish and moved it in front of him. He even poured himself some tea, watching Fuyumi in quiet awe. The simplest movement caught his interest. His mother walked with grace and poise. These thoughts disguised his plummeting stomach and his rapid heart beat. He blew into his tea and sipped long. Contemplating his words.

Hiroki didn't take any of the pastries. His hollow stomach wouldn't accept them anyway. Misaki munched on food on certain stressful moments to distract him. He was the opposite.

Hiroki massaged his shoulder. "No extra charges. The guy knew how to make it over here in record time. We didn't have to take the usual shortcut to make it here though the back entrances. Is father around? I know he never leaves early from work..."

"Actually, your father is home today. He finished all his work yesterday, which had him staying home for a day of relaxation." Fuyumi giggled at Hiroki's astonished face. "Sweetheart, your father has slowly started to cut back his hours. This is a big improvement compared to when you were a child. You remember how many hours he worked a week?"

Hiroki answered with a frown. "Enough where I had to go see him in the office."

"Remember, you ended up taking plenty of classes on your own accord." Fuyumi pointed out. "Your father just doesn't want to admit he's growing older and needs to take more breaks. I might buy some tickets to a private hot springs for his back."

Misaki gulped his cookie. "Does Kamijou-san have problems with his back?"

"Nothing serious. He just doesn't stretch his muscles very often." Fuyumi waved it off. "You would think his usual rounds in the work place would help the strains on his back. I might gift him a ticket to a massage parlor. That would give him a huge hint to take care of his body a little bit more. His doctor told him the other day to relax,"

"And the hot springs trip isn't the hint?" Hiroki arched a brow.

"It helps." Fuyumi shrugged her shoulders.

"Speaking of doctors," All three of them turned to the entrance of the living room. "Nowaki advised me the same exact thing. I get it. You all want me to laze around in my home while my company runs itself to the ground."

Fuyumi batted her eyelashes with a coy smile. "Then, you should follow the advice my dear." She patted the area beside her. "C'mon now, sit down. I forgot to tell you that Hiroki and Misaki were coming to visit us. They had some free time in their schedule and they wanted to spend it with us."

"How interesting." Soshi tipped his head toward Hiroki and Misaki before he sat down. Fuyumi pecked his cheek. "Did Misaki-san force you to come over Hiroki?"

Misaki snapped his head toward Soshi with a blush. He never heard the man address him through name. After all, the man met him once and probably heard more from his mother. It felt nice.

Hiroki touched the manila envelope on his lap. "What is that supposed to mean?"

His lips quirked up. "You need someone else to bring over to this house or else you would never come. Nowaki managed to do it after plenty of convincing. He told us about it when you went into the bathroom. Now, how did Misaki-san bribe you? A new rare book for your collection?" He collected his own tea cup and poured himself some tea. "Dinner for a week?"

"He didn't bribe me. At all." Hiroki huffed, Soshi snorted in response. "We just felt like coming to visit. We really don't have anything to do today. Besides, Misaki was enchanted by mother's last visit that he wanted to see her again." Soshi arched a brow. "And you as well father."

Soshi turned to Misaki. "Is that so?"

Misaki nodded his head, he didn't trust himself to speak. He might end up offending his father through his words.

Fuyumi smiled, she informed him with gentleness. "Misaki, you know you could always call me on the phone. I'm sure Hiroki has our phone numbers on his contact list. You don't need to travel all the way here. I don't mind talking with you."

Misaki gulped. "Well...we needed to tell you two something. An important issue and it's better to say it in person. A phone call isn't suitable for what I have to confess."

"Oh my." Fuyumi glanced at Soshi who kept his eyes on Misaki, curiosity clear on his face. "What exactly do you have to tell us?"

Misaki froze. He opened his mouth and the words didn't fall out as smooth as he expected. He practiced this speech countless times in front of the mirror. His voice remained firm. No quiver or brokenness. Hiroki commented on the effectiveness of the way he carried himself.

Hiroki nudged Misaki's side, soft in force, he muttered. "You wanted to tell them. C'mon kid, I'm right here." He shoved the envelope in Misaki's lap, then he massaged his shoulder. "Shout it if you have to do it. It's going to be fine."

Soshi said. "As long as he doesn't confess his love to Fuyumi."

Fuyumi chuckled. "He wouldn't have confessed in front of you."

Misaki got up on his feet, gripping the envelope, he exclaimed. " _I'm your son!_ "

* * *

Silence dragged through the room.

Misaki didn't dare look up at them. Their lack of response told him everything. Sure, he imagined his parents reacting bad. Nightmares fueled with his self doubt and insecurity of having born into a family of high wealth. Although, Hiroki downplayed the significance due to his upbringing. His parents instilled humbleness and gratefulness for everything he had in life. He felt out of place in that manor. Just standing there made him want to run but he already voiced his words.

They knew the truth. It was up to his parents to react in any way they wished. His hands trembled and tears clouded his vision. Hiroki's hand curled around his hand. Turning to him slowly, he saw his determined face.

Hiroki saw the utter shock in their faces. His mother gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Stopping the sobs from escaping her lips but not the tears collecting in her eyes. His father rubbed Fuyumi's back, his eyes focused on Misaki. Taking in Misaki's appearance, every single inch of the quiet young man.

Hiroki handed them the manila envelope. No use holding the evidence away from them. Soshi reached for it, he grasped it. He took his hand off his wife to open it. Taking out the contents, he read the results. His continued on searching through each sentence to reveal more of the news. The whole time, he heard Fuyumi muttering her disbelief. His hands trembled from holding onto the paper.

Hiroki caressed Misaki's knuckles. "You might be pissed at both of us but—the kid was afraid of your reactions." His parents turned their attention onto him. He continued. "This whole time, he thought you would reject him. Almost eighteen years have passed since everything happened. Let's face it. We never thought we would get him back. You admitted it during one point father."

"Is this a  _joke_?" Soshi gritted out. "This is  _not_  amusing Misaki-san. Did you put him up to this Hiroki? You know how sensitive this topic is to this family."

"No! What the—you have the evidence in your hands! He is  _Misaki._  Our Misaki. Just look at the both of us!" Hiroki snapped, he pointed at himself and Misaki. "We are alike in appearance. I can't believe I never noticed it before. He is just a shorter version of me."

Fuyumi gulped. "Misaki-san...please look up." Misaki jumped, he tightened his grip on Hiroki's hand. "I need to see your eyes. To look into your eyes.  _Please."_

Soshi and Hiroki stopped mid rant.

Misaki lifted his head. His bright green eyes in full display. He didn't let go of Hiroki's hand. His mother's eyes widened. She stared at Hiroki and then back at him. Taking in the reality of the situation.

Soshi asked with hesitation. "Do you want to see the papers?"

She put up her hand. "No. I-I don't need to read anything. This is enough." The tears overfilled her eyes and rolled down her face.

Misaki gulped when Soshi tossed the envelope with the papers onto the table. He got up on his feet and walked around the table. His face impassive. No indication of emotion. Hiroki prepared himself to intervene if anything went out of hand. Through staring at his father's face, predicting his next move was almost impossible. His mother remained in her spot on the sofa.

Soshi grasped Misaki's jacket, yanking him into his arms. Misaki shrieked from the sudden movement but relaxed fast. His father embraced him tight, not letting him go. He patted down his unruly hair. Tears trickled down Misaki's face, he hid himself in Soshi's chest. His knees trembled, almost giving out from under his weight. The overbearing solace tore him on the inside. Soshi's arms kept him on his feet.

Fuyumi broke out of her trance. Scrambling on her feet, she held Misaki's back. Hiroki stood to the side, letting them embrace their found son. The combined sounds of Misaki and Fuyumi's sobs made him uncomfortable but he bore with it. Having heard his parents crying over the years paled in comparison to their tears of relief. He sniffled. Trying to hold back his own tears.

"You're really back. I can't believe this is real." Fuyumi cried into Misaki's back, staining his jacket with her tears. "W-Why didn't you  _tell me_?  _Tell us_? Why wait this whole time to say anything?"

Misaki hiccuped. "You two might not have wanted me. I'm a failure. I'm not fit to be here."

Soshi flicked Misaki on the forehead but was quick to rub the spot. "Don't say such things. You are more than worthy. We waited for so long for you." He loosened his grip around Misaki.

"You don't know that! Both of you might regret welcoming me here. I quit university. I don't even have a job. I'm useless. I couldn't even distance myself from someone who I thought was my friend." Misaki rambled.

"It doesn't matter to us." Fuyumi took out her handkerchief and handed it to Misaki. "Every single mistake, every obstacle in your path, they are tests for you to grow. You're still forming your identity throughout your life. No one is perfect."

Misaki sniffled. "Nii-san told me something similar."

Soshi turned to Hiroki, he kept an arm around Misaki. "When did you find this out?" He wiped any remnants of tears from his face.

Hiroki explained. "He has my same blood type so I donated my blood to him. Remember his broken leg? He got into an accident and I was there to help him. When Misaki was released from the hospital, the nurse handed me the papers and told me to hand them to my  _brother_. I read the results and everything checked out."

Fuyumi rubbed Misaki's shoulder to comfort him. "We shouldn't worry about such thoughts for now." She smiled, any sadness she felt disappeared. "Let us send some quality time together as a family."

Hiroki arched a brow. "I thought you were meeting your friend?"

"My boys are more important." Fuyumi reached out her hand, Hiroki grasped it, kissing the back of her hand. "Soshi will cook us a nice meal." Misaki held her free hand. "We can spend the day talking."

Soshi scoffed. "We will  _all_  cook a side dish. Teamwork makes everything go faster." He clapped his hands. "It won't get started with us standing here. Start moving."

Misaki tested it out. "Nii-san told me you couldn't cook, father."

Soshi turned to him fast, he poked Misaki on the forehead. "Don't ruin the good mood, brat. For that, you're cooking most of it."

Hiroki shrugged his shoulders. "Sounds fair to me."

"Nii-san!"

* * *

Nowaki ate the rest of his dinner. He clicked to a different channel to block away the loneliness. The usual game show did the trick. All the noise and wackiness on the screen filled the empty room. Getting on his feet, he deposited his trash in the right bins and washed his plate. Returning to the living room, he sat back onto the couch. His eyes rested on the TV but his mind wandered. It felt odd without Misaki and Hiroki somewhere in the apartment.

Hiroki messaged him on staying the night with their parents. He asked about the exact reason. Hiroki dropped a bombshell. He predicted it the moment he saw the manila envelope with Misaki's results on the table. The truth about Misaki came out and their parents reactions were favorable. Favorable enough where they wanted to keep their sons with them for the night.

He held back the urge to insist on following them toward the manor. He finished a long shift and he knew his limits. Falling asleep on them was considered rude to him and he didn't want to intrude on them. For the day, he wanted to keep away from them. He informed Hiroki on joining him in the morning. Fuyumi wanted him to arrive at the manor in time for breakfast. A family breakfast between all five of them.

He couldn't wait until morning.

Changing the channel again, he placed the remote on the table. He started shifting through his phone and read messages from his coworkers. Tsumori invited him to another bar to have a drink. He denied his invitation. In his tired state, he had no energy to keep up with the guy. Tsumori responded with a disappointed looking emoticon but changed topics. His phone chimed and this time it was Misaki.

Nowaki checked the message and a huge grin formed on his face. "Look at that...the first family picture with all of them." He settled onto a random throw pillow and observed the photo.

It showed a candid picture of Soshi having a heated conversation with Hiroki. In the forefront, Fuyumi and Misaki did a peace sign at the camera. Misaki held the phone to capture their photo. Big grins on their faces as they caught the amusement in the background. They had a full spread of food on the table.

Nowaki pouted. "All the food looks so delicious. Good thing I ate before Misaki sent me this picture or I would be jealous."

TBC


	28. Secret rooms and bonding time...

Misaki thought he dreamed up his good fortune.

From his own standpoint, everything went along smoother than his imagination created. His concoction of his parents disapproval went away the moment Soshi, _his father_ , held him in his arms. He canceled his meetings at work to stay at home with his family. His mother pampered him throughout the afternoon of their visit. She hesitated in some points but he verbalized his desire for her mothering. He missed the idea and actions of a mother taking care of him. Hiroki kept his teasing silent but he saw the twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

He noticed his father stayed a good physical distance away. They spoke to each other since he revealed the truth but—he made no move to hold him again. After the first hug, Soshi stepped aside and let Fuyumi coddle him. He attempted no forms of affection. When he brought it up to Hiroki, he assured him that their father didn't do physical affection. Their mother did the majority of hugs and kisses. Their father showed his love through words and actions.

Soshi listened to his story of an old aspiration: becoming a mangaka. His love for _The Kan_ , prompted him to start drawing in middle school and old scraps of his comics remained in notebooks throughout his possessions. He never sneered or showed disapproval. In fact, he told him about Hiroki's own aspirations in writing. A goal he gave up in order to enter teaching. Something the man didn't understand when Hiroki loved books more than lecturing tuned out pupils.

Hiroki spat out his tea into the sleeve of his sweater. Fuyumi rubbed his back while she shared a laugh with Soshi and Misaki. Hiroki said nothing to dispute his father's claim. His face remained red from the embarrassment throughout most of the dinner.

After his morning walk, he made his journey back toward the guest room his parents presented to him. It was right next to Hiroki's old bedroom. Stopping near the room he shared with Hiroki, he swore in his head. His insecurities bubbled back onto the surface. This reminded him of his first month living with Hiroki and Nowaki.

"You've taken onto wandering throughout the manor."

Misaki snapped his head toward the direction of his father's voice. He tried hiding his jumpiness but from the tilt of the lips, Soshi noticed. "How do you do that?!" Soshi arched a brow. "You moved around me like a ninja! I thought these wooden floors creaked from the slightest touch. When I walked down the hall, each step I took made the loudest noise."

"I've lived in this manor all my life. I learned which areas to step on, in order to scare my son, well, _sons_." Soshi rubbed his tired face. "Hiroki never learned well enough to sneak out without us knowing. He tried, oh how he tried, but he failed countless times."

Misaki laughed and held onto his sides. Any image he conjured in his head didn't quite fit his book loving brother. Nowaki would _love_ this information. "He went through a _rebellious_ stage?"

Soshi scoffed. "Attempted. He stayed out more often from home and didn't call us. That's the extent of what we found out once he graduated high school."

"Oh." Misaki hunched his shoulders. "I guess I'm boring in comparison. I didn't do much to get into trouble. I hated being an inconvenience to anyone."

Soshi walked past him and slid the door open. "I have to say, you stopped at the right spot. This is your old room. Hiroki's room is right across from this one. According to him, he wanted to stay close to you."

"This was my room?" Misaki asked in awe.

Soshi tipped his head down, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes. The furniture is a tad outdated at this point. You're not an infant anymore. None of these things pertain to you at this current age."

Misaki licked his dry lips. "Wow...You kept everything the same."

Misaki inspected the walls. He saw the photos presenting photos of his infant self held in the arms of different family members. One in particular showed members of his mother's family posed for one big portrait. The majority of his cousins clung onto Hiroki. Holding onto his arms or placing their faces against Hiroki's pouting face. From the look on face, he seemed annoyed but his little self beamed at the attention.

He saw no portrait showing the Kamijou side all together in one group. All scattered about in different frames. He saw one where he was held by an old man in a wheelchair. Hiroki stood beside them with a slight smile.

Possessions of his old life lay bare in front of him. Toys and clothing placed in different containers. An open window brought in sunlight and chilling wind throughout the space. Cleaned throughout the years and never forgotten. On the side of the crib, there was a knitted quilt showing different animals.

No words were exchanged between Misaki and Soshi. The mere idea of having his second son back never occurred to Soshi. He hid the admission of almost giving up on finding Misaki. From their resources and money, they found no inkling of their son. Whoever handed him over to the Takahashi family covered their tracks well. An easy feat back in the day.

He found solace in the fact that Misaki grew up into a fine young man. No signs of abuse or mistreatment. Nothing to rouse the fires of a concerned father. The bond he developed with Misaki remained inside of his heart. He knew better than to overbear him with his emotions. Misaki saw another man as his father for a majority of his life.

It was better to relinquish the power for connection onto Misaki.

"Come along." Soshi entered inside the room and Misaki trailed behind him. "Fuyumi kept everything in their proper place. Some of my associates found her need to keep these things destructive but, I understood her reasons. She _lost_ a child. She couldn't get over such a blow to her heart. Despite her grief, she focused her energy onto Hiroki and his needs. Raising her last son brought her out of her trance."

"Nii-san guessed as much." Soshi stopped beside the withered rocking chair near the window. "He told me how... mother ...busied herself through any activities offered to her. Anything nii-san participated in school, she attended without missing a single one."

Soshi told him. "She worried about Hiroki's numerous activities but the meets gave her an excuse to leave the house. She hated staying here without anyone home. I reacted the same way for a couple of years."

A thought popped into Misaki's head. "So, she doesn't sing in venues anymore?"

Soshi turned his gaze onto Misaki in surprise. "Ah, so you know about her singing career? That's interesting."

"Yes. Was I not supposed to?"

Soshi nudged his side. "I didn't take you as someone who investigated people."

Misaki smiled shyly. "Nii-san told me. I watched a few videos online and she sounds amazing." He scratched the back of his head. "I guess...I turned into a fan of my own mom. That makes sense right?"

Soshi nodded his head. "I see. She doesn't go into the studio as often as she used to. From what her manager implied, making a comeback might boost her back onto the stage. She takes good care of her vocal cords just in case. I hear her singing so often around here that it's second nature."

Nodding his head, Misaki inquired. "Di-Did you hold onto anything?" He hated all this stuttering around his father. Around his mother, he beamed at her attention but the intimidating glances from Soshi _still_ scared him. "M-Mother has this whole room. Nii-san had my old stuffed animal. What did you have?"

Soshi ruffled Misaki's hair, his hand lingered for a bit before he patted down the wild strands. "Family photos of you all over my desk."

* * *

Nowaki arrived at the manor sometime before lunchtime. Earlier in the morning, Hiroki called him, his half asleep mind sharpened when he glanced at his alarm. Hiroki woke up way before than usual. He guessed someone prepared coffee which smoothed away any grumpiness Hiroki experienced. Not all of it. Anyway, Hiroki requested a bag of clothing for the weekend. Having hinted at another one for Misaki, he agreed without missing a beat. Hiroki thanked him and muttered a love you as he hung up the phone.

He checked through his phone messages on the journey. In between messages, the taxi driver began a conversation with him. Not one to ignore someone, he talked back with his usual enthusiasm. They shared personal experiences. Nowaki heard stories of the man's grandchildren who left overseas. He spoke of his own year long journey. Either way, the whole journey took less time than usual.

When he arrived, he paid the taxi driver and hauled the bags over his shoulder before getting off. Stretching out his legs, he inspected the vast home beyond the high gates. His old hesitations from the past didn't reappear. In fact, he grew used to the journey to Hiroki's old home. His antsy feelings came from gaining his in-laws approval over anything else.

Taking his phone from his pocket, he sent Hiroki a message and stood in front of the gate. It didn't take long for Hiroki to arrive. He opened the door and peeked his head outside. When they locked eyes, Hiroki walked out with a slight smile.

Hiroki closed the wooden gate behind him. "Good, you made it before lunch." Nowaki hooked the bags over his shoulder and hurried to Hiroki's side. "Thanks for bringing us some clothes. We didn't expect to stay here overnight. I'm sure mom wanted to mother Misaki after such a long time apart."

"It's no problem. I have the day off after all." Nowaki wrapped his arms around Hiroki's body. Leaned down, he connected his forehead against Hiroki's, smiles on their faces. "How's the family reunion?"

Hiroki answered him. "It's going great. There were some awkward instances, but nothing has made us want to leave yet. Mom has already convinced Misaki to stay here for another week. I caught the kid accompanying father on his morning walk. He's fitting in quite well. He worried over nothing. You know how much he overthinks."

"I'm so relieved." Nowaki leaned back his head. "I wondered about the results throughout the afternoon. When Misaki sent me a photo of your dinner, I knew everything resolved itself. Anyway, when will the bigger family reunion happen? You know, both sides of the family?"

"Soon? Our parents have not told us anything. I'm sure mom called my uncles and they spread the news to the Kanno side. Mom's phone went crazy this morning with notifications from family members. That's my best guess." Hiroki explained his reasoning. "Why did you ask?"

Nowaki held in his laughter at the image of Hiroki's cousins barraging the brothers in a collective hug. "So everyone can prepare the onslaught of affection. You and Misaki preparing for your overly affectionate cousins."

Hiroki's face showed his horror at the thought. "Don't remind me. We're trying not to scare the kid off here."

"Hmm...I don't think so." Nowaki assured him. "He'll like your cousins. I'm sure everyone will get along just fine."

"We'll see when that day comes. I know he will complain about them when he escapes their grasp. Although, I'm sure my parents will stage the reunions once we settle into a more family atmosphere." Hiroki patted Nowaki's shoulder and stepped out of his arms.

"Nii-san, stop kissing Nowaki! Invite him inside, it's rude to stand outside in the open! Before I forget, it's lunchtime!" Misaki exclaimed from behind the front gate and ran inside before Hiroki made a move toward him.

Hiroki narrowed his eyes. "See that Nowaki? The little brat is getting _cheekier._ Damn it. I liked him better when he thought about his words before he spoke to me. My demon reputation went down the shitter."

Nowaki teased him with a knowing smile. "Hiro-san, that's a lie and you know it. You love him this way." He remembered Hiroki's concerned words about Misaki's lack of self-esteem. In the beginning, Misaki concealed his words and placed others before his own feelings far too often.

"Sort of." Hiroki hauled the black bag over his shoulder. "Are you coming inside or not? Mother and father took it upon themselves to cook."

"Your father knows how to _cook_?"

"Surprising, isn't it?"

* * *

Misaki smoothed down his unruly layered hair. Without a mirror, he had no visual on his appearance. Hiroki whacked his arm in order to stop his fussing before he spoke with Nowaki. He heard Fuyumi complimenting Hiroki and Nowaki on their clothes. He checked out his outfit and bit his bottom lip. His hands trembled from nervousness at having his picture taken. Fuyumi brought up the topic during their conversations and insisted on a certain location. Her wistful smile brought Misaki to agree. He didn't want to disappoint his mother.

He stood aside from the commotion—watching his parents choose the right spot—Hiroki patting away any invisible dirt from Nowaki's shoulders. These actions lessened the initial fluttering in the pit of his stomach. Somewhat. He wiped his sweating palms onto his jeans. Breathing through his nose, he turned away, shuffling his hands into his pockets.

Hiroki found the whole hustle and bustle of taking a photo pretty pointless. The family album burst from the seams at the overabundance. He remembered he used to complain of all the photo taking. Every single year they took a photo somewhere in the manor. His father's old hobby in photography came into play and he enjoyed having shot their lives through these stills. He conceded when he realized Misaki's own entries came to a halt.

These new photos brought on the reality of their family situation. Evidence of the well being of Misaki's return to their family. Brushing away the darkest thoughts of what ended up happening to Misaki. His parents voiced wanting a full on investigation on how the Takahashi family acquired Misaki. The low rate of adoption caused their suspicions and questions. They confessed their feelings to him when Misaki went to shower. A little secret between them but he assumed Misaki had the same thoughts.

The Takahashi family lived in obscurity until Takahiro befriended Akihiko. Hiroki never heard of him before Akihiko introduced them. Afterwards, Akihiko spent more time with him and withheld any informative details. He found out bits about Takahiro throughout the years. Akihiko referred Misaki as the _clinging brat_ until he elevated up to his _lodger._

Fuyumi declared with a huge grin. "Hiroki, stand right next to Nowaki. You two will be on Misaki's left side. Soshi and I will be on his right." Fuyumi lead both men near the specific area before checking over her shoulder, she saw Soshi setting up the tripod a good distance from the spot she pointed out. "Are you almost done setting it up, dear?"

Soshi tipped his head down. "Almost finished. The lighting is perfect."

"Excellent!" Fuyumi smiled in delight, she noticed Misaki's back facing her as she addressed him. "Misaki, dear?"

Misaki jumped a bit and turned around with a grimace of a smile. "Yes?" Hiroki and Nowaki held back chuckles from his over the top reaction. Misaki gave them a slight glare, this caused both men to burst into laughter, a flush came onto his cheeks.

Fuyumi inspected Misaki and then reached up her hands and brushed his bangs to the side. "Stop worrying so much. You look just fine. This isn't a professional photo shoot after all. This is a simple family photo."

Hiroki smirked down at Misaki. "He's tends to overthink everything, mother. This isn't so much of a surprise."

Misaki huffed, pouting up at Hiroki. "I'm not that bad."

Nowaki added in his commentary before they began one of their good-natured spats. "Although, he's come such a long way from the young man who first lived with us. A much more self assured young man."

Fuyumi ruffled Misaki's hair, she stepped back and tutted. "I think we have to switch where you are all placed." Fuyumi posed everyone in their right spots before she approved. "I like this much better."

Hiroki muttered. "Good. I'm not going to move all the way toward the other side of the garden again."

Nowaki rubbed Hiroki's shoulder, he whispered. "I would love to carry you there."

Hiroki snapped up at him with a glare. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Misaki teased them. "Nii-san, Nowaki, we're about to take a photo here. No need to flirt."

Hiroki flicked Misaki's forehead. "Shut it."

Soshi set the timer on the camera. "I heard everything and I will choose to ignore it. Get ready." He pressed the timer when Fuyumi settled into her spot. With the ticking going out loud, he hurried over to his wife. All of them stared straight into the lens.

Soshi reached behind Fuyumi and laid a hand on Misaki's shoulder. "Misaki, I suggest smiling real big for this one." Misaki peeked at him from the corner of his eyes. Confusion clear on his face. "Both sides of the family want to see a good image of you. We're sending this photo to everyone tomorrow morning."

"Eh!"

"Get ready!" Nowaki bellowed out. "3..2..1!"

* * *

Aikawa raised her arms over her head and groaned out loud. Hours of shadowing Akihiko at his book signing sucked the energy out of her. Before she fetched Akihiko from his home, she drank a few espresso shots for sharpness. Time passed before the caffeine wore off. She gritted her teeth in order to conceal a yawn. She checked beyond the perimeter and saw a long line going out the door. Gaggles of girls gossiped with one another or discussed the new book. The closer ones commented on Akihiko's fine appearance and suave attitude.

She scoffed at the perfected performance of Akihiko's stage persona. After years of watching his career, she fell for none of his tricks and caught instances of irritation. From the first time he skimmed over a deadline, she kept a tight leash on his whereabouts, not that it stopped him from testing her patience.

Akihiko kept a professional smile and hid any tiredness from sitting in the same spot. His hand ached from signing his name multiple times. He smiled at each fan, he swore he grimaced at the more daring ones asking for a picture or a hug. Of course, Aikawa jumped in before they insisted on their request. The time restraints made it impossible for anything other than an autograph. Fulfilling the request of one fan will cause a chain reaction down the line.

He held back a shiver at the mental image.

His mistake in his first ever autograph signing haunted him in his adult life. More than the instances where his mother introduced him to strangers. Women with overdone makeup and gagging perfume. Men swimming in cologne wanting Akiko Usami's attentions. His mother pinched his side to get him to comply with her demands. Good thing his staff did nothing of the sort.

Finishing the latest fan's autograph, he stretched his arms and fingers. His actions gave Aikawa the cue to move from her spot and stop anyone else from coming closer, giving him a well needed short break. He watched Aikawa chat up the girls for a short time and then returned.

He tossed the last marker on the trash. It fell inside the can, he grabbed a new marker and tested it on a scrap piece of paper. Satisfied, he waited on the newest person to stop in front of him. The last marker almost ran out of ink while he wrote out his last name. The young lady noticed nothing as she complimented the female character in his novel.

A familar voice brought a chill to his spine. "Hello, sensei."

Akihiko narrowed his eyes, the marker in his hand shook from his hard grip. " _You._ " He tried controlling himself before he reacted in front of the ladies in the line. "How did you-"

Sumi held up a ticket, smirking wide and proud. "Won the contest to come see you. It helps that a friend of mine works for the company who hosted the contest."

Akihiko's jaw clenched, he wrote his signature on a piece of paper and pushed it toward him. "Here's your autograph." He tightly smiled. "Thank you for coming."

Aikawa noticed the tension and placed a hand on Akihiko's shoulder. The haughty attitude coming from the young man dragged on her nerves a bit. "Sensei, would you like another break? You have sat in this chair for far too long."

Sumi interjected her plans when he started speaking. "Has he returned back to you yet? I have seen him traveling on buses. His lifestyle has drastically changed without you sheltering his selfish little heart. A good way to push down such a worthless bug."

Akihiko glared at him. "None of your business. You have your autograph. _Leave._ "

The cold tone he used to address this young man surprised Aikawa. Breaking from her stupor, she demanded with hands on her hips. "Listen, sir, I'll give you one chance to leave before I call security."

Sumi ignored her and continued on talking. His eyes bore into Akihiko's furious pair. "I'm right. _He_ hasn't come back to you. I told you he wasn't a right fit for you. He will never give you what I can offer."

Akihiko stood up from his seat and slammed his hands onto the table. A tad hard but enough to convey his message. His eye twitched when Sumi showed no reaction. "I demand you leave me alone. Despite my misgivings with him, I'm not going to discuss my personal life in public. Especially not in front of my editor. Don't let me catch you near me again."

Sumi let out a dramatic sigh. "You can't prohibit me from anywhere without good reason. I'll be back soon enough. In a more...private setting." He walked down the stage and went toward the door.

Once he left the building, Akihiko let out an aggravated sigh. He sat back down on his seat, trying to keep any annoyance out of his face. "We need better security for these things."

Aikawa assured Akihiko. "I'll call security to keep a good eye on that guy." She hurried away toward the staff, leaving Akihiko to compose himself.

* * *

Isaka downed a beer, wetting his throat for the question of the night. "Who the fuck was that blond guy who came at the autograph signing?"

Akihiko blew out a line of smoke into the air. He contemplated whether or not to answer him. Well, to give him the truth just to avoid Isaka's insistent pestering. Once Isaka got something in his mind, he drove the person crazy to get his information. After the event ended, he knew for certain that Aikawa informed Isaka of the Sumi incident. Prompting this sudden trip to the bar.

Since then, his initial anger riddled down before he blew up. Bursting into anger before his fans would spread like wildfire. Despite the rule of no photography, he caught some long distance cameras aimed at him. This caused him to plaster a smile. The continuous strain brought an aching to his face. He broke character when he faced away from them or took a ten minute break.

Sumi appeared out of nowhere. Weeks after the impudent brat knocked on the window of his car. He assumed Sumi stalked him around the time Misaki returned from the hospital. Through a long mind process, he tried figuring out how Sumi found out about Misaki leaving him. He advertised none of his private business to anyone.

Isaka broke his thought process. "Well? Are you going to answer me or not?"

Sighing, Akihiko answered. "Misaki's _rival_." He knew better than to address him as Misaki's _friend_. The label never fit the snake. Other unmentionable words fit Sumi better, words he kept in his thoughts.

"The kid had a rival?" Isaka guffawed, slamming his hand on the table. No one paid their table any mind, they stayed in their own drunken discussions. "I would have never guessed. I always assumed the kid was too nice to have someone hate him. Why did he come to the venue anyway?"

Akihiko rolled his shoulders. "He came to taunt me about Misaki. _Tasteless._ "

"Shit. Is he stalking you or something? Not a lot of people knew about Misaki living with you." He smacked his lips. "Correction. The fact he moved out without you knowing. I have to give the kid props. He gave no indications of his plans or revealed anything."

"Stop reminding me." Akihiko hissed out. "He doesn't want to hear my side of the story."

"You haven't told me the details about your side of the story. Must have been bad if he bolted from your place."

"None of your business."

"I'll keep bugging you about it until I find out." Isaka scoffed, waving his hand to further his point. "I can always track the kid down and have him tell me everything. He likes me better than you."        

Akihiko rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. He's well hidden. He changed his number, no longer works at that store and dropped out of Mitsuhashi."

Isaka ordered another beer before he nudged Akihiko's side. "I know Haruhiko has gotten chummy with him. He might tell me where the kid is hiding."

Akihiko glared at Isaka, his hands slammed onto the counter. "Haruhiko _talks_ to him? I thought Misaki had better sense! I warned him to stay away from him."

"Well...yeah?" Isaka told him. "They're friends. Acquaintances? I'm not sure. Haruhiko told me about their little talk in a cafe—"

"He wants to steal him from me."

"Steal?" Isaka snorted. "How?" Akihiko ignored his questions, irritating Isaka from the lack of explanation. To save himself from another rant, he cut in before Akihiko continued. "We're going off track. You can stew about your hatred of Haruhiko when you get home. Don't pour your angst on me."

Akihiko breathed through his nose. "You know better than to bring him up."

Isaka diverted the conversation. "Lucky for you, no one else caught wind of _Misaki's rival's_ comments. It sucks having stalkers coming after my authors." Isaka finished off his beer. "The last author this happened to ended up denying any public venues and secluded themselves. Last I heard, they packed up and left to the countryside."

Akihiko snuffed out his cigarette. "I'm not leaving the city if that's what you're insinuating. Some crazed fanatic is not running me out of my apartment. I thought of adding more security measures. Only you and Aikawa will have the details."

"Good." Isaka said. "I'm not making webcam and phone calls to get a hold of you. You barely answer the phone as it is." He waved the bartender again. "You need another beer Akihiko. Loosen up a little."

TBC


	29. Family Times..

Manami loved the house her cousin kept in Okinawa. The knickknacks scattered throughout the rooms and flourishing plants on the outside, added an extra element of comfort. She maintained the place clean in exchange for room and board. It helped that Hana asked no in depth questions about her separation from her husband. Hana helped her settle in before she left for her usual work related travels. These gaps in time gave her the opportunity to reclaim herself. Her small walks with Mahiro lessened the stress.

Her immediate family members accosted her on her _dramatic_ departure from her home. They claimed she abandoned her husband in his dire moment—Mahiro needed a father to raise him properly—every explanation in the book. She thought her mother's words cut deep but, her favorite aunt's scathing words cut her even deeper. In the end, all these visits left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Safe to say, moving to Okinawa was the easiest option for her. None of her other family members resided in the area which gave her immense relief. No form of anxiety from judgmental family members to bump into during her walks. The silver lining of her situation showed her the family members who supported her. A line formed between her and a majority of her family. Not that she cared. She left her old life for her children.

As she settled, she recounted her savings, made a budget for herself in a notebook. She saved and saved for a dire situation during her whole marriage. She never expected leaving her husband when she added money to her savings account.

The new baby's expenses cut a deep chunk of her money from her in depth calculations. Mahiro required new clothing and toys to entertain him. She already saw herself getting a new job somewhere and leaving her children with a babysitter. Despite her overwhelming desire to stay home, the need for providing for her children took center stage.

Her eyes lingering on Mahiro as he played in the garden. His hands caked in dirt but she found she cared little. Despite what people told her, a little dirt didn't hurt her son. In fact, she found it endearing that he loved nature. He behaved during his afternoon bath so she let him wander around. She felt lucky her son behaved well. As nice as a toddler could behave before his tantrums.

In her current months of pregnancy, the tiredness grasped her and she slept far longer than she liked. Mahiro interrupted her sleep through waking up earlier than necessary. Without the blissful caffeine rush in the mornings, she trudged after Mahiro and his unrelenting energy. He tired himself out before his nap time which helped her put him back to sleep. His naps became her nap time as well.

Hana exclaimed from down the path, her suitcases trailing behind her as she pulled them onto the rocky road. "Manami, Mahiro, I'm back! I brought souvenirs!"

"Hey Hana!" Manami sipped her iced tea as Mahiro let out a squealing laugh.

Mahiro ran toward her and Hana left her suitcases in order to pick him up into her arms. She blew raspberries into his cheeks as he giggled out loud. After a few moments, she placed him back onto the ground. He ran off to play in the grass. Leaving Hana to grab her suitcases and to continue her walk toward Manami. She hauled them near the door.

"Why are you here so early? I expected you back later on this week." Manami inquired.

Hana let out a tired sigh. "I managed to complete my job a few days earlier than expected. They didn't need me around so I came back home." Manami nodded her head as she scooted aside. Hana sat down on the porch swing, moving it backwards from her weight. "What are you naming the tyke? You never told me before I left a week ago. You got to know the gender this week right?"

Manami patted her swelling stomach, for the first time in weeks, a genuine smile appeared on her face. "It's a girl. I'm going to name her Akiko."

"Nice." Hana grinned, reaching out her arm, she wrapped it around Manami's shoulders. "I like it. You better make me her godmother."

* * *

Soshi crossed out another ingredient to their late dinner from his notebook. Bundles of vegetables were thrown into the cart before they moved into the fish section. He checked on his family, watching them decide between two types of fish. Fuyumi played peace maker to their squabbling sons. Their passionate argument over their favored one brought him immense amusement. The volume stayed in a decent level where they garnered no attention from passing people.

Slipping the pen into his blazer pocket, he held the notebook in one hand while the other grasped onto the handle of the cart. Observing his family, he felt a pang in his chest. Having Misaki back into their lives was nothing short of a chance of luck. Fuyumi called it a miracle.

Misaki suffered for this truth but it gained him a whole new aspect in life. He concealed the urge to jump in and call his lawyers for Misaki. Hearing the injuries Misaki sustained from the car crash brought his undeniable anger of a parent. He wanted nothing more than to get the person responsible imprisoned. Yet, he knew Misaki strongheld the option to regain his memories back before doing anything else.

He sent a secret missive to his lawyer to stay on alert. Motou communicated with the police and gave him constant updates. At any moment, the case might have a big break and a suspect would get brought to justice.

Noticing they had not resolved their issue, Soshi coughed into his hand, stopping Hiroki and Misaki's current debate. "Are you two done yet?"

"Nii-san won't agree with my pick." Misaki crossed his arms, huffing, he tipped his nose up. He attempted to stop his smile but it still came through on his face.

Hiroki's eyebrow twitched, he scoffed. "You're getting uppity again brat."

"Boys!" Fuyumi pinched their sides, gaining sheepish smiles from her sons. She bit back a laugh. "This trip shouldn't have taken this long. Pick one."

"Honestly, both of you are behaving like little brats." Soshi quipped. His comment earned him expressions of disbelief from his sons. "Toss them both into the cart. I want to get home at a reasonable time. I'm starving."

After his suggestion, Misaki and Hiroki thankfully shut up. They dumped their favored fish into the cart and went to the snack aisle. He hoped they didn't resume arguing over whatever they chose. Seeing Hiroki act younger than his age surprised him. Then again, Hiroki didn't have Misaki to banter with throughout his childhood.

Fuyumi placed a hand on his arm and smiled. "Imagine, we could of had this years ago."

Soshi rubbed his temples. "I would have grown a lot more silver hair because of those two."

"Soshi!" Fuyumi giggled. "I'm just glad we settled into this routine." Soshi turned his gaze onto her. "We have to enjoy Misaki before our families want to meet him for themselves. Ah, my brothers have already laid claim on being the side of the family who sees Misaki first. Your family will have to settle for second place."

Soshi shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind. It's best to schedule a proper time for their apparent busy schedules. Not that they cared for Misaki any less but their jobs are scattered." He noticed Misaki coming back toward their direction, sheepish at the amount of snacks in his arms. "Don't dwadle. Place them in the cart."

"A—Are you sure?" Misaki hesitated. "This seems too much. Um...let me take some of this stuff back."

Fuyumi waved it off. "Go right ahead. We don't mind all the food overfilling out pantry. Hiroki used to try to sneak in extra snacks whenever he accompanied me. He switched to watermelon during the summer. A healthier option that I didn't mind."

Soshi scoffed. "The staff kept finding seeds throughout the house. His aim was horrible."

Misaki snorted. "Yeah right, his aim is perfect in class." Fuyumi and Soshi snickered, having sat in Hiroki's class, they witnessed this in person. "Honestly, I like peaches way more than watermelon. What sucked was that the fruit prices made it so we couldn't buy it often." He caught the sympathetic eyes coming from his mother. "It's okay, mom." She smiled at being addressed as mom. "I make up for it through making peach desserts for myself."

Soshi ruffled Misaki's hair, he smiled at Misaki's pout. "You might as well get into baking when you return to school. Half the time, you keep criticizing the ones we bring from the supermarket."

Misaki bit his bottom lip, contemplating. "I guess."

Hiroki returned and added beer into the cart. "Nowaki is going to drop off some clothes around the time we get home. He sends his regards."

Fuyumi sighed. "The poor dear needs to bring his own clothes and stay for the weekend. Too bad his hours are still fluctuating. He knows he's welcome to stay at the manor right?"

"Yes," Hiroki cuffed the back of Misaki's head. "He had to cover another shift."

Staring down at the cart, Soshi sighed. His best decision came from insisting on driving the car into the city. The snacks overfilled the cart, including their dinner.

* * *

One of the weekends he spent at the manor, Misaki gathered up the courage to ask his mother about her singing. His father returned to his job to resolve an issue of a client. His aggravation showed through his demeanor, making him avoid the man as he shuffled his papers into his suitcase. Fuyumi intercepted her husband, kissed him goodbye, before handing him the leftovers of their dinner in a lunchbox. His deep scowl reminded Misaki of the Demon Kamijou days which brought him some amusement.

Misaki avoided the kitchen when Fuyumi told him Hiroki brought new essays to grade. Hiroki sat at the kitchen table, laptop in front of him, coffee at a safe distance. His set frown became more pronounced due to the overhaul of papers. Lowering his already foul mood at having Fuyumi wake him up early for breakfast. He kept his graded papers on his right while ungraded stayed on the left.

Having learned early on not to disturb Hiroki, Misaki went exploring through the house. He spent most of the morning in the garden. Avoiding the barrier of the Usami house's garden, he basked in the vast flowers and trees. He saw a rope swing in one of the cherry blossom trees. Hurrying to sit on it, he tested it out before he swung his legs in the air.

After spending his time on the swing, he thought it best to return back for lunch. As he stepped back into the living room, Fuyumi shifted through her phone. She told him that Hiroki took a break and went to prepare them a quick lunch. A vegetable stir fry with vegetables which cooked quick. The clanging of the utensils came from the kitchen. Misaki's stomach grumbled from the amazing smells.

A thought popped into his head as he commented. "Mother?" Fuyumi laid down her phone and turned her attention onto him. "I heard you used to sing, well, I mean on stage. Is it possible for us to...sing together?"

Fuyumi's beaming smile lit up the room. "You want to sing with me? Of course! We should go into the piano room. We can have Hiroki accompany us."

"Piano room?" Misaki blinked.

Hiroki walked back inside, ladle in hand. "I heard you two from in here. I'll go along with it. I'm done with the stir fry vegetables anyway." He walked back into the kitchen to cover the pan and returned to them.

"Let's go, boys!" Fuyumi lead them toward a different hallway which went toward the storage rooms. "I used to come in here to practice my songs. Soshi put this place aside when I still held a singing career just for me. We added a piano and some other instruments."

Misaki asked. "Oh, so you know how to play other instruments."

"Just the clarinet." Fuyumi opened the sliding door and walked inside. "Let me open the window to bring in some fresh air."

Misaki stood in the middle and kept his hands to himself. He didn't want to break something through touching an instrument the wrong way. The closest he got to playing an instrument was a recorder in elementary school. Hiroki walked past him and went straight to the piano. Curious, he said nothing, watching Hiroki maneuver around the bench and sat down.

Hiroki played the usual scales, testing out the piano, earning him a startled gaze from Misaki. "I know how to play the piano." He tilted his head, teasing Misaki with an innocent smile. "I thought for sure I told you about my ability to play the piano. My awards are all over my bedroom walls. Those should have given you a clue as well."

"You didn't say anything!" Misaki didn't want to admit that he read none of the awards. "I never enter your old bedroom. You always came to get me from the guest room. How was I supposed to know?"

Hiroki shrugged his shoulders, his attention went onto warming up his fingers. "You come here more often than I do. At this point, I thought you explored this whole place." He played the scales again, satisfied on his movements, he held up a folder from the piano. "Pick a song from any of these sheets. I'm not going to try to accompany a pop song from the radio."

Misaki held the folder in his hands and huffed. "Nii-san, you change the station whenever I turn it on at the apartment."

Fuyumi piped up. "Shall we start?"

Hiroki received the piece and placed it in front of him. He waited for their cue and began playing. The whole time, he fought the smile creeping onto his face.

* * *

Fuyumi held onto Nowaki's arm as he lead her through his workplace. She noticed him waving at the different people in each department. A big difference from the time she visited Hiroki at Mitsuhashi. Hiroki kept to himself, students gave her a second glance. She assumed they questioned her identity and the reasons she walked alongside her son. Hiroki introduced her to Miyagi because he caught them in their office. Not too surprising. It took years before he introduced her to his friends.

Instead of wasting time searching on her own terms, she asked Nowaki to accompany her. She didn't want to waste time running through the hospital and wasting time looking through the directory. He agreed without a question. As it turned out, his day off coincided with her appointment. He didn't mind coming back to the hospital and met her at the front entrance.

She peered up at him with a smile. "Thank you for accompanying me to my appointment, Nowaki." They passed another set of nurses who greeted Nowaki before returning to their work. "Soshi's workload made it so he couldn't come with me."

Nowaki shook his head. "I don't mind at all. I'll probably pick up one of my bags from my locker while you're in your appointment. I forgot it on my way back from work."

Fuyumi nodded her head. "You can go about your business. This is a simple check up appointment."

"Of course."

From behind him, Nowaki heard his name yelled out loud. "Nowaki!" Tsumori slapped Nowaki's back. "What are you doing back here? Today is your day off, you can do those errands you talked about."

Nowaki smiled. "I'm here with Fuyumi-san. She didn't want to get lost so I came to guide her along." He introduced them. "Fuyumi-san, this is my sempai, Tsu—"

Tsumori piped up, he ran his fingers through his fringe and smiled. "I'm Nowaki's superior, Tsumori. It's a pleasure to meet such a charming and polite lady."

Nowaki turned to him, sighing at his sudden change of mood. He learned not to take offense when Tsumori slipped in whenever he saw a pretty woman. Good thing none of the Kamijou's accompanied them to the hospital. He imagined having three pairs of eyes glaring down Tsumori before he trying an attempt at flirting with Fuyumi. His father-in-law still scared him with his scathing glares whenever someone annoyed him.

From the engaging and vivacious smile, Tsumori didn't catch the wedding band on her left hand. Then again, Fuyumi never wore the extravagant ring she wore on her western style wedding photos. She kept it in a safe box, while preferring to wear a smaller one with a band of crystals. Despite his height, he saw the wedding band without much problem. Unless, Tsumori chose to ignore it.

Fuyumi concealed the laugh bubbling in her body. Holding it together, she bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well." She reached out her hand, a kind and loving smile graced her face. Tsumori shook her hand and caught the shining ring on her left hand. "I'm Fuyumi Kamijou."

Tsumori's smile faltered at the mention of her last name, the images of the last few Kamijou's filtered in his mind. He shivered at the thought of Soshi Kamijou's stern eyes. He let go of her hand and failed in hiding the shiver crawling up his spine. "A—Ah, are you...related to Hiroki Kamijou." _Please say no. Please!_

Knowing the answer, Nowaki hid his smile behind his hand. The last name alone spooked Tsumori.

She confirmed it, excitement lacing her tone. "Yes, I'm Hiroki's mother. Do you know him?" Tsumori slowly nodded his head. "Wonderful! Hiroki has introduced me to a few people in his life. It's lucky he brought Nowaki home and didn't hide him for long." Nowaki laughed at her nudging his side. "My son is a little stubborn but he gets it from his father."

Tsumori saw no difference between both men. In fact, the smaller, younger, Kamijou, had a similar disposition to his elders. He saw none of Fuyumi's kindness in any of her sons. "I see."

Nowaki told her. "In a previous encounter, Tsumori-sempai met Soshi-san and Misaki."

"Did he?" Fuyumi beamed even more at the mention of her husband and youngest child. "Too bad I went on my trip to the countryside and didn't accompany my husband. I would have met Doctor Tsumori sooner." She turned back to Tsumori. "When did you meet my son?"

Tsumori snapped out of his makeshift silence. "Well—He came for his physical therapy. That's what he told me when I bumped into them in that particular area during my break."

Fuyumi nodded her head. "Ah, I've helped him during this morning stretches. I might come to talk with his doctor and see what else he needs. He might not have a need for a cast but we still have to take precautions."

Nowaki explained. "Hiro-san has the papers explaining Misaki's therapy. I'm sure he will hand them over if you ask him."

"Will do." She smiled. "Ah, I think we're going to be late to sign in for my appointment." She bowed to Tsumori. "Thank you for looking after my boys. I worry about them constantly."

"N—No problem." Tsumori watched them hurrying through a shortcut to the women's health section. He muttered on his breath as he made his retreat back to his office. "No matter what she claims, there's no way she's _their_ mother."

* * *

Akihiko finished his last day on his book tour and returned home in a daze. He slumped back onto his seat, tired, craving a smoke. Aikawa confiscated his smokes before they entered the hotel. She returned them at the end of the day. Beforehand, he downed caffeine and donned his public persona. No use having his fans see his usual side and spoil their image of him. Isaka pounded into his head about the importance of image. Nothing sold books better than having a cool persona and showing kindness to fans.

He opened one of his drawers and grabbed one of his hidden cigarette packs. Taking out his lighter, he lit one up and blew the smoke into the air. He stared up at the ceiling in between the smoke. The grogginess caught up with him on the way up the elevator. He wanted nothing more than to sleep and not think about another press tour for years.

He spent his time enjoying his cigarette. Tapping the ash into his panda ash tray, he readied himself for another smoke when the doorbell rang. Groaning, he got up from his sofa and went toward the video intercom. He pressed the microphone on his end but, let the camera focus on the person at the front door. To his utter annoyance, his father's came up.

"Hello!" Akihiko grimaced, he readied his hand to end the call when his father said. "Before you think of ignoring me, I wonder bother you for a year after this visit."

"Bunch of bull." Akihiko rolled his eyes, he ended the call and went to the front entrance. Opening the door, he moved out of the way, going back toward his couch. "What do you want?"

Fuyuhiko commented. "I'd like some tea, please." He removed his gloves as he sat down on the sofa. "Black tea with no sugar."

Akihiko gritted his teeth as he went into the kitchen. Whenever they had company, Misaki handed the pleasantries and left him to his own devices. Hell, he didn't even know how to handle the stove without burning himself. He added the tea bags into one of the mugs and turned on the electric kettle. Misaki bought it for him in case he wasn't around. A good investment in his opinion.

After the water boiled, he added the water into the mug and let it steep the allotted number of minutes. Despite his father's attempts, he didn't respond. He focused on finishing this tea and handing it to him to make him quiet down. Once the minutes passed, he tossed the tea bag into the trash and grabbed a small plate from the same cabinet.

Akhiko splashed some tea onto the table when he set it down.

"Hmm...thank you." Fuyuhiko picked up the cup and lifted it to his nose.

Akihiko sat on his couch, keeping his eyes on his father's movements. "Why are you here?"

Fuyuhiko sipped his tea and winced from the lack of flavor. Misaki always made a good cup whenever he came over. "I bring news."

" _Oh?_ " Akihiko drawled. "What exactly do you have to say to me? I'm sure it's nothing of high importance. You can always send me an email or leave a voice message. No need to visit."

Fuyuhiko smirked behind his cup. "It's about Misaki."

"Misaki." Akihiko stood to attention. "Did something happen to him?"

Fuyuhiko licked his lips and sipped his tea. "In a way, something happened to him."

"What is it?" Akihiko insisted.

"He's Fuyumi and Soshi's son." Fuyuhiko wet his throat with another sip of his tea. "Misaki's real last name is Kamijou. Misaki Kamijou."

Akihiko's eyes widened, he stared down at his table. "That was true..." He carded his fringe with his right hand, muttering under his breath. "That wasn't a lie. No wonder he shielded Misaki from me."

Fuyuhiko continued on, apparent glee slipped in. "Both of them made the announcement to our circle of friends. It brought us relief that their dilemma got resolved. Their eldest happened to have found him through a twist of fate. Funny how these things happen. The one child ever kidnapped from our gated community and it turns out to be _our_ Misaki."

"He's _not_ yours!"

"Anyway," Fuyuhiko set his cup down onto the plate. "I heard about the debacle between the both of you. Now, I've done business with the Kamijou family for years. Soshi is one of my oldest business partners. His family has involved themselves with us even deeper through your association with Hiroki. You should know how important it is for you to keep quiet about your—relationship—with Misaki."

Akihiko gripped the cloth of his slacks, his eyes narrowed. "Haruhiko snitched to you about my argument with Misaki. That snake has no business spreading such information around."

"Now, now, I heard everything from Tanaka. He saw that blatant display in front of staff at the manor and saw fit to inform me. Besides, we can't have such gossip spreading out of the family doors." Fuyuhiko crossed his leg on top of the other. "Had I known Misaki was _their_ Misaki, I would have told them the moment I met him." Fuyuhiko frowned. "You kept this information from the Kamijou family."

Akihiko snarled. "I knew nothing. Whatever you may think of me, I didn't know a thing about Misaki's relation to the Kamijou family. Don't try to lay blame on me. For all I knew, he was Takahiro's younger brother. He held no family connection with Hiroki. I thought this was all a lie to divert my attention. Even with such information, I wouldn't have stopped my relationship with Misaki."

Fuyuhiko tilted his head. "Would Hiroki and Soshi approve of this union? I think not."

"I care little about their opinion in this matter. They were not involved in Misaki's life before the news broke out. I'm sure Misaki wouldn't care about their thoughts either."

Fuyuhiko informed Akihiko. "That's where you are wrong." He took out his phone and added in his pass code. "I received some pictures from Fuyumi. Showing me different photos of Misaki in their home. He seems quite content having a family now." He filtered through his gallery and presented the first one to Akihiko. Soshi embraced Misaki from behind as they smiled for the camera.

As Fuyuhiko swiped through each photo, Misaki smile became more pronounced and genuine. He interacted with his parents and his brother. No awkwardness showed through his face or his body. He seemed happy from the attention from his parents. In certain photos, Misaki and Hiroki slept in some random section of the home, covered in a blanket with Fuyumi in the shot with a peace sign.

Fuyuhiko saw that he made his point before he pocketed his phone. "Care to retract your statement? Yes? Good. Tread through this issue carefully."

"I don't need you to tell me how to handle my problems."

"I have yet to hear anything favorable between you and Misaki." Fuyuhiko cocked a brow. "There has to be a settlement where none of the families have to get involved."

Akihiko snapped. "I suggest you leave my apartment. I don't need any form of a lecture coming from you. It's too late for such a parental gesture. Your goal is to salvage your business. You know Soshi Kamijou will take no shit when it comes to his family and you're trying to cover your ass." He stood up on his feet and motioned to the door. " _Get out._ "

* * *

Kazuki ended the call between him and his resources. He thought on ahead and took a discreet photo of Sumi. His camera got all the facial features, he added in the full name, also the father's name as a last resort. He planned their impromptu meeting, predicting the chances of Sumi attempting an escape. The kid left a trail of predictability through his familiar pattern of locations that he frequented. Keeping those locations in mind, he waited in a close location where he kept an eye on Sumi.

After months of Sumi dodging him, his patience wore thin. Very thin.

His wrath bubbled inside his chest. The last time he ever talked with Sumi was the last payment installment. Out of all the people who tried tricking him, he wasn't about to let a brat run off with his money. The brat brushed them aside as taunting and bluffing. No more. He gave the brat a chance and he wasted it on stupidity.

Once spotting Sumi, Kazuki stepped out of the crowd and stopped in front of him. They almost bumped into each other and Sumi readied himself to say something, he assumed the words were rude, but stopped cold.

"Care to explain yourself?"

Startled, Sumi bolted down a nearby alley.

This incensed Kazuki as he ran after him, his long legs closed the distance between the both of them. Checking behind him, he saw no other people paying them any mind. He reached out his hand and pulled Sumi toward him. Sumi struggled against him and managed to hit him in the face.

Sumi backed up against the wall, "I'll give you rest of the money soon. Look, my old man is furious with me and won't hand me anymore—"

Kazuki slammed his hand on the wall, Sumi winced. "I don't give a _flying fuck_. Despite the result, you knew about my policy of late payments. Don't make me have to track you down again. Don't think of running off. I caught you through my numerous associates who were willing to rat you out for a lower payment."

Sumi's form trembled from the overwhelming fear.

"I don't care how you get the money." Kazuki patted Sumi's cheek. "Have it in a month."

"A month?! I can't make that amount in a month!" Kazuki's glare brought Sumi to quiet down. In order to escape this madman, he might run off into another country. Screw wanting Akihiko Usami. He was helpless at this point. "Got it."

"Oh, before you think of buying a ticket for another country." Kazuki grinned. "We have your family's information. Address, numbers, frequent locations—you can see where I am going with this. Unless—you don't give a damn about them." Sumi stiffened. "Glad to know we have an understanding. See you in a month. Ah, I'm so generous."

TBC


End file.
